


Круги на воде

by Deidy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 80,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidy/pseuds/Deidy
Summary: Гарри хочет, чтобы его защитили — и Магия, услышав его пожелание, отправляет его в самое защищённое место на Земле. В Нурменгард.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/missis Zabini, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Fixprice
> 
> Также можно прочитать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9591758), [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic148250) и [дайри](https://deidy.diary.ru/p219640953.htm)

День начинался как обычно: яростный стук в дверцу чулана, громогласный крик — пора было вставать, чтобы приготовить завтрак; подзатыльник от тёти, подножка от Дадли, тычок от дяди Вернона. Гарри лишь чудом не уронил тарелки с яичницей. За это его наверняка снова лишили бы еды (и живот тут же напомнил, что в последний раз его едой была корка чёрствого хлеба вчера вечером). Конечно, сразу после завтрака ему не дали и крошки — не заслужил. За те три дня, что он был наказан, скопилось много работы — нужно было помыть пол и окна, перемыть посуду, сходить в магазин и закупиться продуктами, подстричь газон, прополоть клумбы.

Повезло, что Дадли уже с утра умчался куда-то со своими дружками и не будет досаждать. Так у Гарри появилось время спокойно подумать.

В этом году его заметила школьный психолог и зазвала к себе. Они общались две недели почти каждый день, пока не начались летние каникулы. Прерывать эти занятия оказалось неожиданно болезненно, и первое время Гарри мог думать только о том, что теперь он остался даже без такой поддержки. А теперь он вдруг начал замечать то, что раньше упускал из виду.

Сцена в магазине — обычная в своей обыденности: мальчик лет шести, того же возраста, что и сам Гарри, взял с полки стеклянную бутылку сока, но не смог удержать в скользких от пота руках. Бутылка разлетелась на осколки, сок залил пол, но мать мальчика не стала на него кричать, ругать, бить. Она подхватила его на руки и принялась гладить его по голове, успокаивая испугавшегося ребёнка, попутно расспрашивая и ощупывая — не поранился ли он?

Для Гарри это было откровением. Психолог, конечно, говорила, что ситуация в его семье ненормальна, что родственники не должны так себя вести, но, честно говоря, Гарри ей не очень-то верил. Ведь это он был ненормальным уродом, а Дурсли чуть не каждый день заявляли, что именно они — образец нормальности. И именно таким видел мир сам Гарри. Ему было плохо и больно, но до недавних пор он искренне считал, что именно так всё и должно быть. Что он это заслужил.

Теперь уверенность пошатнулась.

Гарри шёл домой, пытаясь понять — почему же так вышло? Почему он лишён того, что другим давалось задаром — защиты? Для всех было абсолютно естественным, что за провинность их не станут колотить до полусмерти и морить голодом. Тогда что не так с ним? Почему родственники, которые должны оберегать (если верить психологу), ненавидят его?

Подходя к дому, Гарри был весь в своих мыслях и потому не заметил, что его уже поджидал вернувшийся Дадли. Тот спрятался за оградой, у куста рододендрона, и стоило Гарри подойти, ударил его по ногам длинной палкой.

Гарри упал, пакеты, в которых он нёс продукты, порвались. Он ободрал ладони о гравийную дорожку — больно! Очки, свалившиеся с лица, жалобно хрустнули под весом тела. Разлилось молоко, мгновенно впитываясь в землю, рассыпались по траве орехи, а пирожные, которые Дадли любил больше всего, помялись. Увидев, во что превратилось его любимое лакомство, кузен тут же поднял вой, на который мигом из дома выбежали дядя с тётей.

Гарри даже не успел толком сообразить, что случилось, настолько быстро всё произошло.

— Ах ты, сучёныш маленький, продукты наши портить вздумал? — дядя Вернон подхватил его за шиворот, как щенка, и потащил в дом, чтобы никто из соседей не увидел, что будет происходить дальше.

— Я этого не делал, — оправдывался Гарри, пытаясь оттянуть ворот футболки от горла — дядя тащил его так, что дышать становилось невозможно. — Дадли ударил меня.

Но кто бы его послушал! Кузен в этой семье был почти что святым — как считали его родители — он никак не мог сделать ничего плохого, а значит, если что-то происходило, то в этом был виноват ненормальный урод, лишь по ошибке мироздания считавшийся их родственником.

Гарри задыхался — не только из-за футболки, пережавшей горло, но и от поглотившей его обиды. Он вспоминал, как долго и упорно добрая девушка-психолог пыталась внушить ему, насколько родственники к нему несправедливы. И именно сейчас Гарри вдруг осознал это со всей ясностью — когда увидел покрасневшее лицо дяди Вернона и занесённую для удара руку, и тётю, причитавшую над Дадли — всё ли с ним в порядке? А тот незаметно для неё кривил рожу, косясь на Гарри, и ожидал зрелища очередного избиения.

«Почему меня никто не защитит? — измученно подумал Гарри. — Я ведь тоже их семья».

Взметнулся ветер, закружил крохотным ураганом, и его вдруг будто потянуло куда-то далеко. А куда — Гарри уже не увидел, потеряв сознание.

***

Шёл сорок первый год его заключения. Иногда Геллерту казалось, что он уже сходит с ума, иногда — что его мысли яснее, чем когда-либо до жизни в Нурменгарде. Десять лет назад он впервые попробовал провести ритуал Искупления, ему казалось — он готов. Ошибся. Не все совершённые ошибки осознал, не во всех преступлениях раскаялся, рассчитывал, что после проведённого ритуала будет… да хоть что-нибудь. Потому ничего и не вышло.

Для этого ритуала существовало лишь два значимых условия, но они были почти невыполнимы. Необходимо было раскаяться и быть готовым потерять всё. Казалось бы, у Геллерта и вовсе ничего не осталось после его сокрушительного поражения, но, видно, ошибался. Цеплялся за что-то, надеялся.

Второй раз он рискнул шесть лет назад — и снова впустую. Более того, прилетел небольшой магический откат. Ничего серьёзного, просто магическое истощение растянулось почти на полгода. Но намёк Магии был яснее некуда — не следует пытаться взывать к ней с нечистыми намерениями.

И сегодня Геллерт решился на третью попытку. Он знал, что искупить все грехи бурного прошлого почти невозможно, и на самом деле слабо представлял, как вообще это сделать, если он на всю жизнь заперт в замке, выхода из которого не существовало. Он умрёт, заточённый здесь, но уйти, не получив прощения Магии — что могло быть хуже?

Поэтому в ритуальном зале вновь начерчена пентаграмма, преподнесены дары, и Геллерт, обнажённый — он ничего не скрывал и давал Матери рассмотреть себя, оценить глубину его покаяния — зачитывал катрен.

Взметнулся вихрь, раздался хлопок аппарации, и на полу перед Геллертом оказался лежащий без сознания мальчик. И повеление Магии, не озвученное словами, но будто ударившее осознанием по голове — защитить.

На мгновение он даже растерялся. Неужели получилось? Могло ли такое быть?

Не веря, что ему дан шанс, Геллерт подхватил мальчика на руки. Уже оказавшись в спальне и уложив ребёнка на кровать, он осмотрел его. Тощий, измождённый, с впалыми щеками, кругами под глазами и торчащими рёбрами. Можно подумать, что он был узником тех кошмарных лагерей, устроенных Гитлером.

Только на второй взгляд, после проведённой медицинской диагностики, стало ясно, что всё не настолько плохо, как казалось сначала. Да, ребёнок жутко не доедал, кажется, всю его короткую жизнь и, судя по одежде (обноски на несколько размеров больше него) и синякам по всему телу, жил в кошмарных условиях. Но не было ничего непоправимого.

Геллерт накинул на себя мантию, а лёгкого Энервейта хватило, чтобы привести мальчика в сознание.

Тот щурил глаза, ничего не видя перед собой — согласно результатам диагностики зрение у него в состоянии, когда видишь лишь цветные пятна — и потерянно оглядывался. Он уже понял, что находился не дома.

— Здравствуй, — сказал Геллерт.

— Что? — спросил мальчик на английском. — Вы кто?

Он не понял приветствия, ведь оно было на немецком. К счастью, Геллерт так же свободно говорил и на родном для ребёнка языке, хотя ему уже давно не приходилось этого делать.

— Здравствуй, — повторил он, — меня зовут Геллерт, ты в моём… доме. — Не пугать же того, что он оказался в тюрьме. — Как зовут тебя?

— Гарри, — растерянно прошептал мальчик. — Как я тут оказался?

— Магия перенесла тебя ко мне, велев защитить.

Геллерту незачем было скрывать правду, к тому же он был уверен, что этот мальчик — маг и наверняка рос среди магов, так что его слова не должны были стать для того чем-то уж крайне удивительным. Но Гарри, как ни странно, кажется, его даже не понял. Более того — начал опасаться.

— Магия? — мальчик смог сесть и уже «незаметно» отползал на другой край кровати — подальше от собеседника. — Но, сэр, магии не существует.

В его голосе слышалась абсолютная уверенность в собственной правоте.

Вот же — неужели маглорождённый? А по силе ядра и не скажешь…

— Конечно, существует, — так же уверенно ответил ему Геллерт, незаметно ставя барьер по краю кровати, а то ещё сверзится, пытаясь удрать подальше, — иначе каким бы образом ты оказался здесь?

— А где это «здесь»? — Гарри вдруг оставил свою осторожность и обратился в слух. На его лице было написано любопытство.

— Ты сейчас находишься в замке Нурменгард, что в Австрии. Полагаю, это далеко от твоего дома.

Гарри лишь ошалело хлопал глазами.

— Австрия — это ведь… Это же на континенте!

— Да.

— Я вам не верю! Это невозможно!

Как лучше всего заставить поверить ребёнка в чудо? Показать ему, что оно реально.

Заклинание Ясного Зрения, чтобы Гарри увидел то, что Геллерт собирался ему продемонстрировать, стало первым шагом. А дальше комната на короткое время превратилась в сказочную страну. Балдахин превратился в лианы, вокруг закружили в изумительном танце светлячки размером с детский кулачок, а приглядевшись поближе, в них можно было узнать сказочных фей. Светильник поплыл в очертаниях, и вот уже на колени Гарри вспрыгивает рыжий котёнок, мурча и ласкаясь. Яркие тропические птички облюбовали изголовье кровати.

Мальчик захлебнулся восторгом.

Через десять минут его зрение снова испортилось, и когда Гарри начал щуриться, Геллерт вернул вещам прежний облик и развеял остальные заклинания.

— Но как же я оказался здесь?

Повторяться о повелении Магии Геллерт не стал. А вот прочие обстоятельства было необходимо выяснить.

От кого или от чего нужно было защитить этого ребёнка?


	2. Глава 1. Геллерт

Геллерт понимал, что парой фокусов доверие Гарри не завоевать, и это оказалось правдой. Мальчик радостно воспринял демонстрацию магии, но очень недоверчиво отнёсся к тому, что заклинания будут применять к нему. Он не мог ничего противопоставить волшебству и, кажется, отлично это понимал, поэтому его протест выражался в насупленных бровях и стиснутых до боли зубах.

Поэтому Геллерт решил объяснять каждое своё действие.

— У тебя очень много синяков по всему телу. — Гарри насторожился, словно дикий зверёныш, того и гляди, шипеть начнёт. — Их нужно залечить. Я могу использовать для этого заживляющее заклинание — Эпискей, — он тут же продемонстрировал действие заклинания, нанеся и залечив порез на руке, — а могу использовать рябиновый отвар, но он будет действовать дольше.

— Отвар, — лишь секунду подумав, ответил Гарри.

Геллерт хлопнул и велел появившейся на зов Тилли принести флакончик с отваром.

Гарри изумлённо проследил за домовиком.

— Кто это? — пискнул он. Вид странного существа его обескуражил — он никогда прежде не видел подобного.

— Тилли, мой домовой эльф. Их здесь двое: она и Тикки. Они поддерживают порядок в замке, ведут хозяйство и помогают мне в разных мелочах. Например, они могут принести мне зелье, чтобы не пришлось спускаться на несколько этажей вниз, а затем возвращаться тем же путём.

Гарри восторженно наблюдал за небывалым для него явлением — вернувшаяся Тилли выкручивала себе уши и пряталась за Геллертом, смущаясь столь пристального внимания к себе.

— Спасибо, Тилли, ты можешь возвращаться к своим делам.

Та пробормотала что-то невнятное и исчезла с тихим хлопком.

Главной задачей его домовиков было поддержание жизни Геллерта. Шутка ли, полвека жить в изолированном от внешнего мира замке? С водой повезло — под замком был источник и из него вполне можно было пить, да и про Агуаменти не стоило забывать. А вот еду нельзя было наколдовать никаким образом. Хорошо, что суд затянулся на две недели и что Альбус сразу предупредил, какая участь будет его ждать — домовики успели подготовить всё прежде, чем был воздвигнут купол. И в Нурменгарде оказались все его вещи и сверх того — сундуки и палатки с чарами расширения пространства, в которых росли необходимые ему растения и жили животные. Эту идею он когда-то позаимствовал у Ньюта Скамандера и до сих пор благодарил Магию за то, что когда-то столкнула их друг с другом. Только благодаря этому и верным домовикам он не умер от голода и скуки.

Гарри раздевался неохотно, ему было стыдно за свою поношенную одежду, но ещё стыднее было остаться вовсе без неё. Геллерт хмуро наблюдал за этим, не торопя: вот мальчик решительно стянул балахон, некогда бывший футболкой — даже новая, не изношенная, она была бы на несколько размеров больше необходимого; дальше Гарри замялся, но всё-таки развязал бечёвку, служившую ему ремнём, и штаны упали на пол сами — тому оставалось лишь переступить через них; семейники, что были на нём в качестве белья, были такими же огромными, как и вся прочая одежда — они доставали аж до колен и также были подвязаны бечёвкой.

Видя, что Гарри так и не решился расстаться с последней деталью одежды, Геллерт решил не настаивать.

— Всё в порядке. Я дам тебе отвар, и ты позже сам обработаешь те места, что я пропустил.

Заклинанием было бы проще, благо, оно не слишком энергозатратное, всё-таки на ритуал ушло немало сил, но отвар так отвар. Гарри, кажется, и сам понял, что этот вариант для него тоже не слишком хорош, но третьего не было.

Геллерт начал с рук, на которых отпечатались следы грубой хватки, перешёл к груди и спине, щедро усыпанных синяками самого разного происхождения, и закончил ногами. Вместе с этим он объяснял Гарри, как именно нужно втирать зелье — наносить прямо на синяки и раны до тех пор, пока не исчезнет боль. После вложил флакон с остатками зелья в ладошку мальчика и велел закончить обрабатывать оставшиеся повреждения.

— Я же пока позабочусь о твоей одежде.

К сожалению, магазинов и портных здесь не было, так что существовало всего два варианта, где эту одежду достать: или уменьшить и подогнать по размеру собственную, или трансфигурировать. Последнее в приличном обществе считалось бы верхом неприличия, но Геллерт и два домовика вряд ли могли считаться хоть каким-то обществом. Тем более, Гарри — ребёнок, да ещё и очень далёкий от магического мира, ему неизвестны подобные тонкости. И чего уж там, собственную одежду было банально жалко, не так много её сохранилось за эти годы.

Он велел Тилли натаскать ему листьев. Самых обычных, росших на осинах и дубах, находящихся в пределах барьера, окружившего замок. Он превратил их в обычную белую рубашку, чёрные брюки и лёгкую летнюю мантию. Впрочем, не забыл и о белье — ещё несколько листочков превратились в трусы, футболку и носки. И, конечно, обувь. Не босиком же бегать по холодному каменному полу.

Когда Геллерт вернулся, Гарри уже закончил и теперь кутался в одеяло — одежду, что была на нём, Тилли забрала и уничтожила. Ошалело уставившись на костюм, аккуратно сложенный на постели, он только кивал в ответ на объяснения, что окончательно подогнать размер можно будет только после полного облачения.

В процессе Геллерт всё же смог разговорить мальчика, ставшего доверять ему немного больше.

— Я тоже волшебник? — воскликнул он, искренне поражённый данным фактом.

— Конечно. Неужели с тобой никогда не случалось ничего странного? Летающие предметы, например, как было у меня?

Гарри нахмурился:

— Когда у Дадли был день рождения, ему дали кусок торта, но он закатил истерику, что кусок был слишком маленький. А мне так хотелось попробовать этот торт… Пока ему отрезали новый — побольше — тот кусок перелетел ко мне на тарелку.

Машинально потерев рёбра, Гарри вздохнул. Видимо, окончание этой истории не было счастливым.

— Вот видишь, — Геллерт сделал вид, что не заметил этого жеста. — Уверен, если постараешься, припомнишь ещё несколько подобных случаев.

— Значит, — осторожно, с каким-то полузадушенным восторгом заговорил Гарри, — я смогу колдовать, как вы?

— Если будешь учиться, возможно.

Геллерт осознавал, что, когда Гарри говорил «как вы», он имел в виду те детские фокусы, что Геллерт продемонстрировал ему, но не рискнул лгать ребёнку, отвечая безоговорочным согласием. Он был одним из сильнейших магов (хотя он не мог сказать, точно ли оставался таковым и поныне, несмотря на то, что сделал с ним Альбус). Далеко не каждый мог достичь его уровня, даже если будет трудиться от зари до зари. Судя по тому, как рано начало формироваться магическое ядро, Гарри обещал вырасти сильным волшебником, но достаточно ли будет этой силы? С некоторыми талантами можно только родиться.

Хотя… Отчего-то же Магия заинтересована его судьбой?

— Скажи, Гарри, кто твои родители?

— Я не знаю. Они погибли в автокатастрофе. Тётя говорила… — он сник, и Геллерт попытался выяснить интересующее его другим способом.

— А как твоё полное имя? Давай представимся друг другу полностью. Геллерт Абелард Гриндевальд, очень приятно, — он даже изобразил светский поклон.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — стушевался Гарри и неловко поклонился в ответ.

Мантия, которую он только-только надел, сползла с одного плеча при этом движении. Она всё ещё была слишком большой. Геллерт взмахом руки исправил это, и теперь костюм сидел как влитой.

Поттеры… Да, он припоминал такую фамилию. У них даже был домик в Годриковой Лощине, недалеко от дома тётушки Батильды. Хотя за то время, что Геллерт жил там, Поттеры приезжали всего несколько раз на короткий срок. Чем же они занимались? Он был абсолютно уверен, что знал это — в годы войны ему требовалась любая информация, так что он изучал каждую чистокровную и знатную семью: где, как не среди них, могли найтись могущественные союзники? Но за давностью лет и ненужностью всё забылось… Ничего, он освежит память позже. Главное, он убедился, что мальчик принадлежит к древнему роду, и потенциал у него будет соответствующим.

— Что же, Гарри, может быть, устроить тебе небольшую экскурсию по замку? В конце концов, надо же тебе узнать, где ты теперь будешь жить.

Мальчик, уже готовый последовать за Геллертом, остановился как вкопанный.

— Вы… вы не отдадите меня? — он смотрел с таким восторгом, что Геллерту стало даже совестно, что он не додумался сразу сделать упор на это. Зато, кажется, он решил проблему с недоверчивостью Гарри.

— Конечно, нет. Магия решила, что отныне ты будешь жить со мной. Разве хоть кто-нибудь вправе это оспорить?

Его слова пока что были для Гарри пустым звуком, но было необходимо уже сейчас приучать мальчика к мысли о том, что такое Магия.

Они обошли первые три этажа сверху донизу. Оставшиеся четыре Геллерт решил пока не показывать. Там были перестроены лишь два этажа, которые он превратил в огород со зверинцем на четвёртом и заповедник — на пятом. Оставшиеся два этажа всё так же представляли собой крохотные тюремные каморки, в которых должны были томиться его враги. Нет, не надо Гарри видеть ничего из этого, обойдутся пока жилой частью.

Где будет будущая комната новоявленного воспитанника, тоже решилось довольно быстро — Гарри не хотелось, чтобы их разделяло несколько этажей, он хотел жить как можно ближе к Геллерту. Так что тот пожертвовал неиспользуемой гостиной (зачем он вообще её создал — неясно, не иначе, как уступка прошлому: большую часть жизни он проживал в апартаментах), создав ещё одну спальню. Гарри долго извинялся и, кажется, от вины и стыда был готов согласиться на проживание даже в одной из тюремных камер. Пришлось успокаивать и объяснять, что Геллерт не пожертвовал ничем существенным — ему не нужна была ни эта комната, ни эта мебель, и Гарри вовсе не доставил ему неудобств и неприятностей.

Как же непросто всё это будет…


	3. Глава 2. Геллерт

Дни полетели за днями. Гарри и Геллерт знакомились и сближались, проводя друг с другом всё своё время. На третий день Гарри набрался смелости и попросил «научить его магии».

Это было замечательно: мальчик начал привыкать к мысли, что он тоже волшебник. И, возможно, смог немного отстраниться от прошлого. Новая жизнь — новые правила. Так было бы лучше для него.

Как узнал Геллерт из воспоминаний своего подопечного, любое любопытство, попытка хоть что-то узнать или учиться жестоко наказывалась его родственниками. Со временем Гарри научился душить в себе подобные порывы, но они никуда не исчезли и сейчас дали о себе знать в полную силу.

Ему было интересно всё — как устроен замок и что находится на этажах, куда Геллерт пока что его не пускал, возможности магии, сущность домовых эльфов, откуда берётся еда, если поблизости нет магазинов. Геллерт старался объяснить всё так, чтобы Гарри было понятно, хотя порой это было не просто.

— Я могу позвать их даже ночью? Но ведь ночью спят!

— Домовики не спят, — сказал Геллерт то, что, как ему казалось, было очевидно для любого.

— Как это? — удивился Гарри. — Все должны спать.

— Домовые эльфы — магические существа, поэтому они не нуждаются во сне, — Геллерт постарался максимально упростить объяснение, но это не помогло.

— Значит, я тоже не должен спать?

По-видимому, у него в голове сложилась какая-то логическая цепочка, в результате которой он решил, что магические существа — это все, кто владеют магией, следовательно, и он тоже.

— Нет, Гарри. Во-первых, ты волшебник, а не магическое существо. Не стоит путать, это совсем разные понятия. Во-вторых, даже среди магических существ домовики — особенные по своей природе. Они помощники, призванные родом. Это единственный способ для них появиться в этом мире. Но зато, пока их питает родовая магия, они могут прожить невероятно долгую жизнь, пусть даже в услужении волшебников. Домовики, по сути, — воплощение родовой магии. И поэтому они не нуждаются ни во сне, ни в еде.

Гарри слушал его, завороженный.

— А чем отличаются магические существа от волшебников?

Геллерт даже улыбнулся такому наивному вопросу.

— Тем, что не все магические существа — волшебники. Ты относишься к тому небольшому проценту людей, что могут колдовать — и у большинства других рас всё точно так же. Или взять, например, драконов. Вряд ли можно найти зверя, более тесно связанного с магией — ею они пропитаны до кончиков когтей. Вот только колдовать не могут.

— Почему? — воскликнул Гарри. — Постойте. Драконы существуют?

— Да, Гарри. Драконы существуют. У них нет магического ядра, как такового, магия течёт у них в крови, пропитывая собой каждую клеточку их тел. Ни у какой другой расы такого нет. Именно из-за этого абсолютно любая частица дракона, будь то чешуя, зубы или кровь, так ценятся на рынке ингредиентов. Но по этой же причине они не способны концентрировать магию, а без этого невозможно сотворить заклинание.

— Значит, среди драконов вообще нет волшебников?

— Мне, во всяком случае, такие случаи неизвестны, — ответил Геллерт на вопрос погрустневшего мальчика. Кажется, он всерьёз опечалился судьбой всех драконов.

И вдруг Гарри вспомнил, с чего начался их разговор.

— Вы так и не ответили! Вы научите меня колдовать?! — взволнованно спросил он. В его глазах была немая отчаянная мольба ответить согласием.

Геллерт не знал, как ему лучше поступить в этой ситуации. У него не было палочки — его собственную забрал Альбус, а сделать другую он не мог: не то, чтобы не было материалов, просто это было совершенно особенное искусство, которым Магия одаривала лишь немногих. Геллерт не входил в их число. Поэтому придётся обучать Гарри сразу беспалочковой магии. С одной стороны, это проще — ребёнок ещё не привык работать с дополнительным инструментом и его не нужно будет переучивать, а с другой, сложнее — ядро ещё толком не сформировалось, и попытки направлять магию могут спровоцировать стихийные взрывы.

Это опасно.

Геллерт ещё не вылечил толком прошлые увечья Гарри, и ему не хотелось добавлять к их числу новые. Но когда-то начинать всё равно бы пришлось, так не лучше ли сделать это раньше?

— Я научу тебя, Гарри. Только немного позже.

Ко всем прошлым доводам он вдруг понял, что абсолютно не знал, чему учить ребёнка. Какие чары дадутся ему в таком возрасте, а к каким лучше вовсе не приближаться? Он так давно учился в школе, что воспоминания об этом периоде жизни были похожи на сон, который утром уже не получится вспомнить. Про ранние годы и говорить нечего. Придётся покопаться в библиотеке и надеяться, что там найдётся и такая информация.

Надежда была слабая — библиотеку он собирал лично в годы войны, и интересовали его вполне определённые темы, в которые никак не входило воспитание и обучение детей. Хотя бывали случаи, что он, не особо разбираясь, добавлял в неё все добытые книги, так что как знать…

Гарри снова приуныл. Он не решился возникать, но его протест слишком явно слышался в обиженном сопении.

Чтобы немного порадовать мальчика, Геллерт решил ответить на другой его вопрос, из тех, которые Гарри вывалил на него скопом.

— Ты ведь хотел узнать, откуда здесь берётся еда?

Гарри просветлел. Как же мало ему нужно для счастья.

Они поднялись на четвёртый этаж. Сразу от лестницы начинался короткий коридор с двумя дверями по разные стороны.

— Здесь владения Тикки, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Слева огород, справа зверинец. Что хочешь посмотреть сначала?

Гарри явно хотелось сразу всё, но он решил сперва посмотреть зверинец.

Войдя, Гарри восхищённо ахнул. «Зверинец» представлял собой бескрайнее поле с десятком построек. Тут были куры, свиньи, коровы, гуси, индейки. Чуть дальше блестел синевой пруд, в котором обитала рыба.

Тикки тут же появился перед ними. Это был старый домовик, помнящий ещё прапрадеда Геллерта малышом. Его лицо исчертили глубокие складки, уши повисли.

— Чего изволит хозяин с воспитанником? — даже дребезжащий голос напоминал о возрасте.

— Покажи Гарри, как тут всё устроено, пожалуйста.

Чары, благодаря которым существовало это помещение (а это было именно помещение, несмотря на траву под ногами и небо над головой), были наложены Геллертом и Тикки совместными усилиями. Когда-то весь скот жил в одном из сундуков, но там всё было устроено намного проще, через какое-то время чары ослабели, и животные начали дохнуть — овец, например, спасти не удалось. Пришлось создавать новое место жительства для всех оставшихся зверей, ведь сломанный сундук никак не подходил для этого.

Тикки объяснял всё это восторженно внимающему ему Гарри. Тот даже не понял, что они всё ещё в замке и их не перенесло куда-нибудь, и очень удивился этому. Ведь все его чувства говорили, что он на улице, на лугу, под тёплым летним солнцем.

Сперва эти чары поддерживал Геллерт, а затем он создал несколько артефактов, которые стали выполнять эту работу вместо него. Помощь Тикки была и вовсе бесценна — он бдительно следил за вверенным ему хозяйством даже в те моменты, когда Геллерту было недосуг этим заниматься. Так что сейчас, к счастью, с животными всё было в порядке.

После этого они зашли в «огород». Это помещение тоже не было простым. Тикки как-то пожаловался, что в сундуке растительности становится слишком тесно — так её много, и они создали вторую комнату наподобие той, где жили животные. Тут были немного другие чары. Для каждой секции был создан свой климат, чтобы все овощи и фрукты росли постоянно. Чего здесь только не было — яблоки, персики, огурцы, помидоры, пшеница, зелень…

Перед заключением в Нурменгард Альбус дал Гелллерту две недели на подготовку к этому. Он не хотел, чтобы его противник быстро издох из-за отсутствия условий для жизни в тюрьме, ведь там не будет стражников, которые должны будут его кормить и заботиться о его здоровье. Но вряд ли он ожидал, что Геллерт сделает всё возможное, чтобы обустроиться в своей тюрьме с максимальным комфортом.

Гарри застенчиво спросил, можно ли ему немного клубники, и Тикки тут же призвал корзинку, а после доверху засыпал её ягодами.

— Спасибо, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Я никогда раньше не пробовал её, — смущённо объяснил он свой интерес.

День клонился к вечеру, небо уже окрасилось в красный, и Геллерт напомнил, что пришла пора закапать глаза. Зелье он приготовил ещё в первый день, когда Гарри только попал сюда, а вчера они начали лечебный курс. Зелье полагалось закапывать дважды в день.

Гарри поморщился — процедура была не слишком приятной, и несколько минут глаза больно щипало, но покорно кивнул и пошёл вслед за Геллертом. Ему не нужно было объяснять, сколь необходимо это лечение: уже сейчас, после всего трёх раз, он начал видеть намного лучше прежнего. Геллерт был уверен, что получится полностью восстановить зрение.

После закапывания Гарри пошипел немного, полежал, зажмурив глаза. Когда жжение прошло, он взглянул на окружающие его предметы изменившимся зрением и пришёл в восторг.

— Я давно не видел так хорошо!

А в качестве утешения за доставленные неприятные ощущения принялся уплетать за обе щёки клубнику.

Геллерт только посмеивался на это. И про себя задавался вопросом — отчего у Гарри столь странные перепады настроения?


	4. Глава 3. Интерлюдия

Альбус третий раз в своей жизни посетил Литтл Уингинг — на этот раз, к сожалению, его вынудили обстоятельства. Артефакт, который помогал отслеживать жизнь мальчишки, вдруг сломался. Без всяких видимых причин.

Он показывал, что Поттер умер.

Но этого просто не могло быть! Абсолютно невозможно!

Что же тогда случилось?

Дурсли — ужасные люди, именно такие, какие и нужны были, чтобы Гарри Поттер вырос правильным и послушным ребёнком. Но они не убийцы.

Теперь придётся разбираться с этим лично, будто и так проблем мало. Лишь бы только за время его отсутствия в школу не нагрянули Попечители или проверка из Министерства. Минерва ведь их впустит…

Он зашёл в дом номер четыре на Тисовой улице, не утруждая себя даже стуком. Где-то в гостиной слышался переполох — один голос орал, другой визжал. Альбус узнал в этих голосах «опекунов» Поттера, мистера и миссис Дурсль.

— Как посмел этот наглый щенок сбежать отсюда?! Когда вернётся, всыплю ему по первое число!

— Вернон! Он использовал свои… ненормальности! Что, если к нам придёт кто-то из этих?

— Да откуда бы они узнали об этом?

— Они узнают! Точно узнают!

Петунья металась в панике. Она, прожившая полжизни с сестрой-волшебницей, намного лучше понимала опасность возможного визита. Альбус улыбнулся себе в бороду. Она была права. Он стоял в тени за порогом, не выдавая себя, и считывал поверхностные мысли. Но в той мешанине, что происходила в головах этих двоих, было сложно разобрать хоть что-то определённое. Альбус решил поступить проще: он усыпил обоих и просто посмотрел, что произошло и о чём они говорили.

Вот родители, услышавшие вопль своего ненаглядного чада, выскакивают на улицу. Наглый мальчишка разбросал все продукты, которые ему доверили, и даже помял любимые пирожные Дадли. Вот паршивый щенок пытается свалить всю вину на него, хотя любому известно, кто здесь виноват, и Вернон, разозлившись, замахивается.

А дальше произошло странное.

Ветер, взявшийся из ниоткуда, раскидал всю семью, отталкивая их от Поттера. А когда они спохватились и хотели наказать «этого ненормального», тот уже исчез.

Альбус сразу понял, что у Поттера случился стихийный выброс, и, по-видимому, он смог аппарировать. Вопрос в том, куда? И почему этот выброс сломал артефакт?

Как будто мало было того, что та женщина принялась копаться в мозгах мальчишки! Альбусу даже пришлось вмешаться. Она несколько раз обращалась в социальные службы, благо у тех и так было много дел, и они не слишком рвались проверять, что там стряслось у мальчика из довольно благополучной семьи. Девушку удалось уволить, Поттер был настроен ко всем относиться недоверчиво. Казалось бы, всё уладилось. Но нет. Ему понадобилось куда-то исчезнуть.

Когда Альбус вернулся в школу, он сразу отправился в свой кабинет и провёл несколько поисковых ритуалов. Некоторые, совсем простые, пытались убедить его, что Поттер мёртв. Некоторые — что его нигде нет. Даже Книга Душ, в которую он догадался заглянуть, сообщала лишь о том, что Гарри Поттер существует и должен через несколько лет стать учеником школы. Но его местонахождение было неизвестно и ей.

Большей эффективностью обладали только ритуалы и зелья на крови, но её у Альбуса не было. Он не ожидал от Поттера подобного и не озаботился её добычей. Как бы она пригодилась сейчас!

Взвилось зелёное пламя в камине — кто-то хотел пройти в школу. «Только не это, — раздражённо подумал Альбус взмахом руки убирая любые следы ритуалов, что он проводил. — Нужно раз и навсегда поставить их на место!»

Он дал разрешение на проход, и в кабинет важно вошли три аврора.

— Добрый день, господин директор, — сказал Флапман, руководящий проверкой в Хогвартсе. — Рад, что мы застали вас на месте.

В прошлый раз Альбус как раз в это время находился в Министерстве. Им не посчастливилось разминуться. Минерва впустила их в Хогвартс, и только чудо позволило вернуться в школу вовремя.

Альбус не позволил себе ни малейшего жеста раздражения.

— Добрый, мой мальчик. Желаете чаю, прежде чем мы начнём?

— Нет, давайте перейдём сразу к делу. Мы должны взглянуть на личные дела учеников, замешанных в деле: мистера Коллинза, мистера Керча и, конечно, мистера О’Брайли.

Альбус беспрекословно вытащил эти дела из ящика в столе. Они были подготовлены заранее.

— Право, зачем всё это? Мальчики просто веселились…

Флапман грубо его прервал.

— Погиб ученик! — рявкнул он, выхватывая дела и отправляя два из них своим товарищам. — Если это то, что вы понимаете под весельем…

Теперь уже Альбус прервал своего собеседника.

— Это просто несчастный случай.

Флапман скривился:

— Мы здесь именно для того, чтобы разобраться, что произошло в тот день.

В последний учебный день, после сдачи всех экзаменов, несколько гриффиндорцев с четвёртого курса украдкой напились огневиски и пошли праздновать окончание года на Астрономическую башню. Сам Альбус в это время находился на заседании Международной Конфедерации Магов в Швейцарии и не мог проконтролировать дела в школе. А учителя не имели личной связи с замком и, увы, были не всеведущие. Школьники веселились.

Вечеринки в студенческих гостиных были в самом разгаре. А эти трое отчего-то заскучали и решили повеселиться где-нибудь ещё на просторах огромного замка.

На башне они некоторое время разговаривали, каким-то образом их разговор свернул на то, что здесь, у подножия, наложены специальные чары, чтобы ученики, находящиеся в расстроенных чувствах, не могли покончить с собой, бросившись с вершины Астрономической башни. Слово за слово, и выяснилось, что об этом знают все. Это и вправду не являлось тайной, и такие чары действительно существовали. А потом они потянули жребий, кто будет прыгать первым. Четырнадцатилетние подростки не думали ни о чём, кроме как хорошенько повеселиться в этот день, и это показалось им отличным развлечением.

Жребий выпал О’Брайли.

Он прыгнул, ни секунды не раздумывая, желая покуражиться перед друзьями, и разбился насмерть. Чары, что стояли там испокон веков, в ту ночь не сработали.

Теперь в Хогвартс постоянно ходили авроры, допрашивая всех сколько-нибудь причастных и пытаясь разобраться, что произошло. Сначала во всём пытались обвинить его друзей, но эта версия была шита белыми нитками. У четверокурсников не было ни знаний, ни силы, чтобы отменить, а затем вернуть чары на место.

Но любые другие версии были ничуть не лучше этой.

Авроры тем временем закончили просматривать личные дела учеников и делали с них копии.

— Мы хотели бы ещё раз взглянуть на место преступления.

Альбус был готов к этой то ли просьбе, то ли требованию. Она неизменно звучала каждый раз, когда авроры были в Хогвартсе.

— Конечно, господа. Прошу за мной.

Но в этот день, как и в десятки дней до этого, авроры ушли ни с чем. Чары по-прежнему функционировали, словно их и не снимал никто. Не было ни малейшего следа вмешательства.

***

Сириус уже пять лет провёл в Азкабане и к этому моменту с трудом помнил самого себя.

Обычно он оборачивался псом и тихо поскуливал в углу камеры. Хотя часто не было сил даже на это. Но иногда охранники ходили по этажам — в отличие от заключённых, у них была защита от дементоров — и изредка проверяли камеры. Сириус не мог позволить себе попасться им на глаза в собачьем виде, и ему приходилось перекидываться обратно в человека. И тогда всё хорошее, что было в его жизни, исчезало, похороненное болью и тоской.

Джей, Лилс… Он не справился. Не защитил их.

Мама, отец… Они его так и не простили.

Реджи… Он так и не смог узнать, что с ним случилось.

В мире не оставалось ничего хорошего. Сириус не чувствовал слёз, катящихся по щекам и путающихся в бороде. Он уже ничего не мог чувствовать, кроме всепоглощающего горя.

И тут что-то оборвалось, мгновенно протрезвив разум. Сириус перепугался, ещё даже не поняв, что случилось. Он потерял что-то важное, настолько важное, что от этого зависела его жизнь! Крестник!!!

Сириус подскочил, оглушённый этой мыслью. С Гарри что-то случилось! Он в беде!

И тут он осознал ещё кое-что — связь оборвалась. Гарри… умер?

Сириус завыл раненым зверем. Не могло такого быть!

И только придя в себя после получаса истерики, он прислушался к себе и понял. Жив. Гарри жив.

Но он недосягаем даже для своего крёстного.

Что-то произошло. И Сириус должен любым способом помочь своему крестнику, в какой бы помощи тот ни нуждался. А что он нуждался, Сириус не сомневался. Он обернулся псом, чтобы вернувшиеся дементоры снова не помутили его разум своим могильным холодом.

Той же ночью Сириус Блэк сбежал из Азкабана.


	5. Глава 4. Гарри

Гарри с увлечением обследовал замок. Он всё ещё с трудом верил в происходящее.

Замок! Волшебники! Драконы!

Он будто попал в сказку. Всего за неделю, что он прожил здесь, Гарри узнал невероятно много интересного. Хотя куда вернее будет сказать, что он совсем не знал окружающего мира.

Столько всего удивительного было вокруг. Геллерт воспринимал всё как обыденность, но для Гарри это было чудом. Домовые эльфы оказались первыми в череде волнующих открытий. Благодаря чарам, которые наложил на замок Геллерт, Гарри теперь мог свободно с ними общаться, даже не замечая, что на самом деле они говорили на другом языке. Гарри довольно быстро сдружился с эльфами. Если Геллерта он порой опасался из-за возраста, то эльфы из-за роста казались ему почти ровесниками. Он не сразу понял, насколько обманчиво это впечатление. Оказалось, Тилли было уже сто пять лет! У Гарри подобная цифра просто не укладывалась в голове. Когда же он подошёл с тем же вопросом к Тикки, то услышал, что тот давным-давно бросил считать.

Здесь чайники сами наливали чай, свечи загорались, если Гарри просыпался ночью, подсвечники следовали за ним, освещая путь, хрустальный шар позволял увидеть происходящее в любой части замка, часы отслеживали не только время, но и месяцы, годы и лунные фазы, а книги запоминались сразу и навсегда. Именно последнее казалось Гарри самым удивительным — он любил читать и много часов проводил в школьной библиотеке. Но никогда раньше он не мог вспомнить содержание этих книг дословно.

Геллерт объяснил, что это специальные книги для обучения юных волшебников, и другие книги редко обладают подобным свойством. От этого восхищение Гарри стало только сильнее.

Он жадно поглощал информацию о магии, узнавая, что его магическое ядро только-только начало формироваться, и закончится этот процесс уже ближе к семнадцати годам, что каждый волшебник обязан чтить Магию, выполняя положенные ритуалы, что род стоит превыше всего остального.

Он не очень понимал все эти постулаты, но Геллерт подробно разъяснял всё непонятное.

Книга «Правила и устои для наследника древнего благородного рода» оставила после себя много вопросов. И первым из них был: каким образом это касалось Гарри? Он не был наследником лорда (Гарри вспоминал тех лордов, что иногда показывали по телевизору, и только пожимал плечами — где они и где он?), он точно не был представителем хоть какого-то аристократического рода. Иначе Дурсли бы наверняка не преминули похвастаться этим перед соседями. Но ведь этого не было!

Естественно, со всеми этими вопросами он пошёл к единственному человеку, у которого мог что-то узнать.

— Гарри, — улыбнулся Геллерт, — ты сейчас рассуждаешь о маггловской аристократии. А они не имеют ничего общего с магами.

Пока Гарри ошалело хлопал глазами, он призвал откуда-то книгу и велел садиться рядом с ним на диван.

— Это гербовая книга Англии начала двадцатого века. Более поздней версии у меня, прости, нет. В этой книге перечислены все рода магической Британии и всё, этому сопутствующее: кто ушёл в другой род, кто на ком женился, сколько у них детей. Есть даже история каждого рода, чем он известен и чем занимаются его представители. Если хочешь, я дам изучить тебе и эту книгу, но пока что нас интересует твоя семья, верно?

Геллерт открыл книгу. На первой странице было оглавление, он приложил руку к тексту и сказал:

— Поттеры.

Страницы зашуршали, переворачиваясь. Когда они остановились, Гарри наклонился поближе, чтобы рассмотреть всё в деталях. На всю страницу был изображён герб. На зелёном фоне уверенно и гордо прорастал чертополох. И девиз, тонкой вязью написанный по краю: «Наследие её сохранится в вечности».

На следующей странице начиналась история рода, в которую Гарри погрузился с головой.

Основатель рода, Линфред Стинчкомбский, был признанным зельеваром, создавшим множество известных составов, которыми маги пользовались по сей день. На тридцатом году жизни, обзаведясь на тот момент тремя сыновьями (всего их у него было семь), он решил, что достаточно силён и умел, чтобы получить благословение Магии и создать новый род. И у него действительно всё получилось.

Его старший сын, Хардвин, женился на Иоланте Певерелл из древнего известного рода некромантов и артефакторов. Первый из даров был доступен только тёмным магам, поэтому в светлом роде Поттеров он не прижился, а вот второй стал ещё одним призванием прославленного рода. Инициатива выбрать такой девиз для рода принадлежала именно Хардвину — он хотел таким образом увековечить свою любовь к жене.

…Гарри зачитывался историей своей семьи. Было просто поразительно, что он мог узнать о своих далёких предках. Он давно оставил собственные чаяния вытянуть из тётки что-то большее, нежели «твой отец алкоголик, а мать — шлюха, они погибли в автокатастрофе».

Оказалось, в его семье было очень много людей, они были самыми разными: хорошие и плохие, злые и добрые, одинокие и общительные, известные и не очень. И все они были его семьёй.

Последними Поттерами на момент выпуска книги числились Генри Поттер с женой и два его сына, Карлус и Флимонт. Гарри гадал, кто из них его дедушка? Или даже прадед? Это ведь было очень давно… Жаль, что тут не было ни слова о родителях, но Гарри и так едва не расплакался несколько раз.

Геллерт отошёл заниматься своими делами. Гарри и не заметил, когда тот исчез. И порадовался, что его разбитого состояния никто не увидел. Вспомнив, что Гелллерт разрешил изучить книгу подробнее, Гарри взял её с собой и ещё несколько дней изучал хитросплетения родовых древ, ища, с кем Поттеры были в родстве. В скором времени всё это уже не вызывало грустных чувств, только любопытство, и Гарри вернулся к своим исследованиям Нурменгарда.

Когда Гарри уже исследовал весь замок (кроме тех помещений, куда ему входить было нельзя), он решил посмотреть, что находится снаружи. Он видел, какой из окон открывался прекрасный вид на горы, но ему не терпелось увидеть всё вблизи.

Замок окружала высокая стена, и ход через неё был только один — массивные ворота, которые вряд ли был способен открыть ребёнок. Но Гарри уже успел убедиться, что с волшебными вещами многое обманчиво. Здесь были комнаты, выглядящие как улица, и огромные сундуки, лёгкие, как пёрышко. Возможно, и ворота ему поддадутся?

Гарри попробовал толкнуть одну из тяжёлых створок и в тот же миг отлетел назад, больно приложившись спиной о каменную землю. Руки обожгло огнём. Гарри завыл и заплакал. Так больно ему не было никогда, это невозможно было сравнить ни с наказаниями дяди, ни с побоями кузена и его дружков.

Из ниоткуда появились Геллерт и Тилли. Руки сразу оказались в успокаивающей прохладе, а боль исчезла.

Придя в себя, Гарри обнаружил, что Гелллерт баюкал его в своих объятиях.

— Прости, пожалуйста, я должен был предупредить тебя об этом.

— Что это было? — всхлипнул Гарри. Такой страх он испытал впервые в жизни.

Его сильнее прижали к тёплому телу, но ничего не ответили. Молчание это было напряжённым, и вдруг захотелось оказаться подальше отсюда.

— Тилли, перенеси нас в комнату Гарри, — раздалось над головой после того, как он дёрнулся в попытке вырваться из ставшей душной хватки. Всё его существо кричало, что он зря доверился этому человеку, и нужно было не восторгаться чудесами, а искать способ выбраться.

Домовушка ухватилась за них, и в следующее мгновение Геллерт уже опускал Гарри на постель.

— Скажи, зачем ты попытался открыть ворота? — после минуты давящего молчания спросил Геллерт.

— Я хотел узнать, что за ними.

Гарри путался в своих ощущениях. Он знал, нельзя никому доверять. И в то же время разве этот мрачный, раскаивающийся мужчина сделал ему хоть что-то плохое? Вылечил, накормил, учил. Что из этого было правдой?

Голова вдруг заболела, будто мозг полыхал огнём. Гарри уже ничего не видел и не слышал. Уже второй раз за этот день он испытывал нестерпимую боль.

— Смотри на меня, — прорвались слова сквозь пелену боли. Геллерт оказался совсем рядом и держал лицо Гарри в ладонях.

Он с трудом распахнул глаза и тут же провалился под холодный голубой лёд.

Они смотрели друг на друга, не отрывая взгляда. Гарри знал — что-то происходило. Он чувствовал магию Геллерта, будто потоком хлынувшую в него. Это было похоже на зимнюю стужу, лёгкую и приятную для его полыхающего разума. Перед глазами проносились картины его жизни — от попадания в Нурменгард до того, как он был совсем ребёнком.

Всё закончилось так же неожиданно, как началось. Боль ушла, и Гарри без сил опустился на постель, с трудом продолжая держать глаза открытыми.

Геллерт отскочил от него.

— Тварь! — яростно воскликнул он, в гневе снеся всё с прикроватной тумбочки. Подсвечник кое-как смог подняться и поковылял к своему законному месту, а книга осталась лежать раскрытой на полу. — Какая же мразь.

Гарри был слишком слаб, чтобы бояться, все его чувства будто были заключены под толщей воды. Поэтому он просто наблюдал за Геллертом и ждал, когда это бешенство обрушится на него.

Но тот быстро взял себя в руки и присел на край кровати.

— Всё хорошо, Гарри, ты молодец. Один человек хотел превратить тебя в зашуганного мышонка. К сожалению, я знал этого человека. Но ты отлично ему сопротивлялся, — Геллерт потрепал Гарри по волосам. — Отдыхай, ты сильно вымотался сегодня. А когда проснёшься, мы обязательно поговорим.

Спать хотелось сильно, и Гарри позволил сну утянуть себя в свои объятия.


	6. Глава 5. Северус

Дамблдор снова пригласил его на чай к себе в кабинет. Северус выбрал самый длинный путь до него, размышляя над событиями последних дней.

Наверняка речь пойдёт о выпускном вечере. Вчера авроры снова допрашивали его, намекая на тёмное прошлое и вскользь упоминая, что у него достаточно сил, чтобы разрушить, а затем восстановить древнее колдовство.

Северус назвал их недалёкими идиотами и послал искать истинную причину произошедшего. Наверняка Дамблдор теперь заведёт речь о недопустимости такого общения с силами правопорядка. Но Северус всегда был не сдержан на язык и, по правде, не считал нужным контролировать это, пока от этого обстоятельства не начинала зависеть его жизнь.

А ведь он был тем вечером на Астрономической башне. Это известное место для свиданий влюблённых парочек, порой забывавших, что это не уединённое место для романтических свиданий, а учебный класс. Так что он в первую очередь проверил площадку на предмет нарушителей. Отловил парочку хаффлпаффцев, решивших устроить вечер с любованием звёздами, и ушёл дальше совершать свой обычный обход. Гриффиндорцы поднялись туда позже, примерно через час. Северус в этот момент был в другой части замка и никак не мог знать, чем всё обернётся, но всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя и сам себе не мог объяснить, в чём именно.

Возможно, он смог бы предотвратить беду, если бы в тот день зашёл на башню чуть позже. Но всё сложилось так, как сложилось, и реальных способов остановить глупого мальчишку у него не было.

Когда Северус дошёл до горгульи, та отскочила в сторону прежде, чем он успел назвать пароль.

Дамблдор сидел за столом, сосредоточенно что-то обдумывая. На приветствие Северуса он лишь кивнул, и именно это удивило того сильнее всего. Водилась за его начальством привычка растягивать приветствие минут на пять-десять, расспрашивая собеседника о всяких пустяках или рассказывая что-то самому (обычно притворно сетуя на собственное здоровье, далёкое от идеала). Северус сел в кресло, стоявшее ближе всего к директорскому столу. Взгляд упал на артефакт, один из многих в этой комнате: сфера, раньше наполненная густым белым дымом, вдруг опустела. Он знал о действии подобных инструментов. Их обычно привязывали к близкому человеку, чтобы быть уверенными, что с тем всё в порядке. Дым становился красным, сигнализируя об опасности, чёрным, если человек при смерти и исчезал, если больше некого было отслеживать.

Дамблдор встрепенулся, и теперь его решительный взгляд был устремлён на Северуса.

— Мальчик мой, как много ты знаешь о способах отыскать кого-то? — начал он, как всегда, издалека.

— Достаточно много, — ёмко ответил Северус, в немом вопросе приподнимая бровь. Зная директора, это был отнюдь не праздный интерес.

— Видишь ли, пропал один человек, и я никак не могу отыскать его. Я попробовал все знакомые мне ритуалы, в которых не была бы задействована кровь, но без толку, — он протянул лист, подготовленный заранее. На нём был список использованных ритуалов. — В зельях подобного рода, как мне известно, тоже применяется кровь, поэтому их я не использовал.

Северус внимательно изучил список. Все ритуалы были довольно лёгкими, радиус их поиска обхватывал лишь Британию, но, видимо, этого оказалось мало.

— Вы думаете, что человек, которого вы ищете, находится за пределами страны?

— Не исключено.

Тут было над чем задуматься. Крови нет, значит, большая часть способов недоступна. Есть те, где используются волосы (возможно, у Дамблдора есть хотя бы они?), но эти ритуалы были лишь немногим сильнее.

Лучшим вариантом было бы найти кровного родственника того человека, но, по идее, это должен был знать и сам Дамблдор.

— Кого мы ищем? — видя нежелание собеседника отвечать, Северус решил пояснить свой интерес. — Я уверен, что вы знаете о поиске через родственника, но, видимо, этот метод тоже недоступен. — Дамблдор кивнул, подтверждая его выводы. — Несмотря на это, возможен поиск через другие магические связи. Даже дружба, если она достаточно крепкая, могла создать подобную.

Но старик, посмурнев, покачал головой.

— Он жил с магглами и у него нет подобных связей.

— А вы сами? — возразил Северус. — Если вы его ищете, значит, между вами есть какие-то отношения. Это можно попробовать использовать.

Дамблдор взглянул на него с необъяснимой тоской.

— Я видел этого ребёнка слишком редко, чтобы между нами протянулась хотя бы тончайшая нить. Увы, Северус, это невыполнимо.

— Скажите уже, о ком мы говорим! — Северусу надоели эти недомолвки. — Как я могу придумать способ помочь вам, если не знаю всех необходимых деталей!

Как же раздражала эта привычка всё утаивать и создавать секреты на пустом месте. Неужели сложно напрямую рассказать о магглорождённом ребёнке (если Северус правильно понял из их разговора, в чём он был не уверен из-за этой дурацкой привычки Дамблдора).

— Гарри Поттер, — он почти прошептал это.

Повисла тишина. Северус пытался понять, вправду ли прозвучало то самое имя, или ему померещилось. Но Дамблдор являл собой воплощение всей скорби мира, а значит, Северус услышал то, что услышал.

Это было неслыханно.

— Вы хотите сказать, что Поттер исчез?! — он подскочил со своего места и оперся о стол, нависая над директором. — Да как могло такое выйти?!

Какие-то бумаги смялись под его пальцами, а сфера, привлёкшая ранее его внимание, свалилась с подставки и покатилась по столу. Дамблдор проводил её пустым взглядом до самого края стола, пока она не свалилась и не разбилась вдребезги. В голову Северуса закралось страшное подозрение. Ведь, когда он вошёл, именно на этот артефакт смотрел Дамблдор.

— Эта сфера… Она ведь была связана с Гарри?

— Боюсь, что так.

И дыма в ней больше не было…

— Северус, я точно знаю, что Гарри жив, — успокаивающе произнёс Дамблдор. — Ты можешь сам убедиться в этом, заглянув в Книгу Душ.

Северус немедленно проверил его слова. Книга была тут же, лежала на краю стола. Дамблдор пользовался ею совсем недавно. Имя Гарри Поттера там по-прежнему присутствовало, а значит, мальчик был действительно жив.

Какая-то муха пролетела совсем рядом, но Северус лишь отмахнулся от неё.

— У мальчика случился стихийный выброс, и он аппарировал. Вопрос в том, куда? Будь он в Британии, поисковые ритуалы обязательно это показали бы. А если он очутился в другой стране, то я даже боюсь представить, что может случиться там с маленьким ребёнком. Его необходимо найти как можно быстрее, поэтому я обратился к тебе.

— Почему не в аврорат? — спросил Северус, хотя и сам догадывался о причине.

— Тогда всё это выйдет наружу, а я не хочу, чтобы общественность об этом узнала. Сразу поднимется грандиозный скандал, и на фоне этого люди и думать позабудут, что где-то в незнакомом месте Гарри ждёт, пока его найдут и вернут семье.

Северус представил себе одинокого мальчика, не знающего, куда он попал и как ему вернуться домой. Если повезёт, он окажется в городе и сможет обратиться к полиции, а если он оказался в незаселённой местности? Леса, горы, степи… Да мало ли их! И что будет с Гарри тогда?

Северус обещал заботиться об этом мальчике. Не имело значения, что он его не видел вот уже пять лет. Это ни в коей мере не ослабляло взятых на себя обязательств. Раньше Дамблдор не говорил, где живёт Гарри, но сейчас Северус должен воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы отыскать мальчика и взять его под свою опеку. Кажется, старик упомянул, что он жил с магглами? Если об этом станет известно той самой «общественности», он легко повернёт дело в свою сторону.

Но прежде всего необходимо отыскать Гарри.

— Вам нужен Блэк. — Стоило узнать имя пропавшего, решение нашлось само собой. — Он его крёстный, и более сильная магическая связь у Гарри была бы только с родителями. Найдите способ достать его кровь, а я подберу лучший из возможных способов, чтобы найти Гарри.

— Ты прав, мой мальчик. Вряд ли есть другой способ…

Похоже, Дамблдор и сам догадывался, что нужно сделать, но до последнего надеялся найти другое решение проблемы. Но такового не существовало.

Если повезёт, Дамблдор отдаст кровь Блэка Северусу и тогда… Тогда многое можно будет сделать.


	7. Глава 6. Северус

Завтракал Северус в своих комнатах. Во время каникул, если преподаватели по тем или иным причинам оставались в Хогвартсе, они были не обязаны постоянно идти в Большой зал.

Он, не торопясь, разделывал яичницу с беконом, когда в дверь гулко забарабанили. Северус знал этот стук. Так почтовые совы просились внутрь, чтобы доставить свою посылку. Поскольку в подземельях окна были исключительно декоративными, им приходилось лететь по школьным коридорам и ломиться в дверь.

Взмахом руки Северус впустил птицу внутрь. Взял газету, заплатил и продолжил трапезу. Читать Ежедневный Пророк ему не хотелось. Последние недели первую полосу неизменно занимали статьи о погибшем О’Брайли, неисправных защитных чарах и халатности школьных преподавателей. Но, запив еду терпким чёрным кофе, Северус решил, что достаточно готов к новой волне обвинений и домыслов, раскрыл газету и задохнулся, увидев заголовок.

_«Гарри Поттер покинул этот мир»._

Фотография в статье была использована та же самая, что и в день, когда британские маги праздновали победу. Младенец на руках Дамблдора сверкал зелёными глазами и демонстрировал свой шрам на лбу. А в самой статье почти дословно пересказывался их вчерашний с Дамблдором разговор, приправленный догадками и домыслами.

 _«Бедный мальчик, влекомый тоской по магическому миру, но насильно разлучённый с ним, выбрал единственный возможный для него способ это исправить. Остаётся только гадать, что случилось с ним в результате»._ На такой трагической ноте заканчивалась статья.

Большего бреда Северус прежде не видел. Но отчего-то был уверен — этой статье поверят. Общество было легко внушаемо, люди всегда стремились придумать какую-нибудь чушь и поверить в неё. Хотя какое Северусу дело до этого? Он не нанимался бегать за каждым идиотом и пытаться открыть ему глаза.

Всё это было неважно. Важно — как это может повлиять на планы самого Северуса?

Предугадать это было сложно.

Перед ним появился серебристый феникс и скомандовал:

— Поднимись ко мне. Немедленно.

Северус поспешил исполнить приказ. Последствия промедления были чреваты обострением паранойи у Дамблдора.

Такой реакции стоило ожидать. Вчера в кабинете их было двое, и всё же Рита Скитер каким-то образом узнала об этом разговоре. Разумно предположить, что информацию ей слил кто-то из них. Северус знал, что это сделал не он. И сомневался, что Дамблдор мог пойти на такой шаг. Слишком невыгодно это для него, всегда утверждавшего, что Гарри в порядке и живёт припеваючи в тайном месте.

Но как тогда Рита заполучила эту информацию?

— Мятные пастилки, — назвал он пароль горгулье, подлетая ко входу в кабинет.

Дамблдор взволнованно метался по кабинету. На полу валялись обрывки писем и догорали вопиллеры. Их было не меньше дюжины, а ведь утро едва началось.

— Северус, это ты рассказал этой стерве о нашем разговоре? — Дамблдор тут же подскочил к нему, яростно сверкая глазами.

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Северус, вызывающе выгибая бровь. — Вы же знаете, я не стал бы вредить Гарри.

Усложнятся или упростятся поиски в этой ситуации, оставалось только гадать, а он предпочёл бы разобраться со всем этим побыстрее. Он и так слишком долго ждал.

— Лучше скажите, — перевёл тему Северус, — вы достали кровь Блэка?

Дамблдор скривился, будто ему запихнули в рот лимон.

— Пока нет.

Это было неожиданно. Дамблдору не отказывали, слишком велик его авторитет. Конечно, изредка находились глупцы, решившие потешить своё эго таким способом, но обычно на этом их карьера заканчивалась, а он всё равно получал то, что хотел. Если в этот раз события пошли по другому пути, то инициатива исходила с самых верхов. Возможно, сама министр решила сделать Дамблдора персоной нон-грата.

Всё хуже и хуже.

В открытое окно влетела сова, неся в лапах красный конверт вопиллера. Птица скинула его в руки получателя и тут же улетела. Дамблдор взмахом палочки уничтожил конверт, отправив его к тем, что валялись на полу.

Всё, что удалось услышать из этого письма, было:

— Как вы могли!.. — после чего оно умолкло, догорев.

— Не беспокойся, мой мальчик, я решу эту проблему. А ты пока лучше займись делом. Поищи ритуалы, свари зелье или найди ещё какой способ отыскать мальчика. Ты ведь помнишь, что промедление в этой ситуации может быть чревато?

Ещё бы Северус этого не помнил! Поэтому и занимался вышеуказанными делами всю ночь. Зелье сейчас кипело на медленном огне, ему до готовности оставалось ещё три часа. После этого он отправился в поместье и перевернул всю библиотеку, выискивая все возможные способы, как включающие кровь самого искомого или члена семьи, так и те, что обходились без них. Их количество было удручающе небольшим, и почти все действовали на очень маленькой территории.

И всё же Северус ушёл, решив не навлекать на себя гнев и без того взбешённого старика.

***

Крови Блэка Северус не получил ни в тот день, ни на следующий. Книга Душ по-прежнему утверждала, что Гарри жив, и только это успокаивало. Перепробовав все подходящие способы, не требующие ингредиентов, которые невозможно достать, он уже отчаялся настолько, что был готов единолично брать Азкабан штурмом, как какой-нибудь гриффиндорец. Надежда отыскать Гарри таяла с каждым часом, а вывести Сириуса из тюрьмы было и вовсе невозможно. За пять лет Северус уже смирился с этим и было очень больно получить призрачный шанс что-то исправить, тут же рассыпавшийся прахом.

Тем временем статьи в Ежедневном Пророке выходили одна за другой.

 _«Очередная жертва Альбуса Дамблдора!»_ — кричал заголовок над статьёй, описывающей безрадостное детство национального героя. Каким образом Рите удалось в кратчайшие сроки разузнать то, что Северус не смог выяснить за пять лет, оставалось только гадать.

Следующая статья была камнем уже в сторону Министерства: «Кому мы доверяем наши жизни?» — горестно спрашивала Рита, описывая как герой пытался хотя бы с помощью магии защититься от изуверов-магглов. Каждый всплеск стихийной магии регистрировался Министерством, но никто и не подумал проверить несчастного ребёнка.

Министерство, пытаясь обелить себя, сваливало всё на Дамблдора, который взял на себя ответственность за ребёнка. Миллисента Багнолд в очередном интервью заявила, что они даже помыслить не могли, что такой Великий Маг, как Дамблдор, доверит воспитание их национального героя зверям.

К травле присоединялось всё больше газет. Казалось, даже какой-нибудь «Дневник садовода» посчитал необходимым выпустить статью на эту тему.

Северус был в кабинете Дамблдора, когда тот как раз отшвырнул от себя газету и прошипел:

— Я вам ещё покажу…

Он не пояснил, что имел в виду, но Северус узнал об этом буквально на следующий день.

 _«Сириус Блэк сбежал из Азкабана»_ , таков был заголовок Пророка.

Сердце Северуса пропустило удар. Он испытал то же потрясение, когда узнал об исчезновении Гарри. Он быстро прочитал статью. Сириус сбежал в тот же день. Наверняка он что-то понял, что-то почувствовал. Ошеломлённый, Северус встал и кинулся к выходу из замка. Он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не перейти на бег.

Выйдя за пределы аппарационного купола, он переместился в Коукворт и ворвался в собственный дом.

Сириус сидел на диване, листая книгу и пережёвывая бутерброды. Просто переворачивал страницы, не вчитываясь в текст. Он выглядел измождённым, но только это и напоминало о том, что перед Северусом был человек, проведший пять лет в заточении. За эти несколько дней Сириус успел привести себя в порядок — он был вымыт, побрит и опрятно одет. На стук входной двери он поднял голову и ухмыльнулся.

— Снейп.

Северус ответил ему оскалом. В одно мгновение он оказался рядом с Сириусом и ухватил за волосы на затылке, задирая ему голову и вынуждая смотреть в глаза.

— Блэк. Какого драного книзла ты здесь делаешь?

Северус пытался понять, сколько дней прятался здесь Сириус. Наверное, с самого побега. Куда ещё ему было идти?

— Как видишь, ем, — он кивнул на тарелку с бутербродами. — Ну, и тебя жду заодно. Где тебя носило всё это время?

— Я не знал, что ты сбежал, — Северус с отвращением услышал в своём голосе нотки оправдания и встряхнулся. Нет уж! Не хватало ещё распинаться перед этой псиной блохастой. — Ты должен знать, что защитные чары предупреждают лишь о визитах гостей. На хозяев они не реагируют.

Сириус казался шокированным.

— Ты не перестроил защиту?

Это казалось невыносимым. Сириус, такой живой и близкий. Это было выше его сил.

Поцелуй случился как-то вдруг. Северус не понял, он ли это наклонился, или Сириус сам к нему потянулся. Да и какая разница. Они вцепились друг в друга, как и раньше. Пытаясь подавить, завоевать, утвердиться в своём превосходстве. Старая игра, в которой попеременно оба бывали как победителями, так и проигравшими.

Но сейчас были дела и поважнее, чем показать, насколько каждый соскучился за эти долгие пять лет.

Северус прервал поцелуй первым, отстранив от себя Сириуса.

— Ты уже знаешь, что Гарри исчез?

— Да. Я больше не чувствую его, — Сириус закрыл лицо руками, скрывая следы своего горя. — Единственное, что я знаю, он жив. Только это я могу утверждать наверняка.

Все планы, что строил Северус все эти дни, полетели псу под хвост. Если сам Сириус не чувствовал связь, то и кровь его ничем не поможет.

Всё, что он мог, — сесть рядом с Сириусом и положить ладонь ему на плечо. Северус не знал слов, которые могли бы сейчас помочь.


	8. Глава 7. Геллерт

Геллерт, всё ещё на взводе, влетел в помещение, которое сам для себя называл библиотекой. Это был просторный зал, в котором из всех удобств были только рабочий стол и кресло. На столе лежал артефакт. Сокровище Геллерта и то, что он считал одним из своих главных достижений. Призрачная библиотека.

Это был небольшой по форме куб из голубоватого, сверкающего гранями аквамарина. Своеобразный ключ, открывавшийся, лишь если им воспользуется Геллерт. Никому другому в его библиотеку ходу не было. Сама библиотека находилась в надёжном сейфе Гринготтса, но он мог получить к ней доступ в любой момент, затребовав через ключ как отдельную книгу, так и всю библиотеку разом. Физически книги оставались в банке, у него появлялись лишь копии. Материальные, сохранившие все полезные чары (вроде чар памяти на книгах для обучения наследника) и с деактивированными вредоносными (даже если заклятья на этой книге были родовыми).

Его личная библиотека формировалась в те годы, когда он тиранствовал над Европой и вёл свою победоносную войну. Маги, которые вздумали ему воспротивиться, обычно или умирали, или бежали прочь на другой конец света. Он не оставлял им иного выбора.

Для Геллерта не существовало неприступных замков, меноров или других магических жилищ, которые охранялись многовековой родовой магией. Собственно, из-за этого его так сильно боялись — любую неприступную защиту он мог не обойти даже, а просто уничтожить.

Многие из книг, существовавших лишь в нескольких, а то и вовсе в единственном экземпляре осели в его Призрачной библиотеке, чем он не раз пользовался. Вот и сейчас он активировал куб своей магией, и стеллажи книг начали возникать один за другим. Всего их оказалось десять, и все — с талмудами по наичернейшей магии, каким и был его запрос (в самой библиотеке книг было в десятки раз больше).

Геллерт прошёлся между полками, читая названия и отбирая те книги, что ему сейчас понадобятся. Выбранное он левитацией отправлял на стол. Когда он закончил, ненужные в данный момент книги исчезли, а он вернулся за стол. Из всего обилия внимание Геллерта привлекли пятнадцать книг.

Магия души была величайшим даром Госпожи. Лишь этот талант был способен изменить судьбу, повлиять на предначертанное. И только волшебники, имеющие такой дар, могли свободно распоряжаться своей душой.

Некоторые из них пошли худшим из возможных путей и принялись разделять то, что всегда должно было оставаться целым. Они начали создавать крестражи, надеясь остаться в этом мире навсегда. У кого-то получалось задержаться на срок, им не положенный, но никогда они не становились бессмертными. Изменить судьбу можно, а вот обмануть — нет.

Чем больше Геллерт читал о магии души, тем больше хмурился. Такие волшебники могли влиять не только на собственную душу, но и любого другого. И Альбус сполна этим воспользовался.

Гарри не осознавал свои воспоминания. Слишком уж мал он был в то время, но Геллерт был достаточно искусным легиллиментом, чтобы увидеть всё, что видел младенец. К сожалению, закладка на опасливое отношение к людям была меньшей из бед мальчика.

_— Пожалуйста, только не Гарри… Убейте лучше меня, меня…_

_— В последний раз предупреждаю…_

_— Пожалуйста, только не Гарри, пощадите… Только не Гарри! Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, что угодно…_

_— Отойди… Отойди, девчонка…_

_Вспыхнул зелёный свет, и она упала._

_Младенец смотрел на убийцу, не испытывая страха. Он не понимал, что происходило._

_— Авада Кедавра! — убивающее проклятье летело прямо на него, на секунду всё вспыхнуло ярчайшим зелёным светом. Затем проклятье вдруг устремилось назад к создателю, оставив от него лишь горстку пепла._

_Только тогда мальчик заплакал._

То, что произошло после этого, было отвратительно.

Геллерт знал лишь одну причину, по которой убивающее проклятье могло не подействовать. Об этом вскользь упоминалось в одном фолианте, который они с Альбусом смогли разыскать, но оба запомнили эту информацию. Авада не сможет оборвать жизнь того, кому предназначено стать Повелителем Смерти.

Проверить этот факт друг на друге они не решились — ни у кого не было уверенности в предопределённости собственной судьбы.

Альбус планировал что-то сделать в тот день, когда в дом Гарри пришёл убийца. Он появился в доме пару минут спустя и понял, что всё пошло наперекосяк. Мальчишка, который должен был умереть, выжил! Как он тогда бесился…

А несколько специфических диагностик выявили осколок души, зацепившийся за Гарри, когда убийца погиб. Без специально проведённого ритуала это — сущий пустяк. Как прицепился, так и отцепится. Но Альбус, видно, так и не отказался от идеи стать Повелителем Смерти. Иначе Геллерт не мог объяснить то, что он сделал. Это могло быть только устранением соперника.

Перестать быть собой, стать вместилищем чужой души, переплестись с ней столь тесно, что можно уже и вовсе забыть о собственной, — вот что уготовил Альбус для Гарри. Только магия души могла повлиять на предначертанный путь, а у него был осколок от мага, владевшего этой магией. Ритуал прошёл успешно, крестраж прижился, а Альбус десятком Бомбард разнёс дом, оставляя на его месте лишь руины и тем самым стирая любые следы ритуала.

Похоже, Магия недовольна тем, что её избраннику уготовили роль пешки. И именно поэтому он оказался здесь, с Геллертом, который хоть и не был магом души, но познал за свою жизнь многие грани магии и был способен исправить то, что сотворил с Гарри Альбус. Иначе Магия не доверила бы ему это. И он приложит все усилия, чтобы оправдать её надежды.

Раньше Гарри был для него всего лишь Искуплением. Он думал, что поможет мальчику, в чём бы тот ни нуждался, а после их пути разойдутся. Теперь это стало личным. У Геллерта тоже были счёты с Альбусом. К тому же знакомство с Повелителем Смерти лишним не будет.

Рассказывать всё это Гарри сейчас не стоило. Пока у него не было достаточного багажа знаний, чтобы понять хоть что-то. Так зачем портить ребёнку настроение? Его и так придётся огорчить новостью, что он теперь вынужден проживать в тюрьме.

Из тех книг, что были у Геллерта, можно было узнать лишь общие сведения. К сожалению, маги души появлялись очень редко, и никто из них не решился доверить свои секреты кому-нибудь, кто увековечил бы их на страницах книг. Но одно всё же было известно. Для окончательного решения проблемы с крестражами и упокоения мага души был необходим некромант. Лишь они, будучи близко знакомы со Смертью, могли отправить обнаглевших магов за Грань. И никакая магия души не могла им в этом воспрепятствовать.

Геллерт некромантом не был. Он мог поднять инфери, изгнать призрака, но это такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, что мог настоящий маг смерти.

Уничтожить крестраж можно, но Геллерту этот вариант не подходил. Яд василиска или Адское Пламя убивали и носителя, а Гарри ему был нужен живой. Так что до момента, как он сможет найти некроманта (а для этого сперва нужно было выбраться из Нурменгарда, чего он не смог сделать за сорок лет), он мог только разделить души Гарри и убийцы. Но и это было сделать непросто. Не существовало заклинания для разделения душ, никому и в голову не приходило придумать его. А ему вот понадобилось.

Геллерт пока ещё не знал наверняка, будет ли это заклинание, ритуал, зелье или обряд. Но понимал, что создавать его придётся ему самому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграфом к этой главе и сюжетной линии могли бы послужить строки песни "Алмазы и Золото" группы Эпидемия:
> 
> Боги обитают вне времени,  
> Наперёд исход могут знать,  
> Но дано лишь смертному племени  
> Право выбирать.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac5gIZG4ztM&t=2447s


	9. Глава 8. Гарри

Гарри проснулся в кромешной темноте. Ярко вспыхнули свечи, освещая пространство вокруг постели, и он на миг зажмурился.

Он смутно припоминал, что заснул как был. В одежде, обуви и поверх одеяла. Однако сейчас он лежал как должно. В пижаме и под одеялом. Должно быть, Геллерт или Тилли переодели его. Скорее всего, Тилли — Геллерт дал ей указание заботиться о Гарри, пока они оба в Нурменгарде.

— Свет, — скомандовал он, и настенные факелы тут же зажглись, озаряя светом всю комнату. Одежду Гарри нашёл аккуратно сложенной на стуле.

Оделся он быстро, а после ещё какое-то время сидел на окне, разглядывая очертания гор и звёздное небо. Он не очень понимал, что случилось накануне днём, и теперь пытался понять, стоило ли доверять Геллерту. Тот вроде помог ему, но… Гарри так испугался тогда. Этот страх до сих пор был в нём, только тише, будто притаился.

Он печально вздохнул. Всё было так странно.

Ему отчаянно хотелось верить этому мужчине, которого он считал своим спасителем. Ведь он был так заботлив с Гарри, так внимателен к его нуждам и расспросам. Что вдруг нашло на Гарри, что он стал бояться Геллерта? А когда тот пытался успокоить Гарри, будто вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами. В тот миг он решил, что умирает.

Геллерт сказал, что они поговорят, когда Гарри проснётся. Но за окном была глубокая ночь, он уже мог лечь спать, забыв своё обещание. И вряд ли он вспомнит о нём наутро.

Скорее всего, он просто пытался таким образом успокоить Гарри.

— Тилли! — Домовушка с хлопком появилась. — Скажи, Геллерт уже спит?

— Нет, герр Гарри, он в библиотеке.

Гарри давно уже попросил называть его просто по имени взамен долгого «воспитанник хозяина Геллерта, герр Гарри», но Тилли всё ещё не слишком уверенно произносила новое обращение.

— Ты можешь перенести меня к нему? — спросил Гарри.

— Тилли перенесёт, — кивнула она и цепко ухватилась за протянутую руку. Мгновение, и они стояли в библиотеке.

Домовушка сразу исчезла. Геллерт оторвал взгляд от бумаг и посмотрел на Гарри. Некоторое время он смотрел сквозь него, пребывая где-то в своих мыслях, и лишь полминуты спустя встрепенулся и ожил. Стол с бумагами отлетел в сторону, кресло расширилось до небольшого диванчика, а Геллерт подозвал его к себе.

— Присаживайся, Гарри. Кажется, пришла пора рассказать тебе кое о чём.

Он выглядел уставшим. Лицо было бледнее обычного, а под глазами залегли тени. Кажется, он так и не спал этой ночью.

Гарри робко примостился на самый краешек дивана и чинно сложил руки на коленях, удостоившись за это укоризненного взгляда. Вслух Геллерт замечание делать не стал, но и этого хватило, чтобы Гарри подвинулся назад, облокачиваясь на спинку, и сцепил руки в замок.

Он оставался всё таким же напряжённым.

— Можно подумать, будто я тебя убивать собираюсь. Расслабься.

Гарри попытался, но ничего не вышло.

— Ладно. Полагаю, ты сильно испугался вчера. Я надеюсь, сейчас всё в порядке? Я всё излечил?

Гарри осмотрел свои ладони, обожжённые вчера. Сейчас всё было нормально, и боль, от которой в тот момент он сходил с ума, сейчас казалась просто страшным сном.

— Всё нормально, — поспешил он уверить Геллерта, терпеливо ожидающего ответа.

— Это хорошо. Ты говорил, что хотел выйти за пределы замка. — Гарри кивнул его словам. — К моему большому сожалению, это невозможно.

— Почему? — вскинулся Гарри. Геллерт положил ладонь ему на спину и начал мягко, успокаивающе поглаживать.

— Гарри, мне неизвестно, почему Магия избрала для тебя такой путь. Почему твоим спасением стали я и Нурменгард, но теперь мы связаны крепкими узами, и тебе предстоит это понять. Тебе стоит помнить, что Магия ничего не делает просто так, и если ты оказался здесь, это для чего-то необходимо. Для тебя самого, в первую очередь. И, конечно, если ты смог сюда попасть, значит, однажды ты сможешь отсюда уйти. Но не раньше, чем будешь готов к этому.

Гарри, вслушиваясь в слова, произнесённые ободряющим тоном, и позволяя гладить себя тёплой ладони, всё больше успокаивался. Он всё ещё не понимал, почему нельзя было выйти, но, кажется, Геллерт как раз собирался это объяснить.

— Нурменгард — это тюрьма, Гарри. И я здесь единственный заключённый.

Гарри дёрнулся, услышав это, но тяжёлая ладонь легла ему на плечо, не позволяя вскочить. Он поражённо смотрел на Геллерта, так просто сознавшегося в своём положении, и пытался представить, что мог сделать этот человек, чтобы заслужить такое наказание. Он не многое знал о маггловских тюрьмах, но, кажется, одиночное заключение считалось ужасным.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, Гарри. Сейчас это совсем не важно. Просто ты должен понять, что чары, окружающие замок, не дадут тебе из него выбраться. Поэтому тебе не стоит больше пытаться открыть ворота. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты снова причинил себе боль. И я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил — ты здесь не навсегда. Ты совершенно особенный, раз Магия решила лично поучаствовать в твоей судьбе. Поверь, она не до каждого снисходит, её расположение нужно заслужить. Тебе же это далось практически даром. Цени это. Тебе уготована великая судьба, и я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы ты получил то, что причитается тебе по праву. Ты можешь всецело рассчитывать на мою помощь.

Геллерт был прав. Магия спасла его. Если бы его не перенесло сюда, он бы получил очередную взбучку от Дурслей. И это продолжалось бы день за днём всю его жизнь. Могло ли быть что-то хуже этого? Гарри сомневался.

Под давлением руки Геллерта он приник к его тёплому боку и неловко обнял в ответ. Он надеялся, что Геллерт прав, и однажды Гарри сможет покинуть замок. Но для этого было необходимо что-то сделать.

— А что я должен сделать, чтобы Магия решила, что я готов? — спросил он.

— То, что ты уже начал делать, — учиться. Не беспокойся об этом. Я подготовлю тебя.

Гарри кивнул. Было приятно осознавать, что теперь у него появился человек, который будет на его стороне. Это сейчас они только вдвоём, но однажды Гарри придётся вернуться в «большой мир». А там Дурсли. И тот человек, что пытался сделать из Гарри труса (хотя он и не понимал пока, каким образом).

— Твой курс лечения уже почти подошёл к концу. Думаю, мы сможем приступить к практике. Но перед этим скажи, у тебя бывали прежде яркие сны? Те, которые ты до сих пор помнишь?

Гарри даже задумываться над этим вопросом было не нужно. При воспоминании на его губы сама собой скользнула улыбка. Этот сон был странным, но оставил после себя ощущение тепла и радости.

— Со мной говорили змеи. Их было очень много. И все разные. Они приветствовали меня, называли говорящим. Наверное, это у них такое обращение, вроде «мистера», потому что ужик, которого я встретил у дома Дурслей, тоже называл меня так. Хотя тот разговор был немного жутким. Он пытался убедить меня, что двор тёти — это его территория. А во сне потом змеи сплелись вокруг меня с ног до головы. Я даже не видел ничего, будто в коконе из змей оказался. Такое забавное ощущение.

Геллерт улыбнулся ему и погладил по голове.

— Змеи, значит? Очень хороший сон, — он внимательно смотрел в глаза Гарри. Тот улыбнулся ему в ответ. — А когда тебе это снилось?

Гарри задумался. Это было ещё до того, как он заговорил с тем ужиком. Но когда?

— Я не помню, — ответил он. — Очень давно.

На этом их разговор закончился, и Геллерт сказал, что немного поспит, прежде чем начать занятия.

В мыслях Гарри уже представлял себя учеником этого волшебника. Он пока не знал наверняка, как будет проходить это обучение, но чувствовал, что это будет потрясающе.


	10. Глава 9. Геллерт

Дни сменялись один за другим. Постепенно ставшая необычно насыщенной жизнь вошла в свою колею. Утром Геллерт занимался с Гарри теорией, днём они переходили к практике, а вечером каждый был предоставлен сам себе. Гарри развлекался, а Геллерт искал способ разделить души. Эта задача захватила его целиком — он сам не ожидал от себя такой отдачи. Часто он засиживался за изучением фолиантов и свитков до самого рассвета, и лишь затёкшая спина напоминала ему о времени и о том, что утром предстояло встать и продолжить обучение Гарри.

Начинали они с самого простого: превратить монету в кольцо, поднять в воздух лист пергамента, сварить простенькое зелье.

Получалось не всегда, хотя Гарри искренне старался. Но иногда занятия оборачивались и вовсе катастрофой.

Как-то раз Гарри учился наливать воду. Стакан стоял перед ним и было очевидно, что именно его и нужно наполнить призванной с помощью магии водой. Вот только она почему-то появилась вовсе не в стакане, а полилась Гарри за шиворот. Ледяная, пробирающая до костей. Тот подскочил, вскрикнул, и волна магии пронеслась по комнате. После этого Гарри совсем уж дико завизжал и рухнул на пол, обнимая себя и горько плача. Геллерт подскочил к нему, сам испуганный не меньше, и, сняв мокрую рубашку, увидел обожжённую спину — вода превратилась в кипяток.

Неугомонного мальчишку никакие неприятности остановить не могли. Он продолжал с упорством барана, желая знать о магии всё.

Пожалуй, Геллерту эта черта его характера всё же нравилась.

После этого случая Геллерт сделал ему артефакт-накопитель, который должен будет поглощать такие вспышки магии, и поил Гарри стабилизирующим зельем, надеясь, что оно сведёт на нет стихийные выбросы, провоцируемые занятиями магией. Постепенно это всё же дало свой эффект. Его магия успокоилась и стала куда послушней.

Занятия теорией открыли для Гарри много удивительного.

— Геллерт, тут часто упоминается Магия, а ещё Смерть, Жизнь, Судьба… А иногда просто «Она», а ещё какая-то «Госпожа». Я понял, что это богини, но…

Гарри не мог выразить словами, что именно он не понимал, но Геллерт догадывался о причине его затруднений. До сих пор он не считал нужным объяснить это своему подопечному, пока он не проникнется и не впитает в себя почтение к Магии. Но раз уж возник этот вопрос, то стоило объяснить.

— Ты решил, что всё это имена разных богинь, но теперь сомневаешься в этом? — сформулировал Геллерт вопрос, что так и не был задан. Гарри в ответ энергично закивал. — Ты прав в своих сомнениях. Госпожа лишь одна, однако вместе с этим она и Магия, и Смерть, и Жизнь, и Судьба. Всё это — её имена для магов. Скорее всего, сама она называет себя по-другому, если вообще называет как-либо, но нам о том не известно. Маги для собственного удобства начали называть её по-разному, чтобы в своих просьбах к ней она чётче понимала, чего именно они хотят. Одну и ту же проблему можно решить разными способами. Например, твоя ситуация с Дурслями. Ты просил защиты для себя. И откликнулась Магия. Но ты мог так же пожелать своим родственникам умереть. И, вполне возможно, Смерть откликнулась бы на твой зов.

— Я бы не пожелал такого! — возмутился Гарри. Он был слишком добрым мальчиком.

— Я знаю это. В конце концов, всё это уже случилось. Я говорю в качестве примера, чтобы ты понял, сколь многолика Госпожа, и как аккуратно ты должен формулировать свои просьбы к ней.

— Я, кажется, понимаю, — Гарри выглядел задумчивым, а голос его звучал неуверенно. — Она создала мир?

Он явно пытался провести параллели с маггловским Богом, на что Геллерт только покачал головой.

— Она и есть мир. Это сложно осознать сразу. Пока что просто запомни это. Думаю, ты сможешь понять, когда мы начнём заниматься ритуалистикой.

— А мы начнём? — глаза у него вспыхнули в предвкушении. — Скоро?

— Конечно. Есть ритуалы, которые должен знать любой волшебник, не желающий навлечь на себя гнев Магии. А ещё есть такие, какие необходимо выучить любому главе рода, чтобы его род не сгинул в безвестности. Но это будет позже. Когда ты освоишься с контролем своей магией.

С того разговора Гарри, казалось, стал заниматься ещё усерднее. Часто он даже своё свободное время просиживал за книгами, что рекомендовал ему Геллерт. Он не замечал, как с течением времени стал меняться, становясь уже не неугомонным ребёнком, а наследником рода, каким ему должно быть. Изменения эти были и внешние, и внутренние. По совету Геллерта Гарри позволил немного отрастить себе волосы, чтобы те не торчали во все стороны — теперь чёрные пряди лежали аккуратно, хотя и норовили постоянно лезть в глаза. Тело понемногу набирало массу, и Гарри уже не выглядел жертвой голодания. Он даже начал расти, за пару месяцев прибавив на пару дюймов в росте. Только кожа оставалась какой-то болезненно бледной. На лице же отражались внутренние изменения — он больше не пугался Геллерта и магии, часто бывал вдумчив и серьёзен. Он всерьёз взялся за уроки магии и был поглощён ими.

Когда Гарри заинтересовался, откуда брались ингредиенты для зелий (ведь в зверинце и огороде были только обычные растения и животные), Геллерт показал ему заповедник. Они не задержались там надолго. Слишком опасно ребёнку было там находиться. В коллекции Геллерта были не только дружелюбные животные и растения, но и смертельно опасные, если не знать к ним подхода. По сути, они только прошлись немного у входа, а об остальном Геллерт предпочёл рассказать сам в тишине библиотеки, снабдив Гарри соответствующими справочниками по флоре и фауне магического мира, а также применению их в различных магических науках.

Именно это навело Геллерта на мысль, что собственные изыскания следовало рассмотреть ещё с точки зрения артефакторики. Он достиг Мастерства во многом, но Дара у него было лишь два. Артефакторика и Тёмные Искусства.

И он продолжил, ведомый этой мыслью. К сожалению, от результата он оставался всё так же далёк.

Гарри считал, что Геллерт занят созданием очередной безделушки, коих в замке было полно. Он и сам присматривался к артефакторике, помня, что это один из Даров его рода, а значит, скорее всего, и его тоже. Геллерт решил, что Гарри должен попробовать смастерить что-нибудь простое. Ловец снов, например. Их даже магглам под силу сделать (хотя у них получались лишь обычные безделушки, не несущие в себе и капли магии), так что в успехе он не сомневался.

Близилась Лита, и им обоим было необходимо поблагодарить Магию за предоставленный шанс. И лучше всяких слов об этом скажут преподнесённые дары.

С ловцом Гарри управился быстро, гордясь своей первой работой на поприще артефакторики. Узнав, что его придётся кинуть в костёр, он не на шутку расстроился, не понимая, каким образом сожжение его творения поможет заслужить благословение Госпожи.

— Гарри, она спасла тебя. Отправила сюда, ко мне, чтобы ты получил возможность узнать о волшебстве и научиться всему необходимому. Неужели ты не хочешь сказать ей «спасибо»?

Гарри хотел, а потому смирился. Хотя после этого разговора начал мастерить ещё один ловец снов. Уже только для себя.

И, когда пришло время, он, ни секунды не раздумывая, бросил свою поделку в пламя костра. Тот взвился вверх снопом красных искр, мгновенно пожирая дар. Госпожа была довольна и благосклонно приняла подарок. Результат у этого был неожиданным для Геллерта.

Гарри вломился к нему в комнату ранним утром и запрыгнул на постель, чего за ним раньше никогда не водилось.

— Ты не поверишь, какой сон мне сегодня приснился! — он буквально захлёбывался восторгом. — Ты знал, что если взять чешуйку с хвоста дракона, именно с хвоста, а не с другого места, и варить её полчаса на медленном огне в крови из сердца дракона, а потом вставить её в серебро, то выйдет мощный щит?

Геллерт действительно был удивлён. Не процессом создания амулета (конечно же, он знал об этом), а тем, что Магия открыла Дар Гарри в таком раннем возрасте после первого же ритуала. Сначала серпентарго, теперь артефакторика. Да ещё и однозначное указание, что он будущий Повелитель Смерти. Судьбой этот мальчик явно не обижен.

Именно во снах Магия открывала волшебнику, что он заслужил её Дар. Такой сон никогда не забудешь, его невозможно ни считать с помощью легиллименции, ни выпытать Веритасерумом. Только рассказать добровольно. И было абсолютно невозможно, чтобы маг остался в неведении о своих Дарах. Такого Магия никогда не допустила бы.

— Да, Гарри, я знаю об этом, — Геллерт притянул к себе шкатулку, стоявшую на столике в другом конце комнаты, и достал оттуда амулет. — Думаю, ты видел во сне что-то такое, верно?

— Ух ты, — восторженно прошептал Гарри, — так это правда!

У Геллерта таких амулетов осталось штук двадцать. Очень полезные, но, к сожалению, недолговечные. Это были именно амулеты. Они были одноразовыми, и их предел — пара сильных заклятий или с десяток средних. Они не были зачарованы всеми возможными способами и не могли заряжаться магией снова и снова.

— Если ты позволишь мне встать с постели, то я посмотрю, есть ли у меня необходимые ингредиенты, и если есть, ты обязательно сделаешь себе такой же.

Гарри порывисто обнял его и убежал в свою комнату. Ему тоже надо было переодеться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень рекомендую послушать песню Изида под покрывалом из мюзикла Последнее испытание — она идеально отображает моё виденье Госпожи)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6X176m_mAE


	11. Глава 10. Северус

_Умница Лили всегда всё замечала первой. В начале пятого курса отношения между Северусом и Мародёрами накалились и, казалось, стали ещё хуже, чем когда-либо. Невозможно было сделать и шага, чтобы не попасться в ловушку, устроенную стороной противника. Причём Лили каждый из них пытался уберечь от собственных проделок, но она раз за разом попадалась в эти ловушки из-за того, что общалась и с Северусом (лучший друг как-никак), и с Мародёрами (старостой она была очень ответственной и вечно пыталась если не направить их на путь истинный, то хотя бы убедить Люпина выполнять свои обязанности и приструнить своих товарищей). Но все её усилия оборачивались провалом, и в итоге она то ходила с зелёной кожей вместе с Северусом, то с волосами длиной метра три, из-за чего они волочились по полу, наравне с Мародёрами._

_Она долго терпела всё это, но в итоге не выдержала. Всё её раздражение вылилось в план, который сам Северус считал грандиозным, ведь он требовал нешуточной подготовки._

_Она знала, что зачинщиком большинства проказ был Сириус, так что целью своей мести выбрала именно его (а может, она уже в то время симпатизировала Поттеру, были у Северуса подобные подозрения, но Лили всегда только отмахивалась от них). Вторым объектом мести стал, конечно же, Северус как единственный представитель другой стороны, всегда отвечающий Мародёрам той же монетой, а иногда и больше._

_Она хитростью заманила их в пустой класс и закрыла в нём, крикнув из-за двери:_

_— Либо вы миритесь, либо вас отсюда выпустят только через неделю!!! — в её голосе хорошо слышались истерические нотки._

_— Лили! — в своей реакции Северус с Сириусом были солидарны как никогда. Они были возмущены и желали выбраться любой ценой._

_Они пробовали отпереть дверь, потом снести её, но всё без толку. Чары, которыми воспользовалась Лили, были слишком сильны._

_— Нюнчик, это ты её подговорил?! Это всё твой план, да?! — в итоге ярость Сириуса вполне предсказуемо обратилась на того, кого было легче обвинить._

_— Ты рехнулся, Блэк? Я бы запер тебя одного, чтобы ты подох здесь!!! — Северус тоже переключил своё внимание._

_Палочки мгновенно оказались в их руках, они были готовы убить друг друга прямо здесь, немедленно. Но Лили не зря считалась лучшей ученицей школы. Она со многими водила дружбу, и все охотно делились с ней знаниями и умениями. Как ученики, в том числе и старшекурсники, так и учителя. Она не хотела, чтобы они поубивали друг друга, поэтому в защиту на классе были вплетены и чары, не позволяющие причинить друг другу хоть какой-то вред._

_Так что, когда они попытались швырнуть друг в друга проклятье, их просто отшвырнуло в сторону, не позволив заклинанию сорваться с палочки._

_— Вот стерва! — восхищённо присвистнул Сириус, когда они пришли в себя и поняли, что произошло. — Почему она не учится со змеями?_

_— Я этим вопросом задаюсь с самого распределения, — буркнул Северус._

_Остаток дня они сидели по разным углам класса, периодически пытаясь открыть дверь._

_Когда пришло время ужина, на одной из парт появились две тарелки с жареной картошкой и запеканкой, пара булочек с корицей и стаканы с тыквенным соком. Лили не собиралась оставлять их умирать от голода и озаботилась тем, чтобы домовики регулярно их кормили, при этом не показываясь на глаза, чтобы исключить саму возможность попытаться воспользоваться помощью тех и выбраться из зачарованного класса раньше времени._

_На ночь они трансфигурировали парты в кровати, но Северус так и не сумел уснуть. Судя по синякам под глазами и утомлённому виду на утро, Сириус тоже не смог сомкнуть глаз. Только идиот спокойно ляжет, когда в двух шагах от него поджидал враг, готовый воспользоваться любой слабостью._

_Утром, нехотя копаясь в овсянке, Сириус пробормотал:_

_— Поверить не могу, что Лили смогла поставить такие чары, что мы не можем через них пробиться._

_Северус вспыхнул мгновенно._

_— Да вы и половины её талантов не знаете! — за свою подругу он был готов стоять насмерть. И именно так он воспринимал любую перепалку, которая касалась Лили._

_— Ну да, из-за того, что постоянно вьёшься вокруг неё и проходу не даёшь, она не успевает продемонстрировать их._

_Завтрак был забыт. Палочки искрились от магического напряжения, но служили скорее для устрашения противника. И Северус, и Сириус помнили, что у них не получится проклясть друг друга._

_— Это вы ей проходу не даёте! Думаешь, мы не видим, как твой дружок пытается к ней подкатывать?! Отвалите от неё!!! — Северус уже кричал._

_— Что, сам на неё глаз положил? Спешу расстроить, её вряд ли привлекают сальноволосые нюнчики. Любому идиоту ясно, что она с тобой из-за жалости._

_— Я не подпущу к ней таких мерзавцев, как вы! Этот олень обломает рога, если попытается ей что-нибудь сделать!_

_— Ты что там себе навыдумывал, придурок? — Сириус так растерялся, что даже палочка утихла. Он стоял, распахнув рот, и только сейчас осознавал, отчего на самом деле атаки Северуса на них порой были такими жестокими. На грани исключения из школы, и всё же не переходя эту черту. — Никто из нас никогда бы не причинил ей боли! Да Джеймс готов молиться на неё, лишь бы заслужить благосклонный взгляд! Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло?!_

_— Не рассказывай мне сказки, Блэк. Я прекрасно знаю, что у вас у всех на уме._

_Северус, видя, насколько ошарашен его оппонент, чуть расслабился и уже не кричал. Но всё так же внимательно следил за Сириусом, готовясь в любой момент дать отпор._

_— Хочешь сказать, ты о сексе даже не думал никогда? — фыркнул тот недоверчиво._

_— С Лили? Ни за что. Она моя подруга, — по твёрдому убеждению Северуса, даже думать о подобном было сродни предательству. Больше всего на свете он ценил Лили. Яркое солнышко в беспросветном мраке жизни. Он и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы перевести их отношения в другую плоскость._

_Сириус на это заявление почесал в затылке и протянул:_

_— Да-а…_

_Он запихнул свою палочку в карман мантии и сел на ближайшую парту._

_— Понимаешь, в чём дело… Снейп, — фамилию он произнёс с запинкой, явно собираясь поначалу привычно обозвать Северуса Нюнчиком. — По школе очень давно бродят слухи, что вы с Лили парочка, что и неудивительно. Гуляете всюду вместе, вдвоём домашку делаете, да даже за одной партой сидите на совместных занятиях. А Джеймс влюбился в неё и уже не знает, как вас разлучить и самому попытать счастья. Поверь, у него нет дурных мыслей в отношении Лили. Я могу поклясться в этом, как его лучший друг и названный брат._

_— Клянись, — потребовал Северус. Он не собирался верить одному из Мародёров на слово._

_Сириус даже не колебался._

_— Клянусь своей честью и своей магией, что Джеймс Поттер искренне любит Лили Эванс и не желает причинить ей вреда._

_На протянутой ладони Сириуса вспыхнул синий магический огонёк, подтверждая данную клятву. Северус, всё ещё с трудом веря в произошедшее, накрыл его ладонь своей, принимая клятву. Чужая магия впиталась в его тело, слилась с его собственной, навсегда закрепляя данный обет._

_— Если Лили хотя бы намекнёт, что ей неприятно внимание Поттера, я его уничтожу, — пообещал он._

_— Этого не случится, — самоуверенно пообещал Сириус._

_После этого между ними снова воцарилось молчание. Время тянулось ужасающе медленно. Когда домовики наконец доставили обед, казалось, что прошёл уже целый день. Да и в сон клонило нещадно._

_— Блэк, ты же должен быть специалистом по Тёмным Искусствам, неужели тебя дома не учили ничему особому, что помогло бы нам отсюда выбраться? — эта мысль волновала Северуса весь день. Регулус, который учился на два года младше них, мог многим дать фору в этой специализации. Сириус, конечно, всегда притворялся светленьким, но кровь из жил не сольёшь. Он был и останется тёмным магом, как бы ни пытался убедить всех в обратном._

_— Не учили. У меня другой дар, — Сириус то ли от неожиданности поднятой темы, то ли просто от усталости ответил на удивление честно. И скривился при этом так, будто вместо вкуснейшего рагу у него в тарелке лежал лимон. — И толку от него никакого._

_Северус нахмурился._

_— Но ты же его развиваешь?_

_— Будто у меня есть выбор, — смех у Сириуса был лающим и тоскливым._

_— Конечно, есть. Ты можешь отказаться от Дара и через пару лет стать сквибом, — Северус ухмыльнулся. Ему такая перспектива для Блэка казалась отличной. — А иначе придётся развивать. Даже если это какая-нибудь запрещённая Министерством некромантия._

_Реакция на его слова была удивительной — Сириус судорожно сжимал кулаки, смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами и отчаянно пытался протолкнуть воздух в лёгкие. Совершенно случайно Северус угадал его Дар и узнал его самый большой секрет._


	12. Глава 11. Северус

Мир сходил с ума. Ради успокоения собственной совести Северус всё же сделал несколько попыток отыскать Гарри с помощью крови Сириуса, но, как он и ожидал, безрезультатно.

Сириусу была невыносима мысль, что где-то вдалеке, отрезанный ото всех, может страдать его любимый крестник. Даже когда он был в тюрьме, он вспоминал о нём намного реже, чем о погибших друзьях или собственной семье. Он был уверен, Гарри в безопасности, и Северус о нём позаботится. И Северусу было очень горько разочаровывать любовника, что после трагедии на Хэллоуин в восемьдесят первом он так ни разу и не увидел ребёнка, заботу о котором ему доверили Сириус и Лили. Он пытался разыскать Гарри, но, в отличие от репортёров, сейчас выискивающих подробности жизни Мальчика-Который-Выжил, ему в Министерство Магии и тамошние архивы путь был заказан. А Дамблдор не выдавал места жительства Гарри и хорошо прятал его.

Истории Гарри Поттера и Сириуса Блэка не сходили с первых полос. Заголовки газет были один другого громче. Дамблдор ругался, что Аврорат не успевал разбирать сотни ложных вызовов, ежедневно поступающих к ним о том, что кто-то видел пропавшего героя или беглого преступника. Только поэтому Сириус не слишком спешил съезжать из ненадёжного убежища — домика Северуса в Коукворте. Чары, установленные на нём, остановили бы только вора, и то не каждого. Благо, район был настолько нищим, что даже маггловским ворам здесь нечего было делать.

Северус несколько раз в день напоминал ему, что пора бы уже определиться, что делать дальше. Ему надоело видеть Сириуса таким — несчастным, замкнувшимся в себе, потерявшим надежду. Казалось, он вовсе утратил тот блеск и неистовство, сопровождавшие его всю жизнь. Они заставляли его глаза гореть ярким синим огнём и даже в самой паршивой ситуации (оставшись в ошмётках, в которые превратилась одежда, истекая кровью после очередной схватки) оставаться самым красивым человеком из тех, что знал Северус. Этого не могли изменить ни сеточка морщин, избороздивших его лицо, ни появившиеся ниточки седины в густых чёрных, как смоль, волосах, ни отощавшее после тюрьмы тело.

Изменяли это только новости о крестнике. Рита Скитер вываливала на читателей все подробности жизни маленького героя у магглов. Было там и о чулане без света, в качестве жилья, и о том, что Гарри трудился у родственников, подобно домовику. И, конечно, о наказаниях дяди с тётей и издевательствах кузена. Это Рита живописала красочнее всего. И с каждым днём Сириус казался всё более затравленным и удручённым.

В очередной раз Сириус не выдержал и вместо того, чтобы отшутиться на слова Северуса о том, что пора бы уже что-то делать, как он обычно это делал, рявкнул:

— Да знаю я! Отвали, Снейп. Я просто пытаюсь понять, как лучше поступить.

Северус выгнул бровь, смерив Сириуса гневным взглядом.

— По-моему, всё очевидно. Либо мы идём в Принц-менор и просим моего деда об убежище, либо ты должен обратиться к своему деду с той же просьбой. Других вариантов здесь быть не может.

Сириус поджал губы. Он не признавал чужих авторитетов, и ему было тошно от мысли, что придётся идти на поклон к главе рода. Неважно, своего ли, чужого ли. Свой Дар некроманта он получил в десять лет, когда провёл малый ритуал защиты для брата, но так и не признался в этом ни одной живой душе, пока Северус совершенно случайно не угадал. В семье его из-за этого считали бездарностью и отщепенцем, а Сириус назло им поступил на Гриффиндор и всячески демонстрировал, что к тёмной семье Блэков он не имел ни малейшего отношения. Даже будучи ребёнком, он понимал, насколько опасный Дар у него проснулся, и со свойственной ему самоуверенностью решил, что никому, и семье в том числе, об этом лучше не знать. До самого лета перед шестым курсом он тешил себя мыслью, что таким образом защищал родных от нападок Министерства.

Но в итоге его выгнали из дома и выжгли с гобелена. Почему не отсекли от рода окончательно — он мог лишь догадываться. Арктурус почему-то не позволил закончить начатое и сохранил связь Сириуса с родом. И всё же отношения были уже безнадёжно испорчены.

— Думаешь, Аурелиус согласится укрыть у себя в доме преступника? Сподвижника Того-Самого? Предателя Поттеров и убийцу магглов?

— Он знает, что ты невиновен. И если тебя это волнует, он также знает и о наших отношениях. Он даже пытался помочь оправдать тебя, но судьям всё показалось очевидным, и они вынесли приговор.

Северус не стал упоминать, что вскоре после этого он сам загремел в Азкабан. Он провёл там два месяца, дожидаясь суда над собой, а дед всеми силами пытался ускорить этот процесс, из-за чего ему было уже не до Сириуса.

Суд над Северусом был одним из последних. Потом он ещё около месяца приходил в себя. Азкабан не курорт и, несмотря на все свои дарования в области менталистики, эти два месяца прошли для него очень тяжело. А когда всё наконец уладилось, магическая Британия уже изменилась до неузнаваемости.

Совет Лордов упразднили под давлением народного гнева. Люди не желали жить по правилам, навязанным Пожирателями (к которым, не особо разбираясь, приравняли всех аристократов). Его функции теперь выполнял Визенгамот, из которого тоже исчезло около трети судей. Тех, что происходили из тёмных семей, или кто остался нейтральным во время войны. Министерство пережило тотальную чистку. В то время очень многие лишились своих должностей, от Бартемиуса Крауча, которому прочили место министра магии, до мелких клерков.

Пытаться в такой ситуации добиться справедливости и вытащить Сириуса из Азкабана было сродни самоубийству. В глазах толпы он уже стал правой рукой Тёмного Лорда и, по мнению обывателей, добиваться пересмотра его дела могли только те, кто и сам по уши замешан в этом и верно служит Волдеморту.

Сириус, отрезанный от всего мира, не знал пока всех этих подробностей — Северус рассказал обо всём максимально кратко, ведь с тем, что произошло пять лет назад, можно было разобраться позже.

— Нет, Северус, так не пойдёт, — Сириус выглядел удручённо. — Мне всё равно придётся идти к деду. Хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что он не передумает и не выкинет меня из рода. Да и я хочу узнать, что случилось с матерью.

Вальбурга Блэк умерла в прошлом году. Все списали это на тоску по погибшим сыновьям, но Сириус был убеждён, что это не могло быть правдой. Как бы там ни было, а его мать была женщиной со стальной волей и железными нервами. «От тоски» она умереть не могла просто потому, что ей вряд ли было знакомо это чувство.

— А ещё я должен узнать, что случилось с Реджи… — это Сириус прошептал совсем тихо. Северус едва разобрал, что он говорил. На этот вопрос у него ответа не было. Хотелось бы хоть чем-нибудь успокоить Сириуса, но увы…

Несмотря на вечное противопоставление друг другу, братья Блэки были очень дружны. Даже поступив в Хогвартсе на разные факультеты, часто можно было увидеть, как Сириус помогал Регулусу справиться с домашними заданиями (не то, чтобы тому действительно требовалась помощь, скорее, он просто искал предлог, чтобы пообщаться с братом, ведь все слизеринцы знали, что Регулус отличник и ушёл вперёд программы). Это длилось до самого пятого курса. На шестой они уже дружно делали вид, что знать друг друга не знают.

Иногда Северус замечал тоскливые взгляды Регулуса, направленные в спину старшего брата, и гадал, посмеет ли он пойти против воли семьи? Не посмел.

Что случилось с Регулусом после школы, никто из них не знал. Война уже была в самом разгаре, и им было не до того. Возможно, они так бы и не узнали о произошедшей трагедии, если бы однажды перед Сириусом не появился рыдающий Кричер, домовик рода Блэк, умоляя непутёвого хозяина прийти и спасти хозяина Регулуса.

Северус в тот момент был рядом с ним и первой его мыслью было, что это ловушка. Белла или Нарцисса легко могли подговорить своего бывшего домовика и привести Сириуса прямиком в руки Тёмного Лорда. Но тот, стоило услышать, что Регулус в опасности, схватил домовика за руку и позволил переместить себя. Северус не успел произнести и слова.

Что именно произошло с Регулусом, знал один Кричер, но тому было строго-настрого запрещено об этом говорить. Он застыл в странном состоянии, не то кома, не то стазис. У его постели побывало множество врачей, но ни один не смог сказать ни что с ним, ни как вылечить это состояние.

Зато Сириус понял всё сразу, стоило ему только взглянуть на брата. Он застыл на границе, наполовину в этом мире, наполовину — за Гранью, и не мог двинуться ни туда, ни обратно. Врачи не могли ничего с этим поделать, такие задачи были прерогативой некроманта. Но беда была в том, что Сириус не был обучен своему Дару, всё, что он вычитал в книгах, он знал лишь в теории и никогда не использовал на практике. Максимум, что он себе позволял — это отпугивать от себя привидений. Он смог объяснить родителям, что случилось с Регулусом, но помочь брату был не в состоянии.

— Собирайся, — жёстким тоном повелел Северус. — Хватит уже сопли разводить. Если ты уже знаешь, что должен сделать, иди и сделай.

Сириус вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд. Усмехнулся.

— Ты прав. Проводишь меня?

Северус только фыркнул на это. Он и не собирался позволять Сириусу отправиться куда-либо в одиночку.

— Конечно.


	13. Глава 12. Северус

Арктурус Блэк предпочитал уединённое существование вдали от людей. Будучи человеком не слишком общительным, свой особняк он покидал крайне редко, по сути, делая исключения лишь на праздники многочисленной родне, когда та устраивала торжества.

Когда Северус и Сириус аппарировали к месту, где должен был располагаться особняк, сам дом они не увидели — защитные чары любому демонстрировали лишь пустырь на этом месте. Сириус подошёл к одному из многих булыжников и коснулся его своей магией. Минут десять пришлось подождать, после чего по воздуху пошла рябь, иллюзия спала, и они увидели перед собой кованный забор, ограждающий небольшое поместье. Ещё через минуту к ажурным воротам подошёл сам Арктурус и лично провёл их внутрь защитного контура.

— Здравствуй, Сириус, — поприветствовал он их. — Я рад тебя видеть.

Сириус не ожидал таких слов от деда. Он был уверен, что вся семья прокляла его давным-давно.

— Здравствуй, — выдавил он из себя, внезапно потеряв дар речи.

Арктурус кивнул ему и перевёл взгляд на Северуса. Он смотрел оценивающе и явно пытался понять, какого спутника привёл с собой его внук.

— Добрый день, молодой человек.

Северус в это время тоже оценивал Арктуруса. Это был статный мужчина в возрасте. Его лицо и слова были вполне доброжелательными, но вместе с этим оставались холодными.

— Здравствуйте, лорд Блэк.

— Не будем стоять на улице, — уголки губ Арктуруса дрогнули, обозначая улыбку. — Прошу в дом. Думаю, домовики уже подали обед.

Он провёл их в малую столовую, рассчитанную на шестерых человек. Весь дом был оформлен в мрачных тёмных тонах, но Северус, почти всю сознательную жизнь проживший в подземельях Хогвартса, чувствовал себя здесь вполне комфортно. Тени не давили на него, а жуткие картины, которыми были увешаны стены, вызывали любопытство, а не ужас. Сириус, напротив, хмуро, исподлобья, смотрел на обстановку дома. Несмотря на то, что он был тёмным магом, более того, некромантом, подобные вещи вызывали у него отвращение. Сцены пыток, кладбищенские мотивы, побоища — от всего этого он старательно отводил взгляд, в конце концов решив просто молча сверлить взглядом затылок деда.

Обед прошёл в тишине. Никто не спешил начать разговор. Лишь когда подали на десерт ореховый пирог, Арктурус заметил:

— Ты так и не представил мне своего спутника, Сириус, — в его голосе не было упрёка, лишь лёгкое любопытство.

Сириус вскинулся, хлопая глазами. Северус на это лишь фыркнул. Он тоже заметил эту оплошность, но не стал на неё указывать, поскольку лучше многих понимал причины этого. В Азкабане не до манер и этикета. Дементорам плевать, какой ложкой ты ешь и что говоришь.

— Прошу прощения. Позволь познакомить тебя с моим… другом, — он запнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Северус Снейп, — тут он снова задумался и не слишком уверенно добавил: — Наследник Принц.

Вообще-то это являлось тайной, но о снобизме Блэков ходили легенды. Северус не сомневался — при нищем полукровке не стали бы вестись хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзные беседы. Наследник древнего известного рода — совсем другое дело. Поэтому он выразил своё одобрение Сириусу едва заметным наклоном головы. Тот облегчённо выдохнул.

— Неужели? — Арктурус осмотрел Северуса ещё внимательнее, чем при встрече у ворот. — Надо же, я и не знал, что у Принцев есть наследник. Вроде бы дочка Аурелиуса сбежала с каким-то магглом?..

— Да, так и было, — коротко подтвердил Северус, даже не пытаясь скрыть, насколько ему неприятна эта тема. Губы сами собой искривились в усмешке, а глаза смотрели на главу рода Блэк с вызовом.

— Что ж, если не хотите говорить эту тему, то и не надо, — легко согласился Арктурус, будто даже не заметив демонстрации. — Тогда поговорим о другом. Что привело вас ко мне?

Сириус подбирал слова осторожно.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я прошу защиты рода Блэк.

Арктурус холодно улыбнулся.

— И что ты готов предложить роду Блэк в обмен на защиту? — спросил он.

Сириус растерялся. Он ожидал, что ему ответят либо да, либо нет в ответ на его просьбу. В крайнем случае — что вызовут авроров и придётся с боем прорываться на выход. Но отдать что-то? Что именно?

Северус наблюдал за его метаниями, но даже не пытался вмешаться. Не дело — лезть в дела чужого рода, он и так присутствовал здесь лишь по милости главы рода. Но и он не понимал, какого ответа ожидал Арктурус. У Сириуса ничего не осталось после лет, проведённых в Азкабане— ни знакомств, ни влияния, ни денег. Да и просто смешно было предполагать, что Арктурус потребует что-то из этого. У него в распоряжении все капиталы рода Блэк и весь его авторитет.

— Я подскажу тебе, Сириус. Ты поклянёшься обучиться своему Дару некромантии и положишь все силы на то, чтобы стать лучшим из лучших в этом деле. И будешь впредь использовать свои таланты во благо рода.

Сириус раскрыл рот от удивления. Северус видел, что он поддался панике — взгляд его судорожно искал выход отсюда.

— Откуда?.. — прохрипел он.

— Откуда я знаю о твоём Даре? — уточнил Арктурус. — Я глава твоего рода и, конечно, я знал о том, что в свои десять лет ты удостоился благословения Магии. Однако твои родители почему-то не поспешили обрадовать меня этой новостью, а, как выяснилось позже, и вовсе пребывали в неведении, что это случилось. Но, хотя ты и был крайне осторожен в своих попытках скрыть тайну, домовик Кричер видел, какие книги ты берёшь в библиотеке, что за знания тебя интересуют. Ты уже в детстве был сильным магом, поэтому твоё желание всё сохранить в секрете он принял за приказ для себя. Но я — глава рода и мой приказ имеет приоритет перед твоим, поэтому, когда я спросил его об этом, он не посмел умолчать.

Сириус был потрясён. Оказалось, его тайна была раскрыта давным-давно.

— Получается, родители знали? — спросил он надломленным голосом.

— Нет. Я решил не говорить им. Но и глупость совершить не позволил. Когда Вальбурга выжгла тебя с гобелена и вышвырнула из дома — это было только начало. Она намеревалась пойти до конца и отрезать тебя от рода. Но для этого нужно согласие главы рода — моё согласие. Когда они с Орионом пришли спросить его, я не просто отказал в их невероятно глупой просьбе, но и наложил запрет на попытки это провернуть. В роду Блэк уже слишком давно не рождалось некромантов, чтобы вот так просто отмахиваться от наследника, которому Магия позволила пробудить в себе этот утерянный Дар.

Сириус раздумывал долго. Арктурус его не торопил. Что произойдёт, если Сириус откажется? Из рода его не выкинут — только что прозвучало, что это было бы слишком расточительно. Видимо, Арктурус просто хотел гарантии, что Дар не будет забыт и Сириус действительно будет его использовать. Вот только тот ненавидел свои способности. Он обучался им лишь для того, чтобы не получить откат от Магии. Она не любила, когда её дары не ценили, и жестоко за это наказывала. Но в итоге Сириус всё-таки решился.

— Как ты хочешь использовать некромантию? — спросил он деда.

Ответ ошеломлял.

— Регулус по-прежнему находится между жизнью и смертью. Он уже дважды почти умер — в первый раз его удержал Орион, ценой своей жизни, во второй… Вальбурга надеялась, что раз она сильнее своего мужа и уже знает, чем грозит перерасход сил, то сможет справиться и удержит Регулуса. Но во второй раз сил потребовалось больше, и она опустошила себя. Глупая. Ей нужно было позвать меня, — в его голосе звучало неприкрытое сожаление. — К сожалению, я узнал обо всём слишком поздно и помочь было уже нельзя. Но я не могу допустить, чтобы их жертва оказалась напрасной. Ты — некромант и сможешь вернуть Регулуса оттуда, где он сейчас находится.

Северус знал — для Сириуса не могло существовать довода более убедительного. Для близких людей он был готов сделать что угодно, а брата он любил и считал одним из самых дорогих ему людей. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что следующими его словами было:

— Я клянусь обучиться некромантии и использовать свой Дар во благо рода Блэк.

Яркий огонёк на ладони Сириуса подтвердил истинность его намерений.


	14. Глава 13. Интерлюдия

Люциус внимательно наблюдал за происходящим в магической Британии. Его имидж и финансовое состояние серьёзно пострадали во время судов над Пожирателями Смерти. Хороший адвокат, грабительские взятки и непомерный для многих других штраф помогли ему остаться на свободе, но при этом он потерял почти всё. 

С тех пор за каждым его действием неусыпно следили авроры, проверяя любую сделку и каждого, с кем он встречался. Но даже это не помешало Люциусу со временем поправить свои дела до приемлемого уровня и встать на ноги. Уже год, как он начал возвращать себе влияние, восстанавливать и нарабатывать новые связи в министерских кругах, а также в высшем свете. Чего у Люциуса никто и никогда не смог бы отнять — это умения интриговать и в любой ситуации выбираться сухим из воды.

То, что сейчас творилось, было просто великолепно. Ему даже не требовалось искусственно подогревать скандал, журналисты сами прекрасно справлялись. Его заслуга в этом была совсем крохотной — всего лишь намёк Рите Скитер, где в Министерстве Магии она смогла бы отыскать чуть больше информации. Всё остальное — исключительно её личная заслуга.

Истории Патрика О’Брайли, Гарри Поттера и Сириуса Блэка всем довольно быстро наскучили, и люди стали требовать наказания виновных в произошедшем. Полетели головы.

Первым был Дамблдор. Его в срочном порядке сместили с поста верховного чародея Визенгамота, назначив вместо него старуху Марчбэнкс — она, хоть и была в почтенном возрасте, вызывала уважение у большей части населения, поскольку у многих лично принимала экзамены СОВ и ТРИТОН и к тому же славилась своей неподкупностью.

Дамблдор наверняка лишился бы и места директора школы Хогвартс, но должность, к сожалению, была пожизненной. Поэтому Министерству пришлось ограничиться созданием комиссии, которая доставит ему много неприятностей.

Но только Дамблдором дело не ограничилось. Грюма отправили на пенсию, заместив его Скримджером. Отделу магического правопорядка не везло: не так давно с поста главы слетел Барти Крауч, на его место была назначена Долорес Амбридж, а теперь в результате перестановок главой отдела стала молоденькая Амелия Боунс.

Министр, видя недовольство народа, и вовсе объявила новые выборы, тут же выдвинув свою кандидатуру — она нисколько не сомневалась, что её переизберут, и пыталась таким нехитрым шагом обеспечить себе доверие людей. И это могло бы сработать — Миллисента Багнолд за шесть лет зарекомендовала себя толковым министром, с мнением которого считаются. У неё был лишь один существенный недостаток — вызывающая честность.

В итоге это её решение дало новый виток информационной войны. Журналисты, по наущению Дамблдора, перекопали всё её грязное бельё, выставив многие её поступки в весьма неблагоприятном свете. Например, то, что в шестидесятых годах ещё выглядело вполне невинным — долгий разговор на одном из министерских приёмов с Томом Марволо Риддлом, что позже стал известен как Лорд Волдеморт — превратилось в чуть ли не преступный сговор и тайную поддержку идей и движения Тёмного Лорда.

В этом свете полукровка Фадж, в то время только родившийся, а потому не имеющий за душой подобных грехов, предстал в ослепительно белом свете.

Некоторое время Люциус предпочёл просто отстранённо наблюдать за ситуацией, но, видя, что ставленник Дамблдора набирал популярность и никто не собирался с этим что-то делать, решил вмешаться. Да и до этого его удерживало от опрометчивого шага только опасение за жену и сына, однако Нарцисса дала ему полный карт-бланш.

— Если ты считаешь, что сможешь исправить положение к лучшему — действуй. Я позабочусь обо всём остальном, — спокойно сказала она, выслушав его сомнения.

В тот же день Люциус заявил о себе как о претенденте на кресло Министра Магии. А через неделю в Малфой-меноре прогремел приём, равных которому этот дом не видел слишком давно.

Найденного компромата хватило, чтобы подвинуть Фаджа с пьедестала. В ход шло всё — и далеко не безобидное хулиганство в школе, и махинации, провёрнутые им на посту заместителя Департамента магических происшествий и катастроф, и взяточничество. И, как вишенка на торте, его безусловное подчинение Альбусу Дамблдору. Репутация светлейшего мага к тому времени уже значительно померкла, и толпа воспротивилась идти за человеком, который даже детей уберечь не в силах.

Люциус же был обаятелен, красив и собрал вокруг себя значительную поддержку. Дамблдор и Багнолд пытались напомнить всем, что он Пожиратель Смерти и шёл рука об руку с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но эта новость не смогла вызвать достаточного ажиотажа — люди и так помнили об этом факте и придавали ему куда меньшее значение, чем развенчиванию их светлых идеалов. К тому же Люциус был оправдан. Он «находился под Империусом и не мог сопротивляться навязанной воле». Это — официальное решение Визенгамота, известное всем. И если бывшая министр и бывший председатель суда сомневались в этом решении — не стоило ли пересмотреть все дела того времени на предмет справедливости вынесенных приговоров? 

На этот шаг они не решились пойти.

Несколько месяцев Люциус упорно продвигал свою кампанию. Он предложил общественности не обещания — конкретные решения. Кровные ритуалы, безусловно, опасные для не умеющих ими пользоваться, он предлагал вернуть со строгим ограничением — врачи и мастера-ритуалисты могли использовать их, если не существовало никакого иного способа помочь пациенту или клиенту. Поскольку сейчас было уже не военное время, многие законы стоило упразднить, например, о том, что аврорам дозволено использовать непростительные при поимке преступников. Вообще необходимо было снова разъединить суд и законотворчество.

Его предложения упали в благодатную почву. Многие люди пострадали как от невозможности вылечиться или спасти родственника, ставшего жертвой тёмных проклятий во время войны, так и от аврорского произвола. Те, под руководством свихнувшегося Грюма, порой во время рейдов палили во всё, что двигалось, из-за чего погибло немало невинных людей. Причём случилось это уже после окончания войны и даже после судов над пойманными Пожирателями.

Инициативу с возвращением Совета Лордов (Люциус не позволял себе произносить эти слова, используя более осторожные формулировки) поддержали сами Лорды. Причём все, не разделяясь на тёмных, светлых и нейтралов. Они все были недовольны инициативой Дамблдора, подмявшего под себя закон. А народу, считал Люциус, давно пора разделить понятия Лорда и Пожирателя Смерти.

Когда через несколько месяцев он всё-таки стал Министром Магии, то, наверное, сам удивился больше всех. Он, разумеется, не выразил своего изумления ни словом, ни жестом, но действительно не ожидал, что всего за пять лет сумеет практически с нуля сделать себе имя и повести за собой людей. Хотя главную роль в этом всё же сыграла обстановка в стране — люди были оглушены произошедшим и готовы вручить власть любому, кто знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы не допустить подобного впредь.

На церемонии вступления в должность, после того, как Магия приняла клятву Люциуса служить своей стране и чтить законы Магии, всегда сдержанная и даже холодная на людях Нарцисса крепко обняла его.

— Я знала, что у тебя всё получится, — жарко зашептала она ему на ухо. — Я верила в тебя.

Люциус считал свою жену самой невероятной женщиной на свете. Для него было шоком узнать в первые дни брака, что она влюблена в него ещё со школы и не один год уговаривала отца договориться с Малфоями о свадьбе. Он никак не мог ожидать этого от всегда тихой и скромной Нарциссы. Для него самого поначалу этот брак был просто очередным договором, но, видя бесконечную преданность жены и её безусловную поддержку во всём, он и сам не заметил, как влюбился в неё.

— Всё благодаря тебе, — ответил ей Люциус таким же тихим шёпотом. И он не льстил жене, а говорил чистую правду — она одна всё это время занималась большими и малыми приёмами в Малфой-меноре, ходила на всевозможные рауты, порой совсем одна, находила новых сторонников и общалась от его имени с теми, кто уже выказал своё расположение. Нарицисса сделала невероятно много для него, и он собирался отплатить ей тем же.

В это время Драко, решивший, что раз мама обнимала папу, то и ему можно, бросился к ним и вжался макушкой в живот Люциуса, а руками обхватил бёдра.

— Поздравляю! — счастливо выкрикнул он, не в силах сдержать собственный восторг. Люциус погладил его по голове.

— Спасибо, Драко.

На следующий день колдография их счастливой семьи украшала первые полосы всех газет, а статьи в них были настолько же торжественными, насколько и трогательными.


	15. Глава 14. Гарри

Близился первый серьёзный праздник Гарри — ему должно было исполниться девять лет. Он ждал этого с нетерпением, ведь тогда Геллерт начнёт всерьёз обучать его магии. Три года назад Гарри приступил к этой сложной науке с большим энтузиазмом, порой прочитывая несколько книг в день. Всё оборвалось как-то неожиданно через полгода — в библиотеке Геллерта закончились книги на английском, подходящие детям с только пробудившимся магическим ядром. Некоторое время Геллерт переводил ему книги с других языков, но оказалось, что в них было всё то же самое. Обучаться на более высоком уровне было попросту опасно — несформировавшееся ядро могло необратимо пострадать, если Гарри сделал бы что-нибудь не так.

Геллерт всё же нашёл выход из этой ситуации — он посадил Гарри за справочники. Ведь, как будущему артефактору, Гарри было необходимо знать всё о материалах, из которых эти артефакты делались, и как они друг с другом взаимодействовали. Поначалу это было очень скучно. Он не мог понять, как изменится действие артефакта, если одинаково зачаровать не золотое кольцо с рубином, а серебряную серёжку с сапфиром. Оказалось, разница была.

Чем больше Гарри вникал в тонкости, тем больше поражался тому, насколько многогранной наукой была артефакторика. Настолько, что многие останавливались лишь на одном конкретном её направлении, например, защитные амулеты, бытовые вещи или вещи с расширенным пространством.

Это занятие полностью его поглотило. Гарри предельно серьёзно отнёсся к предупреждению Геллерта, чтобы он не пробовал изучить более сложные заклинания, но втихаря у себя в комнате по чуть-чуть пробовал создавать какие-нибудь простенькие безделушки: браслет из ниток, заговорённый на удачу, или браслет из ветки осины, должный согревать во время холодов (последний вышел совсем слабым — осина лучше подходила для создания оберегов).

Геллерт делал вид, что ни о чём не знал, хотя Гарри собственными ушами однажды слышал, как Тилли докладывала ему, что «герр Гарри снова мастерит у себя в комнате, но магию почти не использует».

Параллельно с этим Гарри учил латынь. Язык давался ему непросто, но он поставил себе цель научиться свободно его понимать. Это был практически международный язык магического мира, и многие трактаты были написаны на нём. К тому же так намного проще понимать, что за заклинание использовал кто-либо и для чего оно было предназначено.

Сложнее всего было с рунами. Геллерт утверждал, что это такой же язык, как английский или латынь, но для Гарри это была сплошная абракадабра. Некоторые руны имели несколько значений. Некоторые кардинально меняли смысл от того, что рядом с ними находились другие руны. Какие-то меняли значение из-за чуть-чуть другого написания. А понять эти странные знаки хотелось очень сильно, ведь тогда он смог бы распознать, на что зачарован его ошейник.

«Украшение», как тактично пытался называть Геллерт ошейник, Гарри принял в качестве подарка на день рождения в прошлом году. Вроде бы в этом году — опять же после дня рождения — его должны снять.

За прошедший год Гарри так и не смог разобраться, для чего ему нужно было носить это украшение. Конечно, Геллерт постарался на славу — золотой обруч нисколько не мешал и нигде не натирал, а драгоценные камни и узор из рун смотрелись очень даже красиво. И всё же это был ошейник.

Малахит, аметист, чёрный обсидиан… У этих камней тоже было много значений. Всё зависело от того, какое значение вкладывал в них Геллерт, когда создавал этот ошейник. Гарри склонялся к мысли, что он таким образом пытался что-то вылечить — все три камня имели это свойство, хотя целебные свойства у них немного отличались.

Кроме всех этих трудностей, была ещё одна причина, мешающая Гарри понять, на что настроен артефакт Геллерта. Он не знал, какие применялись чары и зелья. Что они использовались в процессе создания, не подлежало сомнению — Геллерт на мелочи не разменивался, его артефакты были сильными и многофункциональными. Даже подаренный ему Гарри обычный браслет из ниток, который всего-то должен был принести немного удачи, он превратил в защитный оберег, всего лишь добавив на него несколько подвесок и пару заклинаний из своего арсенала. И вернул браслет обратно Гарри с напутствием, что для его возраста это неплохой результат, но стремиться он должен к большему — с такими-то талантами.

«И с таким-то учителем», — добавил тогда про себя Гарри и принялся с гордостью носить артефакт, основой которого стал его талисман.

Накануне праздника Гарри всё-таки не выдержал и заканючил, пытаясь вызнать свойства ошейника.

— Ну Геллерт, — просил он жалобным голосом, — для чего он? Я чем-то болею? От чего ты меня защищаешь? И там есть Хагалаз — эту руну просто так не используют!

Но слёзные мольбы Геллерта не впечатлили. Раньше Гарри пытался говорить с ним серьёзно или шутливо, просил вежливо и настаивал, но того ничто не пронимало. В некоторых вещах Геллерт бывал крайне неуступчив, если он не хотел что-то обсуждать, из него никак нельзя было это вытянуть. Так, Гарри до сих пор пребывал в неведении, за что его учителя, такого замечательного человека, посадили в тюрьму. Или кем был тот человек, который оставил Гарри внушение в мыслях, что он должен всех опасаться, и что связывало его с Геллертом. «Мы были знакомы», — вот и весь его ответ.

Гарри не считал нужным злиться или обижаться из-за этого. Он понимал, что у каждого человека есть секреты, о которых никому не говорят. Сам Гарри, например, так и не рассказал Геллерту, что в последний поход в заповедник он приютил у себя Цветочек — ползучую жёлтую розу, отличавшуюся сильной привязанностью к понравившимся ей магам. Та спряталась у него в штанине и кололась тупыми иглами, но Гарри её не выдал и оставил жить у себя в комнате. К счастью, особых условий этот вьюнок не требовал — лишь полчашки воды ежедневно да немного подкормки раз в неделю (Гарри помогал Тикки с огородом, поэтому с этим проблем тоже не было).

Но вопрос с ошейником был делом принципа, считал Гарри. Ведь это «украшение» носит именно он, на своей собственной шее. Это его то ли лечат, то ли защищают, то ли разрушают… Он имел право знать!

— Геллерт, это же важно! Ты должен мне сказать!

— Неугомонный ребёнок, — пробормотал тот, насмешливо смотря на него сверху вниз. Гарри мысленно облегчённо выдохнул — Геллерт не злился на него за проявленную настойчивость. — Даже если я объясню, ты не поймёшь, — уверенно заявил он.

Гарри насупился. Он был умным!

— А ты всё равно объясни, — потребовал он.

— Хорошо, — сдался Геллерт. — Идём в библиотеку.

Гарри перехватил его прямо в коридоре, но вести серьёзный разговор там же было не слишком удобно. В библиотеке Геллерт уже привычно превратил кресло в диван и отодвинул стол в сторону. Гарри поудобнее устроился у него под боком и приготовился внимать.

— Я пытаюсь избавить тебя от крестража. Это страшная и чёрная магия. Лишь немногие опустятся до такого способа продлить себе жизнь. К счастью, не у всех есть способности, чтобы создать крестраж. Для этого необходимо одно редкое умение — власть над душами. Люди с таким Даром появляются примерно раз в двести лет. Тебе не повезло встретить такого мага. Ты, скорее всего, этого не помнишь, но он пришёл в твой дом и убил твою мать.

Гарри вздрогнул. Он иногда начинал говорить о своих родителях, но Геллерт всегда уводил разговор в сторону. Гарри считал, что тот так заботился о душевном состоянии своего подопечного, не желая, чтобы тот вспоминал неприятные моменты жизни. Оказалось, всё было несколько глубже…

— В этот момент кусочек его души откололся, и со следующим заклинанием, которое, по его задумке, должно было тебя убить, этот кусочек притянулся к тебе. Ты выжил, но на этом история не закончилась. Альбус… — он запнулся и замолчал, нахмурившись. Гарри не торопил его. То, что он слышал сейчас, казалось невероятным. Наконец Геллерт собрался с мыслями и продолжил: — Альбус Дамблдор — человек из моего прошлого. Тот, кто захотел настроить тебя против всех, и тот, кто засадил меня в мою же тюрьму. В тот день он первым явился на место происшествия. Ритуал, который он провёл, привязал к тебе кусочек души твоего несостоявшегося убийцы, тем самым превратив его в крестраж — якорь для души убийцы, позволяющий ему остаться в этом мире, а не уйти за Грань. Когда заклятие не смогло тебя убить, его тело развоплотилось, но благодаря этому якорю он ещё жив. Его душа или бродит где-то в этом мире, или уже нашла себе новое тело.

Гарри даже не подозревал, что в его жизни была настолько страшная история. Что кто-то пытался его убить, а другой человек зачем-то связал его с убийцей! Он чувствовал, что начал задыхаться от подступившей к горлу паники. Правы были Дурсли! Он абсолютно ненормальный! С обычным человеком такое никогда бы не случилось!

Геллерт, заметив реакцию Гарри, обнял его за плечи. Дышать сразу стало легче — возможно, Геллерт воспользовался каким-нибудь полезным заклинанием. Он колдовал так же легко, как дышал.

— Так для же мне этот ошейник? — пробормотал Гарри ему в плечо. Он уже боялся узнать ответ на свой вопрос, но отступать был не намерен.

— Чтобы разъединить ваши души, и эти люди никогда больше не смогли бы на тебя повлиять. Ты был прав: я хочу тебя излечить и защитить. И Хагалаз здесь совсем не лишняя. Особенно когда идёт связкой Эйваз — Совило — Хагалаз — Совило — Йера.

Гарри, к своему стыду, так и не понял, что должен означать такой набор рун, но пообещал себе на досуге внимательнее изучить этот вопрос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Малахит создает в организме физическую и эмоциональную гармонию. Малахит поглощает и растворяет в себе негативные процессы, поэтому нуждается в чистке после каждого применения.  
> Считается, что аметист наделяет человека проницательностью, гасит душевную боль, тревогу, наполняет ауру добрыми намерениями, помогает контролировать злые мысли. Он благоприятно воздействует на слабую и неустойчивую ауру.  
> Обсидиан – один из самых сильных минералов, защищающий от воздействия негативной энергии, воздействия черной магии, проклятья, порчи и т.д. Обсидиан черного цвета не только защищает своего владельца, но и обращает негативное воздействие на виновного. Снежный Обсидиан более мягкий, он защищает, но не нападает.
> 
> Трактовку рун я взяла с сайта https://tayniymir.com/runyi/keltskie.html.  
> Хагалаз - считается самой разрушительной руной. Но разрушение, которое она несёт, действует человеку во благо, потому что руна уничтожает всё, что мешает ему развиваться. Хагалаз сметает всё, что тормозит очищение духовной составляющей.  
> Энергоинформационная комбинация: Эйваз — Совило — Хагалаз — Совило — Йера. Помогает очистить духовную сущность человека от всевозможного негатива, возникшего из-за магических ритуалов: порчи, сглаза, приворота и прочих. Очень мощно и жёстко действует, поэтому применять нужно аккуратно


	16. Глава 15. Геллерт

Конец июля приблизился незаметно. Ещё недавно казалось, что времени до этого дня — вечность, а тут настало тридцать первое июля, и Гарри с Гелллертом отмечали третий «настоящий» день рождения Гарри. Как оказалось, до поступления в школу ребёнок и вовсе не знал, какого числа у него этот праздник. (Хотя о чём тут говорить, если до той же школы он был искренне уверен, что его зовут «ненормальный урод»).

Узнав об этом, Геллерт все значимые праздники стал праздновать с размахом, каких Нурменгард ещё не видел. За сотню лет любое торжество превратилось для него в рутину и обыденность, из-за чего он просто проводил все необходимые ритуалы и не более того. Но Гарри хотелось порадовать. Сделать для него что-то особенное.

Геллерт давно уже не испытывал привязанности к кому-либо. Он всегда был скуп на чувства. Альбус был единственным другом, с которым у Геллерта получились по-настоящему близкие отношения. Всех остальных он просто использовал, не скупясь на манипуляции.

С Гарри он поначалу поступал так же. Играл на чувствах ребёнка, хитростью привязывая его к себе. Но, видно, за полвека, проведённых практически в одиночестве, он совсем размяк, и его душа уже не была столь чёрствой. Гарри подкупал своей искренностью и наивностью. Он был любопытен до крайности, но удивительная для ребёнка его возраста тактичность не позволяла ему вмешиваться в дела, которые его не касались, и спрашивать о том, о чём Геллерт предпочитал умалчивать. Он довольно легко свыкся с мыслью, что Геллерт — осуждённый преступник, и что самому Гарри придётся провести с ним неизвестно сколько времени. Кажется, ему хватило всего одного дня, чтобы решить для себя, что Геллерт — хороший и с ним стоило подружиться.

Это подкупало. Вскоре Геллерт заметил, что он стал относиться к Гарри теплее и проводил с ним всё больше времени. Он обучал Гарри простеньким заклинаниям, зельям, которые не были сложны в приготовлении, и мастерил с ним различные талисманы. Геллерт понимал, что отчасти его чувства вызваны связавшей их во время ритуала Искупления магией, но знал, что даже магия не способна создать что-то из ничего.

Про свой день рождения Гарри вспомнил случайно. Он просто смотрел на часы, которые помогали Геллерту не потеряться во времени и отслеживать, какой сегодня день и год, и вдруг воскликнул:

— Тридцатое июля! Уже! У меня же завтра день рождения!

Он был возбуждён этим открытием и по секрету признался, что у него был ритуал, которым он отмечал этот праздник: он рисовал на чём-нибудь торт (за неимением настоящего лакомства), поздравлял себя и загадывал желание. Всегда одно и то же — чтобы его забрали от Дурслей и он нашёл свою настоящую семью.

— Кажется, оно наконец-то исполнилось, — признался он тогда, смущённо покраснев. Геллерт задумался, как устроить мальчику настоящий праздник.

— Значит, тебе нужно придумать новое желание, — он потрепал Гарри по волосам.

— Я уже знаю, что загадаю, — улыбнулся тот.

Тогда ещё Геллерт просто пытался привязать Гарри к себе покрепче. Получив от Судьбы подарок в виде знакомства с будущим Повелителем Смерти, он не собирался упускать свой шанс. Как ни странно, несмотря на то, что в прошлом он был буквально одержим Дарами Смерти, сейчас у него не возникло и намёка на желание устранить Гарри, как попытался сделать Альбус. Время и раскаяние сделали своё дело. Геллерт хотел помочь мальчику вернуть его судьбу, чтобы он стал тем, кем должен был стать. Как знать, быть может, это поможет Геллерту заслужить хорошее посмертие, когда придёт его время уйти за Грань.

Но слова Гарри про обретённую семью тронули его. А на следующий день он подслушал новое желание Гарри, мысленно произнесённое им с таким пылом, что Геллерт услышал его, пусть и не пытался сделать это намеренно.

_«Пожалуйста, пусть Геллерт останется со мной навсегда! Пусть нас никто не разлучит!»_

Он ещё долго повторял это «навсегда», и сила его желания была так сильна, что магия вырвалась из него стихийным выбросом, устроив шоу фейерверков. К счастью, праздничный стол, который Геллерт сразу же укрыл щитом, ничуть не пострадал, и они смогли вдоволь полакомиться тем, что Тилли им приготовила.

Сейчас, спустя три года, он понимал, что действительно искренне привязался к Гарри. И что его вели не только желания пройти по пути Искупления и насолить Альбусу, но и стремление сделать Гарри счастливым. С этим, надо признать, он справлялся неплохо. Гарри не был капризным, у него не было высоких запросов, так что жизнь в Нурменгарде его более чем устраивала. К тому же он умел занять себя сам, так что почти никогда не скучал. А если такое и случалось, достаточно было позвать его в лабораторию и показать, как создаётся какой-нибудь артефакт. Геллерт даже показывал ему некоторые этапы изготовления ошейника, но Гарри, кажется, так и не понял, что он колдовал над теми самыми камнями, что сейчас украшали его шею.

На то, чтобы придумать, как будет работать ошейник, проверить и перепроверить все расчёты, ушёл год. Ещё столько же — на создание самого артефакта. Потом Гарри требовалось год носить его, не снимая. И только теперь наконец-то они узнают, получилось ли достигнуть нужного результата.

Гарри заметно волновался. Даже праздничный торт не лез ему в горло — он съел всего пару ложек.

— А если не получится? — спросил он, упорно глядя в тарелку и разделывая торт на мелкие кусочки. — Я так и останусь связанным с тем гадом до самой смерти?

— Конечно же, нет, — уверенно ответил Геллерт. — Ты же не думаешь, что я просто сложу руки и не буду больше пытаться что-либо сделать?

Гарри помотал головой и посмотрел на него с возмущением. Он действительно верил в то, что Геллерт его не бросит. И был прав.

— Даже если что-то пойдёт не так, у меня уже есть несколько новых наработок. Они выглядят не столь эффективными, но на то это и наработки — нужно будет найти способ их улучшить. Но сделать это можно будет только тогда, когда мы снимем с тебя это украшение и узнаем результаты.

Геллерт регулярно проводил медицинскую проверку для Гарри, чтобы наверняка знать о любых изменениях в его состоянии. Но, к сожалению, крестраж никак нельзя было выявить подобной проверкой, а все существующие для этого чары можно было применять лишь к вещам, поскольку они показывали, есть ли в предмете душа. Поэтому получилось ли разделить души, можно будет узнать только после снятия ошейника. Если да, то крестражем станет именно украшение.

— Не думай об этом пока что, — посоветовал Геллерт. — Лучше скажи, что ты хочешь изучить в первую очередь? Ты ещё помнишь о том, что с завтрашнего дня я начну учить тебя новым заклинаниям?

Ещё две недели назад проверка показала, что магическое ядро Гарри достаточно окрепло, чтобы начать обучение волшебству на школьном уровне. Геллерт не спешил радовать этой новостью подопечного, поскольку нужно было подождать и убедиться, что всё действительно в порядке. Теперь же он был уверен — пора выполнить все пожелания Гарри по этому поводу.

Волнение и расстройство тут же были отброшены в сторону, не в силах противостоять гарриному энтузиазму. Предложения посыпались из него, как из рога изобилия, он хотел всего и сразу, желательно — прямо сейчас. Геллерт лишь рассмеялся на это, но позволил ему попробовать притягивающие и отталкивающие чары. С десяток попыток оказались безуспешными, но ведь они только начали.


	17. Глава 16. Северус

— Поверить не могу, что Альбус позволил ему обучать учеников по старой учебной программе! Он рехнулся? Уже в наше время эти сведения устарели лет на двадцать!

Северус расхаживал по гостиной Блэк-хауса, выплёвывая из себя каждое слово. Он столько времени потратил, чтобы исправить результаты преподавания Слагхорна — и пожалуйста! Стоило исчезнуть на три года, и всё придётся начинать с начала.

— Честно говоря, я вообще не понимаю, почему ты не бросил преподавание, едва тебе выпал шанс на это. Ты же ненавидишь детей, — Сириус был спокоен, как море во время штиля. Ему приступы бешенства у Северуса были не внове, и он легко переносил их, если они не были направлены на него самого (хотя и это случалось достаточно часто).

— Как будто это не очевидно! Если я не буду защищать слизеринцев, толпа их просто растерзает! Особенно учитывая, как Дамблдор пестует «дух соревнования», — он презрительно скривился, не понаслышке зная, что этот самый дух не более, чем обычная травля.

Северус не любил говорить о своих мотивах — они звучали слишком благородно, на его циничный взгляд. Тем, кто услышал бы эти слова, было непросто объяснить, что от своего заступничества декан факультета получал массу приятных привилегий. О чём бы там ни рассуждал Дамблдор, слизеринцы по большей части состояли из будущей элиты общества — это были чистокровные и полукровки из знатных домов, будущие Лорды и Леди, цвет общества. Они сами и их родители были готовы очень дорого оплатить спокойную жизнь в школе.

Сириус хмыкнул на его слова и оскалился.

— Боишься потерять тёплое местечко? — он сам в душе был настоящим слизеринцем (на какой бы факультет не определила его в своё время Шляпа), к тому же много лет знал Северуса. Ему не требовалось объяснять мотивы — только поэтому Северус их и озвучил.

— Да, чёрт возьми! — рявкнул он. — Я столько лет работал в школе не для того, чтобы этот напыщенный индюк за какие-то три года всё уничтожил!

После скандалов с пропажей Гарри, смертью О’Брайли и смещением Дамблдора с поста председателя Визенгамота Отдел Образования учредил комиссию, которой было поручено проверить дела в Хогвартсе. Поначалу казалось, что они просто создают видимость деятельности — по крайней мере, Дамблдор ходил очень довольный и не ожидал подвоха. Но, проверив защитные чары и убедившись, что с теми всё в порядке, комиссия пошла дальше — они проверили всё, от школьной бухгалтерии до профпригодности преподавателей.

Тут-то Северус и слетел со своей должности. Несмотря на признанный комиссией успех его преподавательской деятельности (из тех, кто брал зельеварение на ТРИТОН, почти все сдавали экзамен на «Превосходно» и «Выше ожидаемого», а треть этих учеников выбрала профессию, непосредственно связанную с зельями — стали подмастерьями у зельеваров, пошли обучаться на колдомедика или решили попробовать себя в косметической отрасли), методы Северуса были признаны непригодными.

Он пытался объяснить, что в том, что большая часть учеников боялась его до икоты и после окончания школы они старались держаться от котлов как можно дальше, были свои плюсы.

— Зато они твёрдо усвоили, что, будучи такими бездарями, им лучше вовсе не пытаться что-то сварить, а сходить и купить зелье в аптеке, чем наделать кучу ошибок, выпить эту бурду и отправиться в Мунго. Колдомедикам меньше работы.

К сожалению, этих доводов было недостаточно. Северуса отправили учиться педагогике и лишь после получения необходимого образования и повторной сдачи аттестации ему было позволено вернуться к преподавательской деятельности.

И тут он узнал о том, что сотворили два старых дурака.

Каким образом Слагхорн прошёл аттестацию, Северус не представлял — видимо, он всё же был умнее, чем обычно казался. Но проводить занятия по планам своего преемника то ли не мог, то ли не хотел, поэтому он достал свои старые лекции и учил детей по ним. В какие незапамятные времена составлялись эти планы, Северус даже представить не мог. Как бы не в самом начале преподавательской деятельности Слагхорна. Хотя Северус не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что тот унаследовал их от своего предшественника.

Бешенство вспыхнуло с новой силой.

— Подумай только — он заставлял учеников учиться готовить настой Бринна и зелье Счастливых сновидений, хотя уже лет тридцать-сорок известно, что от них вреда больше, чем пользы. Думаешь, он упомянул об этом хотя бы на одном занятии? Нет! Какая разница, что настой Бринна вместе с небывалым подъемом сил истощает все ресурсы организма — и физические, и магические — и что полезнее выпить бодрящее зелье в паре с восстанавливающим?! Про то, что зелье Счастливых сновидений — это почти что наркотик, я вовсе молчу! И он преподаёт это детям, которые по умолчанию безмозглы и не догадаются посмотреть в стороннем источнике о последствиях таких интересных зелий, — его слова всё больше походили на змеиное шипение. — Кроме того, любого желающего он запросто обучит варить Амортенцию! Это тоже включено в его программу обучения. Зелье, за приготовление которого сажают в Азкабан на пять лет! Заметь — за приготовление. За использование можно получить все пятнадцать! Неужели Дамблдору было мало неприятностей?

Сириус слушал его возмущения молча, лишь изредка вставляя в монологи пару фраз.

— «Мальчик мой, всё не так страшно, как ты себе это представляешь», — передразнил Северус Дамблдора. — Да он понятия не имеет, насколько всё плохо! Я помню своё «обучение» у этого… — Северус, не сдержавшись, сказал пару отборных словечек, которых в своё время нахватался от собственного папаши. — Он же только своим Клубом слизней и интересовался — остальное его вообще не волновало. Если полшколы передохнет от той отравы, что он учит их варить, он этого даже не заметит!

На самом деле Клуб был стоящей, но очень уж извращённой идеей. Именно его в начале своей карьеры преподавателя взял за основу Северус, выстраивая свои отношения с учениками. Вот только Слагхорна интересовали исключительно те, кто мог проплатить свою счастливую жизнь здесь и сейчас — потому, например, сам Северус в поле его зрения так и не попал. Нищему полукровке без кната за душой нечего было предложить за покровительство декана, в отличие от тех же Мародёров. Поэтому к его бедам Слагхорн всегда оставался слеп и глух, за что Северус так и не простил его даже столько лет спустя.

Он сам не был так глуп, как его бывший учитель. Он обеспечивал безоговорочное покровительство всем своим змейкам, за что в случае нужды в любое время мог попросить об услуге. И ему не отказывали.

А теперь мало того, что он потерял целых три года, так ему ещё придётся устраивать дополнительные занятия, чтобы устранить последствия обучения этого престарелого идиота!

— Зато подумай, как будут рады твоему возвращению, — в словах Сириуса было немало сарказма, он-то прекрасно знал, как сильно ненавидели Северуса три факультета из четырёх и насколько ученики любили Слагхорна за то, что на его уроках можно было вволю побездельничать — тот всё равно обращал внимание только на своих любимчиков.

Северус фыркнул.

— Мне не нужна их радость. Хватит и того, что они будут учиться, а не валять дурака.

Собственные слова снова разожгли ярость, которая, казалось, была неисчерпаема — три часа назад он здорово наорал на Дамблдора, сообщившего ему новость, а теперь уже часа полтора выплёскивал свои возмущения на единственного благодарного слушателя.

Ему придётся тратить своё время! Чтобы заниматься с этими остолопами, которые не в силах отличить цветы ястребинки от ястребиночки и зовут оба цветка одуванчиками! Обычно он занимал свободное время собственными исследованиями, но на ближайшие пару лет об этом можно было забыть, пока не будет исправлен нанесённый урон.

Северус снова разразился бранью.


	18. Глава 17. Геллерт

Место для своей тюрьмы Геллерт выбрал не просто так. Здесь, в пещере под замком, куда можно было пройти тайным ходом, было озеро, являющееся довольно сильным магическим источником. Именно оно питало все защитные чары Нурменгарда. Неподалёку от озера находился вход в пещеру поменьше — в отличие от первой, она была вырублена Геллертом, чтобы обустроить там ритуальный зал.

Геллерт и Гарри спустились к озеру. По правде, оно больше напоминало большой пруд, чем озеро, но Геллерт всё равно называл его именно так. Для снятия ошейника требовалось провести ритуал, и лучше всего его было проводить в месте, насыщенном магией.

На самом деле сказать, что Геллерт добился (если у него всё получилось) разделения двух душ с помощью созданного им ошейника, значило сильно упростить то, что он сделал. Это было комплексное воздействие. Ошейник, безусловно, играл главную роль в этом действе, но не меньшее значение имели и ритуалы, которые проводились Геллертом на каждый праздник Колеса года. Кроме того, Гарри принимал несколько зелий, так же способствовавших процессу.

Лугнасад не лучший праздник для ритуалов подобного рода, но он был лучше, чем любой обычный день. К счастью, эти ритуалы не были жёстко привязаны к конкретному циклу, поэтому год назад Геллерт решил начать именно в этот день, не дожидаясь более подходящего праздника.

Гарри уже не требовалось объяснять, что ему нужно делать. Он вошёл в ритуальный зал, встав в рунный круг, и расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке, давая Геллерту доступ к ошейнику. Всё остальное было подготовлено заранее: начерчена мелом октаграмма, расставлены свечи. Геллерт запел катрены и пошёл по кругу по часовой стрелке, сжигая травы в пламени свечей. Магия сгустилась вокруг них. Она давила своей тяжестью, и краем глаза Геллерт заметил, что Гарри стал чаще дышать, с трудом вынося эту мощь. Когда Геллерт закончил, тот уже с трудом держался на ногах, у него по лицу струились капли пота, но всё равно упрямо вскидывал подбородок, пытаясь доказать, что он сможет это вынести.

Последний ритуал был самым тяжёлым, а это был только первый его этап. Свечи погасли, и, едва это произошло, Геллерт вошёл в круг. Он непрерывно читал заклинание на древнем мёртвом языке, одновременно с этим разрезая себе ладонь ритуальным кинжалом и собирая кровь в чаше ладони.

Он убрал кинжал и принялся чертить руны на белоснежной коже шеи Гарри, собственной кровью заверяя его неприкосновенность. Это — мера предосторожности, чтобы в случае, если что-то пойдёт не так, откат ударил бы только по одному Геллерту. Лишь после этого он напоил кровью артефакт. Камни на нём засияли ярче, руны засветились холодным призрачным светом. Гарри, не таясь, стучал зубами от страха (а может, и от холода — в пещере было довольно прохладно).

Геллерт, залечив рану и убрав в сторону копну густых, отросших до плеч, волос Гарри, отыскал хитро спрятанную застёжку ошейника и послал в неё магический импульс. Этот ошейник мог снять или надеть лишь его создатель, исключая любую вероятность, что Гарри попробовал бы избавиться от него самостоятельно. С тихим щелчком замок открылся, и украшение легко соскользнуло Геллерту в руки. Он тут же, на месте, проверил его. Ошейник, отзываясь на брошенное в него заклинание, засиял ровным красным цветом, показывая, что в него заключён осколок души.

Гарри, тяжело дыша, хватался за его руки, навалившись на Геллерта всем телом. И вдруг он обмяк и начал скатываться на пол: не выдержав столь сильного напряжения, он потерял сознание. Геллерт едва успел подхватить его. Гарри был бледен, его бил озноб, рубашка и волосы пропитались потом. Он перенёс ритуал значительно хуже, чем Геллерт, и тот, подхватив его на руки, не медля ни секунды, помчался наверх. Едва войдя на территорию замка, Геллерт позвал Тилли — лишь домовики могли аппарировать на территории Нурменгарда — и попросил её перенести их в комнату Гарри. Домовушка, кивнув, ухватилась за подол мантии Геллерта, и в тот же миг они оказались рядом с постелью мальчика.

Он аккуратно уложил Гарри на кровать и принялся проводить диагностику, хотя и сам чувствовал истощение — ритуал выдался тяжёлым.

Гарри истратил почти всю свою магию — это только казалось, что он ничего не делал, тогда как его роль была даже важнее роли Геллерта. Он так желал, чтобы всё получилось, так старался выложиться по полной, что заработал не только магическое, но и нервное истощение. Это не было чем-то страшным — небольшой курс восстанавливающих зелий легко справится с такими последствиями. Но Гарри метался по постели, будто ему снился кошмар, из которого он не в силах выбраться — вот что сильнее всего волновало Геллерта. Он попробовал проникнуть в его мысли и получил ментальный удар за эту попытку — его не пустили. Сам Гарри никогда не стремился защитить свои мысли от Геллерта, даже узнав о том, что тот мог при желании их узнать, — Геллерт обучал его и основам окклюменции в том числе, — так что это не мог быть он. Тогда оставалась только Магия. Неужели у Гарри проснётся ещё один Дар?

Геллерт сомневался. Такие сны были тёплыми, приятными, при воспоминании о них всегда появлялась счастливая улыбка на губах. А Гарри будто стремился сбежать из своего сна — тот явно не был хорошим.

Мешать Магии — последнее дело. За такое можно поплатиться даже жизнью. Но и оставить Гарри одного, когда ему так плохо, казалось преступлением. Поэтому Геллерт попросил Тилли принести ему флакон с Восстанавливающим зельем и, выпив его, присел в кресло рядом с постелью. Он намеревался ждать, пока Гарри или не станет лучше или пока он не проснётся.

***

Геллерт сам не заметил, как провалился в сон. Забытьё было тяжёлым и зыбким — он скорее дремал, чем спал, чутко реагируя на обстановку вокруг и просыпаясь от малейшего шороха. Убедившись, что всё в порядке, его веки слипались сами собой, отправляя его на границу между сном и явью, когда не понятно, спишь ли ты и видишь сны, или просто перед сном разыгралась фантазия, показывая какие-то сюжеты, которые утром всё равно не вспомнишь.

Геллерт проснулся тогда же, когда открыл глаза Гарри. Зелёные глаза были мутными. Гарри скользил взглядом по комнате, но явно ничего не видел, пребывая мыслями в каком-то другом месте.

— Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? — Геллерт пересел на постель, поближе к своему подопечному. Он взял с тумбочки флакончик с Восстанавливающим зельем, которое принесла Тилли (хотя Геллерт не помнил, давал ли он ей такое распоряжение или то была её личная инициатива).

— Я… — Гарри перевёл взгляд на Геллерта, пытаясь сосредоточиться на нём. — Не знаю. Наверное.

Он говорил бессвязно, будто вовсе не слышал вопроса.

— Я не знаю, что это было, — обессиленно сказал Гарри, сжимаясь клубочком под одеялом (Геллерт мысленно поблагодарил Тилли, что она не оставила Гарри в одежде и укрыла его одеялом — сам он о такой мелочи вчера и не вспомнил). — Этот сон… Я видел его сегодня не меньше сотни раз. Он шёл по кругу. Снова и снова.

Геллерт насторожился. Это точно был не Дар. Скорее, предупреждение. Но о чём?

Гарри послушно выпил предложенное зелье, полежал немного, приходя в себя. А потом вдруг подскочил на постели и сорвал со стены сине-голубой Ловец снов.

— Он точно должен быть тут! Посмотри! Это важно! — Гарри буквально впихнул ему в руки талисман, изготовленный им собственноручно. Тот собирал все его сны, сохраняя и давая возможность просмотреть их позже, если захочется. Вместимость, правда, была невелика — всего пять последних дней, но и этого обычно хватало. Пересмотренный сон сохранялся в памяти как обычное воспоминание, и уже не было нужды хранить его в Ловце.

— Твой сон защищала Магия. Мне нужно твоё разрешение, чтобы увидеть его, — Геллерт не сомневался, что это было чем-то важным, иначе с чего бы Магии вообще было акцентировать на чём-то их внимание подобным образом?

— Разрешаю, — на ладони Гарри засветился слабый синий огонёк — его магия только начала восстанавливаться, но и этого было достаточно. Геллерт аккуратно пожал протянутую ему ладонь, впитывая в себя чужую магию, и дотронулся до Ловца снов, отыскивая в нём необходимую нить.

И вот уже перед глазами мелькают картинки чужого сна так, будто он сам видел это послание. Тонкая чёрная книжица, подписанная «Том Марволо Риддл», и величественный особняк с эмблемой «М» на воротах и дверях. Простое золотое кольцо с необычным камнем, внутри которого горел знак Даров Смерти, и утлая хижина на окраине деревни. Тяжёлый медальон на громоздкой цепочке, открывающийся по шипящей команде, и мрачный дом с чёрной дверью посреди города. Древняя чаша для напитков с изогнутыми ручками и белоснежное здание с бронзовыми дверями, в котором запросто узнавался Гринготтс. Серебряная диадема, украшенная крупными сапфирами, и Хогвартс, который Геллерт узнал без труда.

Стоило ему очнуться от просмотра сновидения, как Гарри забормотал.

— Я не знаю, что это значит, но это ведь действительно важно, да? — он захлёбывался словами, будто боялся не успеть сказать их все. — Эти предметы и дома… что это? Почему мне их показывали? И — я чувствую — их нужно отыскать.

Геллерт хорошо знал чувство, которое Гарри так бегло описал. Так Госпожа раздавала свои повеления — она не озвучивала их (Геллерт не был уверен, что она вообще могла говорить так, как это понимали люди), но на человека будто снисходило озарение, и он понимал, что именно он должен сделать.

А ещё Геллерт без труда понял, что именно значили те видения, которые видел Гарри. Крестражей было шесть. И необходимо разыскать их все.


	19. Глава 18. Северус

Прошло уже двенадцать часов, а Сириус оставался неподвижен. Казалось, он даже не дышал, и Северус уже раз в пятнадцать минут диагностировал его и убеждался, что жизненные процессы в теле продолжались, хотя и замедлились до критического состояния.

Сириус ушёл в чертоги Госпожи и пока не спешил возвращаться.

Приняв решение научиться мастерству некроманта, он столкнулся с довольно ожидаемой проблемой — учиться было не у кого. Все книги, что имелись в Блэк-хаусе на эту тему, были им уже неоднократно прочитаны, а некоторые и вовсе заучены наизусть. Но этого было недостаточно. Некроманты то ли вовсе перестали рождаться в Британии в последние лет сто, то ли тщательно прятались, и о их способностях никому не было известно.

Тогда Сириус пошёл на рискованный и отчаянный шаг. Никто не может научить мастерству смерти лучше самой Смерти. Он читал, что некоторые маги решались на подобное ученичество, и если они возвращались из-за Грани, то непременно становились великими магами. Вот только возвращался один из десяти.

Сириус никогда не рассказывал, что происходило, когда он уходил за Грань, и как проходило обучение. Всё, что знал Северус, — до сих пор ему везло, он всегда находил путь назад. И даже смог чему-то научиться. О большем он не рассказывал. То ли не хотел, то ли не мог — о причине он тоже предпочёл умолчать.

Северус не выпытывал, понимая, что тайны мастерства не раскрывают кому попало. Но с каждым разом ему становилось всё труднее ожидать — получится ли у Сириуса на этот раз вернуться?

Время шло медленно, ползло по секунде, ссыпаясь крошками песка в часах на полке. Сутки — это максимум, отмеренный живому в мире Смерти. А песка пересыпалось в нижнюю часть часов всё больше и больше… Шёл уже шестнадцатый час, а ничего не менялось. Северус искусал губы в кровь, пока не решился выпить Успокаивающее зелье. Он не хотел делать этого раньше — оно притупляло реакцию, что могло оказаться фатальным: а вдруг что-нибудь пойдёт не так и Сириусу будет необходима срочная помощь? Но в конце концов понял, что если у него от нервов будут дрожать руки, он не сможет оказать эту помощь.

Когда Сириус вздохнул — громко, тяжело, сразу наполняя лёгкие воздухом — Северус подскочил, будто разжавшаяся пружина. Заклинание диагностики он кинул в Сириуса на ходу, подскакивая к постели. Вслед за этим он наколдовал стакан с водой, зная, как хочется пить после стольких часов почти-что-смерти.

Сириус хрипло рассмеялся. А на вопросительно изогнутую бровь Северуса пояснил с насмешливым блеском в глазах:

— Ты похож на курицу-наседку. Ещё немного, и будешь прятать меня под своим крылом.

Северус вспыхнул от ярости. Он уже успел убедиться, что с жизненными показателями всё в порядке, а потому без всяких угрызений совести схватил Сириуса за ворот мантии, отрывая его от постели.

— Твоё время было на исходе! Ты понимаешь, что мог застрять там навсегда? Ты почти умер! — Северус и так был на взводе. Сириус никогда не уходил так надолго. Он всегда ограничивался восемью-девятью часами. Что так задержало его на этот раз?

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Сириус обмяк, не пытаясь вырваться из хватки, и погладил Северуса по щеке, успокаивая. — Уверен, у меня в запасе оставалось ещё часов восемь, не меньше.

Он, конечно, был прав. До точки невозврата время оставалось. Но Северус мог лишь представить, какие опасности ждали Сириуса в царстве Госпожи — а фантазия у него всегда была великолепной! — поэтому он всегда подспудно готовил себя к тому, что на этот раз всё может закончиться иначе.

— В жизни не поверю, будто такая чёрствая сволочь, как ты, так сильно за меня волновалась, — в словах слышалась насмешка, но глаза выдавали беспокойство Сириуса. Северус взял себя в руки и ядовито ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Поверь, мне было о чём волноваться. Например, как я буду объяснять твоему деду, что оба его внука умерли. Или как мне в случае твоей внезапной кончины выбираться из запечатанного дома.

Он выпрямился и сложил руки на груди. Сириус, рухнув на постель, когда Северус перестал его удерживать, зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. После стольких часов неподвижности всё его тело должно было ныть и болеть.

— Прости, Север, — искренне покаялся Сириус. — Я правда уже собирался уходить оттуда, когда вышло оговорённое нами время, но… Ох, я не могу об этом говорить. Кое-кому потребовалась помощь, а я был в состоянии её оказать. Я просто не мог отказаться…

Северус знал, что не сможет вытянуть из Сириуса больше, чем тот уже сказал. Он всегда верно хранил доверенные ему тайны. К тому же Северус подозревал, что тут не обошлось без магических клятв, а подставлять Сириуса под откат ему вовсе не хотелось.

— Надеюсь, это стоило того, — лишь пробурчал он.

Глаза Сириуса зажглись, вспоминая что-то хорошее и радостное.

— Да, — ответил он, — определённо стоило.

Северус раздражённо фыркнул. Ему было тяжело принять мысль, что было что-то важнее его душевного спокойствия. И он даже не сможет узнать, что именно.

— Если ты помнишь, сегодня я должен вернуться в Хогвартс. Скоро начнётся учебный год, мне нужно к нему подготовиться.

Сириус сел на постели, разминая затёкшие руки и ноги. Потом легко подскочил и демонстративно потянулся.

— Уверен? — ухмыльнулся он, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой и не скрывая лукавого блеска в глазах.

Северус выразил своё недоумение поднятой бровью. Не думал же Сириус всерьёз, что он поведётся на такую топорную провокацию?

— Я же извинился! — возмутился он.

— Ты шестнадцать часов провёл за Гранью. Посмотри на себя в зеркало — оно у тебя не льстивое и честно скажет, что сейчас ты выглядишь лишь немногим лучше инфернала. Я с трупами не спал и не собираюсь.

Сириус решил последовать совету и достал палочку. Наколдовал зеркало в полный рост — к говорящему идти ему было то ли лень, то ли не хотел услышать неприглядную правду.

— Кошмар, — вынес он вердикт, хорошенько себя осмотрев.

Кожа у него была бледная до синевы, глаза запали, губы будто обескровили. После восьмичасовой «прогулки» никогда не бывало такого результата. Поэтому Северус и был так… обеспокоен — он видел, как с каждой минутой из Сириуса утекала жизнь.

— Зелья для твоего лечения я приготовил, — Северус кивнул на столик, стоявший у кровати. — Как их принимать, тоже записал, — рядом с батареей флакончиков лежал исписанный лист пергамента. — Надеюсь, ты не забудешь их выпить.

Сириус только фыркнул на это. Это было далеко не первое его путешествие за Грань, и каждый раз Северус оставлял ему зелья с пояснениями.

— Конечно, — с видимой покорностью отозвался Сириус.

— Тогда я ухожу в Хогвартс. До встречи.

— До встречи, — донеслось уже из-за закрытой двери.


	20. Глава 19. Гарри

Несмотря на то, что Гарри умел разговаривать со змеями, он не очень их любил. Пожалуй, лучше всего его отношение к ним характеризовалось словом «настороженность». Поэтому серпентарий он посещал редко, по крайней необходимости и очень неохотно.

Когда Геллерту понадобился яд руноследа, Гарри не стал ему отказывать. Он знал — это очень опасная змея, её яд убивал мгновенно. Поэтому было очень важно выбрать момент, когда подойти к змее с просьбой. Если бы головы в это время ссорились друг с другом, это могло бы плохо закончиться. А так Гарри просто прислушался, о чём они разговаривали — средняя голова рассуждала о том, что давно они не видели по-настоящему жаркого солнца и как хорошо было бы повидать родные края, а правая и левая головы лениво ей поддакивали — и сообщил Геллерту, что всё в порядке, можно попробовать договориться.

 _— Здравсс-ствуй, Ссешесс-с_ , — вежливо поприветствовал он давнюю знакомую.

 _— Говорящ-щ-щий_ , — змея его узнала и приподнялась, вмиг согнав с себя томную негу. — _Что привело тебя с-сюда?_

Змеи, наверное, чувствовали его настороженность по отношению к ним и отвечали тем же. Они никогда не пытались напасть или причинить Гарри вред, но и на контакт шли с неохотой. Его всегда удивляло, почему, несмотря на это, они всегда соглашались поделиться с ним ингредиентами?

 _— Пож-жалуйста, поделисс-сь с-с нами с-своим ядом_ , — не мудрствуя, попросил он.

Правая голова злобно фыркнула.

 _— Пос-с-смотрите на него — с-считаеш-шь, что мож-жешь указ-зывать нам-с, раз-з понимаеш-шь наш-ш-ш яз-зык?_ — с каждым словом её шипение становилось всё более угрожающим.

 _— Ус-с-спокойс-ся_ , — довольно жёстко оборвала эту угрозу левая голова. — _Не видиш-шь, ч-што ли, у него есс-сть причина для этой прос-с-сьбы_.

Гарри, который об этой причине был ни сном ни духом, неуверенно оглянулся на Геллерта, который возвышался за его спиной, готовый в любую минуту прийти на помощь, если что-то пойдёт не так.

 _— Он невидим для мира — таким он и долж-жен ос-статьс-с-ся_.

И, не слушая возражений правой головы, левая раскрыла пасть, позволяя собрать свой яд. Средняя голова, всё это время молча слушавшая дрязги других, решила последовать примеру левой головы и тоже раскрыла рот.

Правая голова на это только злобно фыркнула и отвернулась, показывая, что она в этом участвовать не будет. Но Геллерту вполне хватило того яда, что пожертвовали левая и средняя головы змеи.

 _— С-с-спасс-сибо, Ссешесс-с_ , — вежливо поблагодарил змею Гарри.

 _— Пож-жалуйс-ста, говорящ-щий_ , — отозвалась она — Гарри, спеша вслед за Геллертом, не увидел, которая из голов сказала это. Скорее всего, левая.

Чтобы выбраться из заповедника, пришлось пройти мимо отдыхавших двурогов и разминавшего крылья гиппогрифа. Ползучие розы тянулись к Гарри разноцветными цветками, чтобы он их погладил — чем-то их привлекала его магия. Но он твёрдо решил, что Цветочка ему более чем достаточно, поэтому старался обходить розы стороной. А то ещё привяжутся к нему, и как он тогда будет за всеми ними ухаживать?

— Геллерт, Ссешесс-с сказала кое-что странное, — Гарри завёл разговор уже тогда, когда они оказались в коридорах замка. Геллерт обернулся.

— Вот как? И что же?

— «Он невидим для мира — таким он и должен остаться», — немного подумав, определяясь, какой перевод будет точнее, сказал Гарри. — Что это значит?

Геллерт удивился, услышав эти слова.

— Надо же, змее-то откуда об этом знать? — пробормотал он. И уже более громко добавил: — А ты неужели не понял? Тилли же при тебе сообщала новости.

Гарри вспомнил сегодняшнее сумбурное утро. Он еле выбрался из муторного то ли сна, то ли видения, повторявшегося снова и снова. Он не понял, что значили те предметы и дома, но общее настроение этого послания было таким тревожным, что Гарри не на шутку перепугался. Геллерт потом его успокаивал, что всё в порядке и Гарри не о чем тревожиться.

Потом его потянуло в сон. Несмотря на то, что Гарри проспал часов семь-восемь, он ни капли не выспался, а потому прилёг и задремал. Когда Тилли появилась в комнате с громким хлопком, он подскочил на постели, но, поняв, что произошло, быстро успокоился и снова задремал. Смутно вспоминались голоса, которые вели между собой разговор, но он ни слова не мог вспомнить.

— Я, наверное, уже заснул тогда, — повинился Гарри.

— Тилли почувствовала изменения в магической защите Нурменгарда. Мы сможем покинуть замок, — Геллерт улыбнулся, широко и открыто. Он никогда не проявлял своих чувств так явно, обычно Гарри лишь каким-то шестым чувством понимал, хорошее или плохое у него сейчас настроение.

— Это… здорово, — Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

Его чувства были в полном раздрае. Казалось бы, он должен чувствовать радость, но почему-то не мог. Он понимал, что для Геллерта это место было тюрьмой, и, наверное, он ненавидел Нурменгард всей душой. Но… Но для Гарри этот замок стал домом, роднее которого не было и быть не могло. Будучи отрезанным от всего мира, он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

И мысль, тяжёлая и ужасающая, от которой липкий страх охватил всё тело: неужели им с Геллертом придётся расстаться? Гарри искренне привязался к своему наставнику, но знал, что сам Гарри ему не очень-то нужен, тот наверняка терпел его лишь потому, что ему некуда было деваться. Но теперь они смогут покинуть замок и… всё закончится.

Видимо, Гарри не смог достаточно достоверно изобразить радость, услышав эту новость, потому что Геллерт остановился и положил свою руку ему на плечо.

— В чём дело? Почему ты так расстроен?

Гарри не знал, как рассказать о сумятице в его мыслях. Да и стоило ли? Это ведь подло — мешать счастью дорогого человека. И он понимал, что даже если будет на коленях умолять Геллерта не покидать Нурменгард, тот ни за что не послушает его. Не станет добровольно продлевать своё заключение.

А без Геллерта и для Гарри теряло смысл проживание в этом замке.

Движимый порывом чувств, он крепко обнял Геллерта, изо всех сил сжимая его в кольце рук, и уткнулся макушкой в солнечное сплетение.

— Пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Я сделаю что угодно, только не оставляй меня, — он даже был готов подключить к своему обещанию магию, превратив его в клятву, но всё же сдержался. Геллерт учил его не торопиться, поэтому Гарри ждал, готовый сделать это по первому требованию.

— Ты что там надумал? — изумлённо спросил Геллерт. Он запрокинул голову Гарри и заставил его смотреть себе в глаза. — С чего ты решил, что я собираюсь тебя бросить?

Гарри смотрел на него, ставшего за эти три года таким родным и близким, и глаза заволокло мутной пеленой. Он пытался проморгаться, но в итоге не смог сдержать слёз.

— Ты уже сделал всё, что… от тебя требовалось, — объяснил Гарри, всхлипывая. — А теперь ты… свободен. И я… я тебе больше не нужен.

— Успокойся, — Геллерт гладил его по голове, пока Гарри пытался выговориться. — Ты ведь даже не дослушал, что я хотел тебе сказать, а уже успел себя накрутить. Не надо плакать, Гарри, я точно не собираюсь оставлять тебя одного.

— Правда? — совсем по-детски спросил Гарри. Но Геллерт ответил вполне серьёзно:

— Правда.

Они продолжили путь в лабораторию, находившуюся на первом этаже. Пока Гарри вытирал слёзы и тихо радовался полученному обещанию, Геллерт продолжил свои объяснения.

— После того, как Тилли сообщила мне эту новость, я самолично проверил купол. Мы действительно сможем пройти, оставив защиту нетронутой. И чтобы ты понимал: нетронутая защита означает, что вернуться в Нурменгард мы не сможем — купол нас просто не впустит. Поэтому утром, пока ты спал, я проверил свои старые сундуки и палатки, чтобы убедиться, что мы сможем унести в них своё имущество. К счастью, на какое-то время их хватит, поэтому Тикки сейчас перемещает огород в один из сундуков. После этого он займётся зверинцем и заповедником. Я же сейчас буду делать для нас амулеты. Как там сказала змея? Чтобы мы оставались невидимыми? Пожалуй, это подходящая формулировка.

— Мы будем невидимками? — удивился Гарри.

Геллерт хмыкнул.

— Сейчас ты невидим? А я? — Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. — Эти амулеты не сделают нас невидимыми в прямом смысле слова. Но нас не смогут найти ни ритуалами, ни с помощью зелий, ни каким-либо другим способом. Мы по-прежнему будем скрыты ото всех.

Гарри задался было вопросом, зачем им быть ненаходимыми, но сам тут же нашёл ответ. Геллерт — преступник. Что, если его будут искать враги? Нельзя этого допустить.


	21. Глава 20. Гарри

Гарри с восторгом следил за тем, как создавались скрывающие амулеты. Слиток латуни, зависший в воздухе, на глазах превращался сперва в жидкий сплав, разделившийся на две лужицы, а после стал двумя браслетами. Геллерт, казалось, вовсе ничего не делал в это время, лишь движения пальцев рук выдавали, насколько он поглощён работой.

Гарри в это время сидел тихо, как мышка. По тому, как Геллерт не спешил давать пояснения к проделанной работе, он понял, что тот полностью сосредоточен на своей задаче. Рядом с обретавшими форму браслетами обтачивались камни аметиста, принимая нужную форму. Гарри чувствовал безостановочное движение магии и пытался определить, что за заклинания использовал Геллерт. Но его познаний явно не хватало, чтобы назвать хотя бы половину из них.

Заготовка для амулета была готова уже через час — широкий браслет, который должен будет обхватить всё запястье, с какими-то узорами по ободу (приглядевшись, Гарри решил, что они очень напоминали руны) и крупным камнем по центру. Геллерт отложил браслеты в сторону и принялся за зелье. Здесь он уже позволил себе отвлечься на пояснения для Гарри.

— Латунь обычно используют для простых амулетов, защищающих от сглаза и порчи. Но этот металл легко поддаётся чарам иного свойства. Хотя сокрытие — тоже в каком-то роде защита, так что конфликта точно не возникнет. Аметист… Это непростой камень. Ты уже должен знать, что не бывает так, что материал используется лишь для одной цели. — Гарри кивнул. Потом осознал, что Геллерт сейчас стоял боком к нему, а взгляд его был устремлён исключительно на зелье, и он не мог увидеть гарриного согласия, но оно, по сути, и не было нужно, потому что Геллерт уже продолжил свою лекцию: — Есть древняя греческая легенда о происхождении этого камня. Однажды бог виноделия Дионис влюбился в нимфу по имени Аметист. Когда она его отвергла, он, охваченный гневом, попытался силой овладеть ею. Аметист убежала от него и, пытаясь спастись, призвала на помощь Артемиду, которая обратила её в камень.

Гарри слышал эту легенду впервые. Ему были знакомы имена этих богов, но он весьма смутно представлял, кто они такие и какая у них история.

— А что, боги тоже существуют? — спросил он неуверенно, убеждённый, что для Геллерта его вопрос звучит как несусветная чушь.

— Скорее всего, нет, — спокойно ответил Геллерт. — Лично мне известно наверняка лишь о Госпоже. Но я рассказал эту историю не для того, чтобы ты усомнился в устоях мироздания. — Гарри не видел его лица, но был уверен, что он ухмылялся. — Лишь хотел подчеркнуть, что мифы не строятся на пустом месте, хоть капля правды в них обычно бывает. Став камнем, нимфа смогла скрыться от преследовавшего её бога. Так и нам аметист поможет скрыться от недоброжелателей.

Гарри пытался со своего места рассмотреть браслеты, но те, к сожалению, лежали слишком далеко. Он даже не пытался встать и подойти поближе — Геллерт давно, ещё в первый раз, когда впустил Гарри в лабораторию, объяснил правила поведения здесь. Работать тут Гарри мог только под наблюдением Геллерта. Если же он просто смотрел, то должен был оставаться в безопасном месте, ограждённом щитовыми чарами. И хотя, пока Гарри был здесь, не произошло ни одного несчастного случая, он не рисковал нарушить это правило.

— А руны? — Гарри был уверен в своём предположении, что Геллерт их использовал. Руны были очень мощной поддержкой, если правильно их использовать, а в мастерстве наставника Гарри не сомневался ни секунды.

— Альгиз и Райдо. Альгиз, опять же, для защиты. А Райдо поможет нам найти верный путь к нашей цели.

Гарри уже знал значения рун, хотя всё ещё с трудом разбирался в том, как их правильно использовать и комбинировать, но этого объяснения ему хватило.

— Зелье сокрытия усилит нужные нам свойства и облегчит привязку чар к браслетам. После этого вся вложенная в эти амулеты магия будет работать лишь в одном направлении — спрятать нас от любого поиска.

Над котлом завивался спиралью голубой пар. Геллерт медленно помешивал варево по часовой стрелке, а Гарри считал про себя, сколько движений он сделал. Насчитал двадцать три — странное число, не круглое. Почему не двадцать или двадцать пять? Впрочем, возможно, Гарри просто сбился со счёта.

После этого пар над котлом стал насыщенного синего цвета. Выждав секунд пятнадцать, Геллерт снова начал помешивать зелье — на этот раз гораздо быстрее и не по часовой стрелке, а восьмёрками. Двенадцать раз, сосчитал Гарри, неотрывно следящий за процессом, убеждаясь, что в первый раз он подсчитал всё правильно.

На этот раз пар не изменил своего цвета, но отчего-то заискрился. Геллерт достал знакомый флакон — именно в него он набирал яд руноследа — и отмерил шесть капель. Он успел отступить в сторону, прежде чем из котла посыпался сине-фиолетовый фейерверк. Искры взлетали дюйма на четыре над котлом и сыпались в стороны. Этой буйство длилось около минуты, а стоило ему утихнуть, как Геллерт накрыл котёл крышкой и погасил под ним огонь.

— Так и должно быть? — поинтересовался Гарри. Если бы такое шоу устроил суп, который он готовил по приказу тёти Петуньи, это непременно означало бы, что суп испорчен и к употреблению в пищу непригоден. Но с зельями было сложнее — из-за волшебства они порой вытворяли странные вещи. Вспомнить только бодроперцовое зелье, из-за которого у Гарри несколько часов шёл пар из ушей!

— Да, — ответил Геллерт, — зелье приготовлено, как должно. Осталось дать ему настояться, для этого хватит трёх часов. После мы вернёмся сюда и закончим работу. А пока не хочешь помочь Тилли и Тикки собрать вещи?

— Ладно, — согласился Гарри, выходя из лаборатории. Он не знал, чем мог помочь домовикам, которые прекрасно справлялись со задачей при помощи своей магии, но не стал спорить.

Через три часа он убедился, что Геллерт просто переместил за это время большую часть лаборатории в палатку, выглядевшую как обычная маггловская походная палатка, но внутри оказавшуюся намного больше. Гарри даже понимал, почему Геллерт предпочёл делать это в одиночестве — там было слишком много опасных вещей, обычно спрятанных под щитовыми чарами, чтобы они никому случайно не навредили, срезонировав с магией другого артефакта.

Геллерт погрузил браслеты в котёл с зельем сокрытия, и воздух снова наполнился магией. Всего через двадцать минут Гарри получил свой браслет и тут же надел его на руку. Он был в восторге.

— Готовься, уже к вечеру мы покинем Нурменгард, — предупредил Геллерт.

Гарри готовился к этому весь день. Он даже представить себе не мог, что ждало их за воротами замка, а спрашивать, что они будут делать дальше, не хотел, боясь показаться глупым и трусливым. Поэтому до вечера он просто без толку мотался по всему замку, то ли помогая всем, то ли, напротив, мешая. Он успокаивал себя тем, что замечание ему так никто и не сделал.

В конце концов, изведя себя, он заперся в своей комнате и выманил Цветочек из-под кровати, где та пряталась от прозорливых домовиков, которые пока ещё не добрались до спален. Роза напрашивалась на поглаживания, будто ласковый котёнок. Она сначала обвила руку, щекоча кожу тупыми иглами (острыми они становились, лишь когда Цветочек была чем-то недовольна), а после и вовсе перебралась на шею, ластясь к щеке нежным бутоном.

Гарри тихим шёпотом высказал Цветочку все свои тревоги. Он опасался мира, от которого почти не видел добра. Дурсли по сей день представлялись ему злом во плоти, которому не находилось оправдания (не то, чтобы Гарри действительно пытался отыскать его). Но ведь вокруг него было множество других людей: соседи, учителя, одноклассники… Все видели, что с ним делали опекуны, но никто не вмешался и не помог. Лишь психолог попыталась помочь, но в итоге и она куда-то исчезла. Гарри не хотел возвращаться в тот мир, ему вполне неплохо жилось в Нурменгарде. Но он понимал, что было бы эгоистично и нечестно заставлять Геллерта остаться здесь жить с ним. Ведь тот много лет хотел выбраться из своей тюрьмы…

Небо уже потемнело, когда в комнате появилась Тилли, велевшая Гарри спуститься вниз, к Геллерту, пока она закончит паковать вещи. По поводу Цветочка, уютно устроившейся на плече у Гарри, домовуха не сказала и слова. Возможно, его тайна была не таким уж большим секретом?

Когда и Геллерт ничего не сказал про похищенную из заповедника ползучую розу, Гарри понял, что от него, в принципе, ничего нельзя было утаить — и зачем он только пытался?

Они стояли на улице в окружении десятка сундуков, трёх палаток и пары дорожных чемоданов и дожидались домовиков. Все вещи нужно было вынести за один раз, потому что после они не смогут вернуться за тем, что оставили внутри. Когда домовики наконец объявились ещё с парой сундуков, и Геллерт проверил, всё ли они взяли, на улице уже была ночь. Несмотря на лето, похолодало и было уже довольно темно — Гарри с трудом различал очертания деревьев, растущих чуть поодаль.

Геллерт открыл ворота магическим толчком, и те легко ему поддались, распахнувшись настежь. Гарри вспомнил, как когда-то хотел увидеть, что там, за этими воротами, и, ведомый проснувшимся вновь любопытством, смело вышел за пределы защитного барьера, вслед за Геллертом.

Вихрь ветра возник из ниоткуда, подхватив Гарри так же, как три года назад, потянув его за собой через пространство. Он не успел понять, что произошло, когда его уже вышвырнуло из аппарации прямо на ковёр. Гарри подскочил, оглядываясь, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее.

В сумерках он различил очертания дивана и кресел, телевизор, стоявший на тумбочке перед ними, журнальный столик и камин. Гарри знал, где он оказался.

Он с ужасом узнал в этой уютной и пасторальной гостиной дом Дурслей.


	22. Глава 21. Гарри

Свет не горел ни в гостиной, ни на кухне, ни в коридоре, и Гарри решил, что Дурсли уже отошли ко сну. Когда никто не спустился по лестнице и через минуту, он облегчённо выдохнул — хлопок аппарации никого не разбудил.

Что делать дальше, Гарри не представлял. Ни за что на свете он не пожелал бы остаться в этом доме хоть на секунду дольше необходимого, но и идти ему было некуда. Больше всего Гарри хотел вернуться к Геллерту, но, похоже, он был прав — он больше не нужен ему теперь, когда выполнено задание, порученное Магией. Геллерт впредь был свободен, а Гарри только путался бы у него под ногами.

Сердце болезненно сжалось от мысли, что Геллерт ему соврал, пообещав, что не бросит. А сам отправил его обратно к Дурслям, стоило только переступить порог Нурменгарда. Гарри не заметил, как из глаз покатились слёзы, а дышать стало трудно. Он очень давно не плакал. В последний раз это случилось, когда Гарри случайно превратил холодную воду, вылившуюся на него, в кипяток. После этого никакой катастрофы с Гарри больше не случалось, Геллерт обеспечил его артефактом-накопителем — кулон до сих пор висел на его шее — и с помощью зелий успокоил его магию. В остальном жизнь в Нурменгарде была спокойной, и эмоции у Гарри были исключительно положительными: радость, восторг, восхищение.

Тут же он вспомнил, что вообще-то плакал буквально накануне, когда понял, что их с Геллертом пути разойдутся. Гарри зажал ладонями рот, чтобы рвущимся на волю криком никого не разбудить. В голове металась лишь одна мысль: «Он соврал! Соврал!!!»

У Гарри была традиция — на каждый день рождения он загадывал желание. Всегда одно и то же. Казалось, оно исполнилось — Геллерт стал для него семьёй и по-настоящему близким человеком. Поэтому в последние три года он загадывал другое, которое на самом деле не очень-то отличалось от первого. Обретя наконец семью, он всем сердцем желал её сохранить и лишь об этом просил неведомо кого — раньше ему казалось, что Бога, но теперь его мольбы были обращены не то к Магии, не то к Судьбе.

Но разве должны были волновать Геллерта такие мелочи, как надежды какого-то мальчишки, свалившегося на него из ниоткуда? Вряд ли он когда-нибудь вообще об этом задумывался.

И всё же Гарри было очень больно — он ведь поверил. Не сам напридумывал невесть чего — он получил ответ от Геллерта, что тот его не бросит. А теперь он стоял посреди гостиной Дурслей и пытался понять, как жить со знанием, что его предали. Просто воспользовались, чтобы обрести давно желанную свободу, и избавились сразу после этого.

Посреди сумбура мыслей вдруг нашлась одна, которая твердила, что это не могло быть правдой. Ведь Геллерт ни разу ему не соврал за все эти три года, что они жили вместе. «Или он врал всё время, а я не замечал», — подумал Гарри обречённо, но всё же попробовал сделать то, на что толкала его надежда и мысль, что он поспешил с выводами.

— Тилли, — позвал он совсем тихо, зная, что эльфийка услышит его даже на другом конце света.

Гарри выждал минуту, две — и снова зашёлся горьким плачем, осознав, что всё правда. Его бросили. Геллерт приказал Тилли больше не отзываться на его просьбы. Цветочек пыталась утешить его, ластясь к щеке, но в итоге сдалась и заползла под куртку, спрятавшись.

Через какое-то время истерика начала стихать, а мысли прояснились. Нужно было срочно решать, что делать дальше. В этом доме оставаться было нельзя — не дай бог, Дурсли проснутся и увидят его, они же его убьют! Значит, надо было убираться отсюда. Но куда? Гарри никогда не бывал вне Литтл-Уингинга (если не считать путешествие в Нурменгард) и весьма смутно представлял, что находилось за его пределами. Из школьных уроков и подслушанной болтовни окружающих вспоминалось, что это пригород Лондона. То есть должен быть способ добраться хотя бы до столицы. Вот только у Гарри не было денег на транспорт, а чары, чтобы обмануть магглов, он не учил — они были довольно сильными и не входили в программу обучения до девяти лет.

Хотя… Он же знал формулу. Правда, в учебниках всё было ориентировано на использование волшебной палочки, которой у Гарри не было. Всё, что он успел изучить, ему объяснял Геллерт. Но он вроде уловил принцип, какое движение палочкой должно повлечь за собой определённое изменение в структуре магического потока. И он помнил, как в учебнике описывались чары Конфундуса. Значит, он справится.

А дальше… В Лондоне ведь точно должны найтись волшебники. И Гарри найдёт способ убедить их помочь ему.

***

Всё оказалось намного сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Из дома Дурслей он выбрался легко — просто вышел, не заботясь о том, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь на замок. Ему на самом деле было плевать, что подумают на этот счёт родственники — главное, он сам будет уже далеко от них. А затем он вспомнил, что вряд ли у него получится приложить кондуктора Конфундусом с первого раза — редко какие чары у него выходили правильно с первой попытки. А второй может уже и не случиться.

Ночью в Литтл-Уингинг было пустынно. Дома стояли тихие, с погасшим светом, и будто вовсе опустели. Не было людей, спешащих домой с поздно окончившейся работы, или бродяг, не имеющих дома. Животные, и те спали.

До вокзала, на котором можно было сесть в автобус, следующий до Лондона, было около часа ходьбы. Гарри не был уверен наверняка, что шёл в нужном направлении — он не слишком хорошо знал город, потому что ему не приходилось уходить далеко от дома. Дадли — и тот чаще бывал в городе, ведь его брали с собой родители, если им требовалось куда-то пойти, а ещё ему позволялось ездить на экскурсии. Для Гарри существовало только три значимых места в Литтл-Уингинге: дом Дурслей, школа и магазин продуктов.

— Мальчик, постой! — крикнули ему в спину. Гарри настороженно обернулся, гадая, что могло понадобиться от него какому-то мужчине. Когда тот приблизился, Гарри понял, что это полицейский, и занервничал. Вряд ли гуляющие сами по себе по ночам дети — обычное явление. И следующие вопросы подтвердил его опасения:

— Ты один? Где твои родители? Возможно, ты заблудился?

Голос мужчины звучал участливо — он явно жаждал помочь Гарри. Но тот, представив, как его возвращают Дурслям и как те его «приголубят» за всё хорошее, запаниковал. В голову, как назло, не шла ни одна отговорка, что он мог делать ночью на улице в полном одиночестве. Он судорожно пытался выдавить из себя хоть какое-то подходящее объяснение, но язык будто прилип к нёбу, и всё, что он смог из себя выдавить, — невнятное мычание.

— Так, — полицейский принял решительный вид, — давай я проведу тебя в участок. Сможешь попить чаю с печеньем, — он улыбнулся, пытаясь вызвать доверие к себе, но Гарри только испугался ещё больше — его опознают и сдадут Дурслям! — А я тем временем поищу твоих родителей.

Услышав это, Гарри развернулся и побежал так быстро, как только мог. С такой скоростью он не бегал даже от кузена с его дружками. Но увы, взрослому и тренированному человеку не составило усилий догнать его и схватить в охапку. Гарри отчаянно вырывался, но его усилия ничего не принесли — полицейский крепко держал его в своих руках.

— Тише, парень, всё в порядке. Я просто пытаюсь помочь, — он говорил удивлённо, будто не понимал, чем могло насторожить ребёнка его поведение. — Неужели сбежал из дома?

Поняв, что вырваться не получиться, Гарри безвольно обвис в его руках, сдавшись. Он твёрдо решил молчать о том, кто он такой. Если полиция не узнает, что он имел какое-то отношение к Дурслям, то и вернуть его им они не смогут.

Мужчина отпустил Гарри на землю, но продолжал цепко удерживать его руку в своей. Пока они шли, он почти беззаботно о чём-то болтал, периодически пытаясь вызвать Гарри на разговор, задавая ему вопросы о том, как его зовут или где он проживает. Гарри упрямо молчал.

Полицейский участок оказался совсем недалеко, буквально за углом. Когда они вошли, их встретил другой мужчина — рослый и очень сонный.

— Марк, ты уже вернулся? Быстро, однако. Так что, там был тот кофе, который я просил? — он задавал эти вопросы на ходу, зевая. Лишь потом он заметил, что Марк был не один. — А это что за мальчишка?

— Прости, я не дошёл до магазина — его встретил, — он указал на Гарри. — Похоже, беглец из дома. Надо бы проверить, не подавал кто заявления сегодня или вчера.

Второй мужчина оглядел Гарри цепким взглядом, из которого мигом исчезла вся сонная леность.

— Не похож он на беглеца. Те берут хотя бы минимум вещей, а у этого с собой даже еды нет.

Марк после этих слов тоже внимательно оглядел Гарри — тот даже поёжился под их пытливыми взглядами, но продолжал молчать.

— Ладно, разберёмся, — решил Марк, и они все вместе зашли в один из кабинетов. — Посиди пока тут, — он указал Гарри на стол со стулом в углу комнаты. — Слушай, налей ему чаю, а? С печеньем. А я пока всё-таки проверю по базам.

— Без проблем, — согласился его товарищ.

— Конфундус, — прошептал Гарри, стоило им обоим отвернуться от него, заставляя магию подчиниться себе.


	23. Глава 22. Геллерт

Хотя Геллерт знал наверняка, что защита Нурменгарда выпустит его наружу, он всё равно не смог сдержать своего восторга и торжества, когда почувствовал, что свободно пересёк границу чар.

Хлопок аппарации для него грянул громом. Геллерт обернулся, готовясь тут же начать атаковать того, кто окажется за спиной, но увидел там лишь изумлённых домовиков.

— Герр Гарри… — испуганно пропищала Тилли, выкручивая себе уши и глядя на то место, где должен был быть Гарри. Геллерт тут же попробовал отследить, куда перенесло Гарри, но ничего не вышло — будто его здесь и вовсе не было.

Разгадка нашлась не сразу, пришлось потратить около часа и применить немало разнообразных чар. Домовики не могли переместиться к Гарри — их связь с ним закончилась, как только все покинули пределы замка, ведь когда-то Геллерт дал чёткий приказ «слушаться, пока они оба в Нурменгарде». Он тогда и не чаял выбраться из тюрьмы, и кто же знал, что всё так обернётся.

Ответ был ужасающе прост — каждый вернулся в то место, откуда попал в Нурменгард. Геллерт и домовики когда-то пешком прошли в ворота, а вот Гарри выдернуло из дома в далёкой Британии — и сейчас он вернулся обратно. Зная, сколь ненавистны были для Гарри его родственники, Геллерт остро пожалел, что не дал своему подопечному никакого средства связи с ним. Он и предположить не мог, что всё обернётся таким образом.

Геллерт достал из лаборатории один из флаконов с кровью Гарри, взятой у того на всякий случай. А в его шкатулке драгоценностей нашлось кольцо, зачарованное на поиск — нужна была лишь капля крови искомого, и артефакт будет непрерывно отслеживать его местонахождение ближайшие сутки. Геллерт не слишком полагался на этот способ — всё-таки Гарри носил артефакт, уберегающий от любого магического поиска — но решил, что лишним он точно не будет. После этого он аппарировал в Британию, в Годрикову Лощину, которую он помнил достаточно хорошо, чтобы попасть куда нужно и не расщепиться в пути. Сразу в Литтл-Уингинг Геллерт переместиться не мог — тот городок он лишь мельком видел в воспоминаниях Гарри, так что не знал ни координат, ни ориентиров. Впрочем, благом было уже то, что он обладал достаточной магической силой, чтобы аппарировать из Австрии в Британию, не свалившись после этого от магического истощения и не растеряв по дороге части тела.

Домовикам было и того проще — на зов хозяина они были готовы примчаться куда угодно, поэтому они появились на месте со всем скарбом, стоило только назвать их имена.

— Спрячьтесь пока где-нибудь, — велел им Геллерт, и домовики с вещами в тот же миг стали невидимыми.

Деревня была небольшой и из-за того, что она была смешанным поселением, почти не изменилась за прошедшие годы — маги, как известно, не слишком тяготели к переменам. Создавалось впечатление, что Геллерт просто уехал на какое-то время, а теперь вернулся и сейчас заглянет к тётушке Батильде, которая напоит его своим особым чаем (непременно с яблочным пирогом, который удавался ей особенно хорошо), приговаривая, что ей лестно слышать это «тётушка» (он всегда говорил это с той нежностью, которую к ней испытывал), ведь к тому времени ей была уже почти сотня лет и уже надоело, что все звали её «бабушкой». Потом Геллерт пойдёт и заглянет в соседний дом к своему другу — Альбусу, и они снова будут вдвоём постигать загадки Даров Смерти и строить планы на будущее.

С этим местом у Геллерта было связано много ярких воспоминаний и почти все они были хорошими. Во время войны многим было интересно, почему, утопив полмира в крови, он так и не обратил свой алчный взор на Британию, а его армия не напала на острова. Это был странный и даже, по его меркам, нелогичный порыв, ведь Геллерт никогда не страдал сентиментальностью, но он просто не смог отплатить болью и смертью за те прекрасные пару месяцев, что он провёл в Годриковой Лощине. Ни родной дом, ни Дурмстранг, где он провёл пять лет своей жизни, не вызывали у него подобных чувств. Там не было ничего, к чему он испытывал хотя бы подобие привязанности.

Пока Геллерт шёл по улочкам, он сумел найти ларёк, работавший круглосуточно, в котором можно было приобрести товары, потребовавшиеся на ходу: напитки, шоколад, снеки, журналы и прочие мелочи. Такой-то ему и нужен был. В нём он взял несколько карт, на которых можно было поискать пресловутый Литтл-Уингинг. Платить Геллерт за них, конечно же, не стал — он просто заставил продавца забыть последние несколько минут и убедил, что тот случайно заснул.

Но карты так и не понадобились. Стоило только найти скамью, где можно присесть и внимательно изучить местность, как дало о себе знать кольцо, активированное кровью Гарри. Геллерт немедля перенёсся туда, куда тянул его поиск. Он оказался в крохотной комнатушке, заставленной столами, за одним из которых ютился перепуганный Гарри. Неподалёку от него стояли два обездвиженных мужчины — магглы, как понял Геллерт, а на самого Гарри надвигался маг. Он был высок и немощен, с совершенно безумными глазами. Чёрной тенью он надвигался на Гарри, не видя ничего вокруг.

Геллерт одним взмахом руки возвёл щит вокруг Гарри, ограждая его от любых посягательств, и только после этого прислушался к возгласам, издаваемым этим человеком.

— …так испугался, когда оборвалась связь с тобой! Я искал тебя все эти годы! Гарри, как же я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке!

Тут он заметил появление Геллерта и ощетинился, будто пёс.

— А ты кто такой?

Гарри, до того не сводящий глаз с незнакомца, тоже заметил его и воскликнул радостно:

— Геллерт! Ты пришёл! — он, казалось, был готов разрыдаться от счастья и облегчения.

— Браслет, — напомнил ему Геллерт, внимательно следя за кажущимся безумным магом. Он успел заметить, что Гарри по какой-то причине снял браслет, должный обеспечить ему защиту — тот лежал на столе. Гарри быстро надел его снова, и кольцо Геллерта перестало тянуть его в сторону мальчика, а маг болезненно скривился, на миг закрывая глаза и передёргиваясь от неприятных ощущений. Этого мига хватило Геллерту, чтобы оглушить его. Он бы и убил, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот не сможет им навредить, но решил, что это будет слишком — Гарри не был готов к подобному зрелищу. Поэтому Геллерт просто схватил его и аппарировал назад, в Годрикову Лощину, одновременно с этим затирая след, чтобы никто не смог вычислить, куда они перенеслись.

Гарри судорожно вцепился в него, отказавшись выпускать Геллерта из своих объятий. Его трясло, как в лихорадке, он был на грани истерики. Геллерт осторожно подхватил его на руки, когда понял, что тот не собирается отпускать его, и присел на скамейку.

— Гарри, ты чего? — он осторожно гладил мальчика по спине.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста! — Гарри упорно прятал своё лицо, уткнувшись им в плечо Геллерта. — Прости, я так виноват перед тобой!

— Что случилось? Мы не так давно расстались, что могло произойти за это время? — по ощущениям Геллерта, с момента их расставания прошло не более двух часов.

— Я… ядумалтыменябросил, — Гарри пробормотал всё это скороговоркой и ещё сильнее вжался в Геллерта, будто пытаясь срастись с ним. Геллерт несколько секунд пытался понять, что именно он услышал только что, но для него это было просто невнятным набором звуков.

— Повтори, пожалуйста, — попросил он, не прекращая успокаивающе гладить Гарри по спине, чтобы тот побыстрее расслабился.

— Я думал, ты меня бросил, — замерев от страха, решился сказать Гарри. И тут же забормотал оправдания: — Я очутился в доме Дурслей и от обиды уже вообще не соображал. И Тилли не пришла, когда я её позвал — я решил, что ты ей запретил. Это только потом, когда пытался наслать Конфундус на полицейских, я понял, что для такого колдовства нужно удерживать зрительный контакт с целью. Ты же говорил мне об этом! — воскликнул он с досадой. — А ты шёл впереди меня и смотрел только перед собой — ты никак не мог отослать меня к Дурслям. Я, когда понял это, решился снять браслет, надеясь, что ты меня найдёшь. И ты пришёл.

Геллерт на эти откровения лишь покачал головой, не став ничего говорить. Он явно недооценил страх Гарри быть брошенным, несмотря на то, что ещё утром тот так явно его выказал. Геллерт был обязан предусмотреть вероятность того, что они окажутся в разных местах, и должен был дать Гарри возможность связаться с ним в таком случае.

— Кто тот маг, что был с тобой? — спросил он.

— Он не был со мной, — скривился Гарри. — Я не знаю, кто это. Он появился чуть раньше тебя — как только я снял браслет. Обездвижил полицейских и начал рассказывать, как долго он меня искал. Но это ты, кажется, слышал — ты тогда уже появился.

Геллерт кивнул, обдумывая рассказ. Его напрягло известие, что Гарри кто-то искал. И тем более — что отыскал так быстро. Это означало, что кто-то либо вёл непрерывный поиск, как сегодня сделал сам Геллерт, но зачем поддерживать подобный поиск на протяжении трёх лет? Либо у Гарри были родственники, о которых тот не знал, а значит, мужчина приходился ему кем-то близким. Недаром его так скрутило, стоило Гарри скрыться от магического поиска. Геллерт и сам ощутил болезненное влияние этих чар — между ним и Гарри всё-таки тоже была магическая связь, установленная Магией после ритуала Искупления.

Больше всего Геллерт опасался, что этот человек может быть связан с Альбусом. Он пожалел, что оставил того в живых, более того — с нетронутой памятью. Подобная оплошность может слишком дорого обойтись.

— Вставай, Гарри. Думаю, нам обоим не помешает отдых, — Геллерт поднялся и спустил Гарри со своих рук на землю. — Правда, боюсь, эту ночь нам придётся провести в сундуке. Надеюсь, ты не против этого? — спросил он лукаво.

— Никогда не спал в сундуке! Хочу попробовать! — восторженно отозвался Гарри.


	24. Глава 23. Геллерт

Геллерт долго подбирал средство связи для них с Гарри. У него сохранилось достаточно артефактов такого рода, чтобы было из чего выбирать, но всё казалось негодным. Одни были слишком сложными, другие не могли действовать на слишком далёком расстоянии, третьи требовали слишком много магии…

Гарри очень внимательно выслушал все пояснения и оглядел предложенные артефакты. Взгляд его задумчиво скользил по ним, не останавливаясь ни на чём конкретном. Он выглядел необычайно серьёзно для девятилетнего мальчика, и сразу было видно, что он со всей возможной ответственностью взялся принимать решение.

— Это будет лучше всего, — он коснулся кончиками пальцев подвески в виде шкатулки, — она всегда будет при мне, не потеряется, и мы сможем связываться друг с другом на любых расстояниях.

— А что насчёт магии? Ты уверен, что ты справишься с активацией? К тому же этот способ нельзя будет использовать в экстренных случаях, когда на счету будет каждая минута.

Гарри снова серьёзно задумался.

— Магия… Там ведь не нужно какое-то серьёзное колдовство? Как я понял, чтобы подвеска превратилась в настоящую шкатулку, достаточно будет напитать её магией. — Геллерт кивнул, подтверждая его слова. — Я уже умею напитывать амулеты магией, — Гарри продемонстрировал браслет из ниток, который Геллерт позже превратил в защитный артефакт. Взгляд Гарри остановился на этом браслете, и в глазах зажёгся огонь пришедшего на ум озарения. — А может, ты сделаешь ещё одну подвеску? Как раз, чтобы она реагировала на критические ситуации? Скажем, если я буду ранен и мне будет нужна твоя помощь, она… хм, даст знать, где я нахожусь? — закончил он уже не так уверенно, как начал. Всё-таки опыт по созданию артефактов у него был совсем небольшой, и он не мог точно сказать, как будет правильно зачаровать такие вещи.

— Идея хорошая, — одобрил Геллерт. — Тогда давай посмотрим, справишься ли ты со шкатулкой.

Это был парный артефакт для связи между двумя волшебниками. В не активированном виде он представлял собой пару одинаковых подвесок — небольшая золотая шкатулка, украшенная сапфирами. Но если подвеску отстегнуть от цепочки и влить в неё достаточно магии, то преобразование проходило прямо на глазах. Шкатулка увеличивалась в объёме, обретала форму и становилась небольшой реальной шкатулкой для писем. В ней было два отделения: одно для того, чтобы хранить там пергамент, чернила и перья — в случае необходимости те всегда окажутся под рукой; второе отделение служило для отправки и получения писем. Стоило только вложить туда послание и закрыть шкатулку, оно тут же оказывалось переправлено в парный артефакт, дающий знать об этом вибрацией и сиянием.

В принципе, посланием могли служить не только письма, но и мелкие вещицы, размер которых не будет больше, чем позволено поместить в это отделение шкатулки.

Гарри достаточно спокойно позволил разрезать себе кожу на указательном пальце, после чего прикоснулся раной к обеим подвескам, и Геллерт залечил порез. Кровь впиталась в артефакты почти мгновенно, Геллерт повторил действия, используя уже свою собственную кровь. Теперь шкатулки были настроены исключительно на них двоих и ими не мог воспользоваться кто-то третий. Но следовало ещё и определить, какая из подвесок кому из них достанется. Гарри, трепеща, взял одну из них и сомкнул её в ладонях, направляя в неё собственную магию.

У него всё получилось. Шкатулка увеличилась в размере и легла ему в ладонь, открывшись. Внутри было пусто — им ещё предстояло наполнить её всем необходимым.

— Я смог! — воскликнул он, демонстрируя результат Геллерту.

— Значит, ты правильно подобрал артефакт. Поздравляю, — Геллерт улыбнулся ему и напитал магией вторую подвеску.

Изготовление дополнения к браслету пришлось отложить. Заниматься чем-нибудь хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзным в палатке, лишённой всякой защиты, он не собирался. Для этого требовались более подходящие условия, которыми они с Гарри в данный момент не располагали. Но он собирался изменить это в самое ближайшее время.

Из сундука вышли уже не Геллерт Гриндевальд и Гарри Поттер. Геллерт давно уже не практиковался в изменении внешности с помощью трансфигурации — такое обычной Финитой не раскрыть и, в отличие от оборотного зелья, оно не ограничено по времени — но с лёгкостью вспомнил умение, которым пользовался достаточно часто в прошлой жизни.

Облики, которые он для них создал, были собирательными образами — от кого-то Геллерту досталась буйная каштановая шевелюра, а от кого-то — тонкая изящная фигура. Сам он остался вполне доволен своей новой внешностью, в которой выбрал принцип идти от обратного. Если у него были голубые глаза, значит, они станут карими, если он всегда держал спину идеально прямой, значит, станет сутулиться, если он был столетним стариком (пусть ему и удалось сохранить себя, и никто на вид не дал бы ему больше шестидесяти лет), значит, станет моложавым юнцом. Геллерт всегда был знатным лицедеем, так что преобразование и поддержание роли дались ему без особого труда.

Гарри, напротив, было не так легко смириться со своей новой внешностью. Он минут десять стоял перед зеркалом и пытался поверить, что он — это отражавшийся в зеркале красивый мальчик — каштановые (но послушные) волосы, карие глаза, загорелая кожа. Плюс к этому — относительно новая одежда. Идти в банк в одежде, трасфигурированной из листьев, было явным моветоном, поэтому Геллерт уменьшил один из своих костюмов, который визуально делал Гарри старше и серьёзнее. Вроде особых изменений и не было, но все эти черты разительно преобразили Гарри, и он просто не узнавал себя. Он, наверное, и дальше бы смотрелся в зеркало, но заждавшийся Геллерт просто оттащил его на выход из сундука.

По пути Геллерт объяснил, что отныне они «братья». Собственно, это понял бы любой, лишь взглянув на них — оба были как под копирку, за исключением возраста. У Гарри было достаточно распространённое имя и менять его было незачем. А вот Геллерт сомневался, что после того, что он устроил полвека назад, родители не поостерегутся называть детей этим именем. Поэтому оно было безжалостно исковеркано в Геральда (Гарри он дал особое позволение называть себя Гелом — слишком уж недовольно тот кривился, выговаривая его новое имя).

Пусть Геллерт был в Англии очень давно и срок его пребывания здесь оказался довольно коротким, но бывать в Гринготтсе ему всё же приходилось. Само здание банка было монументальным и хорошо запоминающимся на долгие годы — строения гоблинов всегда поражали своей величественностью, — а потому служило хорошим ориентиром для аппарации даже для тех, кто не знал точных координат.

Гарри застыл, поражённый, но только по совсем иной причине.

— Это же оно! То здание, что было в моём сне! — воскликнул он.

Несколько человек обернулись на его возглас, но решив, что это просто ребёнок, впервые попавший на Косой переулок, восторгается местными чудесами, продолжили свой путь. Геллерт недовольно шикнул на него.

— Гарри, если ты будешь так себя вести, то в следующий раз останешься дома! — Геллерт изменил даже манеру речи, чтобы ни у кого и мысли в голове не мелькнуло, что он не тот, за кого себя выдавал и вёл себя так, как ожидали того люди, чьи поверхностные мысли он считывал. — Я взял тебя с собой не для того, чтобы ты меня позорил.

— Извини, я не хотел, — пробормотал Гарри. Он знал, что Геллерт будет вести себя «как старший брат», поэтому не слишком обиделся. Только пробурчал себе под нос: — Но я уверен, что это оно.

— Обсудим это дома, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Геллерт и уверенно зашагал в сторону банка, за руку потянув за собой Гарри, который едва поспевал за его размашистой походкой.

На входе Геллерт вежливо кивнул гоблинам-охранникам (Гарри смотрел на них широко открытыми глазами — он впервые видел гоблинов), а в холле подошёл к ближайшему не занятому посетителями гоблину.

— Добрый день, уважаемый. Разрешите обратиться, — теперь Гарри смотрел изумлённо уже на него самого. С чего бы, интересно? Геллерт решил, что обязательно выяснит это позже, когда покончит с делами в банке.

— Слушаю вас, — гоблин отложил документы, которые просматривал до этого, черкая в них какие-то пометки, и сосредоточил своё внимание на Геллерте.

— Мне необходимо поговорить с гоблином, занимающимся международными делами. Я был бы крайне признателен, если бы вы подсказали, к кому мне следует обратиться.

Гоблин призвал к себе стопку пергаментов, лежащую в стороне, и принялся неторопливо её просматривать. Наконец он вытащил один из листков и написал что-то на гоббледуке — Геллерт хотя и был достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть надпись, всё равно её не понял. Он не знал гоблинского языка.

— Ждите, к вам сейчас подойдут, — сообщил клерк, вновь занявшись своими делами.

Гарри хмурился и очень неприязненно смотрел на гоблина — ему явно не понравилось, как тот разговаривал с ними. Геллерт наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Веди себя прилично. Ты в банке, и я разговариваю с уважаемыми гоблинами, так что сотри с лица это недовольное выражение, иначе мы уйдём отсюда ни с чем.

Его внушение подействовало — Гарри фыркнул, выражая своё недовольство, но подчинился и натянул на лицо подобие улыбки. Геллерт только покачал головой — мальчик совсем не умел притворяться. С этим тоже надо будет что-то сделать, иначе всё их притворство не будет стоить и ломаного кната.

— Здравствуйте, молодые люди, — прокряхтел старый даже на вид гоблин, незаметно подошедший к ним со спины. Геллерт отреагировал на это спокойно, развернувшись и ответив на приветствие, а вот Гарри заметно вздрогнул от неожиданности, из-за чего его вежливое «Здравствуйте» последовало только после того, как Геллерт в очередной раз недовольно на него посмотрел. Гоблин отнёсся к этому снисходительно и даже улыбнулся. — Прошу за мной, в моём кабинете нам будет куда удобнее вести разговоры о делах.


	25. Глава 24. Гарри

Гарри чувствовал себя восторженным идиотом, но всё же не мог прекратить смотреть на всё, что его окружало, широко открытыми глазами. Строгого взгляда Геллерта хватало ровно на то, чтобы он держал закрытым рот — хотя тот так и норовил то распахнуться от удивления, то высказать что-то.

Гарри читал раньше о гоблинах и теперь пытался увязать в голове образ суровых воителей (пять войн между гоблинами и магами было только в последнее столетие, считающееся самым мирным периодом) и этих… коротышек. Он не мог поверить, что возвышался над гоблинами на целых пять дюймов! (Конечно, он не был наверняка уверен в этой цифре, так как измерял на глаз, но всё же…) Каким образом они могли держать в страхе магов на протяжении долгих лет? И даже Геллерт, всегда казавшийся ему необычайно стойким и непокоримым, лебезил перед ними! Это просто не укладывалось у Гарри в голове.

Геллерт велел «вести себя хорошо», как, наверное, сделал бы любой старший брат. Гоблин, подкравшийся к ним со спины, ухмылялся — он явно слышал, о чём они говорили. Гарри, конечно, послушался — куда он денется! — но в душе затаил обиду. Как мог Геллерт говорить с ним так, будто Гарри для него никто, лишь навязанная обуза? При этом с коротышками он оставался неизменно вежлив и почтителен. Да он же в первый раз их видит! Не он ли говорил, что уважение стоит заслужить? А теперь нарушал собственные же устои…

Геллерт всегда был скуп на похвалу, даже зная, насколько Гарри дорожит каждым его добрым словом. Говорил, что не склонен расточать лесть по пустым поводам. Что его одобрение Гарри услышит лишь тогда, когда действительно его заслужит. И Гарри из кожи вон лез, чтобы услышать желанную похвалу.

А теперь Геллерт просто обесценил все его усилия, ведь гоблины не пытались заслужить его расположение. Более того, тот клерк отнёсся к нему с явным пренебрежением. А Геллерт не просто стерпел это — он ему улыбался и продолжал вежливо говорить, даже не пытаясь поставить того хама на место. Это было так неправильно!

И всё же даже это не умаляло восторга Гарри — даже после трёх лет бок о бок с волшебством оно не переставало его поражать. Один волшебник яростно пытался доказать гоблину, что его огород с ядовитыми тентакулами — крайне прибыльный в перспективе бизнес, и поэтому Гринготтс просто обязан одобрить ему кредит. Тот гоблин явно с большим удовольствием насмехался над мужчиной, отказывая ему в этом. 

Мимо Гарри прошёл ещё один маг, привлёкший его внимание тем, что за ним по пятам шёл домовой эльф.

— Я тысячу раз повторял тебе, чтобы ты не смел отставать от меня. Повторяю в тысячу первый — ни на шаг не отходи от меня. Ты понял? Я знаю, что ты всё равно накажешь себя по возвращении домой, но до тех пор сделай так, чтобы я не сомневался в твоём присутствии рядом со мной.

Гарри пожалел эльфа, которому приходилось служить такому чёрствому магу, но жалость эта было мимолётна — его внимание уже привлёк другой случай.

— Вы не имеете права! — кричал взбешённый маг. — Я подам на вас жалобу в Визенгамот! Вы не смеете блокировать мой сейф!

— Гринготтс не подчиняется Министерству Магии…

В чём там заключалась проблема, Гарри так и не узнал — они прошли в какой-то коридор и после того, как дверь за ними захлопнулась, все звуки из зала тут же смолкли. В этой навалившейся внезапно тишине они и дошли до кабинета гоблина.

Они с Геллертом устроились на предложенном им диванчике. Гарри скромно забился в угол, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания — он и так сегодня напортачил достаточно. Скорее всего, он ещё получит свой выговор от Геллерта, когда они останутся наедине, так что лучше пока сидеть молча.

— Что же, позвольте представиться — меня зовут Мардрук, я уполномочен вести дела зарубежных гостей нашей страны, решивших остаться здесь на какой-то период, но не переехавших окончательно. Как я понял — вы именно из таких?

Геллерт кивнул.

— Вы всё верно поняли, уважаемый Мардрук. Думаю, я буду жить в Англии, но пока не знаю, на сколько затянется моё пребывание здесь. Возможно, на несколько месяцев, а может быть, и на несколько лет.

— В таком случае мне понадобятся контакты вашего поверенного, чтобы я в любой момент смог с ним связаться и решить любой ваш вопрос по первому требованию.

— Я прошу вас принести клятву, что вы не станете никаким образом говорить о нас и раскрывать наши личности кому-либо.

Гарри замер, кажется, позабыв даже дышать. Он был уверен — сейчас этот надменный гоблин просто вышвырнет их из своего кабинета за подобное требование. Никто не рисковал клясться магией по пустякам — это была пустая растрата потенциала. И хотя Гарри понимал всю необходимость этого требования, для других оно наверняка выглядело необоснованной глупостью. Тем более, что Геллерт сейчас выглядел не сильным статным мужчиной, а юнцом, едва перешагнувшим порог совершеннолетия.

— Конечно, — спокойно кивнул гоблин. — Какие имена мне необходимо назвать в клятве?

— Геллерт Гриндевальд и Гарри Поттер, — без всяких заминок сдал их Геллерт. И к чему, спрашивается, был весь этот маскарад, если он так запросто назвал их настоящие имена?

Мардрук замер на секунду, а потом будто посмотрел на них новым взглядом — и выглядел он не на шутку заинтересованным. От расспросов его явно удержал лишь профессионализм.

— Клянусь своим именем, что не раскрою тайн Геллерта Гриндевальда и Гарри Поттера, не стану передавать информацию о них кому-либо никаким возможным способом и не стану говорить о них с третьими лицами.

Не похоже, что эта клятва хоть как-то уязвила Мардрука. Огонёк на его продолговатой тощей ладони сиял золотистым пламенем — Гарри задумался, связано это с тем, что он гоблин, или с тем, что он клялся именем, а не магией? Геллерт спокойно принял клятву, пока Гарри пытался понять, почему Магия заверила её, если клялись просто именем?

— Поверенным рода Гриндевальд в сорок пятом году был Друхгнорг, в Берлинском отделении банка. К сожалению, с тех пор я не поддерживал с ним связи и не знаю, остаётся ли так по сей день. Мне известно лишь, что один из моих сейфов всё это время продолжал исправно работать — мне было позволено наложить на него дополнительные чары, чтобы иметь возможность связать с этим сейфом один из моих артефактов.

Гоблин внимательно его выслушал, не перебивая. Гарри только сейчас подумал, каким странным было то, что он так запросто принял на веру слова Геллерта, не потребовав никаких доказательств этого. Ведь Геллерт ни на секунду не сбросил своей личины.

— Я выясню подробности и немедленно сообщу вам. Скажите, вас смогут найти совы?

Геллерт покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Я так и предполагал, — кивнул гоблин. — В таком случае нам придётся настроить наш особый артефакт, придуманный специально для подобных случаев, — он ощерился в хищной клыкастой ухмылке. — Понадобится ваша кровь, — добавил он.

Геллерт заинтересовался — он был мастером артефакторики, так что это было вполне закономерно.

— Вы позволите мне взглянуть на него?

— Конечно. Сейчас его доставят сюда.

Минуту спустя раздался короткий стук в дверь. Внутрь вошли лишь после того, как Мардрук дал позволение это сделать. Это был человек, хотя Гарри был искренне уверен, что в гоблинском банке работали исключительно гоблины. Мужчина быстро дошёл до стола Мардрука, передал ему шкатулку и так же поспешно удалился. Мардрук достал две ракушки и передал одну из них Геллерту.

— Аммонит? — удивился тот, всматриваясь. Гарри, заинтересованный тем, что могло вызвать такую реакцию, подсел поближе и тоже всмотрелся в необычную раковину какого-то существа. Она была небольшой, дюйма четыре в диаметре, но окрас её точно не был характерен для обычных ракушек — она переливалась всеми оттенками золотого, притягивая к себе взгляд.

— Я вижу, что это артефакты связи, но всё равно не пойму, как они действуют, — нахмурился Геллерт. Он был огорчён тем, что не смог разгадать вязь чар на аммоните.

— Конечно, не поняли, — приосанился Мардрук, — ведь этот артефакт был изготовлен гоблинами. Волшебникам не дано понять магию гоблинов, — пояснил он снисходительно. Геллерт стерпел даже это. — Вы активируете оба аммонита своей кровью. Один останется у меня, другой всегда должен быть при вас. Тогда, вне зависимости от того, что именно укрывает вас от поиска, послания Гринготтса всегда найдут вас.

— Это повлияет на мою защиту? — спросил Геллерт.

— Нет, у этого артефакта только одно предназначение — ориентир для наших посланников. Он не взаимодействует и тем более не нарушает работу других артефактов, чар, зелий или ритуалов.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Геллерт, бестрепетно разрезая себе ладонь и окропляя кровью обе раковины. Те на мгновение вспыхнули ярчайшим светом, ударившим по глазам, из-за чего пришлось зажмуриться, пока сияние не сошло на нет, а потом ещё некоторое время выжидать, пока глаза привыкнут к нормальному освещению.

— Замечательно, — удовлетворённо оскалился гоблин. — Теперь, когда формальности улажены, мы можем перейти к делам. Какую услугу вы хотите получить от банка Гринготтс?

— Мне в данный момент недоступны мои финансы. Я хотел бы это изменить. Переведите в Англию хотя бы часть моего состояния. Когда этот вопрос будет улажен, уже можно будет поговорить и об остальном.

— Конечно, лорд Гриндевальд. Не сомневайтесь, я займусь этим в самое ближайшее время и, как только всё будет улажено, немедленно извещу вас об этом.

— Благодарю, уважаемый Мардрук, — Геллерт кивнул ему.

— Теперь, пожалуйста, подпишите этот договор, — гоблин всё это время что-то записывал и теперь протянул Геллерту плоды своих трудов. Тот внимательно изучил документ и внизу появился яркий радужный росчерк — он оставил свою магическую подпись.

Геллерт встал и отвесил гоблину уважительный поклон, после чего отдал договор. Гарри не потребовалось напоминаний, чтобы он вскочил и тут же повторил за ним.

— На сегодня это всё. До свидания.

— До свидания, господа, — попрощался Мардрук.

Назад Гарри и Геллерт шли уже в одиночестве, но также сохраняли полное молчание. Стоило только покинуть здание и сойти со ступеней банка, как Геллерт притянул Гарри к себе и утянул в аппарацию.


	26. Глава 25. Геллерт

Когда они вернулись в сундук, временно ставший их пристанищем, Геллерт решил, не откладывая, разобраться с поведением Гарри. Тот вёл себя откровенно вызывающе, не к месту демонстрируя своё недовольство и раздражение. Им повезло, что их обслуживанием занялся не слишком щепетильный гоблин, и это не повлекло за собой последствий.

— Гарри, что произошло? — спросил он. — С чего вдруг ты стал так враждебен?

Гарри обиженно надулся. Был бы ежом — ощерился бы колючками.

— Почему ты лебезил перед ними?! — не стал скрывать своих претензий Гарри. — Почему позволил так с собой обращаться? Ты же… ты ведь сильный и умный, — его несло так, что он путался в словах, — ты мог указать им, как следует с тобой говорить. Зачем ты терпел все эти унижения?

«Ты же не я, — кричал Гарри в мыслях, — ты не такой никчёмный, как я!»

Геллерт порой забывал, что вещи, кажущиеся ему само собой разумеющимися, для Гарри были настоящим открытием. Он не знал тех прописных истин, что дети в магическом мире, кажется, впитывают в себя с молоком матери. Не знал норм поведения и почему в этом случае стоило вести себя именно так, а не как-то иначе. Геллерт озадачился тем, чтобы Гарри достаточно расширил свой кругозор в магических науках, но полностью позабыл о такой малости, как взаимодействие с социумом. Из-за проведённых в тюрьме лет он отвык от какого-либо общения и не вспомнил о том, насколько это важный навык в окружающем их мире. Ему-то что — он быстро вспомнит всё необходимое. А вот Гарри нужно было учиться едва ли не с нуля — прошлая его жизнь не натренировала этот навык, а Геллерт за прошедшие три года даже не озаботился этим.

Это было необходимо исправить. Кому, как не Геллерту осознавать всю важность этого навыка — половину своей кампании он выиграл лишь за счёт того, что сумел убедить окружавших его волшебников в собственной правоте.

— Присядь, Гарри, — велел он возмущённому мальчику, хлопая по дивану рядом с собой. Так уж сложилось, что продуктивнее всего их беседы шли, если они сидели совсем рядом друг с другом. — Давай попробуем разобраться по порядку, — предложил он, кладя ладонь на плечо Гарри, обнимая его и тем самым успокаивая. — Тебе понравилась моя идея, чтобы я стал твоим старшим братом?

Он так и не изменил им внешность, поэтому Гарри сверкал недовольными карими глазами из-под каштановой чёлки в брата-Геральда, на которого ему злиться было явно легче, чем на наставника-Геллерта.

— Да, — коротко буркнул он. Весь его вид кричал о недовольстве, но этот факт, похоже, его полностью устраивал.

— Хорошо, идём дальше. Я сделал тебе замечание возле банка.

— Ты сказал, что мы обсудим это дома, — Гарри мгновенно переключился на другую тему. — Этот банк — это…

Геллерт прервал его:

— Я помню о своём обещании. Мы обязательно обсудим это позже. А сейчас ответь на мой вопрос.

Гарри сник. Геллерт знал, что, когда он говорил таким непререкаемым тоном, его нельзя было ослушаться — и Гарри это тоже было известно.

— Нет, мне это не понравилось, — покорно ответил Гарри, — но я понимаю, почему ты так сделал. Так и ведут себя старшие братья, да? — спросил он, будто действительно верил, что Геллерту это известно. На самом деле в его окружении было не так уж много тех, у кого были братья или сёстры — и почти у всех с ними были отвратительные отношения (такими было легче всего управлять — они обычно были озлоблены на весь мир).

— Я вёл себя так, как ожидали того окружающие. Они думали, что я сделаю тебе замечание, и я его сделал.

Гарри кивнул, показывая, что услышал объяснение.

— После этого я общался с гоблином в зале приёмов. Ты тогда ещё так изумлённо на меня посмотрел… С чего бы?

— Ты назвал его уважаемым! — вскинулся Гарри, обиженно кусая губы. — Ты говорил, что уважение необходимо заслужить, но ведь этот гоблин — никто! Обычный клерк. А ты… ты даже ко мне никогда так не относился, — под конец он будто сдулся, голос упал до шёпота, и он обессиленно откинулся на спинку дивана.

Вот Геллерт и нашёл корень проблемы. Кто бы мог подумать, что Гарри будет его ревновать? И к кому? К гоблину! Это было действительно неожиданно, но вполне понятно. Гарри принял его замечание, как истину в последней инстанции — это свойственно детям, которые безоглядно верят авторитетному для них взрослому. А теперь он увидел то, что, как ему показалось, рушит эти установки. И правильно рушит, ведь они не верны.

— Гарри, ты судишь гоблинов по человеческим меркам, забывая, что они — не люди. У них другой склад характера, другая мораль, другой взгляд на мир… Чтобы тебе было понятнее, скажу: у гоблинов ценятся лишь три профессии. В первую очередь — воинское искусство. Думаю, ты не обошёл стороной в книгах по истории главы о гоблинских войнах и восстаниях. Поверь, несмотря на мир между людьми и гоблинами, эта профессия не стала у них менее востребованной. Во вторую — артефакторы. Гоблинские артефакты славятся на весь мир и то, что сказал Мардрук, — правда. Люди не в силах понять магию гоблинов, и уж тем более им неподвластно её повторить… Ну, а третья профессия — это банкир. Гринготтс — единственный банк в мире волшебников, других здесь не существует. Неважно, в какой стране, на каком континенте — других банков ты не найдёшь, они были и остаются единственными. Понимаешь ли ты, что это значит? Они держат в своих руках экономику всего волшебного мира. Любое наделённое магией разумное существо — человек, вейла, оборотень, вампир… Все они несут свои деньги в Гринготтс, потому что альтернативы не существует.

Гарри задумчиво хмурился на эту лекцию, но молчал. Из-за этого Геллерту сложно было понять — осознавал ли он, что ему пытались объяснить?

— Для того, чтобы устроиться на любую из этих трёх профессий, необходимо несколько вещей, и отсутствие хотя бы одной из них — это гарантированный отказ в том, чтобы получить столь желаемое место. Конечно же, это связи — гоблин должен быть из знатной семьи, сделавшей себе имя, и иметь рекомендации своих влиятельных родственников. В идеале хорошо бы заиметь и рекомендацию кого-нибудь влиятельного со стороны, но в то же время даже если будет множество сторонних рекомендаций, но ни одной — от собственного клана, гоблина не примут.

Гарри прижался к его боку, всем видом демонстрируя, что он внимательно слушал лекцию. Теперь он действительно был полностью сосредоточен на словах Геллерта.

— Тот факт, что гоблин происходит из известной семьи, влечёт ещё одно условие — у него должны иметься деньги. Обычно это само собой разумеется, ведь где известность, там и богатство. Обучение гоблины оплачивают самостоятельно, а оно стоит отнюдь не дёшево. И последнее — гоблин обязан быть волшебником. Причём достаточно умелым и сильным — гоблинам запрещено иметь волшебные палочки, так что всего лишь наличия магии недостаточно для того, чтобы суметь обучиться колдовать. Ты же помнишь, что случалось с тобой поначалу? — Гарри кивнул, поёжившись. В начале его обучения произошло немало спонтанных стихийных выбросов, спровоцированных занятиями магией. — А ведь ты тогда был совсем ребёнком, твоё магическое ядро только начало формироваться. Представь, что случится со взрослым волшебником, который будет не в силах удержать магию под контролем.

— Он может убить и себя, и тех, кто будет рядом с ним, — высказал Гарри свою догадку.

— Да, именно так, — подтвердил Геллерт. — Уже из всего сказанного мной ты должен понимать, насколько неуместным было твой замечание. — Гарри вяло кивнул ему на эти слова. — Любой гоблин, работающий в банке, или воин, или артефактор, если тебе доведётся повстречать их в будущем — это элита их общества. Лучшие из лучших. Даже за самым мелким клерком стоит имя его клана, деньги и неоспоримое умение пользоваться магией. Запомни мой совет — никогда не ссорься с гоблинами из Гринготтса. Любой из них способен доставить тебе массу неприятностей в будущем, если ты не проявишь к ним должного уважения. Они не обязаны отвечать тебе тем же в момент первой встречи, но вот увидишь, после нашего сегодняшнего визита, стоит только Мардруку выразить своё отношение к его новым клиентам, и их отношение к нам сразу изменится.

— Но он же не может нас обсуждать! — сразу заметил нестыковку Гарри. — Или может? Это потому, что он клялся именем, а не магией? Ох… и почему он не возмутился, когда ты потребовал с него клятву? И почему он не просил доказательств, что ты тот, за кого себя выдаёшь? — вопросы посыпались из него, как из рога изобилия. Геллерт прижал палец к его губам, останавливая этот поток.

Он принялся отвечать на поставленные вопросы по порядку.

— Он не станет нас обсуждать, ему достаточно будет лишь выказать своё отношение к нам на вопрос о том, как прошёл наш визит. Наша тайна останется в сохранности, на этот счёт волноваться не стоит, но и гоблины будут знать наверняка, как им стоит к нам относиться. Что до клятвы… Если ты помнишь, в перечислении необходимого для возможности претендовать на хорошую должность я в первую очередь упомянул семью. Это и есть причина, почему гоблины клянутся именем, а не магией — для них это клятва намного более серьёзная, ведь если они её преступят, то покроют несмываемым позором не только себя, но и весь свой клан. Ни один разумный гоблин не пойдёт на это.

— Неужели они все в таких хороших отношениях с семьёй? — удивился Гарри, для которого один этот факт уже был странным. Ведь он никогда не знал, что такое любящие родственники.

— О том мне неведомо, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Зато я знаю, что клятвопреступление у гоблинов карается смертной казнью. Возможно, если не любящая семья, то хотя бы это служит им отличным стимулом не допускать нарушения собственных обетов. Ещё ты спрашивал, почему Мардрук не возмутился. Тут уже я хочу спросить — а с чего бы ему возмущаться?

— Но ведь… Ты говорил, что разбрасываться магическими клятвами — это впустую растрачивать свой магический потенциал, — он почти дословно процитировал высказывание Геллерта.

— Я тогда не то имел в виду. Я говорил о случаях, когда, например, тебя оболгали, а ты принимаешься бегать за каждым поверившим в байку, магией доказывая свою непричастность к клевете, пытаясь лично убедить каждого. В истории такое случалось, и судьба этих волшебников была незавидна. Это же обычное требование для сотрудников банка. Когда говорят, что Гриногттс не выдаёт тайн своих клиентов, имеется в виду отнюдь не принципиальность гоблинов в этом вопросе, а то, что любой клиент в любое время может затребовать с сотрудника клятву о неразглашении, и тот, не колеблясь, её даст.

— Понятно, — сказал Гарри, вновь хмурясь.

— И, наконец, почему Мардрук мне сразу поверил. Это ещё один из принципов Гринготтса — клиенты должны быть честны с ними. У любого гоблина в банке при себе имеется артефакт, позволяющий определить, говорят ли ему правду. А некоторые кабинеты и вовсе оснащены так, что в них невозможно соврать — думаю, сегодня мы побывали именно в таком. К тому же я заверил своей магической подписью, что я именно тот, за кого себя выдаю.

— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему гоблинов все так опасались, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос.

— Надеюсь, и ты последуешь разумному примеру этих «всех», — усмехнулся Геллерт и потрепал его по волосам.

К счастью, разногласия удалось уладить. Теперь можно заняться новой ступенью обучения.


	27. Глава 26. Северус

Хогвартс оставался таким же, каким был на протяжении веков. Замок ничуть не изменился, несмотря на то, что прошло три года с тех пор, как Северусу пришлось его покинуть. В коридорах всё так же гулял ветер — пока ещё это приносило облегчение тем, кто страдал от летней духоты, забыв про освежающие чары, но уже скоро сквозняки будут мучить тех, кто не знал согревающих чар и не утруждал себя тем, чтобы одеться потеплее.

У кромки Запретного леса паслись прикормленные Хагридом единороги. Летом, когда здесь не было учеников, они часто подходили ближе к Хогвартсу. Как ни удивительно, но некоторые из них даже подпускали к себе Северуса, позволяя погладить себя и собрать пару волосков из безупречной гривы (а ведь он не был ни девушкой, ни, тем более, девственником).

Гигантский Кальмар резвился в Чёрном озере. Он любил поиграть с русалками и тритонами — даже с берега было видно, как те выныривали из воды, подобно дельфинам, чтобы через мгновение вновь исчезнуть в водной толще. Порой они устраивали себе иное развлечение, всей толпой гоняя перепуганных гриндилоу, и Северус был уверен, что именно Кальмар был заводилой для таких развлечений — он не очень любил водяных чертей.

В преподавательском составе произошли перемены, не сильно изменившие положение. Кентавр Флоренц сменил на посту преподавателя прорицаний Трелони — комиссии не понравилось, что она регулярно выпивала и в таком состоянии вела уроки, на что не раз жаловались ученики. Ксандра Дормейн, ученица Батильды Бэгшот, стала преподавателем истории — шестидесятилетняя хохотушка легко вписалась в коллектив. Черити Бербидж была совсем новенькой, она начнёт преподавать маггловедение только в этом году — Квирелл решил отправиться в кругосветное путешествие. Септима Вектор стала деканом Гриффиндора после того, как Минерве пришлось сложить с себя часть обязанностей, и она решила оставить за собой должности заместителя директора и преподавателя трансфигурации. Собственно, на этом изменения заканчивались. Северус никоим образом не скорбел по ушедшим коллегам (кто в здравом уме будет скорбеть по Трелони или Квиреллу, тем более, что последний ушёл не навсегда? А Бинс никуда и не девался — летает по замку наравне с другими призраками, даже поприветствовал Северуса, когда они столкнулись в коридоре).

Преподавателя ЗОТИ на этом педагогическом собрании не было, но этому никто не удивился. На этом месте никто не задерживался дольше, чем на год, и весть о проклятой должности разносилась всё больше среди волшебников, из-за чего Дамблдору с каждым годом всё труднее было найти преподавателя. Что происходило на самом деле, не смогли разобраться ни Дамблдор, ни Северус, ни кто-либо ещё. Все прекрасно понимали — должность проклясть нельзя, она не материальна. Но что-то заставляло учителей уходить каждый год, и не всегда причины для этого были хорошими. Напротив, всего пару раз поводом послужили заключённый брак, рождение ребёнка или предложение о другой работе, обычно же преподаватели ЗОТИ покидали Хогвартс, недосчитавшись конечностей или не в своём уме.

Собрание проходило спокойно. После того, как все порадовались возвращению Северуса (чем изрядно его удивили — ему и в голову не приходило, что кто-то здесь жалел о его уходе), они перешли к обычным темам: расписание уроков, рекомендации Отдела Образования, распределение бюджета и прочие мелочи.

— И всё-таки, Альбус, я настаиваю, что необходимо ввести какое-то ограничение на питомцев для учеников, — убеждённо говорила Минерва внимательно слушавшему её Дамблдору, пока остальные поддакивали и кивали. — Это уже переходит все границы разумного — мистер Девон пытался провезти в Хогвартс Пикирующего Злыдня! Он пытался убедить меня, что тот станет ему отличным фамильяром! Я не удивлюсь, если в следующем году кто-то попытается протащить в школу дракона.

Северус почему-то вспомнил роскошного белого павлина, гордо восседавшего в кресле посреди гостиной — такая картина предстала ему и другим ученикам Слизерина первого сентября в тот год, когда он поступил в Хогвартс. Павлин оказался питомцем Люциуса Малфоя, учившегося тогда на седьмом курсе. У самого Северуса в качестве питомца был подобранный с улицы кот, поэтому он очень удивился, когда увидел в гостиной Слизерина павлина. Уже позже он узнал, что ученики старались поразить окружающих собственной экстраординарностью, демонстрируя её с помощью своих необычных питомцев. Но до Пикирующего Злыдня, высасывающего мозги, во время его учёбы никто не додумался (хотя бедное животное наверняка сдохло бы от голода — высасывать у этих тупиц было явно нечего).

— И какие ограничения ты предлагаешь установить? — спросил Дамблдор, выслушав пламенную речь своей заместительницы.

— Не выше второго уровня опасности, — категорично заявила Минерва.

— И дети решат, что нет ничего лучше, чем притащить в школу крылатого коня. Или упыря, — язвительно заметил Северус, помнивший классификацию Министерства Магии наизусть.

Некоторые участники этого разговора посмотрели на него с сомнением, не веря, что он мог говорить это серьёзно. Но Северус был уверен, что так всё и будет. У детей была довольно странная логика — они выберут или самого редкого зверя (но крылатые кони были довольно дорогими, позволить их себе мог далеко не каждый, и большая часть таких учеников училась именно на его факультете), или самого отвратительного. Найти упыря не так уж сложно, и Северус не хотел, чтобы в Хогвартсе собрались все упыри магической Британии.

Дамблдор задумчиво покивал.

— Действительно, не самая лучшая мысль. Если уж вводить ограничение, то нужно составить список тех животных, кого точно можно привезти в школу.

— Мне кажется, не стоит делать список большим, — заметила Помона. — Лучше ограничиться теми, кого выбирают в качестве питомца чаще всего. Кто-то всё равно привезёт с собой любимого клобкопуха, но на это можно будет просто закрыть глаза. А вот если какой-нибудь ученик попытается провезти в школу опасное существо, то можно будет указать ему на то, что это нарушение правил.

— Кошки тогда точно должны быть, — уверенно добавила к этому Минерва, чем вызвала у всех насмешливую улыбку. — Их действительно выбирает почти половина всех учеников, — оправдалась она.

— Тогда ещё должны быть совы. Мы не можем лишить учеников возможности написать домой, — внёс разумное предложение Филиус.

— И завершим этот список жабами. Они тоже довольно популярны, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, на ходу составляя черновик уведомления Попечительского Совета о новом школьном правиле.

Коллеги переглянулись, но никто из них так и не озвучил, что жабы были популярны не меньше полувека назад, а сейчас их брали с собой очень немногие — очень уж они были неприглядными, а юным идиотам хотелось выделиться среди сокурсников и показать, что их питомец — самый лучший.

Северус хотя и не лез за словом в карман, тоже предпочёл промолчать. Ему, по большей части, было плевать, кого привезут слизеринцы — всех опасных тварей он просто сдаст на попечение Хагриду и Сильванусу, как делал это на протяжении всех лет, что преподавал в школе. И студенты покрасовались перед всеми, и леснику радость. А если ученик позволит демонстрировать своего питомца на уроках по УЗМС, то его любимца увидит вся школа. Хотя никто на его памяти не пытался провезти в Хогвартс зверя, высасывающего мозги…

***

Уже вечером Северус наведался в Блэк-хаус, переместившись в гостиную порт-ключом. Дом был опечатан, и это был единственный способ попасть внутрь. Он лишь хотел убедиться, что Сириус принимал все нужные зелья — водилась за тем привычка напрочь забывать обо всём.

Сириус отыскался в библиотеке и даже не отреагировал на громко захлопнувшуюся дверь. От книги он оторвался только тогда, когда Северус примостился рядом на диване.

— Чем ты так увлёкся? — спросил он, бесцеремонно заглядывая в книгу. Не опознав по тексту, приподнял её с коленей Сириуса и посмотрел на обложку. — «Преступления Гриндевальда»? С чего вдруг ты заинтересовался историей?

— Да так, решил освежить в памяти некоторые моменты, — улыбнулся Сириус, откладывая книгу в сторону. — Ты уже закончил свои дела в школе?

Северус на это только фыркнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет. Сегодня мы просто обсуждали всякие мелочи. Теперь ещё необходимо подготовить замок к приезду учеников. Мне повезло, что Слагхорн не захотел жить в подземельях, поэтому моя лаборатория и учебный класс остались нетронутыми.

— Да, я помню, как мы ходили за ингредиентами в его кладовую. Там же чёрт ногу сломит! Непонятно, где что лежит и как среди этого хаоса найти необходимое.

— Да, было такое. Уверен, с тех пор ничего не изменилось. А мне теперь нужно будет разобраться, что из моих запасов уже испортилось, а что ещё пригодно. Да и в завалах Слагхорна надо будет посмотреть, что можно использовать. Но этим я займусь уже после того, как переделаю всё остальное.

За неспешной беседой они провели около часа, пока Северус не вспомнил, зачем он вообще сюда пришёл.

— Ты выпил все зелья, что я тебе написал?

— Конечно! — фыркнул Сириус. — Не держи меня за непутёвого ребёнка!

— Надеюсь, что так. Иначе следующее твоё «путешествие» придётся отложить.

Северус предпочёл бы, чтобы Сириус и вовсе отказался от своих походов за Грань, но понимал, что у него не было иного способа достигнуть мастерства.

— За месяц я точно поправлюсь, так что не пытайся меня испугать. Лучше скажи — на эту ночь ты останешься здесь или у тебя ещё остались какие-то дела в Хогвартсе? — «дела» он выделил особо, намекая, что ночью в школе делать и вовсе нечего. Северуса позабавила столь детская провокация.

— Ну почему же «нечего»? — усмехнулся он. — Я сегодня, например, видел единорогов — они, знаешь ли, нечасто выходят к замку. Я мог бы пойти к ним и добыть немного волосков с гривы — очень полезный ингредиент, между прочим. Особенно для лекарственных зелий, которые я тебе чуть ли не галлонами спаиваю.

— Доберёшься ещё до своих единорогов! — возмутился Сириус. — Если ты уйдёшь, я тебя больше не впущу, — мстительно пообещал он.

Бровь Северуса поползла вверх.

— Ладно, перегнул, признаю, — тут же стушевался Сириус. — Всё равно — оставайся. Успеешь делами заняться. У тебя ещё целый месяц впереди.

— «Всего» месяц, — язвительно уточнил Северус, но всё же молчаливо согласился остаться. Дела действительно подождут


	28. Глава 27. Геллерт

Сова отыскала его на закате, когда Геллерт и Гарри просто сидели на скамейке в парке, умаявшись за день, и ели мороженое. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как они побывали в Гринготтсе, и Геллерту уже надоело жить в сундуке — он привык к совсем иным условиям, но денег на покупку дома по-прежнему не было.

И вот, наконец, новости.

Он отдал своё мороженое Гарри и вскрыл зачарованный конверт — тот должен был наказать всякого, кто посягнул бы на чужую корреспонденцию. В толстой пачке пергаментов были отчёт о проделанной работе, извещение о том, что с его счёта уже снята та сумма, которая должна была пойти на оплату усилий Мардрука (плюс клятва, плюс артефакт, плюс консультация — вышла довольно круглая сумма) и письмо от поверенного Геллерта — Друхгнорга. Тот заверял, что безмерно счастлив, что лорд Гриндевальд отныне свободен. Сообщал, что за прошедшие годы пятеро дальних родственников (близких у Геллерта не осталось) пытались заявить себя наследниками славного рода, но потерпели неудачу в этом. Вместе с письмом он прислал отчёт о состоянии его счёта и имущества. Дома были опечатаны, многие предприятия обанкротились, но Друхгнорг сумел добыть значительную прибыль из той части состояния, что была доверена ему (на тот момент это были двадцать процентов от всех денег Геллерта, но сейчас, судя по всему, эта цифра достигла шестидесяти процентов).

В Британию было переведено чуть меньше десяти процентов его состояния, но этого вполне хватало как на то, чтобы купить всё необходимое, так и на то, чтобы безбедно жить хотя бы ближайшие пару лет.

Геллерт решил, что чуть позже внимательно изучит отчёты поверенного и разберётся со своими финансами, но пока что были и более насущные дела.

Некоторое время он размышлял, брать ли с собой Гарри или пойти в банк одному на этот раз, но решил, что не стоило оставлять Гарри в одиночестве. Он тяжело перенёс их короткую разлуку и теперь везде хвостиком ходил за Геллертом, убеждая себя, что его никогда не бросят.

В такое позднее время в Гринготтсе почти не было посетителей и даже многие стойки, за которыми сидели гоблины, принимающие поток клиентов, опустели. Они подошли к одному из незанятых гоблинов.

— Добрый вечер, уважаемый, — поприветствовал его Геллерт.

— Добрый, — оскалился в приветствии гоблин.

— Нам бы хотелось встретиться с Мардруком, если он сейчас свободен.

Гоблин тут же достал нужный для передачи сообщения пергамент и отправил уведомление. Ждать пришлось совсем недолго — Мардрук явился буквально через минуту.

— Здравствуйте, господа, я как раз вас ожидал, — он сразу перешёл на деловой тон. — Пройдёмте в мой кабинет, есть несколько вопросов, которые необходимо согласовать.

Гарри приветствовал Мардрука чуть удивлённо — несмотря на их разговор, он явно не ожидал, что гоблины действительно изменят своё отношение к ним. Пусть и не слишком сильно, но уже не было той откровенной враждебности, присутствовавшей, когда они явились в банк в первый раз.

— Как сообщил мне Друхгнорг, у вас не было в Англии собственного жилья, поэтому, полагаю, сперва вы желали бы обзавестись домом? Я подготовил список агентств, которые могут помочь вам с этим, — Мардрук заговорил, едва они переступили через порог кабинета и закрыли за собой дверь, сразу предоставив оговорённый список, в который входили исключительно те агенства, что оплачивали гоблинам свою рекламу и поиск клиентов. — Или же вы желаете посмотреть имущество мистера Поттера? Как мне помнится, у него есть пара домов — я, правда, не уверен, в каком они состоянии.

— Нет, имущество Поттеров мы трогать не будем. Гарри исчез из магического мира — пусть пока так и остаётся, — решил сразу прояснить ситуацию Геллерт. — За список агентств спасибо. Мы им обязательно воспользуемся. Но перед этим позвольте поинтересоваться — в Британии у волшебников необходимо какое-нибудь удостоверение личности? — Геллерт знал, что это в ходу у магглов, а вот у волшебников во всех странах было по-разному. Кто-то заморачивался этим, кто-то — нет.

— Нет, — ответил Мардрук. — Никакого «паспорта» вам не потребуется. Но если вы собираетесь активно использовать поддельные личности, вам понадобится создать достоверную историю и, конечно же, сделать магические привязки к вашим новым именам, чтобы вы могли подписывать ими документы и вас находили совы. Я мог бы порекомендовать вам специалистов в этом, — его глаза хитро сверкнули, намекая, что помощь будет не бесплатной.

— Благодарю, но думаю, что справлюсь с этим сам, — Геллерт ухмыльнулся — на молодом лице Геральда это должно было смотреться озорной улыбкой.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — заверил Мардрук.

Гарри, не глядя, нашёл руку Геллерта и с силой сжал её своей детской ладошкой. Выглядел он испуганно, но решительно, вот только глядел в пол, не решаясь поднять взгляд.

— Скажите, уважаемый Мардрук, а о моих… родителях вы что-нибудь знаете? — вопрос дался ему не просто. На днях Гарри уже предлагал выяснить, что произошло с ним в детстве и из-за чего погибли его родители, но Геллерт решил, что не стоило торопиться и лучше дождаться, пока Мардрук договорится с Друхгноргом. Видимо, сейчас упоминание о Поттерах напомнило Гарри тот разговор, и он решил попытаться выяснить что-нибудь прямо сейчас.

Геллерт поддержал его, сжав ладонь — сам бы он об этом вопросе вряд ли вспомнил.

— Да, мистер Поттер, — гоблин внимательно смотрел на мальчика, как бы выпытывая, действительно ли он хочет получить ответ на свой вопрос. — Об этом мне известно.

Гарри поднял на него решительный взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, расскажите нам об этом.

Поведанная им история поразила Геллерта. Война, разгоревшаяся в Британии десять лет назад, и Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт, решивший добиться своего насилием. Пророчество, под которое подходили двое, но выбор был сделан в пользу Гарри. И, как итог, мёртвые родители и ребёнок, отданный на поруки магглам. Три года назад газеты знатно потрепали имя Гарри, вываливая на магов всю правду о том, как жилось герою у родственников.

— Получается, — оторопел Гарри, — обо мне все знают?

— Да, мистер Поттер. В нашем мире люди считают вас героем. И они были чрезвычайно огорчены, узнав о вашей пропаже. В Министерстве Магии из-за этого многие лишились своего места — даже сама министр Багнолд и верховный чародей Визенгамота Дамблдор. И должен отметить, с тех пор сотрудничать с Министерством стало гораздо проще — как нам, гоблинам, так и многим другим.

— Вы несколько раз упомянули Дамблдора, — заметил Геллерт. Его больше всего интересовало, как во всём этом был замешан его бывший друг. — Какова его роль в этой истории?

— Он раньше других понял, к чему приведёт политика Волдеморта, и собрал людей для сопротивления — Орден Феникса. Во время войны именно они выступили против Пожирателей Смерти. Ваши родители тоже состояли в этом Ордене, — обратился Мардрук к Гарри. — Дамблдор первым прибыл в дом Поттеров, когда Волдеморт погиб, и пообещал всем, что позаботится о судьбе ребёнка. После этого, как стало известно не так давно, он отдал мистера Поттера магглам. Три года назад, когда выяснилось, что вверенный ему герой жил в том доме на правах раба, его срочно сместили с поста верховного чародея Визенгамота. Пытались даже убрать из школы, но должность директора Хогвартса пожизненная, поэтому там всё осталось, как было.

Геллерт раздумывал над новыми сведениями, а Гарри на ум пришло озарение.

— Дамблдор — это тот, кто?..

Геллерт прервал его, опасаясь, что Гарри заговорит о крестражах.

— Тот, кто пытался изменить твою судьбу, — подсказал он. — Мы давно с ним знакомы, — добавил он задумчиво.

Что-то зацепило его в коротком рассказе Мардрука, но он не мог понять, что именно. Вертелась на краю сознания какая-то мысль, но никак не удавалось уцепить её за хвост. Геллерт решил отложить размышления об этом на потом — если сразу не вспомнил, то не было смысла пытаться дальше. Придёт время, и он поймёт, что не так.

После того, как экскурс в прошлое завершился, Мардрук вцепился в Геллерта, как клещ, настойчиво рекомендуя, как лучше пустить имеющиеся деньги в оборот. Геллерт не ориентировался в нынешних реалиях, поэтому большинство предложений отвергал до тех пор, пока не получит исчерпывающие сведения. Мардруку пришлось смириться с этим и пообещать подготовить всё в кратчайшие сроки.

Результат этой встречи его явно не удовлетворил: хотя он и подготовил сводки по своим предложениям, Геллерту не хватило информации, чтобы решить, будет ли это действительно выгодно, а пускать дела на самотёк, как и полагаться на чьё-то мнение он не привык. Они договорились встретиться через неделю и снова всё обсудить. На том и разошлись.


	29. Глава 28. Гарри

«Здесь в ночь на 31 октября 1981 года были убиты Лили и Джеймс Поттер. Их сын Гарри стал единственным волшебником в мире, пережившим Убивающее заклятие. Этот дом, невидимый для магглов, был оставлен в неприкосновенности как памятник Поттерам и в напоминание о злой силе, разбившей их семью», — было написано золотыми буквами на деревянной дощечке, появившейся, стоило Гарри прикоснуться к калитке дома.

Он не знал, зачем попросил Геллерта отвести его к дому родителей. Просто, услышав, что они жили и умерли в Годриковой Лощине, где сейчас проживали и они с Геллертом, захотел прийти и увидеть своими глазами то самое место, где всё случилось.

Гарри чувствовал смятение. Наверное, ему должно было быть грустно, может быть, он даже должен заплакать, но, глядя на этот дом, на эту табличку, он хотел лишь убраться отсюда подальше. Они навевали на него какой-то иррациональный ужас и, пожалуй, лёгкое недоумение — он столько лет мечтал узнать о родителях хоть что-нибудь, а теперь почему-то не чувствовал ни скорби, ни боли, ни волнения, приличествующих моменту.

— Идём, — Геллерт положил руку ему на плечо и повёл за собой. Гарри послушно поплёлся следом. Он иногда оборачивался, глядя, как отдалялся дом его родителей, как исчезал из поля зрения. Он молчал всю дорогу до сундука, ставшего на время их домом — домовики спрятали всю их поклажу среди кустов шиповника, и Гарри по невнимательности пару раз оцарапался об острые иглы. Это напомнило ему, что в последние дни он совсем позабыл о своей подруге — Цветочке. Она в первый день спряталась куда-то и не спешила показываться на глаза. А Гарри было недосуг её искать — он волновался о том, не испортили ли его поспешные суждения отношения с Геллертом. Но тот вроде был таким же как всегда — поучал, наставлял и просто позволял быть рядом. Поэтому, отговорившись тем, что ему надо поразмыслить, Гарри принялся разыскивать, куда забралась Цветочек.

Роза отыскалась у стены, вдоль которой рядком были выстроены тумбочки — когда собирались в путь, домовики не особо заморачивались, куда что поставить, тем более что свободного места было не так много. Поэтому мебель стояла вплотную друг к другу и до некоторых шкафов было невозможно добраться.

Цветочек пряталась в самом углу, обернув стебель вокруг самой дальней ножки. Гарри с трудом убедил её выбраться оттуда и даться ему в руки. Роза выглядела вялой, зачахшей. Она вползла на руку, впившись в голую кожу острыми колючками, из-за чего Гарри вскрикнул — такой неожиданной была боль.

Геллерт тут же очутился рядом — наверное, услышал крик. Он аккуратно пересадил Цветочек на плечи Гарри, где шипы будет сдерживать футболка, и залечил раны.

— Чем ты её так разозлил? — поинтересовался он. Потом оценил состояние розы и уточнил: — Или, скорее, опечалил?

— Я не знаю, — буркнул расстроенный Гарри. — Она на меня просто набросилась!

Он, конечно, преувеличивал, но непонимание, почему Цветочек так поступила, порождало обиду у него в душе. Он пригладил нераспустившийся бутон, безвольно свесившийся с плеча, и обида тут же сменилась обеспокоенностью. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Цветочек была настолько плоха.

— Гарри, ползучая роза питается твоей магией. А кроме того, ей важно, чтобы ты был в хорошем настроении, — проницательно заметил Геллерт. Гарри вспомнил, когда видел Цветочек в последний раз — она уползла от него в ту ночь, когда они покинули Нурменгард, когда они с Геллертом впервые ночевали в сундуке. Она пыталась успокоить его в доме Дурслей, но… он вообще с трудом тогда соображал. Не мог ли он быть грубым с ней? Гарри не был уверен — помнил лишь, что в итоге она сдалась и заползла ему под мантию. И с тех пор он её не видел. Неужели все эти дни её никто не подкармливал? А вода? Она же должна выпивать по чашке в день!

Гарри не на шутку разволновался. Неужели его неосмотрительность сгубит Цветочек?

— Геллерт, ей можно помочь? Что я должен сделать? — он с трудом удерживался от паники. Всё-таки он сильно привязался к этой розе. Геллерт взял его руку и положил её на корни цветка.

— Помнишь, как ты напитывал магией шкатулку? Сделай то же самое.

Гарри сосредоточился, пытаясь ощутить энергию в себе. Всё, как учил Геллерт — сконцентрироваться, сформировать поток и направить его. Это было проще, чем творить заклинания: для тех ещё было необходимо придать потоку необходимую форму.

Он не спешил, напаивая Цветочек магией понемногу. Она приходила в себя — у неё уже появились силы обвиться вокруг шеи и спрятать свои колючки. Бутон всё ещё был закрыт, но, возможно, это потому, что одной лишь магии недостаточно — всё-таки это растение, которое необходимо было поить и кормить.

— Молодец, — похвалил Геллерт, отчего Гарри расцвёл не хуже Цветочка в её лучшие дни. — Только не забывай впредь заботиться о своём… питомце? — он не был уверен, как правильнее охарактеризовать розу.

— Она моя подруга, — скромно признался Гарри. Цветочек, услышав это, ласково погладила его по щеке.

— Ползучая роза — полезное приобретение, если ты по неосмотрительности её не сгубишь. Она питается твоей магией и в то же время является своеобразным накопителем. Я поищу книжку на эту тему, чтобы ты лучше понимал возможности своей подруги.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Геллерт, за руку ведя его мимо всех тумбочек, шкафов, бюро и столов к диванам, расположившимся в другой половине пространства сундука.

— Немного устал, — честно признался Гарри, зная, что не стоило о таком умалчивать. На то, чтобы вернуть Цветочку активность, ему потребовалось немало магии — больше, чем он использовал, когда активировал шкатулку.

Геллерт продиагностировал его и успокоил:

— Ничего, это скоро пройдёт. Но вообще я хотел узнать, в порядке ли ты после посещения дома Поттеров.

Гарри смутился. Переключившись на поиски Цветочка, а после — на подпитку её магией, он и вовсе забыл думать про их вояж к дому родителей. Он, видимо, совсем неправильный, если так реагирует на всё это…

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал он. — Наверное.

Геллерт нахмурился. Он сейчас был в своём настоящем облике, поэтому Гарри этого хватило, чтобы устыдиться и тут же выложить все свои мысли.

— Я, наверное, должен чувствовать грусть или что-то такое… Я же знаю, что они… родители отдали за меня жизни. И я просто смотрел на этот дом и эту табличку… Я не знаю… Это как будто не про меня, — объяснил он, путаясь в словах. Он не представлял, как выразить словами то, что он почувствовал.

— Ты и не обязан чувствовать «что-то», — заметил Геллерт. — Ты их не помнишь — слишком уж маленьким был, когда всё случилось. Впрочем, и это не показатель — я прожил со своими родителями пятнадцать лет, но так их и не полюбил. — Гарри изумлённо на него посмотрел. Он не понимал, как можно не любить родителей, они же… они же _родители_. Геллерт заметил этот взгляд и усмехнулся. — Скажи, Гарри, ты любишь своих родственников — Дурслей?

Он отчаянно замотал головой.

— А они, тем не менее, твои родственники. Может быть, тебе и довелось бы полюбить родителей, но они слишком рано умерли, — Геллерт был циничен, но Гарри эти слова успокоили. Он смог осознать, что дело не в том, что он плохой и странный, а в том, что он просто не помнил тех, кого должен любить.

К тому же он признался себе, что у него уже была семья, которую он любил всем сердцем — и это были не родители, о которых он только слышал пару слов, и уж тем более не Дурсли.

Геллерт, конечно, позиционировал себя исключительно как наставника, но сам Гарри давно определил его как друга и семью. Он, правда, не знал точно, какое место в семье должен занимать Геллерт — Гарри не ощущал его как отца, так что, наверное, тот правильно сделал их братьями.

Гарри попытался перевести разговор со смущающей его темы на что-нибудь другое.

— А что это за дом, перед которым мы иногда останавливаемся? — но по вмиг посмурневшему лицу понял, что выбрал неверный вопрос.

— Там живёт моя тётушка, с которой я сотню лет не виделся, — ответил Геллерт.

— О, — пробормотал Гарри, — ясно.

Геллерт был прав — он абсолютно не умел вести разговоры.

— Я видел, что здесь продаётся дом неподалёку, — попытался Гарри снова. Судя по всему, Геллерт очень хотел снова увидеть свою тётушку, так, может, это был шанс? — Мы можем жить в нём, — предложил он.

Гелерт покачал головой.

— Слишком опасно.

Но Гарри на это только фыркнул. Ему очень нравилась собственная идея, поэтому он принялся уговаривать Геллерта согласиться.

— Что в этом опасного? Мы же будем выглядеть по-другому! — с его точки зрения это был самый убедительный аргумент. — Нас никто не найдёт, потому что никто даже не знает, что нас нужно искать!

Геллерт посмотрел на него уже заинтересованно.

— А ведь ты прав, — протянул он задумчиво. — Что же, пойдём, посмотрим дом, который ты предлагаешь.

Геллерт снова исчез под личиной Геральда, и Гарри, радостный от того, что смог убедить того в своей правоте, помчался к выходу.


	30. Глава 29. Северус

Возвращение к преподавательской деятельности прошло не без эксцессов. Северус был в ярости, когда узнал, что Слагхорн утвердил прошение «Не называйте меня Нимфадорой» Тонкс об обучении высшим зельям. Видите ли, девочка мечтала стать аврором. И какая разница, что она — ходячая катастрофа и даже само её нахождение в классе зельеварения грозило обернуться бедой. Когда она только поступила, Северус пытался лишить её возможности посещать его уроки, но Дамблдор упёрся и настоял на том, что девочка должна получить образование, а зельеварение — обязательный для этого предмет. В такие моменты Северус действительно ненавидел свою работу.

Кроме того, оказалось, что школу заполонили Уизли. Старший выпустился в этом году, но, к сожалению, он был самым разумным из всей этой толпы. Чарли же постоянно опаздывал на уроки: он то задерживался на тренировках по квиддичу, то возился со зверями — Кеттлберн и Хагрид, заметившие его интерес, позволяли ему подходить к ним в любое время, и тот вволю этим пользовался. Персиваль, как отмечали другие учителя, знавшие его уже несколько лет, был образцовым учеником: все контрольные он сдавал на «Превосходно», домашние задания всегда делал вовремя и опять же на «Превосходно», а кроме того, всегда был готов оказать любую помощь как ученикам, так и учителям. Но Северус пока успел оценить лишь его постоянные перешёптывания с Пенелопой Кристал и их перебрасывания записочками, когда он отсадил их друг от друга.

А кроме них, недавно поступили на учёбу ещё и близнецы, которые были катастрофой, сравнимой по масштабам своих бедствий с Тонкс. А кое-где они могли и ей фору дать. Тем более, что, в отличие от Тонкс, они прекрасно осознавали, что творили, и делали всё намеренно.

Когда за неделю практических занятий в учебном классе произошло четыре взрыва, устроенных близнецами и Тонкс, — лишь скорость реакции Северуса позволила не допустить серьёзных последствий этих происшествий, — он понял, что готов снова стать «Ужасом Подземелий», забыв о педагогических постулатах.

Северусу не хотелось идти на конфликт с Дамблдором, тем более, что его положение в обществе сейчас было таким же устойчивым, как и до скандалов три года назад. Но он лучше всех понимал, к каким последствиям может привести бездействие. Рано или поздно случится что-то, и он не успеет спасти учеников. Северус прекрасно осознавал, что он не всесилен и не сможет уберечь их от всех последствий их же собственной глупости, поэтому в разговоре с Дамблдором он был категоричен и ни на йоту не отступал от своего мнения.

— Я не намерен брать на себя ответственность за их жизни, если они сами её ни в кнат не ставят! Я не прошу вас отстранить их от занятий — я просто ставлю в известность, что порог моего класса эти ученики больше не переступят. Как они будут выкручиваться на экзаменах, меня не волнует!

— Но, Северус! — Дамблдор смотрел на него растерянно. Он не ожидал подобного упорства от того, кто всегда был ему послушен. — Дай им шанс! Вот увидишь — если они осознают, что им грозит отстранение от твоих уроков, они сразу исправятся!

Северус скривился, его терпение было на исходе, поэтому ответ вышел слишком резким.

— Я уже два месяца пытаюсь предоставить им этот шанс! Вы думаете, эти маленькие идиоты хотя бы это заметили? Нет, они как занимались проделками на моих уроках, так и продолжают это делать! А этой недотёпе Тонкс уже ничего не поможет. Она и на ногах-то с трудом держится, а вы хотите, чтобы я допустил её к приготовлению зелий, один неверный компонент в которых разнесёт полшколы?! — Северус, конечно же, утрировал. На школьном уровне не изучались настолько опасные зелья, да и класс зелий был хорошо экранирован для предотвращения подобных случаев. Но это не значило, что Тонкс не могла, к примеру, случайно опрокинуть в котёл флакон с драконьей кровью и убить этим половину сокурсников.

— Подумай, что скажет об этом Попечительский Совет и Отдел Образования? — попробовал надавить Дамблдор с другой стороны. — Как думаешь, что они скажут на новость, что мы лишаем своих учеников возможности получить достойное образование? Ты только-только вернул себе возможность преподавать, отвоевал своё право зваться профессором. Неужели ты хочешь лишиться этого и обесценить все приложенные тобой усилия всего лишь из-за пары мальчишек, которые просто любят пошутить?

Северус ухмыльнулся — его забавляло, что Дамблдор считал, будто эти угрозы могут его пронять.

— Я скажу вам больше — если вы прикажете мне позволить этим ученикам продолжать занятия зельеварением, я обращусь сначала в Попечительский Совет, а потом и в Отдел Образования и буду требовать, чтобы близнецов исключили из школы. Не сомневайтесь, я вытяну на свет все их проделки и шалости и добьюсь своего. Вы ведь и сами знаете, что далеко не все их шуточки так безобидны, как вы пытаетесь это представить.

Дамблдор отвёл взгляд. Близнецы Уизли были головной болью всего педагогического состава. У них было странное чувство юмора и, кажется, вовсе отсутствовали моральные ограничения. Зачаровать перо, чтобы оно писало гадости, но сам пишущий этого не замечал? Запросто. Учителя всю первую учебную неделю потратили на то, чтобы выяснить, почему ученики вместо проверочных работ и домашних заданий писали матерную бессмыслицу. Раздеть старшекурсницу на глазах у половины школы? Отличная мысль! После этого случая на мисс Доусон ворохом посыпались неприличные предложения, и она, скромница по натуре, была готова покончить с собой от подобного позора. Мадам Помфри пришлось провести ей лечение курсом успокоительных зелий и в течение месяца водить в Мунго к колдопсихологу.

— Ты слишком строг, Северус, — Дамблдор покачал головой, с укором смотря на него. — Мальчики не сделали ничего непоправимого. Вспомни себя в их возрасте — разве ты сам не любил пошалить? — Северус сжал зубы. «В их возрасте» он не пытался подшутить над Мародёрами, он пытался выжить сам и уничтожить их. Сейчас это казалось глупостью, но тогда он всё воспринимал именно так. Сравнивать эти случаи было просто неуместно.

— Зато вы им слишком потакаете, — огрызнулся он.

— Хорошо. Я понял твоё мнение насчёт близнецов. Но неужели ты действительно лишишь мисс Тонкс её мечты? — Дамблдор осуждающе посмотрел на него. — Эта девочка так хочет стать аврором! Она прилагает все силы, чтобы достигнуть своей цели. Неужели ты способен одним махом перечеркнуть все её надежды? — он говорил так, будто Северус как минимум обрекал её на голодную смерть в нищете, лишая единственного шанса выжить. И будто действительно был убеждён, что шестнадцатилетняя пигалица точно знает, чего хочет от жизни.

— Да, Альбус, вы абсолютно правы — я на самом деле способен это сделать. И сделаю. Иначе это ходячее бедствие просто не доживёт до выпускного.

Не то, чтобы ему действительно было какое-то дело до этой Тонкс. Но если и вправду случится что-то экстраординарное по вине этой девчонки, репутация Северуса может серьёзно пострадать, а он не собирался допускать подобного. То, что она была родственницей Сириуса, тоже играло не последнюю роль в его настойчивом нежелании иметь дело с поразительной неуклюжестью этой девицы. Пусть её мать отрезана от рода, пусть сам Сириус ни разу о ней не вспоминал, Северус предпочитал перестраховаться. Блэки всегда были мстительными, и ему не хотелось, чтобы его обвиняли в том, что он не смог сберечь их кровь.

Дамблдор сдался. Он подписал отстранение этих троих от уроков зельеварения, подсунутое ему Северусом ещё в начале беседы.

— Хорошо, пусть будет так. Но я надеюсь, ты не откажешь им в подготовке к экзаменам, когда придёт время.

— Каким образом? Теорию они способны найти и выучить самостоятельно, если не будут слишком ленивы. А к практике я их не подпущу.

— Надеюсь, когда придёт время, ты не будешь столь категоричен. Всё-таки зельеварение — один из основных предметов, и без сдачи переходного экзамена по нему они просто не смогут перейти на следующий курс.

Северус усмехнулся.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы к тому времени до них дойдёт, какую ошибку они совершили.

Он вышел из кабинета директора, полностью удовлетворённый. Осталось только передать распоряжения деканам факультетов, и эти несносные дети больше не переступят порог его класса.

— Эта кошка — просто невозможное существо! — возмущался звонкий девичий голосок в одном из коридорных закутков. — Бедная Короста! Не понимаю, почему Альби так взъелась на неё. И всё из-за этого дурацкого ограничения! Отец не позволил взять с собой Пламень, сказал, что саламандр теперь нельзя брать в школу.

— Ничего страшного, — ответили ей. — Я просто буду оставлять Коросту в спальне. На самом деле я не очень-то хотел её брать, но особого выбора не было.

Северус, убедившись, что ничем предосудительным в этом закутке не занимались, пошёл дальше. Ему было необходимо найти Септиму и Помону.


	31. Глава 30. Геллерт

Геллерт всё-таки купил тот дом, на который указал ему Гарри. Оказалось, что он находился всего через два дома от того, в котором жила тётушка Батильда, и Геллерт сдался. Он объездил полмира, но нигде не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как здесь. К тому же Гарри был прав — никто не станет его искать, потому что никто не знал, что он больше не пленник Нурменгарда.

Переезд прошёл обыденно. Уже через пару дней вся магическая половина деревни знала, что у них появились новые соседи — два брата, решившие сменить место жительства после смерти родителей. Считалось, что их прежний дом сгорел — именно это и являлось причиной смерти родителей.

В первые же дни Геллерт и Гарри наведались в Косой переулок, предварительно выяснив, как в него попасть (по всей стране было расположено несколько порталов, ведущих на главную улицу магического мира Британии, нужно было только добраться до ближайшего). Об Олливандерах, начавших изготавливать волшебные палочки ещё до начала нашей эры, не слышал только ленивый. Геллерт не сомневался, что сможет найти в этой лавке подходящие для них инструменты — пусть новая палочка и не сравнится с Бузинной, всё же необходимость её приобретения была очевидна. Ведь парень, едва переступивший порог совершеннолетия, но уже отлично освоившейся с беспалочковой магией, это отнюдь не обыденное событие. А выделяться Геллерту было ни к чему.

Гарик Олливандер принял их радушно. Посочувствовал Геральду, утратившему свою волшебную палочку в пожаре («Она досталась мне в наследство от деда, да и проживали мы раньше в Германии», — объяснил он, когда тот заметил, что не помнит, чтобы Геральд раньше бывал у него в магазине) и предложил несколько на выбор. Палочка подобралась быстро — она была третьей из испробованных. Геллерт взмахнул ею, и из неё сразу посыпался сноп ярких искр.

— Кедр и сердечная жила дракона, пятнадцать дюймов, очень сильная, — охарактеризовал палочку Олливандер. — Отлично подходит человеку, выбравшему для себя роль защитника. С ней вы станете грозным противником любому, кто решит бросить вам вызов или посягнуть на то, что вы защищаете.

Олливандер бросил быстрый проницательный взгляд на Гарри, показывая, что ни капли не сомневается, кто являлся главным сокровищем Геллерта и кого он будет защищать.

С Гарри всё оказалось не так просто. Он брал волшебные палочки одну за другой, но никакая из них не отзывалась на его магию.

Олливандер был в восторге — не каждый день к нему приходили клиенты с настолько привередливой магической системой. А вот Гарри был близок к панике. Он боялся, что ему не подойдёт никакая палочка, и эти мысли влекли за собой другие — что он неполноценный и никогда не научится колдовать по-настоящему (хотя он делал в этом немалые успехи).

Подходил к концу их второй час пребывания в лавке, когда это наконец случилось — Гарри отыскал свою палочку. Он взял её в руки и взмахнул, отчего с кончика палочки сорвалась волна нежно-голубого оттенка.

— Поздравляю, молодой человек! Замечательный выбор! Лиственница и перо феникса, двенадцать дюймов. Спокойная палочка, она отлично послужит тому, кому не хватает уверенности в себе и поможет раскрыть все ваши таланты, — похоже, от внимания Олливандера тоже не ушли переживания Гарри, и он решил таким образом подбодрить его.

Геллерт и Гарри поблагодарили мастера за помощь и распрощались с ним. Они сразу отправились домой — поход в магазин вышел очень утомительным.

С этих пор обучение Гарри пошло более быстрыми темпами. Он всё схватывал буквально на лету. После того, как он понимал, как правильно создавать необходимое ему заклинание, он тут же пробовал освоить его же, но без палочки, не собираясь пренебрегать столь полезным навыком. Геллерт это одобрял и лишь контролировал, чтобы Гарри не перетрудился и не довёл себя до магического истощения.

Геллерт же, помимо обучения Гарри, занимался тем, что пытался как можно более полно узнать, что произошло в мире с тех пор, как он был заточён в Нурменгард. В этом ему помогали книги и подшивки газет, которые он брал в библиотеке. И чем больше он узнавал, тем больше ужасался. Альбус добился того, чтобы некромантию и магию души признали запрещёнными на международном уровне. Как он смог? И как посмел? Он пытался провернуть это и с тёмными искусствами и ритуалистикой, но на этот раз ничего не вышло. Зато в своей стране — в Британии — он творил, что хотел. К вышеперечисленным запретам добавлялись менталистика, химерология и отдельные подразделы зельеварения, чар, артефакторики и рунологии.

Это была абсолютная нелепица! Когда-то они вдвоём начали то, что позже вылилось в войну, в которую оказался втянут почти весь мир. Геллерт хотел, чтобы для магов не существовало ограничений, чтобы они заняли своё место на вершине мира. И Альбус был полностью солидарен с ним в этом, пусть даже позже их пути и разошлись. Так что за чертовщину он творил сейчас?

Было бы идиотизмом помыслить, будто Альбус не подозревал о том, как важна любая из этих отраслей магии. Или что он не в курсе, что случится с волшебником, отвергнувшим Дар Госпожи. Да и если судить по воспоминаниям Гарри, он спокойно использовал то, что сам определил как тёмную и запретную магию. Табу на менталистику и вовсе выглядит смешно, ведь Альбус стал мастером в ней как раз в те годы, когда они с Геллертом были вместе. Вряд ли он просто отказался от своего умения.

Всё это казалось Геллерту бессмысленным. Он не мог понять, что двигало Альбусом, и это бесило. Когда-то он знал того лучше всех и понимал с полуслова. Но, видимо, время слишком сильно изменило их обоих. Теперь Геллерт был не в силах так сходу понять замыслы этого человека.

***

Была уже поздняя ночь, и Гарри давно лёг спать, а сам Геллерт зачитался «Взлётом и падением Тёмных Искусств в ХХ веке», когда в дверь их дома постучали. Необычным было не только время для визита, но сам факт того, что кто-то смог пройти во двор и дойти до двери — на заборе вокруг дома стояли сильнейшие чары отвлечения внимания. Они должны были моментально убедить и волшебника, и маггла, что им незачем беспокоить хозяев дома, и лучше пойти разобраться со своими делами. Геллерт приготовился к неприятностям, поэтому дверь открывал, предварительно выставив перед собой щит и держа в руке палочку.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Вольф, — поприветствовал его маг, стоящий на пороге, использовав его поддельное имя. Мужчина был невзрачен и не выделялся чем-то особым — низкий рост, мышиного цвета волосы, блёкло-голубые глаза, худощавое телосложение. Одет он был в обычную серую мантию, без каких-нибудь украшений или отделки. — Я пришёл, чтобы поговорить с вами, и надеюсь, что этот разговор пройдёт мирно, — его глаза прозорливо сверкнули, отмечая и выставленный щит, и напряжение Геллерта, ещё во время спуска со второго этажа превратившегося в Геральда.

Геллерт тем же взглядом смерил мага перед ним, направляя магию в собственные глаза и позволяя увидеть больше, чем было возможно при обычном зрении. Вокруг тела мага сияла неярким зелёным цветом аура, говорившая о том, что тот, скорее всего, использовал оборотное зелье или нечто подобное для смены облика. Под мантией этого человека было припрятано несколько артефактов — Геллерт разобрал среди них портключ, волшебную палочку, щит и проявитель ядов. Ещё у нескольких вещей, имеющих свою ауру, так и не удалось распознать предназначение, но это не было чем-то безусловно опасным.

— И о чём вы хотели поговорить со мной? — спросил Геллерт, убедившись, что волшебник не принёс с собой ничего, что могло бы ему угрожать.

— Уверен, вас заинтересует моё предложение. Но, может быть, мы обсудим это в доме?

Геллерт покачал головой, не сводя взгляда с потенциального противника.

— Я не впущу вас в дом.

Он понимал, что его поведение сейчас совсем не соответствовало тому, как должен вести себя двадцатилетний Геральд, но чутьё подсказывало ему, что этому мужчине нужен вовсе не мальчишка Вольф. С обычным парнем разговор вели бы совсем по-другому — да и кому бы мог понадобится человек, приехавший неизвестно откуда и не успевший нигде толком засветиться?

— Я настаиваю, — улыбнулся маг. Эта бледная улыбка совсем не сочеталась с хищным блеском в глазах. — Обсуждать подобные вопросы на улице было бы несколько опрометчиво. Не так ли, мистер Гриндевальд?

Геллерт, стоило только имени сорваться с губ волшебника, мгновенно его обездвижил и проверил всю округу на предмет наблюдателей и подслушивающих чар. Он ничего не нашёл, но подозрительность в нём обострилась до предела, пытаясь найти ответ на вопрос, как его могли найти.

— Так что, вы согласны пригласить меня к себе? — спросил неизвестный маг, без особого труда стряхнув с себя наложенные на него чары.

Геллерт приоткрыл дверь и впустил его внутрь.


	32. Глава 31. Геллерт

Они расположились в гостиной. Геллерт решил, что сейчас недосуг строить из себя гостеприимного хозяина, поэтому не предложил своему «гостю» даже чая. Не похоже, что того это хоть как-то задело.

— Я рад, что вы прислушались к голосу разума, — улыбнулся маг.

— Кто вы такой? — Геллерт решил, что лучше сразу перейти к делу.

— Имя Джон Смит вас устроит? — улыбнулся тот, явно насмехаясь.

— Ваше имя меня интересует меньше всего, — отмахнулся Геллерт. — А вот тот факт, что вы знаете, кто я, но пришли без авроров…

— Полагаю авроры нам не потребуются. Я хотел бы заключить с вами сделку, смею надеяться, выгодную нам обоим.

Меньше всего на свете Геллерт был настроен заключать хоть какие-нибудь сделки. Тем более непонятно с кем.

Он всё ещё был насторожен до предела. И хотя в своих силах ничуть не сомневался, зная, что может в любой момент просто исчезнуть, он всё же не забывал о том, что на втором этаже спал Гарри, и если случится что-то непредвиденное, мальчик останется совсем беззащитным.

— Я вижу ваше нетерпение, поэтому перейду сразу к сути. Я хочу предложить вам работу. Нам очень пригодятся ваши способности, — назвавшийся Смитом не сводил с Геллерта серьёзного взгляда, внимательно изучая его реакцию на своё предложение. Тот остался показательно безразличным, ничем не выдав своих чувств. — Отдел Тайн при Министерстве Магии занимается научными разработками в самых различных сферах. Исследования являются нашей основной деятельностью.

Геллерт знал о существовании этого отдела — когда-то Альбус лелеял мечту попасть в него. Загвоздка была в том, что они не принимали к себе кого попало, и устроиться в него можно было лишь по рекомендации, что было затруднительно, поскольку никто не знал, кто там работал (это была наиболее распространённая версия, точное положение дел знали лишь сотрудники Отдела Тайн).

— Довольно расплывчатое объяснение, — заметил Геллерт. — Если есть «основная» деятельность, то есть и другие её виды.

— Верно. К сожалению, об этом я не смогу рассказать подробно — каждый сотрудник приносит магическую клятву и, если вы согласитесь, вам тоже придётся это сделать. Могу лишь заверить, что мы не делаем ничего, что угрожало бы народу.

— Какая… интересная формулировка, — хмыкнул Геллерт. Не «опасное», «противозаконное» или хотя бы «неприемлемое». А всего лишь то, что не будет угрожать людям. Причём — именно во множественном числе. — Но неужели вы вправду считаете, что можете просто взять к себе на работу Тёмного Лорда, и никто не возмутится этому?

Смит негромко хохотнул, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Взгляд выдавал его неприкрытое веселье.

— Никто не собирается принимать на работу «Тёмного Лорда», что вы. Я веду переговоры с Геральдом Вольфом, и именно он будет представлен своим коллегам как новый сотрудник. Лишь я один буду знать, кто скрывается под его личиной, — похоже, Смит уже не сомневался в согласии Геллерта. А ещё он явно не был рядовым сотрудником.

— Каким образом вы узнали о том, что я здесь? — его голос даже не дрогнул, произнося это «здесь», хотя с языка так и норовило сорваться «не в тюрьме», «не в Нурменгарде» или даже «больше не заключённый». Но это выдало бы его эмоции слишком явно, а этого Геллерт избегал всеми силами. Пока что ему удавалось сохранить безразличный тон. Со стороны их разговор даже мог сойти за светскую беседу.

— Боюсь, что это тот секрет, который могут узнать исключительно сотрудники Отдела Тайн, — Смит отмахнулся от вопроса и сразу перевёл тему: — Но есть кое-что, чем я могу с вами поделиться, чтобы заинтересовать своим предложением. Прошу, — он протянул свёрнутый рулоном свиток пергамента, достав его из кармана мантии.

Геллерт быстро пробежал глазами по тексту документа, выхватывая из него самую суть. «Кровные ритуалы… жертвоприношения… в связи с опасностью их использования… любые артефакты подобного рода должны быть запрещены законом».

Текст был составлен так, будто имелись в виду артефакты, создание которых требовало небывалой жестокости, тёмной магии и, как минимум, убийства младенца. Вот только на деле выходило так, что под текст этого плода законотворческой мысли можно было подвести абсолютно любой артефакт, который активировался или привязывался к владельцу за счёт крови — а таких было большинство. Геллерт даже не удивился, когда увидел подпись того, кто предлагал принять такой закон. Альбус.

Заметив, что Геллерт закончил чтение, Смит заговорил снова.

— Это новый законопроект известного вам Альбуса Дамблдора. Вы должны были заметить, насколько грамотно он составлен, сложно подкопаться. Он будет вынесен на рассмотрение Совета Лордов в эту пятницу и почти наверняка не будет принят. Но реальность такова, что у господина Дамблдора непомерно много влияния во всех слоях общества — от аристократов и чиновников Министерства до обычного населения. И, несмотря на то, что министр всеми силами препятствует подобным проектам, он мало что может противопоставить этому влиянию. Это уже пройденный этап: как только Совет Лордов откажет в принятии закона, в прессе поднимется скандал, объясняющий гражданам всю неразумность подобного шага. Дамблдор прекрасно пользуется тем же способом, каким три года назад его смогли отстранить от дел Визенгамота. К сожалению, даже если всё Министерство объединится и выступит единым фронтом против подобных инсинуаций, это не будет звучать так же убедительно, как интервью Дамблдора.

Произнося эту речь, Смит сбился со своих вкрадчивых интонаций и перестал улыбаться — его не на шутку волновала поднятая тема, и он не чурался это продемонстрировать. Его голос дребезжал от волнения, а руки, до того спокойные, сопровождали объяснение эмоциональными жестами, показывая, насколько серьёзен данный вопрос.

Геллерт уже успел ознакомиться со скандалом, разгоревшимся в Британии после исчезновения Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Альбус вознёс этого ребёнка на недостижимые высоты славы, и граждане Британии буквально молились на него — только из-за этого сам Альбус и не смог противостоять народному возмущению, когда все узнали, что Гарри пропал. Кроме того, этому сопутствовало ещё несколько его просчётов, которыми и воспользовался нынешний министр магии, Люциус Малфой. Но потопить Альбуса было не так-то просто. Не прошло много времени, и все уже забыли про исчезновение Гарри Поттера и свои догадки (навязанные газетами) о том, кто в этом виновен. И Альбус снова воссиял в блеске собственной славы и величия.

— И что вы хотите от меня? Вы же не просто так решили рассказать мне об этом законе?

— Это вторая часть моего предложения, — Смит вновь растянул губы в улыбке, мгновенно успокаиваясь и возвращаясь к прежнему тону разговора. — Вы можете просто жить здесь, в безвестности, и по-тихому наведываться в Отдел Тайн. Или же я могу, кроме этого, зарекомендовать вас в Министерстве и сделать вас его гласом. Для начала пресс-секретарём, но со временем, быть может, и советником министра. О вашем умении вести за собой людей до сих пор ходят легенды, и я уверен, что вы справитесь с возложенной на вас задачей. Конечно, если не испугаетесь столкнуться с тем, кто вас некогда победил и заточил в вашу собственную тюрьму.

Последние слова были откровенной, ничем не завуалированной попыткой надавить на самолюбие Геллерта, а потому воспринимались скорее как подтрунивание. Он и в самом деле в последнее время размышлял о том, стоило ли ему вмешиваться в происходящее, и если да, то каким образом. И всё-таки склонялся к мысли, что сперва было необходимо помочь Гарри и отыскать крестражи человека, называвшего себя Волдемортом. Но теперь, когда появился вполне реальный шанс противостоять Альбусу, жажда мести застила ему глаза, и Геллерт с трудом удержал себя в руках, чтобы не выдать этого.

Он ещё раз прокрутил в голове всё, что сказал этот Смит.

— Я так понимаю, должность советника министра будет вершиной моей карьеры и стать министром я не смогу? — уточнил Геллерт, не сомневаясь в своих выводах.

— Да, верно, — кивнул Смит. — Клятва сотрудника Отдела Тайн включает в себя пункт о том, что он не станет занимать руководящие должности в Министерстве Магии. Собственно, это должности министра магии, верховного чародея Визенгамота и главы Совета Лордов.

— А как звучат другие пункты этой клятвы? — поинтересовался Геллерт язвительно.

— Никому не сообщать, что вы являетесь сотрудником Отдела Тайн. Не разглашать информацию об Отделе и проектах, которыми он занимается. Не причинять вреда мирному населению Британии. Если вы решите покинуть Отдел Тайн, вам придётся согласиться стереть память о том, что вы когда-либо там работали. И несмотря на то, что вся наша работа сопряжена с тайнами, вы должны будете поклясться, что ни один свой проект вы не будете вести в секрете от руководителя — в данном случае это я. Как видите, правила довольно просты. А вот последствия, если вы осмелитесь нарушить клятву, будут ужасными: полная потеря памяти и магических сил или смерть. Зависит от тяжести проступка.

Геллерт некоторое время обдумывал новую информацию. Клятва действительно была выполнима. Его немного напрягало, что Смит даже не упомянул о возможности, что Геллерт вспомнит былые деньки и решит пойти знакомым путём, устроив войну. Хотя клятва не трогать мирное население должна была не допустить этого, но слова об этом прозвучали лишь сейчас, а Смит с самого начала вёл разговор так, будто не сомневался, что Геллерт более не намерен объявлять о себе как о Тёмном Лорде. Но спрашивать об этом посчитал ненужным. Он шёл по пути Искупления и был не намерен повторять свои прежние ошибки.

— Ещё один момент, — сказал вдруг Смит, вспомнив о чём-то. — Я не знаю, в насколько близких отношениях состоите вы и Гарри Поттер, но предполагаю, что достаточно близких, раз называете его своим братом. И я хочу особо подчеркнуть, что даже он не должен знать о том, что вы будете работать в Отделе Тайн.

Геллерт не удивился, что этот человек знал о Гарри. Ведь вычислить того было всё же проще, чем Геллерта. Так что он просто кивнул, приняв эти слова к сведению.

— Я согласен, — решился он. — На обе части вашего предложения.


	33. Глава 32. Северус

Урок у четвёртого курса Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло проходил спокойно. Все ученики были заняты своим делом, ведь зелье, которое они сейчас готовили, интересовало каждого в той или иной мере. Некоторых глупцов, не потрудившихся заглянуть хотя бы в учебник, придётся разочаровать в конце урока (так происходило из года в год), но зато сейчас они полностью сосредоточены.

Воздух был заполнен запахом лилий (необходимо было перетереть лепестки в кашицу), навевая на Северуса не самые приятные воспоминания. Лили любила эти цветы, они сопровождали её на протяжении всей жизни. На каждый день рождения или любой другой праздник друзья считали необходимым просто завалить её этими цветами.

И на похоронах могилы Поттеров тоже были погребены под бесчисленным количеством лилий. Запах стоял оглушающий, но Северус даже не заметил этого. Он был будто в полусне, когда пришёл на кладбище. Всё ещё не веря, что случилось нечто настолько непоправимое, он пытался убедить себя, что всё это ложь, глупый фарс.

Тогда-то его и схватили авроры, предъявив обвинение в пособничестве Волдеморту. Северус и по сей день не знал, кто именно из Пожирателей Смерти назвал его имя на допросах, хотя свои догадки у него имелись. Не так много тогда было людей, знавших о том, что он присоединился к этой когорте.

До конца урока оставалось пятнадцать минут, и Северус прошёл между рядами, чтобы убедиться, что те, кто сварил зелье правильно, уже закончили, а те, кто ошибся на каком-то из этапов, не сварил случайно смертельный яд (на его уроках случалось и не такое). К счастью, это зелье было довольно простым и испортить его было почти невозможно — как считал сам Северус, несмотря на то, что каждый год находились уникумы, пытавшиеся пошатнуть его уверенность в этом. Но на этот раз справились почти все. Некоторые сомнения вызывала бурлящая зелёная жижа в котле мистера Хейли (зелье должно было принять нежно-голубой цвет), поэтому его котёл был очищен с помощью Эванеско, а Гриффиндор лишился пяти баллов.

— Прекратить работу! — скомандовал Северус. Ученики послушно прервали свои потуги довести зелье до ума и уставились на него в ожидании дальнейших указаний. — Переходим ко второму этапу сегодняшнего задания. Как я вижу, все из вас прислушались к моим словам о том, что необходимо принести с собой своего питомца.

«Или получите Тролль за урок», — пообещал им Северус на прошлом занятии. Возможно, это было не слишком педагогично, но зато чрезвычайно эффективно.

— Теперь они должны попробовать сваренное вами зелье. Если вы справились с заданием, то Тонизирующий отвар придаст животным бодрости и зарядит их энергией. Если же нет, — он зловеще усмехнулся, — последствия будут самыми разными, но не слишком приятными.

Северус не был живодёром, как можно было решить, взглянув на побледневших, но решительных учеников, готовых всеми правдами и неправдами отстаивать право своего питомца на жизнь перед лицом тирана-преподавателя. Он, конечно же, в первую очередь убедился, что максимум, что способно испытать бедное животное, это вялость и апатию и ничего более серьёзного. Зато детям хороший урок — они будут знать, что от неправильно сваренного зелья мог пострадать кто-то близкий. И будут впредь в сто раз аккуратнее. — Также должен напомнить тем, кто прослушал мою лекцию в прошлый раз и не удосужился выяснить это из других источников, Тонизирующий отвар можно пить только животным. Даже не пытайтесь принимать его сами — для человека это яд.

Во времена, когда сам Северус был ещё учеником, он лишь фыркнул на это предупреждение Слагхорна. Для него самого это было очевидно ещё на стадии изучения состава ингредиентов. Поэтому в первый год своей преподавательской деятельности он пренебрёг этим указанием, за что и поплатился — в дни подготовки к экзаменам четырнадцать человек слегли с отравлением. Недоумки решили, что Тонизирующий отвар придаст им достаточно бодрости, чтобы не спать всю ночь и готовиться к тестам.

С тех пор Северус никогда не забывал упомянуть об этом. И предпочитал оставлять это напоследок — он был убеждён, что тогда это знание лучше отложится в памяти учеников. К тому же смотреть на их разочарованные лица было ещё и приятно.

Что произошло в следующие мгновения, почти никто не понял. Персиваль Уизли, сидевший за первой партой, попытался напоить свою крысу зельем. Северус как раз стоял неподалёку и потому заметил, как после его слов зверь начал вырываться из нетвёрдой хватки ученика, расцарапывая ему руку. Крыса соскочила со стола и рванула прочь.

— Ступефай! — Северус действовал на инстинктах. Он остановил побег прежде, чем сам понял, почему это было необходимо. Подвесив крысу в воздухе, чтобы она точно не сбежала, он принялся мысленно разбирать произошедшее по секундам, не сомневаясь, что произошло нечто важное.

— Мистер Уизли, — обратился он к хозяину крысы, — вам не кажется странным, что ваш питомец, который на протяжении всего урока сидел смирно, сорвался с места, едва заслышав, что зелье, которым вы хотите его напоить, является ядом для человека? — он говорил медленно, акцентируя внимание на каждом из перечисленных аспектов.

Бело-голубая вспышка сорвалась с кончика его палочки. Обычной крысе это заклинание не причинило бы вреда, но… Она не была обычной. Зверёк стал расти, на глазах ошарашенных учеников превращаясь в человека. Низенького, толстого мужчину с круглым лицом, узкими щёлочками глаз и выдающимися вперёд передними зубами. Руки он держал перед собой на манер крысиных лапок, лишь увеличивая сходство со своей анимагической трансформацией.

Северус знал этого человека.

Питер Петтигрю не сильно изменился за прошедшие годы. Ничтожный человечишка, вечно бегавший хвостиком за Мародёрами, всегда вызывал в Северусе непонятные брезгливость и отвращение. А после того, как Сириус сбежал из Азкабана и рассказал, кто на самом деле виноват в том, что в ту далёкую ночь Тёмный Лорд пришёл в дом Поттеров и убил их, он и вовсе возненавидел предателя.

Стоило осознать, кто стоял перед ним, отчаянно ища пути отхода — масляные глаза так и бегали по всему помещению, но тело было сковано незримыми путами — и Северус сразу выпустил в воздух сноп искр, вызывая авроров. В чрезвычайных ситуациях (а Северус считал, что эту ситуацию никак иначе охарактеризовать было нельзя) всегда сразу вызывали силы правопорядка, в обход учителей и администрации. Тем более, что Северус не сомневался — Дамблдор уже знал о вызове и объявится в кабинете зельеварения с минуты на минуту. Он лишь надеялся, что авроры окажутся достаточно расторопными, чтобы явиться в школу как можно быстрее.

— Мистер Уизли, как давно у вас… эта крыса? — Северус не сводил взгляда с пленника. Он раздумывал, не отпустить ли учеников — стоило ли подвергать их возможной опасности? — но решил, что аврорам потребуются свидетели произошедшего. Однако и безопасностью пренебрегать не стоило, поэтому он вдобавок ко всему оградил мужчину барьером.

— Не помню… давно, — Перси смотрел на Петтигрю широко распахнутыми глазами, не веря, что этот неопрятный мужичок был его питомцем всё это время.

— Снейп, прошу, отпусти меня, — проблеял пленник умоляюще. — Я бы никогда… Ты должен понимать меня! Джеймс был моим другом! — его голос сорвался на визг. — Я бы никогда и ни за что не предал его. Ты не можешь не понимать этого! Ты ведь тоже!..

Северус заткнул его с помощью Силенцио. Эта крыса явно собиралась рассказать, что он тоже был Пожирателем Смерти. Детям незачем было это знать.

Но к чему Петтигрю вообще завёл этот разговор? Да ещё и упомянул о предательстве? Весь мир считал, что в смерти Поттеров виновен Сириус Блэк, а Питтер Петтигрю был безвинно погибшим в жестокой мясорубке устроенной его бывшим другом. Так с чего вдруг он попытался рассказать Северусу иную — чуть более правдивую — историю? Надеялся на солидарность бывшего Пожирателя? Тогда он ещё тупее, чем Северус всегда считал.

Ничего, сейчас сюда явятся авроры и всплывёт вся правда об этой чёртовой крысе. Ведь наверняка у него тоже остался шрам в виде метки на левом предплечье.

Со звоном колокола, объявляющего о конце урока, в кабинет ворвались авроры в сопровождении директора. Висящий посреди класса мужчина их удивил, а возглас Дамблдора — «Питер!» — заставил насторожиться.

— Что здесь произошло? — поставленным командирским голосом спросил седовласый мужчина, выступая вперёд и демонстрируя, что именно он был главным среди пятерых присланных авроров.

Северус, не отменяя своих заклинаний, рассказал о произошедшем коротко и по существу: крыса мистера Уизли повела себя странно, из-за чего он заподозрил, что она не та, за кого себя выдавала. После проверки заклинанием оказалось, что это Питер Петтигрю — человек, якобы убитый Сириусом Блэком в восемьдесят первом году. На вопросе аврора, точно ли Северус уверен, что это тот самый человек, в их разговор вклинился Дамблдор.

— Это он. Я тоже узнал Питера Петтигрю. Удивительно, что он смог выжить, — задумчиво добавил тот. — Только вот зачем он скрывался всё это время?

Авроры собрали показания учеников — дети буквально рвались рассказать свою версию истории в числе первых, так их возбудило произошедшее. Можно было подумать, их всё-таки напоили Тонизирующим отваром, и тот даже подействовал на них так, как действовал на животных.

Северус же в нетерпении ждал, когда закончится эта тягомотина. Ему нужно было идти к Сириусу.


	34. Глава 33. Геллерт

Геральду Вольфу было всего двадцать лет, и он пока не успел себя хоть как-то зарекомендовать. Поэтому известной о нём информации было не так много. Полукровка, с матерью-магглой и отцом-чистокровным магом. Мать была родом из Англии, а в отце перемешалась кровь немцев и австрийцев. Всю свою жизнь он прожил в Германии, ни в какой школе не числился, так как родители предпочли домашнее обучение. В Германии аттестат о получении образования был необязателен — там в первую очередь смотрели на личные таланты.

В прошлом году отец не смог удержать под контролем чары, из-за чего дом Вольфов сгорел в пожаре магического огня, унеся с собой жизни родителей. Геральд с братом Гарри сумели спастись. Они решили переехать в Англию, на родину матери, чтобы быть как можно дальше от места трагедии.

Такова была официальная история Геральда Вольфа, нового пресс-секретаря Министерства Магии. Они с начальником Отдела Тайн хорошо продумали эту легенду и даже сумели подстроить доказательства того, что такой человек существовал и его история правдива.

Несмотря на то, что лорд Малфой доверял мнению Арктуруса Блэка, представившего ему Геральда, сам он отнёсся к нему недоверчиво.

— Значит, вы считаете, что сможете взять на себя столь ответственную роль? — в холодных серых глазах не было и толики заинтересованности.

Геллерт его даже понимал — мальчишка, свалившийся из ниоткуда и не имевший никакого влияния. Да ещё и скромник, предпочитавший лишь отвечать на заданные вопросы — и не рассказывавший ни слова сверх этого. Кого такой человек мог убедить в собственной правоте?

Он улыбнулся.

— Я уверен в этом. Вы хотите, чтобы люди вняли вашим словам? Поверили в вашу правоту? Я смогу подобрать те слова, что убедят их в этом. Ваша харизма бесспорна, вам не хватает лишь одной малости — правильно подобранных слов. Я возьму это на себя. Ни одно интервью любого министерского чиновника не пройдёт в печать без моего на то одобрения.

— Не слишком ли самоуверенно с вашей стороны? — лорд Малфой приподнял бровь, демонстрируя своё удивление. — К тому же вряд ли вы действительно сможете выполнить обещанное. Ни Ежедневный Пророк, ни какая-либо другая газета не подчиняется Министерству Магии, и невозможно уследить за каждым сотрудником, решившим подзаработать, дав интервью на скандальную тему.

— Это я тоже исправлю. И неподконтрольность газет, и своеволие чиновников. Желаете в этом убедиться? Вам просто нужно меня нанять.

— Какая наглость, — ухмыльнулся Малфой.

В этот момент в кабинет влетел самолётик, протиснувшись в щель между полом и дверью. Из-за этого крылья у него серьёзно помялись, но он не утратил своей решимости добраться до своей цели — министра. Он неровно взлетел и ткнулся ему в руки, настаивая, чтобы его срочно развернули и прочитали, что лорд немедленно и сделал.

— Срочное донесение, — пояснил он заинтригованному Геллерту, пробегая глазами по тексту, — и, похоже, ваше первое задание. Подготовьте пресс-релиз на эту тему, и я решу, стоит ли брать вас на работу.

Он передал Геллерту документ, оказавшийся протоколом допроса некоего Питера Петтигрю, вот уже на протяжении восьми лет числившегося героически погибшим от рук Сириуса Блэка, тёмного колдуна, считавшегося ранее правой рукой Лорда Волдеморта и три года назад сбежавшего из неприступной тюрьмы — Азкабана. Из допроса стало ясно, что на самом деле это именно Петтигрю был хранителем тайны Фиделиуса на доме Поттеров, а не Блэк, как считалось ранее. Метка на руке ясно указывала, на какой стороне он был в то время.

Петтигрю привёл своего повелителя в дом друзей в ту роковую ночь, когда случилась трагедия и вместе с этим закончилась война. Когда Сириус Блэк понял, что произошло, он погнался за Питером — уж ему-то было известно наверняка, кто был хранителем тайны — и пытался его убить. Чтобы скрыться от погони, Петтигрю отрезал палец себе на руке и обратился крысой, сбежав по канализационным трубам. Через некоторое время ему выпало счастье получить приют у семьи Уизли — мать семейства случайно увидела в Косом переулке отощавшую и подранную, но явно домашнюю крысу и не смогла пройти мимо, не попытавшись помочь несчастному животному.

На чистую воду его вывела случайность — один из детей Уизли принёс его на урок зельеварения и собирался напоить зельем, которое было ядом для человека. Не зная, чем это могло для него обернуться, Петтигрю решил бежать, но был пойман, разоблачён и опознан.

— К вечеру у вас будет готовая статья, — пообещал Геллерт, снимая копию доклада и возвращая оригинал Малфою. Он был заранее предупреждён, что если попытается вынести такой документ за пределы Министерства, его на выходе остановит служба безопасности. Но Геллерт и не собирался покидать здание — ему необходимо лишь тихое место, где он мог бы обдумать тезисы.

Он действительно давно не занимался ничем подобным. Но ведь написать статью о разоблачённом преступнике — это не то же самое, что сподвигнуть сотни тысяч волшебников пойти войной на магглов. И если уж он справился тогда, глупо отступать сейчас.

Самым прекрасным было то, что уже сейчас, сделав лишь первый шаг, он сможет уколоть Альбуса. И постарается, чтобы это вышло достаточно болезненно, чтобы тот это почувствовал. Ведь именно в его школе несколько лет спокойно обитал незарегистрированный анимаг, которого никто не заподозрил. Геллерт помнил, что в Дурмстранге в защиту были вплетены и чары, распознающие анимагов, причём тогда вообще ни в какой стране не считалось, что умение превращаться в животное — преступление. А Альбус наворотил дел…

Геллерт вышел из кабинета министра и в коридоре, пока его никто не видел, шагнул в тайный ход, известный только сотрудникам Отдела Тайн. Подобными проходами было испещрено всё Министерство Магии: у Отдела Тайн были свои, у авроров — свои...

Он на ходу вытащил из кармана, увеличил и накинул на себя синюю мантию. Пергамент вылетел из рук и к нему тут же присоединилось перо, записывая мысли Геллерта.

На чём сделать акцент? Безусловно, на школе. Это сыграет свою роль позже, когда придётся отбиваться от нападок Альбуса после того, как его законопроект не примут. Школа должна обеспечивать безопасность учеников. Это незыблемый постулат. И вдруг выясняется, что на протяжении многих лет там спокойно пребывал преступник! Пожиратель Смерти! Под самым носом у величайшего светлого волшебника — а тот и в ус не дует!

Когда Геллерт дошёл до выделенного ему кабинета, пергамент уже был полностью исчеркан заметками и поправками. Он взял чистый лист и принялся сочинять.

***

…Как Геллерт и обещал, к вечеру текст статьи был готов. Министр внимательно изучал его, когда в кабинет без стука вошла девушка — статная блондинка в нежном синем платье. Она держалась холодно и отстранённо, будто выточенная изо льда. Даже её кожа была бледнее снега, без проблеска румянца. Геллерт поспешно встал и поклонился.

— Здравствуй, Нарцисса, — кончики губ лорда Малфоя приподнялись в намёке на улыбку. — Что скажешь об этом молодом человеке?

Леди лишь кинула на Геллерта беглый, отчуждённый взгляд.

— Он поможет тебе. И своего не упустит, — ответила она.

— Благодарю. Мистер Вольф, позвольте представить вам мою жену, леди Малфой, — продолжил министр как ни в чём не бывало. — Нарцисса, с этого момента Геральд Вольф наш новый пресс-секретарь. Думаю, он будет появляться и в Совете Лордов тоже.

Она кивнула и подала руку так и не разогнувшемуся Геллерту. Тот смущённо приложился к крохотной ручке губами и позволил себе выпрямиться, заметив её благосклонный кивок. Он явно стал свидетелем чего-то необычного. Геллерт был наслышан, что после того, как лорд Малфой стал министром магии и восстановил Совет Лордов, леди заседала там от его имени. В своё время это стало предметом бурных дебатов — леди не являлась ни главой рода, ни даже регентом. Но в итоге все пришли к согласию, что лорд не мог тратить своё время ещё и на Совет — на его плечах была вся страна. Но, судя по всему, она не просто просиживала там, а действительно взяла на себя эти обязанности. И лорд Малфой всецело полагался на её мнение.

Геллерт, выдерживая свою роль, скомкано и неловко попрощался. Идя до атриума, он размышлял, не стоило ли нанять Гарри учителей, раз уж он теперь будет занят работой?


	35. Глава 34. Интерлюдия

Альбус стоял над омутом памяти, снова и снова просматривая суд над Блэком. Как же он мог ошибиться? Как мог упустить такое?

Сегодняшний Ежедневный Пророк принёс сенсационную новость — Питер Петтигрю, до недавнего времени считавшийся героически погибшим от рук Сириуса Блэка, на самом деле был Пожирателем Смерти и именно он привёл Волдеморта в дом Поттеров.

_— Вы виновны в смерти Поттеров? — спрашивает дознаватель у находящегося под действием Веритасерума Сириуса.  
— Да, — покорно и безэмоционально отвечает тот.  
— Вы преследовали Питера Петтигрю? — очередной вопрос.  
— Да. — Судьи внимательно прислушиваются к каждому слову.  
— Вы убили его? — допытывается дознаватель.  
— Да, — этот ответ решил судьбу Сириуса. _

Альбус в те дни был слишком зол из-за провалившегося плана. Но как же он мог не заметить, что никто так и не спросил, был ли Сириус Пожирателем Смерти, служил ли Тёмному Лорду, являлся ли хранителем тайны Фиделиуса?

Хотя о Фиделиусе авроры и не знали, как и судьи. Знал только Дамблдор, но он был слишком погружён в свои мысли и попытки просчитать дальнейшие события, чтобы обратить внимание следователей на этот факт. Да что тут говорить, если само отсутствие заклятья на доме он заметил лишь тогда, когда авроры беспрепятственно прошли в дом, расследуя происшествие.

Он решил, что заклятие пало из-за того, что накладывавший его Джеймс был мёртв, а Сириус не собирался более хранить тайну и разорвал свою связь с тем домом. Какое упущение с его стороны…

Никому в Ордене Феникса даже в голову не пришло, что хранителем тайны мог быть кто-то другой. Сириус всеми силами делал вид, что именно он — хранитель тайны Фиделиуса. Даже передал Альбусу записку с адресом на одном из собраний Ордена Феникса, чтобы тот мог в любой момент попасть в дом, не разыскивая Сириуса по всей стране. Теперь вдруг оказалось, что это была просто хитрость! И Джеймс даже не потрудился поставить его в известность!

Эти Поттеры! Альбус уже не раз пожалел, что когда-то давно именно их выбрал на роль ловушки для Тома.

Пророчество прозвучало очень вовремя. И хотя это было слишком зыбким поводом утверждать, что всё предрешено — несбывшиеся пророчества не были редкостью — оно представлялось отличным способом отвлечь Тома от всего остального. Только и нужно было сделать так, чтобы слова Трелони достигли его ушей.

Всё прошло как по маслу: Северус услышал часть пророчества, когда Альбус пригласил его в Кабанью Голову на якобы собеседование, и тут же донёс о нём своему повелителю (а промолчать он бы и не смог — Альбус позаботился о том, чтобы вложить в голову юного Пожирателя Смерти нужные мысли). Обычный человек мог спокойно проигнорировать эти слова, но только не тот, кто назвал себя Лордом Судеб. Маг души, имеющий силу изменять чужой удел, не мог пройти мимо подсказки пророчицы о том, что ожидало его в будущем. Том кинулся искать ещё нерождённого ребёнка, практически забыв про все остальные цели, а Альбус, к тому времени уже выяснивший вероятные кандидатуры, готовился к следующему этапу плана.

Он давно изобрёл этот ритуал, но не было способа применить его в действительности. И как удачно совпало — Поттеров было трое. Ровно столько, сколько было необходимо жертв.

Сам ритуал не был темномагическим и даже не вредил тем, на ком он был использован —ведь его использование не означало, что предназначенные в жертву обязательно погибнут. Альбус с давних пор считал себя исключительно светлым волшебником, для которого столь грязные методы должны быть неприемлемы. К сожалению, за все эти годы Альбус так и не смог отыскать другого способа сделать необходимое. Поэтому он утешился тем, что Поттеры погибнут не от его руки, а значит, он практически ни при чём.

Джеймс укрыл свою семью за всевозможными защитными чарами. Когда Альбус посоветовал ему провести ещё один ритуал, «найденный на страницах древнего манускрипта», тот сомневался недолго. Собственных знаний ему хватило лишь на то, чтобы понять, что это будет трёхступенчатый ритуал, в котором должны были участвовать три человека. Он доверял Альбусу, а потому согласился.

Третий этап не должен был оказаться сложным. Но он затянулся почти на год. Сделать из Северуса, умолявшего спасти жизнь своей подруге детства, шпиона, получилось легко. Он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы его ненаглядная Лили осталась жива. Но Северус не входил в Ближний круг, как называл Том особо приближенных к нему Пожирателей Смерти. Он даже не участвовал в рейдах на маггловские поселения или неугодных Тому волшебников. Всё, чем он занимался — варил зелья, передавая их Тому через посланника. В вопросе убийств Северус был почти так же щепетилен, как сам Альбус — он не собирался добиваться места в Ближнем круге, идя по трупам. Кроме того требовалось подвести Тома к мысли, что ему угрожали лишь Поттеры

Но в итоге Том всё-таки заметил юного зельевара, поражавшего своим мастерством. В Британии было очень мало волшебников, которые смогли бы сравниться с Северусом Снейпом, пусть на тот момент тому был всего двадцать один год. Альбус уже размышлял, каким образом ему убедить Северуса отдать Тому записку с адресом Поттеров, так непредусмотрительно отданную ему Блэком, когда всё и случилось. Тридцать первого октября Волдеморт, ведомый предателем, вошёл в дом и убил Джеймса и Лили. А Гарри оказался будущим Повелителем Смерти.

Если бы только Том знал об этом! Если бы использовал магию души вместо Авады Кедавры! История пошла бы совсем по другому пути. Но убивающее проклятье не смогло оборвать жизнь ребёнка, а, вернувшись к Тому, развоплотило его, оставив в этом мире лишь душу, удерживаемую крестражами.

Всё должно было быть не так!!!

Три ступени ритуала, у каждой — своё назначение. На каждую ступень — одна жертва. Со смертью Джеймса Том лишился власти над мечеными Пожирателями (именно в этот момент потускнела метка, а не, как считалось, во время «смерти»). Убийство Лили оборвало его связи с крестражами — они всё ещё выполняли роль якорей, но возродиться из них было уже невозможно. Как и почувствовать их гибель. Третья смерть — Гарри — должна была лишить Тома магии. Тогда он стал бы обычным, безобидным магглом, ни на что не имеющим влияния. И всё бы закончилось.

Но ритуал так и не был завершён.

Альбус попытался выманить то, что осталось от Тома, назвав Гарри Поттера победителем Тёмного Лорда, чтобы тот завершил начатое, но его старания пропали втуне. Том исчез. А теперь пропал и Гарри.

И что теперь делать? Этих двоих необходимо столкнуть друг с другом, а как это сделать, если он не имеет понятия об их местонахождении?

Впрочем, это не столь критичная проблема в данный момент. В отличие от того факта, что Альбуса снова пытались очернить в прессе. Он не ожидал, что инцидент с Петтигрю предадут гласности — да ещё в таком свете! Статья ненавязчиво заставляла читателей задуматься — почему за столько лет никто в Хогвартсе не заподозрил анимага? И за что Визенгамот во главе с верховным чародеем осудили Сириуса Блэка, если у того даже метки не было?

Уже через пару часов Альбус выяснил, кто виноват в том, что в печать выпустили столь возмутительную статью. Как оказалось, буквально вчера в Министерстве Магии появился новый пресс-секретарь, который, видимо, решил завоевать расположение начальства этими инсинуациями. Наглый выскочка почти в открытую говорил, что единственным виноватым в этой ситуации был директор Хогвартса.

Альбус ещё поквитается с этим Геральдом Вольфом. Никто не вправе становиться у него на пути.


	36. Глава 35. Интерлюдия

Питер многое мог рассказать о прошлом. Но, увидев метку на его руке, его сразу опоили Веритасерумом, а нужных — действительно важных — вопросов никто не задал. Сам Питер знал, что откровенность не принесёт ему ничего хорошего, поэтому с самого начала отказался сотрудничать.

Несмотря на годы, проведённые в теле крысы, его память оставалась ясна, и он помнил произошедшее в те злополучные восьмидесятые годы, будто это случилось вчера.

***

_Питер не знал, чем заняться после школы. Они с друзьями внимательно следили за обстановкой в стране, решая, как быть дальше. Джеймс и Сириус почти сразу определились, что им одна дорога — в аврорат. Они не могли спокойно наблюдать как ублюдки Пожиратели нападали на людей._

_Ремус пробовал себя то в одном деле, то в другом, но всё неизменно заканчивалось, стоило работодателям узнать, что он оборотень. Ремус ещё в школе порой размышлял, как сложилась бы его жизнь, стань он в детстве частью стаи. Но, поскольку размышления эти ни к чему не вели, он всегда быстро обрывал сам себя._

_Сам Питер принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые умели делать всего понемногу и, по сути, не умели делать ничего. Он был достаточно хорош, чтобы получить по всем выбранным предметам «Выше Ожидаемого» на ТРИТОНах, но признавал, что в какой-то мере ему просто повезло с вопросами на экзаменах._

_Он не смог пойти за Джеймсом и Сириусом, поскольку был почти бездарен в боевой магии, Ремус же сам запретил ему пытаться устроиться на работу вместе с ним, опасаясь, что испортит репутацию друга, когда все узнают о его «пушистой проблеме»._

_Анимагия была пределом его способностей — и то из их компании он освоил её самым последним. Питера угнетала необходимость отыскать свой жизненный путь и абсолютная неспособность выделить хоть что-то, что он умел бы делать достаточно хорошо. Родственники наседали со своими советами, друзья оказались слишком заняты собственными жизнями._

_Питер захандрил. Таскался по магическим улочкам призраком самого себя, забыв про предосторожности. Он видел свидетельства ведущейся войны лишь на страницах газет и не воспринимал происходящее слишком серьёзно. Пока не оказался в Косом переулке в то время, когда туда нагрянули Пожиратели Смерти, громя лавки и убивая всех, кто подвернётся под руку._

_В наступившем хаосе — крики, проклятия, вспышки заклятий, разбегающаяся в стороны толпа — Питер с трудом смог сориентироваться и позвать на помощь своих друзей. Он никогда не расставался со сквозным зеркалом, благодаря которому мог в любой момент связаться с любым из Мародёров. А после, не помня себя от ужаса, обратился крысой и забился в какой-то угол._

_Сириус отыскал его по запаху. Авроры подоспели вовремя, и Пожиратели не успели нанести большого вреда (пять человек погибли, девять серьёзно ранены — это был такой пустяк по сравнению с полностью уничтоженными маггловскими селениями). Он привёл в Питера в чувства и похвалил за то, что тот не растерялся и сумел верно среагировать на ситуацию. Иначе всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже — люди, поддавшись панике, совсем растерялись, к тому же Пожиратели поставили заглушку для заклинания, вызывающего авроров. Питер, по правде, о нём даже не вспомнил в тот момент._

_На следующий день Дамблдор собрал их четвёрку в Кабаньей Голове — он помнил по школьным временам, что они всегда были неразлучны — и предложил им присоединиться к Ордену Феникса, отряду, оказывающему сопротивление Пожирателям Смерти. На закономерный вопрос Питера, чем он может пригодиться с его невеликими умениями, и на неуверенность Ремуса был дан ответ — любая помощь в такие времена необходима и каждому найдётся задача._

_Они согласились. И с этого момента жизнь Питера круто изменилась. Вдруг оказалось, что у него есть способности, которых нет больше ни у кого — маленькая юркая крыса могла проникнуть практически куда угодно, оставшись незамеченной. В основном, Питер бродил по Министерству, подслушивая разговоры чиновников, и рассказывал об этом Дамблдору._

_Однажды Министерство буквально стояло на ушах. Авроры сыпали проклятиями, пересказывая тем, кому не довелось отправиться на схватку с Пожирателями, все подробности произошедшего. Те напали на какую-то маггловскую деревушку, а авроры подоспели слишком поздно — только когда в небе уже горела зелёная метка с черепом. Уроды оставили после себя горы изувеченных трупов. Тех же, кто выжил, было проще добить, чем вылечить._

_Тогда-то Питер и стал невольным свидетелем разговора своих друзей. Он ни в коем случае не подглядывал — просто интуиция повела его к знакомым и любимым людям, чтобы хоть на миг позабыть об услышанных мерзостях._

_Сириус был бледен, как сама Смерть._

_— Приди же в себя, — Джеймс тряхнул его за плечо, не решаясь на большее. — Что с тобой?_

_— Всё в порядке, — ответил ему Сириус, хотя любому дураку было видно, что он далеко не в порядке._

_— Мы и раньше бывали на таких заданиях, так что я не поверю, что тебя так сильно впечатлили трупы! — Джеймс был в панике, и Питер его понимал. Молчание Сириуса и ему представлялось странным. — Что ты там увидел?!_

_— Я же сказал — всё в порядке!!! — вдруг взбесился Сириус, отталкивая от себя Джеймса. И просто ушёл._

_Через несколько дней они помирились и снова были не разлей вода, но… на будущие события эта короткая ссора оказала своё влияние._

_В начале марта восьмидесятого года Дамблдор рассказал Ордену Феникса о пророчестве, в котором говорилось, что грядёт рождение того, кто сможет победить Того-кого-нельзя-называть. И что тот уже ищет тех, кто подходил под условия. Таких семей было всего две и обе состояли в Ордене Феникса — Поттеры и Лонгботтомы._

_Они скрылись в защищённых домах. Джеймсу пришлось взять бессрочный отпуск, чтобы ни на шаг не отходить от жены. Каким образом Тот-кого-нельзя-называть узнал о том, что Лили беременна и должна родить в конце июля, Питер не знал — Джеймс ведь не рассказывал об этом даже друзьям, боясь сглазить своё крохотное счастье в эти тёмные времена. Пожиратели затаились. По словам Дамблдора, все их силы были брошены на то, чтобы разыскать родителей ещё нерождённого ребёнка._

_Ко дню рождения сына Джеймс уже превратился в параноика. Он хотел установить Фиделиус на дом, о чём как-то обмолвился в компании друзей, но его одолевали сомнения о том, верно ли будет выбран хранитель тайны. Каждый из них был уверен, что это должен был быть Сириус — как лучший друг и побратим, как крёстный отец малыша Гарри, который ни за что не предаст, но невысказанное недоверие слишком ясно отражалось у Джеймса на лице, чтобы хоть кто-то его не понял. Они промолчали на это, но запомнили. Выход предложил сам Сириус — сделать хранителем Питера, а сам он будет только притворяться таковым._

_— Почему именно я? — недоуменно спросил Питер у Джеймса, когда они готовились к ритуалу._

_— Сириус… у него появились какие-то тайны, — ответил Джеймс, недовольно поджав губы. — А Ремус… я не могу так рисковать. Ты же знаешь, он всегда хотел стать настоящим оборотнем._

_»…а те сейчас воевали на стороне Того-кого-нельзя-называть», — осталось недосказанным. Даже в Ордене к Ремусу относились с предубеждением и сторонились, подозревая в нём шпиона. Многие не раз выказывали ему недоверие даже прилюдно, и Питер мог только догадываться о том, сколько претензий услышали лично сам Ремус и Дамблдор, не побоявшийся довериться ему и взять в свой тайный Орден Феникса._

_Ещё несколько месяцев длилось напряжённое затишье, прервавшееся в один миг сразу несколькими налётами: на магглов, на дома волшебников, на больницу святого Мунго. Атаки смогли отразить, но без жертв не обошлось. После этого снова потянулись дни, наполненные страхом: никто не знал, когда и откуда придёт опасность в следующий раз._

_К зиме Джеймсу пришлось вернуться в аврорат, и он снова начал принимать активное участие в делах Ордена, не в силах больше отсиживаться в стороне. Лили, ранее вступившая в Орден вслед за мужем, не покидала стен дома, оберегая Гарри. Она опасалась, что стоит ей выйти за пределы жилища — и это станет концом для их малыша._

_В начале лета Джеймсу пришла в голову идея о том, чтобы заслать своего шпиона в стан противника. Его выбор предсказуемо пал на Питера — он был самым пронырливым из них. Дамблдору он решил о своём плане не сообщать, боясь, что тот может поведать об этом кому-нибудь (совсем как рассказал всем о Ремусе, что тот оборотень или об этом пророчестве, поставившем под угрозу их жизни)._

_Питер знал, что Эйвери, учившийся на одном с ним курсе, стал Пожирателем Смерти — он как-то подслушал это на одной из своих ночных прогулок в Хогвартсе. К нему-то и попытался подлизаться Питер. Эйвери сперва отнёсся к нему с недоверием, но быстро понял, какая выгода может сулить ему лично, если он доставит своему Лорду кого-то из Ордена Феникса. А если представит всё так, будто сам завербовал шпиона…_

_Питер щедро обрисовывал намечающиеся перспективы, желая лишь одного — подобраться к врагу как можно ближе, заполучить важную информацию и, чем чёрт не шутит, возможно, стать причиной падения того. Ему потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы окончательно усыпить бдительность бывшего однокурсника и убедить того представить Питера Тёмному Лорду._

_Лорд был рад Питеру. В первую же встречу он поставил ему свою метку. Всё началось с сущих пустяков — Питер рассказывал, чем занимался в данный момент Орден Феникса и о чём он сам докладывал Дамблдору. Дальше — больше. Он рассказал обо всех известных ему членах Ордена (почти все из них впоследствии погибли — Пруэтты, Макмиланны, Боунсы… и многие другие) и об их ставке (она была хорошо защищена, поэтому Пожиратели не смогли проникнуть внутрь)._

_Питер сам не заметил, как в итоге стал шпионом Тёмного Лорда, хотя всё должно было быть наоборот. И как итог, вершина его предательства — он выдал доверенную ему тайну о том, где проживали Поттеры._

***

Питер по сей день не понимал, каким образом могло произойти что-то подобное. Но после смерти Лорда у него будто пелена с глаз упала — он осознал всё, что натворил. И был уверен, что сделал он это не по своему желанию, что бы ни утверждали собственные чувства и память. Он помнил о том, как сильно любил своих друзей, и знал, что никогда в жизни не предал бы их по своей воле.

Вот только доказательств этому не существовало.


	37. Глава 36. Гарри

«Гел, Гел, Гел, Гел, Гел», — повторял про себя Гарри, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что отныне именовать Геллерта можно было только так. Он наворачивал круги по комнате, переживая о своём первом выходе в люди — Геллерт хотел, чтобы он познакомился с кем-то, кроме него. С теми, с кем его «брат» теперь работал.

Накануне у них состоялся серьёзный разговор, и Гарри до сих пор было стыдно за то, как он себя повёл, узнав, что отныне Геллерт станет уделять ему меньше времени (Гарри всё ещё был расстроен, что уже месяца два-три Геллерт почти не появлялся дома) и — о, ужас! — наймёт ему учителей. Гарри был не готов делить своего самого близкого человека хоть с кем-то. Насколько проще всё было в Нурменгарде!

Он злился и кричал, а Геллерт смотрел на него холодно и властно — Гарри никогда прежде не видел у него такого взгляда. Голубые глаза сверкали, будто лёд на солнце, и Гарри притих, склонил голову, опустил взгляд. Геллерт не сказал ему и слова, но он сполна почувствовал всю тяжесть вины, в одночасье рухнувшей ему на плечи, придавив своей тяжестью.

— Не смотри на меня так, — с трудом найдя в себе силы, попросил Гарри. — Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, — пообещал он.

Он будет самым лучшим, самым правильным и самым замечательным на свете. Лишь бы только Геллерт больше никогда не смотрел на него таким холодным взглядом.

— Ты не должен делать всё, что я хочу, — он говорил спокойно, но ощущалось это ледяным крошевом, брошенным в лицо, — даже наоборот — если тебе что-то не нравится, ты должен мне об этом сказать. Но истерик я не потерплю. Видно, я всё же что-то упустил в твоём воспитании, раз ты теперь пытаешься разжалобить меня таким способом.

Кровь бросилась Гарри в лицо. Он буквально почувствовал, как заалели щёки. Было невыносимо стыдно — за собственное поведение, за полученную отповедь, за то, что сейчас он сжался в ожидании наказания.

Геллерт ухватил пальцами его подбородок и приподнял его, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Вспомни, что я тебе говорил всё это время — ты особенный. Ты будущий глава рода, уже сейчас обласканный Госпожой: заполучить два её Дара в девятилетнем возрасте — небывалая редкость. И ты должен соответствовать этому, — жёстко припечатал Геллерт, нажимая другой рукой между лопаток Гарри, заставляя его выпрямить спину и встать ровно. — Перестань строить из себя перепуганного щенка и возьми себя в руки.

Гарри задержал дыхание, сдерживая порыв шмыгнуть носом, появившийся так не вовремя. В глазах было мутно от набежавших слёз, которые он отчаянно пытался сморгнуть, чтобы не разочаровать Геллерта ещё и тем, что он разнюнился.

После этого наставления Геллерт ушёл и заговорил с Гарри только сегодняшним утром, объяснив, что они приглашены на ужин к министру магии, и Гарри на нём должен выглядеть и вести себя соответствующе.

Новенький костюм насыщенного синего цвета был лёгким и удобным. Но непривычным. Шелк льнул к коже, мягкий бархат щекотал бёдра, замшевые сапожки чувствовались слишком свободными, а перчатки сковывали руки.

Вечно растрёпанные волосы сейчас были собраны в низкий короткий хвостик и, несмотря на то, что заколка была артефактом, позволявшим в числе прочих полезных функций не волноваться о причёске, Гарри постоянно тянулся рукой проверить, хорошо ли она держалась на его непослушных волосах, забывая о том, что после трансфигурации Геллерта те не были столь непокорны.

«Гел, Гел, Гел…», — мысленно повторял он снова и снова, боясь по привычке назвать Геллерта по имени, как раньше. Тот не простит ему подобной оплошности.

Цветочек выглянула из-под кровати — она предпочитала прятаться в тёмных местах. Гарри сел на постель, пытаясь успокоиться, и подставил руку своей подруге, чтобы та забралась к нему на плечи, как ей нравилось делать.

— Нужно запомнить, что Геллерт теперь Гел, — пожаловался он. — Я так глупо себя чувствую, называя его сокращённым именем. Но его настоящее имя — тайна. Я должен сохранить его секрет, иначе он рассердится на меня ещё больше, чем вчера.

Цветочек потёрлась о его щёку и раскрыла лепестки. Обернувшись стеблем вокруг его шеи, она легко прикоснулась цветком к его губам, будто даря поцелуй. Гарри оторопел — Цветочек никогда раньше себя так не вела. Он замер, не зная, как на это реагировать, и вдруг почувствовал магию, влившуюся ему в губы. Это длилось всего мгновение, после чего Цветочек вновь закрыла бутон и уползла под кровать.

Гарри кинулся на поиски Геллерта, чтобы рассказать о произошедшем. Он не знал, что случилось, и искренне верил, что Цветочек не могла никак ему навредить. Но лучше было узнать наверняка у человека, который точно может это подтвердить.

— Гел, Цветочек сделала что-то странное, — он перешёл сразу к сути, когда Геллерт впустил его в свою комнату. — Она меня… ну… — он вдруг засмущался, осознав, насколько неловко говорить то, что он собирался произнести, — как будто поцеловала, — закончил он шёпотом.

Геллерта его слова ничуть не удивили.

— Ты прочёл книгу про ползучие розы, которую я тебе дал? — Гарри покраснел, вспомнив, что положил её в ящик тумбочки, намереваясь почитать перед сном, а потом просто забыл про неё. — Вижу, что нет. Иначе наверняка понял бы, что произошло. Ты ведь говорил с ней о чём-то?

— О том, что теперь тебя всегда нужно называть Гелом, а не… — он попытался назвать Геллерта по имени, но не смог этого сделать. Было такое чувство, будто слово вылетело из головы. Гарри точно знал и ещё пару секунд назад помнил имя, но сейчас, попытавшись его произнести, ощутил в голове гулкую пустоту — оно вдруг куда-то потерялось, и он не мог его вспомнить. Случалось, что Гарри забывал правильное произношение заклинания, но чтобы забыть имя человека, которое помнил с первого дня их знакомства — такое было впервые.

Растерявшись, он просто стоял с приоткрытым ртом, не понимая, как такое могло случиться.

— Поздравляю, — усмехнулся Геллерт, — ты только что испытал на себе одну из особенностей ползучей розы. Хочешь, чтобы твои секреты остались при тебе, попроси её помочь. И ты никогда — ни случайно, ни специально — не сможешь выдать тайну.

— Я никогда не смогу назвать тебя… — на мгновение ему показалось, что он вспомнил имя, что сможет его назвать, но снова ощутил в голове всё ту же пустоту.

— До тех пор, пока не попросишь свою подругу снять запрет, — нет, не сможешь.

Гарри подумал немного и пришёл к выводу, что всё сложилось просто замечательно.

— Значит, теперь я никому не выдам твой секрет! — обрадовался он.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе попросить розу о том, чтобы она помогла тебе никому не говорить, что тебя когда-то звали Гарри Поттером.

— Ты прав, — Гарри эта идея даже в голову не пришла, а ведь это тоже было важно. — Я сейчас же её попрошу!

И он помчался назад, в свою комнату. Цветочек отозвалась сразу — выползла из-под кровати и удобно устроилась у Гарри на ладони.

— А ты сможешь помочь мне ещё с одним секретом? — спросил он. Бутон качнулся вверх-вниз, и Гарри счёл это согласием. — Никто не должен узнать, что меня звали Гарри Поттером. Теперь я Гарри Вольф.

Он наблюдал за тем, как расходились в стороны красные лепестки, как они наливались светом и сиянием — он не заметил этого в прошлый раз. Цветочек собирала накопленную магию, чтобы помочь Гарри.

Она приподнялась, чтобы дотянуться до его губ, и прикоснулась к ним. Лепестки были мягкими и бархатистыми на ощупь, а магия, влившаяся в него через это касание, была родной и знакомой.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он, когда всё закончилось. — Ты самая лучшая.

Цветочек ответила ему нежным поглаживанием по щеке и вновь ускользнула под кровать.


	38. Глава 37. Гарри

Малфой-менор был величественен и прекрасен. А ещё — поразительно знаком. Гарри сразу узнал особняк, который он видел во сне, посланном ему Магией. Наученный опытом с Гринготтсом, он не стал пытаться донести этот факт до Геллерта, уверенный, что тот тоже узнал этот дом. Он лишь сильнее сжал свою ладонь, зажатую в руке Геллерта. Тот кинул на него короткий взгляд и кивнул. Гарри показалось, что он одобрил его молчание (или он просто хотел в это верить).

Двери особняка раскрылись будто сами собой, а появившиеся домовики вежливо поприветствовали гостей, приняли тяжёлые зимние мантии, пообещав о них позаботиться, и вызвались проводить их к хозяевам. Но услуги проводников не понадобились — навстречу им по лестнице спустился мужчина, в котором Гарри без труда узнал Люциуса Малфоя, нынешнего министра магии. Геллерт настаивал, чтобы Гарри следил за прессой и был в курсе происходящих в мире событий, поэтому он знал, что у лорда Малфоя есть жена — опора и поддержка министра, как писали о ней газеты, а также сын, по возрасту приходящийся ровесником самому Гарри. И отчего-то у Гарри возникали смутные подозрения, что Геллерт взял его с собой на этот ужин исключительно из-за этого сына.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Вольф, — поприветствовал их лорд Малфой, — рад видеть вас и вашего брата у себя в гостях.

— Здравствуйте, Лорд Малфой. Позвольте представить — Гарри Вольф.

Гарри поклонился, как полагалось по этикету, которому Геллерт в последнее время уделял пристальное внимание.

— Рад знакомству, мистер Вольф, — голос министра звучал холодновато и не слишком искренне. Ему не было дела до Гарри, но тот не обиделся. Он, наоборот, предпочёл бы, чтобы о его присутствии на этом ужине вовсе не вспоминали.

Лорд Малфой вёл их по кажущимся бесконечными коридорам менора, тихо переговариваясь о чём-то с Геллертом. Гарри шёл вслед за ними и рассматривал убранство особняка. Он был удивительным — светлым, огромным и как будто воздушным. Всё здесь, от больших арочных окон до резной мебели, создавало неповторимую уютную обстановку. Сразу было видно — это сделано не напоказ. Здесь жили люди, семья. Гарри сравнивал этот дом с мрачным Нурменгардом и только сейчас понимал, насколько огромна разница между этими двумя жилищами.

Для Геллерта замок так и не стал домом, он всегда воспринимал его как тюрьму. Поэтому помещения были почти не обставлены и казались необжитыми. Для такого сильного мага, как Геллерт (особенно если учесть, что у него в придачу было два домовика) было проще простого соорудить мебель из деревьев, что росли во дворе. Но он ограничился тем, что прихватил с собой и использовал по мере необходимости.

Их новый домик в Годриковой Лощине в этом отношении был гораздо лучше. Несмотря на то, что он был в разы меньше замка (хотя и не такой маленький, как казалось снаружи), все комнаты понемногу обставлялись так, как хотелось обоим жильцам. Были там и личные комнаты (с собственной ванной, чего не было в Нурменгарде), и гостевые, в которые пока некого было приглашать. Геллерт обустроил себе рабочий кабинет, подвал идеально подходил под лабораторию, в гостиной даже был подключённый к сети транспортный камин шириной в полстены. Была удобная кухня, на которой Гарри иногда помогал Тилли с готовкой. Не было только библиотеки или помещения, хотя бы отдалённо походившего на то, что было в Нурменгарде — дом действительно был небольшим. Но Геллерт присматривался к кладовкам и чуланам, размышляя над тем, насколько получится увеличить их чарами расширения пространства и будет ли этого достаточно.

Правда, Тикки ещё говорил, что нехорошо оставлять заповедник, огород и зверинец в сундуках — очень уж там тесно. Но Гарри не особо задумывался над этой проблемой — у него совсем не было идей на этот счёт, а Геллерт обещал сам разобраться.

Их путь окончился в столовой. На длинном столе были расставлены приборы на пятерых человек, а леди Малфой и её сын как раз вошли через другую дверь. Драко Малфой сразу привлёк внимание Гарри. Даже издалека было видно и гордо выпрямленную спину, и надменно вздёрнутый подбородок. Стоило подойти ближе, и композиция дополнилась высокомерным взглядом, прилизанной причёской и дорогим, тщательно выглаженным костюмом. Мантия серебрилась, разлетаясь от быстрого шага мальчика, серые рубашка и брюки дополнялись чёрной вышивкой. Странным казалось то, что Гарри отчётливо чувствовал артефакты на Драко, но как ни всматривался, ни одного не увидел.

«Невидимые», — решил Гарри.

Некоторые из его собственных артефактов, подаренных ему Геллертом, тоже были снабжены такой функцией — например, подвеска со шкатулкой. Но на самом деле такой способ спрятать артефакты годился только против недоучек, ведь любой толковый маг мог просто направить магию в глаза и увидеть магические потоки, опознавая таким образом всю скрытую защиту.

С другой стороны, это были слова Геллерта, который уж точно не являлся обычным магом, и могло быть так, что такое доступно только очень сильным волшебникам — таким, как он сам. У Гарри, например, подобный трюк пока не получался. А то, что он и так чувствовал артефакты, было непосредственно связано с его Даром и тоже было доступно немногим.

Гарри вдруг заметил, что взрослые замолчали и с любопытством уставились на них двоих, ожидая, когда они перейдут от разглядывания к знакомству. Поняв, что он непозволительно долго рассматривал подошедшего к нему мальчика, Гарри залился краской — ему было стыдно не столько за свою невоспитанность, сколько за то, что это заметил Геллерт.

— Драко Малфой, — наконец с ленцой выговорил Драко и заносчиво вздёрнул подбородок ещё выше, упорно пытаясь смотреть на Гарри сверху вниз. Учитывая, что Гарри был на пару дюймов выше, это было не так легко сделать.

— Гарри Вольф, — просто ответил Гарри. Он всё ещё не понимал, зачем его вообще сюда привели и для чего знакомят с Драко.

Тот кинул быстрый взгляд на родителей и выговорил сквозь зубы:

— Я готов предложить тебе свою дружбу.

Это было сказано таким покровительственным тоном, что не оставалось сомнений — Драко считал это «предложение» величайшей милостью, которую обычные смертные должны не иначе, как вымаливать.

Со стороны взрослых послышался тяжёлый вздох и что-то смутно похожее на «это просто невозможно» — точнее Гарри расслышать не смог.

— Я буду рад с тобой дружить, — ответил он, стараясь вложить в эти слова как можно больше искренности. Драко ему не очень нравился, но у Гарри никогда не было друзей его возраста — всех распугивал кузен — и ему было интересно, получится ли развить это странное знакомство.

Для Драко, похоже, подобный ответ был в новинку, потому что он на мгновение растерялся и оглянулся на родителей, будто хотел спросить у них, что ему делать дальше. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и снова посмотрел на Гарри.

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, — важно кивнул Драко, — я помогу тебе разобраться, кто чего стоит в этом мире.

— А ты забавный, — хихикнул Гарри. Он не смог удержаться — настолько смешно выглядел напыщенный Драко. Он не воспринимал серьёзно то, о чём тот сейчас говорил. В самом-то деле, что мог знать девятилетний мальчишка о том, с кем и как следует общаться?

— Не смей смеяться надо мной! — обиженно вскрикнул Драко, и его лицо покрылось красными пятнами, из-за чего он мигом растерял весь лоск, до того некрасиво смотрелся подобный румянец на бледной коже.

— Я не смеюсь, — Гарри поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Смеялся! — уличил его Драко.

— Тогда можешь посмеяться надо мной, — щедро разрешил Гарри, не зная, как ещё сделать так, чтобы этот мальчик не разрыдался от досады, потому что выглядело всё так, будто к этому и шло.

Драко окинул его подозрительным взглядом, буркнул недовольно:

— Малфои не нуждаются в уступках, — и снова гордо расправил плечи.

Пожалуй, лишь сейчас Гарри действительно понял, что пытался втолковать ему Геллерт, когда объяснял важность умения правильно общаться с кем угодно. Потому что сейчас совсем не понимал, как вести себя с новоиспечённым другом — тот казался трепетным и хрупким. Гарри всерьёз боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь, что смертельно обидит Драко. Это будет просто ужасно! Потерять первого друга, не успев ещё его приобрести — это просто катастрофа!

К счастью, Драко быстро отошёл от их небольшого спора — не более, чем через минуту перед Гарри стоял тот же надменный мальчик, каким он представился в первые минуты знакомства.

— Прошу за стол, — прервал их знакомство Лорд Малфой. Он отодвинул стул для Леди Малфой и сам сел во главе стола. Жена сидела по левую руку от него, Драко — по правую. Гарри усадили рядом с новым другом, а Геллерта — рядом с леди. Стоило всем устроиться на своём месте, и на столе в тот же миг появилась еда.

— Продолжим позже, — прошептал Драко на ухо Гарри, после чего принялся за еду. Гарри лишь кивнул. Ему это знакомство показалось интересным.


	39. Глава 38. Геллерт

В последние дни в Министерстве был завал: шла подготовка к торжественному приёму в честь Рождества, ещё не угасли отклики спора с Альбусом, в котором Министерство (а по факту — лично Геллерт) смогло отстоять решение по принятию нового закона в свою пользу (то есть — не будет такого закона), да ещё и аврорат накрыл крупнейшую за последние лет пять контрабандную поставку ингредиентов, добытых браконьерами (некоторые звери были ещё живы — их не спешили разделывать на части из-за того, что после этого необходимо было использовать ингредиенты в самое ближайшее время, иначе они становились непригодными, и пришлось искать способ или вернуть их в родную среду обитания, или пристроить в какой-нибудь заповедник).

Лорд Малфой практически дневал и ночевал в Министерстве, сбивался с ног, пытаясь везде успеть и всё предусмотреть. И только этим Геллерт мог объяснить то, что он случайно услышал разговор, не предназначенный для посторонних ушей. Подобные темы, в принципе, не обсуждали вне дома, но, видимо, леди Малфой не терпелось разобраться в ситуации поскорее.

— …он плачет по ночам. Я и сама заметила, что он никому не пишет, несмотря на то, что со многими знаком. Минки сказала, что Драко даже не приглашал никого в гости. Я очень волнуюсь, Люц. Я попробовала свести его с Гринграссами — у них две очаровательные девочки его возраста — и что ты думаешь? Он предложил им своё покровительство! Неудивительно, что они сразу отгородились от него и не пожелали продолжить знакомство.

— Мы слишком мало уделяли ему время в последнее время, — в голосе министра слышалось неприкрытое сожаление. Тут-то он и заметил непрошеного свидетеля их разговора.

Геллерт вошёл тихо — как у любого доверенного лица министра, у него была возможность в любое время беспрепятственно пройти в кабинет. Он стучался, но, по всей видимости, этого просто не услышали. А поняв, о чём шла речь, решил попробовать предложить свой способ решения проблемы — у него на попечении тоже был ребёнок, крайне настороженно относящийся к любому обществу. И это требовалось исправлять.

— Добрый день, министр, леди Малфой, — поприветствовал Геллерт обоих, слегка поклонившись, — прошу прощения за то, что вмешиваюсь в ваш разговор, но осмелюсь предложить вам познакомить вашего сына с моим братом.

Видя, что его не спешат прогонять из кабинета, Геллерт продолжил:

— После смерти наших родителей он замкнулся в себе и не подпускает к себе никого, кроме меня, — вздохнул он, смешивая реальные факты с вымыслом, чтобы история получилась цельной и правдивой. — И несмотря на то, что нужды и желания Гарри всегда будут являться для меня приоритетом, сейчас я не могу уделять ему столько времени, сколько он хочет, — эта часть рассказа была правдивой от и до. Гарри уже не раз демонстрировал своё недовольство тем, что Геллерт устроился на работу и теперь проводил с ним лишь половину дня. — К сожалению, в Годриковой Лощине нет детей-волшебников его возраста, а с магглами ему просто не интересно, — зная о взглядах Люциуса на взаимоотношения с магглами — и вполне их разделяя, он показательно скривился — мол, кому вообще с ними может быть интересно? Министр задумчиво кивнул в ответ. — Я предлагаю попробовать познакомить Драко и Гарри. Как знать, возможно, они смогут найти общий язык, и нам уже не придётся волноваться, что они не способны общаться с людьми.

***

Ему удалось убедить обеспокоенных родителей, что это стоящая затея. Теперь же они с интересом наблюдали за результатом своего решения.

Драко Малфой оказался маленьким зазнайкой. Пусть артефакты надёжно скрывали его мысли от Геллерта, ничто не мешало тому открыто демонстрировать своё самодовольство и надменность. Сложно было представить, что некто столь высокомерный мог плакать по ночам в подушку.

Реакция Гарри обнадёживала. Он не выказал неприятия и не стал отказываться от знакомства. Даже принял предложение о дружбе, несмотря на то, что оно прозвучало оскорбительно. Геллерт сам не знал, насколько это хорошая затея — увидев Драко, он и вовсе засомневался, что в этом был смысл, слишком уж наглым оказался тот, но Гарри захватила идея нового знакомства. Он даже не оглядывался в поисках Геллерта, как делал это Драко, будто испрашивая совета родителей. Так что, возможно, всё не так плохо, как показалось поначалу.

Пока дети за столом тихо шептались о чём-то своём, министр решил обсудить грядущий рождественский приём.

— Мистер Вольф, вы уже решили, какие издания стоит привлечь к освещению этого мероприятия?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Геллерт. — Правда, Ежедневный Пророк настойчиво пытается продвинуть Риту Скитер в число аккредитованных журналистов, несмотря на то, что я утвердил уже двух их репортёров — тех, что сделали себе имя не за счёт скандалов. Нам ведь нужно, чтобы приём прошёл спокойно?

— Вам стоит быть осторожней со Скитер, — посоветовал Малфой. — Она всегда находит способ узнать то, что её интересует. Уверен, даже если вы запретите ей появиться на этом приёме, она всё равно найдёт способ туда проникнуть, а мы узнаем об этом лишь на следующий день из газетной статьи.

— Считаете, нужно дать ей разрешение прийти официально?

— Да. В этом случае она хотя бы будет на виду.

Геллерт обдумал это предложение и согласился с его разумностью.

— Я учту, — кивнул он.

После этого Леди Малфой мягко, но непреклонно перевела разговор на темы, более приличествующие застолью — светские новости, понижение цен в связи с грядущими праздниками и даже несколько слов о погоде. Ей не нравилось, что даже дома продолжались разговоры о работе, и они пошли ей навстречу.

Детям явно стало скучно. Они уже наелись, но выходить из-за стола не спешили, соблюдая приличия. Гарри демонстрировал Драко свой браслет, перебирая подвески на нём. Геллерт прислушался.

— Смотри, какой якорь, — шептал Гарри, — Гел сам его сделал, — в голосе звучала неприкрытая гордость.

— Да-да, как и все твои украшения, я это уже понял, — нетерпеливо прервал его Драко, — рассказывай дальше.

— Да, — смутился Гарри, едва заметно покраснев, — так вот, якорь… он символизирует надежду. Я читал, что раньше моряки пышно праздновали изготовление каждого, ведь они оберегали их в морях.

— И зачем тебе символ надежды? — нахмурился Драко.

— Не знаю, — стушевался Гарри, — возможно, Гел надеется, что я смогу стать таким же хорошим артефактором? — неуверенно предположил он и неловко улыбнулся. Драко посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором явно читалось «Да неужели?», но он всё же предпочёл промолчать.

Геллерт мысленно фыркнул — по его мнению, Гарри немного переигрывал. Но он был доволен, что тот ни словом не обмолвился ни об истинном значении якоря, ни о материале, из которого тот был изготовлен. Геллерт в своё время подробно растолковал, чем именно он дополнил талисман удачи, и тогда же объяснил, что не со всеми следовало делиться этими знаниями, ведь в первую очередь этот артефакт был защитой для Гарри. И чем меньше окружающих знало о его свойствах, тем лучше.

Якорь как знак стойкости и способности не сбиться с намеченного пути. Кремень как оберег от тягот в дороге. И руна Райдо, чтобы скрепить одно с другим.

Геллерт подробно рассказал о том, что вложил в этот символ, и умолчал о главном. О том, для чего он. Сейчас в девятилетнем мальчике ничто не намекало на то, что его ждала хоть сколько-нибудь необычная судьба. Вот только Геллерт знал, что рано или поздно Гарри станет Повелителем Смерти, и готовил его к этому уже сейчас.

Гарри, заметив на себе пристальный взгляд Геллерта, отвлёкся от разговора с Драко и посмотрел на него вопросительно. Тот лишь улыбнулся и вернул своё внимание чете Малфой.


	40. Глава 39. Гарри

— Мне нравятся драконы, — признался Гарри. — Правда, я видел их только на картинках и фотографиях, но они потрясающие.

Драко удивлённо на него уставился.

— С чего это ты вдруг завёл об этом речь? У _papa_ , конечно, есть бизнес и в сфере животноводства, но с драконами он не связан. Насколько мне известно, — тут же уточнил он.

— Вспомнилось вдруг… из-за твоего имени, наверное.

Они сидели на балконе в комнате Драко, отсюда открывался чудесный вид на сад. Деревья и кусты замело снегом (были у Гарри некоторые сомнения насчёт того, был ли этот снег настоящим — несмотря на зиму, в той же Годриковой Лощине снег шёл всего пару раз и обычно быстро таял), а домовики создали десятки снежных скульптур. Они решили не идти сегодня в сад — тропинки замело, да и после плотного ужина было попросту лень двигаться.

С балкона Гарри смог разглядеть только композицию из русалок с тритонами, вставшего на дыбы фестрала и прилёгшего единорога.

— _Papa_ и _maman_ рассказывали, что долго не сходились во мнениях, каким именем меня наречь, — вдруг решился поделиться воспоминаниями Драко. — _Maman_ хотела, чтобы имя было «звёздным», по традициям Блэков, откуда она родом. А _papa_ считал, что имя должно быть властным и сильным, каким и должен быть Малфой. В итоге они сошлись на «Драко».

Он рассказывал это с гордостью и высокомерием. Собственно, в таком тоне Драко вёл практически любой разговор, из-за чего поддерживать беседу становилось трудно — Гарри не хотел обидеть нового друга, но и давать ему повод считать себя прислужником и подпевалой не собирался.

— Интересная история, — улыбнулся он. — А у вас в саду есть скульптуры драконов? Наверняка должны быть — не могли домовики обойти вниманием тот факт, что у тебя такое говорящее имя.

Драко рассказал, что именно домовики создавали снежные шедевры. Обычно они брали понравившееся им изображение и воплощали его в жизнь, но порой и создавали что-то своё.

— Кажется, было несколько, — задумчиво протянул Драко. — А если и нет, значит будут уже завтра, — жёстко припечатал он.

— Тогда в следующий раз прогуляемся по саду и выберем того, что будет похож на тебя больше всего, — предложил Гарри, будто и не заметив слов, обещающих местным домовикам бурную творческую ночь.

— Это должно быть интересно, — благосклонно согласился Драко.

— Нужно только узнать, когда Гел будет свободен в следующий раз, чтобы он смог меня проводить, — Гарри тоскливо вздохнул. В последнее время тот с трудом находил свободное время для своего подопечного. И этого времени хватало лишь на то, чтобы попрактиковать новые заклинания — Геллерт строго-настрого запрещал ему заниматься чем-то новым без его присмотра.

— Зачем? — удивился Драко. — Нужно просто попросить _papa_ дать тебе допуск в дом.

Гарри был настолько поражён, что не сразу подобрал слова, чтобы ответить. Он не мог понять — действительно ли Драко не имел представления, что подобное не предлагают кому попало? Попасть в дом в любой момент, не встретив никакого сопротивления защитных чар — такого удостаивались лишь родственники и очень близкие семье люди. Или, возможно, Драко пытался таким образом показать степень своего доверия? Но разве Гарри мог получить такое расположение, проведя в обществе Драко от силы часа четыре?

— Я не думаю, что лорд Малфой согласится, — осторожно заметил он.

— Да, — согласился тот, — вряд ли.

В его словах было столько тоски, что все сомнения разом отпали — Драко прекрасно осознавал, что именно он предлагал. Гарри не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать то буйство эмоций, захлестнувшее его душу. Он был поражён, ошеломлён, шокирован. Хотелось высказать благодарность за оказанное доверие — и в то же время отругать, что нельзя давать доступ в дом первому встречному, это же элементарная безопасность!

— Я попрошу Гела купить мне сову, — вместо всего этого сказал Гарри. — Так мы сможем переписываться хоть целыми днями.

Глаза Драко вспыхнули надеждой — он не ожидал такого предложения.

— Я могу велеть своему филину дожидаться ответа, пока у тебя нет своего почтальона, — тут же предложил он.

— Отлично! Тогда я буду ждать твоего письма, — улыбнулся ему Гарри.

***

— Значит, ты ждёшь письма от Драко? — Геллерт был задумчив. — Рад, что вам удалось подружиться.

— Это было проще, чем я думал, — признался Гарри. — На самом деле говорил в основном Драко — он умудрялся в любую тему ввернуть расхваливание себя и великого рода Малфоев. Мне оставалось лишь кивать и вовремя переводить разговор на другую тему, чтобы он не слишком зазнавался, — он фыркнул на собственные пояснения. Несмотря на то, как звучал его рассказ, он был удовлетворён знакомством с Драко. Тот оказался действительно интересным парнем, пускай и со слишком завышенным самомнением.

— Драко очень одинок и, по словам его родителей, совершенно не умеет заводить друзей. Как и ты сам.

Гарри вспыхнул от смущения. Он убеждал себя, что на самом деле ему и вовсе никто не нужен, кроме Геллерта. Но когда тот нашёл работу, он почувствовал себя отчаянно одиноким. Он не желал выглядеть в глазах Геллерта ребёнком, поэтому не позволял себе хоть как-то выразить это в его присутствии, радуясь каждой минуте отвоёванного внимания. Но, похоже, Геллерт всё же узнал о том, как Гарри было плохо одному.

— С чего ты взял, что я не умею? Может, я просто не хочу, — сказал он, сложив руки на груди и посмотрев на Геллерта с вызовом.

Тот лишь усмехнулся, глядя на его потуги казаться гордым и властным (да, Гарри пытался казаться маленькой копией самого Геллерта, но это было непросто).

— Надеюсь, ты достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не пойти на поводу у Малфоя. Знай — место слуг и телохранителей при нём уже занято наследниками Крэббов и Гойлов, — Геллерт, не скрываясь, насмехался.

— Драко — нормальный, не говори так о нём, — вскинулся Гарри. За этот вечер он успел обзавестись привязанностью к новому другу и не мог позволить так насмехаться над ним. — Он рассказал мне про Винсента и Грегори, — Гарри с трудом вспомнил имена этих двоих — Драко обмолвился о них буквально парой фраз. — Они заботятся о нём, как о младшем товарище.

»…правда, они несколько туповаты, поэтому мне приходится постоянно говорить, о чём именно им стоит позаботиться», — небрежно сказал Драко. Но этих слов Гарри предпочёл не озвучивать.

— И вообще — это ведь ты хотел, чтобы мы познакомились! — обличительно закончил свой выпад Гарри.

Он боялся, что за подобную грубость Геллерт рассердится и, возможно, их недавняя ссора ещё больше усугубится. Но этого не произошло. Геллерт смотрел на него снисходительно, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Что же, теперь я могу быть уверен, что ты способен общаться и с другими людьми, кроме меня, — усмехнулся он. — Даже с такими непростыми, как Драко Малфой. Значит, и новые учителя не будут тебе в тягость, — пояснил он опешившему Гарри.

Гарри посмурнел. За событиями этого вечера он успел подзабыть, что скоро в их доме появятся новые люди, которым Геллерт даст право наставлять Гарри, давать ему приказы и поручения, хвалить и наказывать. Всё в нём требовало дать яростный отпор подобному положению вещей.

Но в льдинисто-голубых глазах сквозь лёгкую насмешку проглядывало что-то… холодное. Властное. Гарри не хотел сталкиваться с этим холодом — он знал, что у него не было и шанса отстоять своё мнение.

Поэтому он склонил голову, пряча досаду на собственную слабость, и покорно кивнул, сжав губы, чтобы не произнести что-нибудь неправильное и не разрушить хрупкое равновесие в навалившейся удушливой тишине.

— Завтра куплю тебе сову, чтобы ты смог общаться со своим другом, — Геллерт легко растрепал волосы Гарри, наверняка испортив причёску. — Хочешь пойти со мной?

Гарри кивнул, всё ещё не смея хоть что-то произнести, и сбежал в свою комнату.


	41. Глава 40. Геллерт

— Мистер Вольф, вы свободны сегодня вечером? — ведьмочка из секретариата Министерства кокетливо улыбалась и накручивала на палец блондинистый локон. Взгляд голубых глаз заволокла томная поволока, губки были сложены капризным бантиком, а щёчки мило разрумянились. Девочка-кукла, имени которой Геллерт даже не помнил (пару раз он через неё передавал документы в другие отделы и на этом их знакомство заканчивалось), всем своим видом призывала его пригласить её на свидание. И, судя по короткому облегающему платью, демонстрирующему длинные стройные ноги, тонкую талию и высокую грудь, решение это было не спонтанным.

— Занят, — спокойно ответил Геллерт, лишь мельком глянув на девушку.

Как ни странно, нелюдимый юноша, несколько последних месяцев представляющий интересы Министерства Магии перед прессой, не на шутку взволновал умы местных работников. Геллерт уже с некоторым трудом определял, искренне им интересуются иной раз или же это был очередной подпевала Альбуса. Те уже не раз подходили к Геллерту и пытались вызнать подробности его биографии, а некоторые и вовсе не гнушались применять всяческие артефакты, которые могли бы помочь услышать правдивые ответы на их вопросы — благо, Геллерт был надёжно защищён от подобных фокусов. Возможно, ему пытались даже подлить Веритасерум — Геллерт не знал наверняка, потому что не брал ничего из чужих рук, даже документы тщательно проверял (пусть окружающие этого и не видели — преимущества беспалочковой магии были неисчерпаемы).

Ведьму отказ не на шутку огорчил, что она немедленно и продемонстрировала, скривив лицо в жалостливой гримасе и шмыгнув покрасневшим носиком. На её глаза навернулись слёзы, а руками она обхватила себя за плечи, обтянутые красным кашемиром.

— Вот как… — растерянно пробормотала она и закусила губу, глядя на Геллерта взглядом побитого щенка.

Не желая становиться свидетелем девичьей истерики, Геллерт развернулся и ушёл. Его мысли были заняты крестражами. Зная о примерном местонахождении трёх из них, он пока ничего не мог предпринять, чтобы добыть их, не разрушив собственную легенду и не поставив под удар Гарри. И если с первым ещё можно было смириться, второе было абсолютно неприемлемо.

К тому же те силы, что были у него сейчас, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он мог в прошлом. Не располагая всей мощью, данной ему от рождения, не стоило даже пытаться замахиваться на ограбление древнего, окутанного родовой магией, менора и, тем более, гоблинского банка или Хогвартса.

Но Гарри наверняка будет задавать вопросы. Настаивать на том, что нужно добыть тетрадь и чашу прямо сейчас. У него совсем не было терпения и понимания того, как важно просчитывать каждый свой шаг. Чем в будущем обернётся ссора с гоблинами? Что выйдет из того, что на них ополчится министр магии? В прошлый раз Геллерт с трудом смог увести интерес Гарри в сторону, заставив всерьёз взяться за учёбу, но сейчас он вряд ли купится на тот же трюк. К тому же Геллерта не отпускало ощущение, что он что-то упускал в их отношениях — вчера во время их разговора Гарри вдруг будто потух, разом растеряв весь свой запал, и только молча кивал на все реплики Геллерта. Что на него нашло?

Порой Гарри реагировал совсем непонятно на какие-то действия Геллерта. Сложно было просчитать, что вызовет очередной приступ отчуждения, и настораживало, что в последнее время это случалось всё чаще. Геллерт не был хорошим воспитателем юных волшебников — он был кем угодно, но только не воспитателем — и попросту не понимал, из-за чего Гарри мог расстроиться. Дело усложнялось ещё и тем, что в такие моменты тот наглухо запирал все свои мысли, хотя обычно не считал нужным скрывать их от Геллерта. Для легилимента его уровня блок был пустяковый, скорее, символичный, чем реальный, но Геллерт посчитал, что будет неправильно ломиться в запертую дверь всего лишь для того, чтобы выяснить, что же так огорчило Гарри.

Оставалось надеяться, что дружба с Драко увлечёт его достаточно, чтобы забыть и про свои детские обиды, и про крестражи.

Где искать ещё два крестража — неизвестно, а третий из тех, чьё местонахождение было ему известно хранился в Хогвартсе, который являлся для Геллерта место более опасным, чем Гринготтс и Малфой-менор, вместе взятые.

Хуже всего было то, что он не знал, сколько времени у него есть, чтобы решить эту задачу. Пока что он не продвинулся ни на йоту. И Геллерт боялся, что с каждым днём его время истекало, и, потраченное впустую, обойдётся слишком дорого. Недаром Магия так настойчиво убеждала Гарри в необходимости собрать крестражи. Что случится, если они не успеют?

Геллерту была необходима вся его сила. И хотя нити обетов и ритуалов были неощутимы, он всем своим существом чувствовал, как цепь от его незримых оков тянулась к Альбусу, некогда решившему, что только победы было недостаточно. Он подготовил ритуал, связавший их магические системы, чтобы магия Геллерта уходила к Альбусу. Тот планировал забрать всё, оставить поверженного врага сквибом, без капли волшебства, но не рассчитал собственных сил. Сила Геллерта оказалась для него слишком велика. Его предки веками проводили разнообразные ритуалы и брали в супруги наиболее подходящих партнёров с одной-единственной целью — чтобы потомки родились ещё сильнее и возвеличили род Гриндевальдов. Геллерт оказался концентратом всех этих усилий. Уже в раннем детстве он отличался великолепным контролем над собственной магией, а позже за этим последовали раннее формирование магического ядра и огромная сила.

Альбуса от попыток вместить всё это в себя буквально разрывало, и ему пришлось срочно прекратить эксперимент. Но останавливаться на этом он и не подумал. Чуть подкорректировав ритуал, он добился того, что отток магии стал меньше, но теперь он был непрерывным, благодаря чему Геллерт сохранил способность колдовать, но был и вполовину не так силён, как во времена своей молодости.

Геллерт долго искал способ разрушить узы связавшего их ритуала, но всё было без толку. Они оказались столь же нерушимы, как и магический брак. И последствия разрыва связи были те же — магический откат и следующая за этим неминуемая смерть.

Отдел Тайн тоже не смог помочь с решением этой проблемы, хотя Геллерт и надеялся, что хотя бы там он сможет отыскать подсказку для себя. Он был уверен, что способ разорвать эту связь существовал, нужно было только его найти.

От размышлений Геллерта отвлёк голос, окликнувший его сзади.

— Юноша, ну зачем же вы так жестоко с несчастной девочкой? — голос не был ни громким, ни угрожающим, но Геллерт замер как вкопанный. Слишком хорошо он знал эти приторно-сладкие интонации, этот обманчиво мягкий тон. — Не стоит поступать так жестоко с влюблёнными, вы так не думаете?

Геллерт обернулся. В пяти шагах от него стоял седой старик с длинной бородой, которую он поглаживал якобы задумчивым жестом. Голубые глаза хитро блестели из-за очков-половинок, а губы кривились в понимающей усмешке. По ярко-зелёной мантии летали разноцветные бабочки, мельтеша и отвлекая.

Не думал он, что эта встреча состоится так скоро. Альбус был редким гостем в Министерстве — сторонники нынешнего министра магии его не жаловали. Геллерт попытался на взгляд оценить, что изменилось в его противнике за годы, прошедшие с их последней встречи, а что осталось прежним. Однако либо прошло слишком много времени, либо он помнил Альбуса не так хорошо, как ему думалось, но перед ним стоял будто совсем другой человек. Не тот, с кем он сражался. И не тот, кого рискнул некогда назвать другом.

— Добрый день, директор Дамблдор, — проигнорировав вопрос отозвался Геллерт. — Что привело вас в Министерство Магии?


	42. Глава 41. Геллерт

Альбус слащаво улыбнулся:

— Вы сами только что упомянули — я директор школы. Разумеется, мне необходимо согласовать планы на второе полугодие с Отделом Образования.

— Вам следует поторопиться, — заметил Геллерт, — у них скоро закончится рабочий день.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, я уже уладил все вопросы.

Геллерт был напряжён — он не понимал, для чего Альбус остановил его и затеял этот разговор, знал лишь, что тот ничего не делал просто так.

Но эффект неожиданности закончился, и Геллерт смог взять себя в руки. Ему тоже было о чём поговорить с давним недругом.

— Хорошо, что вы сами меня нашли, — улыбнулся он. — Я как раз хотел обсудить с вами несколько вопросов.

— Как удачно совпали наши желания.

Альбус подошёл к нему ближе.

— Незачем обсуждать дела посреди коридора. Пойдёмте в мой кабинет, — предложил Геллерт.

Альбус решил не перечить и послушно последовал за ним. Но разговор не прекратил.

— Зачем же вы так обидели мисс Виннс? Разве столь юная и смелая девушка не заслужила более тактичного отказа? Раз уж она не привлекла вас в качестве спутницы.

Каким бы участливым ни казался Альбус, Геллерт знал наверняка — плевать ему и на ту куклу, и на её чувства. Хотя не стоило исключать варианта, что девушка — его протеже, и он действительно заинтересован, чтобы она подобралась к Геллерту.

— Я не намеревался её обидеть, — тон был легкомысленным, будто он вообще не задумывался о том, какие чувства мог вызвать столь решительный отказ. — Просто был… обескуражен. Мне не часто делают подобные предложения, — пояснил он.

— Неужели? — удивился Альбус. — Как странно. Чтобы столь симпатичный молодой человек не получал признаний в симпатиях?

— До некоторых пор я жил довольно обособленно, — пожал плечами Геллерт.

— Что же заставило вас изменить свой жизненный уклад?

Геллерт про себя усмехнулся. Что вынудило его сменить тюрьму на место при министре магии и должность в Отделе Тайн? И вправду интересный вопрос.

— Мой брат решил, что мне стоит заняться более полезным делом, чем просиживание дома.

— Ваш брат? — они наконец добрались до кабинета Геллерта, который был выделен ему для выполнения обязанностей пресс-секретаря. Он отпер магический замок на двери и впустил Альбуса внутрь, жестом предложив ему занять кресло для посетителей.

— Гарри, — улыбнувшись пояснил он. — Очаровательное непоседливое сознание. Жаждет поскорее вырасти и стать настоящим волшебником.

Он не боялся, что Альбус зацепится за имя и выяснит правду. Оно было чересчур распространённым, чтобы обратить на него сколько-нибудь пристальное внимание. К тому же существовало немало имён, для которых «Гарри» — лишь сокращение. Гарольд, Генри, Гаррет...

— И сколько же ему лет? — заинтересовался Альбус.

— Девять. Хотя он не перестаёт напоминать, что совсем скоро ему исполнится десять.

Геллерт был удивлён, когда узнал, что Гарри полукровка, ведь магическое ядро у него формировалось, как у чистокровного. Известно, что чем сильнее род волшебника, тем быстрее он войдёт в силу. Для чистокровных этот порог обычно наступал в районе девяти лет, для магглорождённых — около одиннадцати. Для полукровок же всё определялось тем, сколько поколений волшебников было у них в роду и насколько те были сильны, но обычно это случалось около десяти лет.

— Значит, совсем скоро ему нужно будет получать образование, достойное столь любознательного юноши, — с намёком сказал Альбус, подмигивая. — Я буду рад видеть его в Хогвартсе. Вы должны знать, наша школа — лучшая в мире. Её выпускники непременно становятся уважаемыми членами общества.

Альбус сильно хотел видеть Гарри учеником Хогвартса. Надеялся таким образом получить влияние на Геллерта?

— Пока рано об этом говорить, — отмахнулся Геллерт от этого разговора, словно тот был чем-то несущественным. — Лучше расскажите о ваших взглядах на будущее магической Британии.

Тема разговора удивила Альбуса, но, похоже, она удачно вписывалась в его собственные планы. Слишком довольным он выглядел.

— Вы должны об этом знать, — без тени сомнения произнёс Альбус. — Ведь это с вашей подачи на меня ополчились газеты. Нет, не подумайте, я вас не обвиняю, — тут же замахал он руками, хотя Геллерт и не собирался возражать, — возможно, текст того закона действительно получился неоднозначным. Вы поступили верно, не дав ему второго шанса. Я обещаю подумать над формулировками, чтобы впредь не допустить двузначности.

Хоть что-то не менялось, Альбус всё так же предпочитал начинать издалека. Геллерту было несложно поддержать эту игру.

— Рад, что вы так считаете. Должен заметить, что если вы придумаете ст **о** ящую инициативу, то я всецело поддержу её.

— Даже если ваше руководство будет против? — почти натурально изумился Альбус.

— Уверен, руководство не станет возражать против того, что пойдёт на благо страны и её жителей.

Тот как будто задумался, смотря несколько секунд в пустоту и поглаживая бороду.

— Мальчик мой, мне жаль вас расстраивать, но вижу, что вас ввели в страшное заблуждение, — голос звучал тревожно и печально. — Вы, кажется, приехали к нам из другой страны? Тогда вы можете и не знать о том, что произошло в Британии десять лет назад и что происходит сейчас. Вы не способны увидеть всей картины, и это мешает правильно оценивать ситуацию.

— Неужели? — Геллерт изумился тому, что Альбус говорил практически открытым текстом — обычно он старался представить всё таким образом, будто собеседник сам пришёл к нужным выводам. Возможно, стоило списать это на то, что он считал, будто разговаривал с юнцом, прежде жившим затворником.

— Не так давно у нас была война, — Альбус скорбно покачал головой, — и мне достоверно известно, на какой стороне выступал нынешний министр магии и каких взглядов придерживался. Он верен им по сей день. Люциус Малфой считает, что жизни достоин исключительно тот, в чьих жилах течёт чистая кровь волшебников. Магглорождённых и полукровок он видит в лучшем случае в качестве рабов, а магглов… те вовсе не достойны существования.

— И как тогда объяснить, что он позволил занять место рядом с ним мне — полукровке с магглорождённой матерью?

Альбус вновь покачал головой.

— Я и сам задаюсь этим вопросом. Скорее всего, он пытается таким образом усыпить бдительность окружающих и убедить, что он исправился. Но всё это не более, чем пускание пыли в глаза, — он пренебрежительно отмахнулся, показывая, что ни в кнат не ставил попытки министра обелить своё имя. — Лучше просто подумайте, какая судьба ждёт вас с таким человеком в качестве начальника? Что ждёт вашего брата?

Эти слова были сказаны драматичным тоном, предвещая как минимум трагичную гибель обоим.

Выдержав паузу, чтобы собеседник проникся грозящей бедой, Альбус заговорил снова.

— В своё время я выступил против тирании Лорда Волдеморта, к которому добровольно примкнул мистер Малфой. Я защищал права магглорождённых, полукровок и простых магглов. И продолжаю отстаивать эти права и сейчас. Вы спрашивали меня о моих взглядах на будущее магической Британии? Отвечаю — под руководством Пожирателей Смерти эту страну не ждёт ничего хорошего. Но я приложу все усилия, чтобы не допустить этого. И призываю вас прислушаться к моим словам. Просто присмотритесь, и вы поймёте, что я прав — Люциус Малфой не изменился, он по-прежнему презирает всех, в ком течёт недостаточно чистая, по его мнению, кровь. И к вам он относится точно так же.

Последние слова были подкреплены ментальным внушением — настолько лёгким, что Геллерт мог и не заметить его, если бы не ожидал подобного. Альбус не пытался насильно перекроить убеждения Геллерта, а лишь побуждал запомнить его слова и прислушаться к ним. Для легко внушаемого разума это могло привести к тому, что он начал бы сомневаться в собственных взглядах на происходящее и искать подтверждение словам Альбуса. И, несомненно, нашёл бы. Но Геллерт легко проигнорировал посыл — он лучше многих знал о том, что представляет из себя Альбус Дамблдор.

— Я подумаю над этим, — пообещал он. — Благодарю, что уделили время для беседы.

Альбус намёк понял и тут же поднялся.

— Надеюсь на это, мой мальчик. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы в итоге получили удар в спину от того, кому доверили свою судьбу.

С этими словами он покинул кабинет Геллерта, оставив его размышлять над услышанным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для противостояния Геллерта и Альбуса замечательно подходит песня «Один на один» из мюзикла «Death note»)
> 
> https://youtu.be/xm4goE80rkA


	43. Глава 42. Северус

Хогвартс опустел: ученики разъехались по домам праздновать с родными, как и большинство учителей. Это не касалось деканов факультетов — те оставались в школе до тех пор, пока там находились их ученики. Иногда Северусу удавалось сплавить тех, кто собирался провести рождественские каникулы в Хогвартсе если не родителям, то тётям-дядям, бабушкам-дедушкам — практически у любого ученика Слизерина было достаточно родственников, желающих приютить у себя чадо на время праздников. Но чаще всего находилось пара-тройка детей, чьи родные были или слишком заняты, или вовсе отсутствовали в стране. И Северусу приходилось оставаться в школе.

Если во время летних каникул он жил в Хогвартсе по своему выбору, то Рождество предпочёл бы справлять с семьёй — дед, наверное, уже забыл, как выглядел его внук (приелось же — Принцы всегда праздновали Йоль). Было бы неплохо заодно узнать, есть ли подвижки в деле Сириуса — Лорд Блэк настаивал, что раз теперь в застенках аврората сидит настоящий преступник, с Сириуса стоило снять все обвинения. Но пока что эти требования и Визенгамот, и Совет Лордов воспринимали в штыки.

Мысли сами собой перескочили на Сириуса — тот собирался завтра вновь отправиться за Грань. Он делал это всё чаще, не обращая внимания на опасения Северуса, что это может плачевно закончиться. Из-за уроков Северус не мог присутствовать при таких путешествиях постоянно, а с каждым разом в нём крепла уверенность, что Сириус намеренно выбирал те дни, когда расписание не позволило бы ему помешать.

Он буквально помешался на том, чтобы овладеть некромантией в кратчайшие сроки. Северус не понимал, к чему подобная спешка, ведь раньше Сириус всеми силами отказывался от своего Дара.

После поимки убитого им (как он сам считал) Питера Петтигрю Сириус был сам не свой.

— Почему я даже не попытался разобраться, что произошло? — недоумевал он, схватившись за голову, будто всплывшие воспоминания причиняли ему боль.

— Ты всегда сначала делаешь, потом думаешь, — фыркнул тогда Северус. — С чего вообще ты так переживаешь об этом? Эта крыса — предатель. Ты всё правильно сделал, жаль только, не получилось его убить.

Сириус посмотрел на него непонятным взглядом, который Северус так и не смог расшифровать.

— Я должен был выяснить, что случилось. Узнать его версию событий, — Сириус взвился, будто внезапно наступивший шторм, налетел на Северуса, закричал. — Как ты не поймёшь — он был моим другом!!! Я не понимаю, почему он нас предал! Где мы могли ошибиться?! Что на меня нашло, когда я стал кидаться заклинаниями, не разбирая, куда они попадают? Я никогда не был настолько бешеным!

Буря стихла так же внезапно, как и началась, и Сириус обессиленно уткнулся лбом в плечо удерживающего его Северуса — во время своей кратковременной истерики Сириус размахивал руками и даже пытался ударить Северуса в грудь, выплёскивая свои эмоции.

— Я могу лишь повторить — по моему мнению, ты всё сделал правильно. Я вообще никогда не понимал, почему этот прилипала считал, что вы друзья, если он просто бегал хвостом за вашей компанией.

Сириус удивился настолько, что даже выпрямился, стремясь заглянуть Северусу в глаза.

— Ты правда так считал? — он был шокирован. — Неужели и Питер тоже?.. Нет, — он мотнул головой, прогоняя из неё пришедшие туда мысли, — он знал, что мы друзья, я уверен в этом. А ещё я уверен, что никогда не стал бы пытаться убить друга, не выяснив причины предательства.

Последние слова он сказал твёрдо, будто действительно верил в сказанное — словно у него уже был опыт принимать подобные решения.

Северус не стал ничего ему отвечать. Он не верил, что Сириус повёл себя странно и несвойственно ему, ведь до сих пор даже у него самого не возникала мысль, что в его поведении в восемьдесят первом году было что-то неестественное. Единственное, что не укладывалось у Северуса в голове — это то, что Сириус отдал любимого крестника на попечение Хагриду, но и это он списал на бушующий в теле адреналин, заставивший сосредоточиться на одной цели и позабыть обо всём остальном.

Северус всегда недолюбливал Петтигрю. Во времена их юности часто именно он становился или зачинщиком проделок, или разведчиком, вынюхивающим, куда шёл Северус и чем собирался заняться. До недавних пор даже не подозревал о том, что тот тоже стал анимагом — как объяснил Сириус своё первое превращение Питер смог сделать в начале пятого курса, тогда как Поттера и Сириуса Северус выследил и раскрыл их тайну ещё в конце четвёртого. Ему очень нравилось после этого намекать на то, что он знает об их секрете, обзывая Мародёров то рогоносцем, то шелудивым псом — они так забавно шарахались от него, опасаясь того, что он сдаст их учителям и Министерству. Но в итоге, когда ожидаемой месте не последовало, решили, что он просто случайно угадал и перестали реагировать на его слова (а Северус не был дураком и решил, что подобный компромат лучше сохранить до удобного случая, чем растрезвонить обо всём сейчас, получив лишь минутное удовлетворение).

Теперь стало понятно, почему на пятом курсе Северус, несмотря на приобретённую привычку постоянно менять свой маршрут постоянно попадал в расставленные ловушки — это Питер, крысой следуя за недругом, исправно докладывал о любых телодвижениях Северуса. Раньше он считал, что Питер таким образом выслуживался перед более влиятельными товарищами, но, видимо, ошибался. Иногда он забывал, что большинство гриффиндорцев были не способны мыслить слизеринскими категориями.

Чем дольше Северус обдумывал детали прошлого, тем сильнее ощущал необходимость находиться на площади Гриммо, а не здесь. Но что он мог поделать? Четверо младшекурсников требовали его неусыпного внимания. Если старших ещё можно было оставить самих по себе, будучи уверенным, что не случится ничего экстраординарного, то с детьми подобной уверенности не возникало. Среди учителей по сей день ходили шутки про то, как Минерва ещё на заре своей преподавательской карьеры рискнула отлучиться домой, к родственникам, всего на пару часов — исключительно для того, чтобы лично передать поздравления с праздником и подарки. За это время две горячие головы, оставшиеся без присмотра, успели поссориться, подраться и проклясть друг друга так, что оба до конца каникул обживали палату в больнице святого Мунго.

Так рисковать Северус не мог себе позволить. Нужно было искать, на кого скинуть обязанности по присмотру за детьми, и выбора тут не было — если не поможет Минерва, других и спрашивать не стоило. Она с того самого случая никогда больше не отлучалась из школы по праздникам: сначала из-за того, что всегда находилось несколько детей, оставшихся в школе, а в последние годы, когда этого от неё уже не требовалось, — потому, что родственники давно перестали её ждать. Племянники разлетелись по миру, строя свою жизнь, братья были заняты своими делами и семьями: они, конечно, всегда были рады принять Минерву у себя в гостях, но, как признавалась она сама, это было совсем не то, что прежние их посиделки.

Северус прихватил с собой бутылку красного сухого вина, которое Минерве нравилось особенно сильно — негоже идти с просьбой и прийти с пустыми руками. Минерва всегда имела слабость к вину, но ей отчего-то всегда дарили шотландский виски, который она недолюбливала. С Северусом дело обстояло ровно наоборот: алкоголь он предпочитал крепкий, но дарители с чего-то решили, что такой маститый зельевар обязан разбираться в вине, различать и смаковать едва уловимые нотки чего-то особого. Поэтому его шкафы были заполнены винами самого лучшего качества стоимостью не меньше, чем половина его годовой зарплаты учителя, но пил он вино обычно не чаще, чем пару бокалов раз в полгода по настроению.

Северус, конечно, был лучшим зельеваром в Британии, но меньше всего на свете ему хотелось после длинного рабочего дня, включавшего в себя не только уроки с малолетними идиотами, но и собственные эксперименты и изыскания, перепробовав на вкус самую разную гадость (приятных зелий существовало не так много и большинство из них были ядами), пытаться вычленить из винного букета какие-то древесные либо цитрусовые нотки, которыми славился тот или иной напиток.

Дело оставалось за малым — уговорить Минерву, чтобы она пару дней последила за его змейками (и по возможности не сняла с них баллов). И сделать это как можно быстрее — он чувствовал, что должен сейчас быть рядом с Сириусом. А своей интуиции он доверял — та никогда его не подводила.


	44. Глава 43. Геллерт

Все приёмы и балы подобного рода были неуловимо похожи один на другой. Этот не слишком отличался от тех, на которых приходилось бывать Геллерту в молодости. Разные подхалимы пытались привлечь его внимание, выбив себе пару привилегий от человека, который сумел так быстро добиться благосклонности министра. Их неприятное общество разбавляли девушки, разряженные подобно тропическим птицам — от ярких красок пестрило в глазах, а от вызывающего флирта хотелось поморщиться и указать на невоспитанность девиц. Он, рождённый в другой эпохе и получивший совсем другое воспитание, чувствовал себя дряхлым стариком в окружении подобной вульгарности. Не помогало даже осознание того, что с тех пор прошло много лет, и нравы не могли не измениться.

Краем глаза Геллерт пытался уследить за передвижениями интересующих его личностей: четы Малфой, Риты Скитер и Альбуса Дамблдора — несмотря на то, что почти вся верхушка Министерства Магии не желала видеть последнего, он оставался представителем Международной Конфедерации Магов, поэтому его просто не могли не пригласить на приём.

Малфои то кружились в танце друг с другом, то общались с различными чиновниками, иногда обмениваясь всего парой слов, а порой обсуждая заинтересовавшую их тему чуть дольше.

Рита Скитер рыскала по залу, подобно гончей, взявшей след и готовой загнать дичь прямо в руки охотников. Уже некоторое время она неотступно следовала за Барти Краучем, возглавлявшим Отдел международного магического сотрудничества, и чем-то ему докучала — тот уже явно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не устроить скандал. Геллерт решил, что ему стоило внимательнее присмотреться к этому человеку — хотя Рита часто создавала «громкие новости» буквально на ровном месте, не стоило сбрасывать со счетов возможность того, что она отыскала что-то важное.

Альбус явился на рождественский приём разряженным — по красной мантии весело танцевали леденцы, пудинги, носки для подарков и прочие атрибуты, характерные для маггловской версии этого праздника. Колпак на его голове был похож на тот, с каким обычно изображали Санта Клауса, только на конце вместо белого помпона был колокольчик, что почти непрерывно тонко звенел, благодаря чему всегда можно было безошибочно определить местоположение Альбуса в этом огромном зале.

Некоторые из окружающих его людей морщились от того, насколько неуместно и вызывающе выглядело подобное пренебрежение тем фактом, что в данный момент праздновали Йоль, другие — улыбались с одобрением. Большинство всё же больше смыслило в науке притворства, поэтому ничем не выдавали своего отношения к этой выходке, по мнению Геллерта больше напоминающей каприз бунтующего подростка.

Передвижения Альбуса, казалось, были бесцельны, но Геллерт не раз ловил на себе его внимательный взгляд. В очередной раз отыскивая место, откуда доносился призрачный звон колокольчика, Геллерт пропустил момент, когда рядом с ним оказалась Рита Скитер.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Вольф, разрешите отнять у вас несколько минут вашего, безусловно, ценного времени — наши читатели жаждут узнать вас получше, не откажите в небольшом интервью, — она скалилась хищной акульей улыбкой, а скоропишущее перо уже вовсю строчило.

Увидев на пергаменте слова «роковой красавец, разбивший десятки трепетных женских сердец», Геллерт фыркнул.

— Почему бы и нет? — улыбнулся он, подхватив журналистку под локоток и уводя её подальше от толпы, в направлении приглянувшейся пустой ниши, будто специально устроенной для предстоящей беседы. Он склонился и прошептал ей на ухо: — Вы же понимаете, что без моего одобрения эту статью не пропустят в печать?

Рита покосилась на своё перо с пергаментом, что летели рядом с ними — оно увлечённо строчило свою версию истории и явно не собиралось останавливаться.

— Конечно, мистер Вольф, — её губы расползались в ещё более широкой улыбке, после чего она взмахом палочки заставила перо остановиться и вернуться в сумочку. Оттуда же Рита достала обычное перо и, облокотившись на стену, приготовилась к допросу.

— Так о чём же хочется узнать… вашим читателям? — с насмешкой спросил Геллерт. Он сомневался, что кого-нибудь из обывателей действительно интересовала судьба нового пресс-секретаря Министерства.

— Расскажите о вашей семье. Я слышала, ваши родители погибли при трагических обстоятельствах? Вы переехали в Британию, надеясь хотя бы расстоянием заглушить боль утраты?

Геллерт уже знал, что последний вопрос он точно вымарает из черновика, но всё же улыбнулся и вкратце рассказал уже известную многим выдуманную биографию.

На этом Рита не остановилась. Её интересовало всё — от любовных вкусов до политики. Создавалось впечатление, что она пытается завалить его несвязанными друг с другом вопросами, спрятав за этим то, что действительно её интересовало — так ловко она перескакивала с одной темы на другую. Создать из всей этой каши десяток разных статей на любой вкус можно было запросто, а вот одну, хоть немного связную — невозможно.

На какие-то вопросы Геллерт отвечал подробно, по другим лишь высказывал пару слов, а третьи и вовсе отказывался комментировать. Несмотря на шквал вопросов, времени с начала их беседы прошло не так много, минут пятнадцать-двадцать, когда к ним подошёл Альбус.

— Рита, зачем же вы мучаете мальчика? — ласково улыбнулся он, мягко журя журналистку, будто непутёвого ребёнка. — Сегодня, в конце концов, праздник — все здесь собрались для того, чтобы отдохнуть от тяжёлой работы. Вам бы тоже следовало.

Самопишущее перо словно само по себе вылетело из сумочки, и Геллерту хорошо было видно, как оно застрочило пассаж про то, что «у Альбуса Дамблдора и Геральда Вольфа отношения куда ближе, чем кажется на первый взгляд» и что «возможно, это стоит считать подтверждением слухов о том, что директор школы Хогвартс предпочитает молодых любовников».

Альбус, кажется, тоже видел эти строчки, и они его отнюдь не порадовали. Он ни единым жестом не выдал своего знания об этих домыслах и своём к ним отношении, но Геллерт заметил, как на миг заледенели его глаза.

— Добрый вечер, директор, — Геллерт пожал ему руку. — Вам не стоило беспокоиться — мы с мисс Скитер неплохо ладим, — его немного коробила манера нынешней молодёжи выражаться подобным образом, но он успел привыкнуть к этому.

— Мистер Дамблдор, правда ли, что вы собираетесь баллотироваться на пост министра магии? — Рита, потеряв всякий интерес к Геллерту, вцепилась в Альбуса.

— Нет, мисс Скитер, — мягко ответил он, будто даже не заметил проявленного неуважения, — мои планы на этот счёт неизменны. Я не стану министром, — видя, что та не удовлетворена подобным ответом и намерена продолжить задавать вопросы, он отстранился и сказал Геллерту: — Мистер Вольф, я хотел бы поговорить с вами.

Геллерт кивнул, и Альбус демонстративно отгородился от зала — и от Скитер — чарами приватности.

— Вы подумали над моими словами? — голубые глаза хитро блестели, будто их обладатель владел секретом, недоступным другим, и предвкушал момент, когда сможет им поделиться.

— Я не заметил того, о чём вы предупреждали. Лорд Малфой относится ко мне не лучше и не хуже, чем к другим людям, с которыми он работает. И он точно не готовит ничего, что могло бы навредить магглам или магглорождённым.

— Неужели? А как же тот закон, что готовит министр? О том, что детей-волшебников будут силой отбирать у их родителей-магглов? Разве вы не считаете это вредом?

Голос Альбуса звенел от негодования, ему вторил колокольчик на его колпаке. Он решил, что от Геллерта скрыли подготовку к принятию закона? Или что тот просто не понял сути этого законопроекта? Обе версии были нелепы.

— Да, лорд Малфой говорил со мной об этом. Он упоминал, что не желает, чтобы кто-нибудь повторил судьбу Гарри Поттера, когда над ним издевались родственники, и никто из волшебников ему не помог.

— Гарри, бедный ребёнок… — Альбус скорбно поджал губы и покачал головой. — Никто не заслуживает подобной судьбы. — Геллерту показалось, что Альбус слегка лукавил, произнося эти слова. — Но это вовсе не повод лишать детей семьи.

— Вы так говорите, будто будет принято решение забирать всех детей у любых родителей, а не тех, кто страдает от насилия у разных моральных уродов.

Альбус смотрел на него с укором, как смотрят на любимого ребёнка, сделавшего или сказавшего огромную глупость.

— Мальчик мой, неужели вы не понимаете, что это лишь начало. Мистер Малфой нашёл удобный повод, чтобы продвинуть свои идеи в массы, но он не остановится на этом. Подумайте, как бы чувствовали себя, если бы однажды к вам пришли какие-то люди и уничтожили бы любое воспоминание о вас у вашей матери? А после отправили бы её неизвестно куда, запретив вам даже видеться с ней.

Геллерт не скрывал собственного изумления этими словами. Он понимал, что Альбус пытался переманить его на свою сторону, но повод для этого был выбран странный.

— Директор Дамблдор, в Германии уже много лет действует подобный закон, и до сих пор на него никто не жаловался, — заметил он недоуменно. Не мог Альбус не знать об этом, ведь именно Геллерт когда-то поспособствовал принятию этого акта, пытаясь таким образом усилить разделение миров магов и магглов. Так на что же он рассчитывал?

Альбус покачал головой, молча сетуя на недалёкость собеседника — по крайней мере, Геллерт воспринял этот жест именно так.

— Я был бы счастлив, будь всё так, как вы говорите. Только, боюсь, в итоге окажусь прав я — поверьте моему опыту, мистер Малфой ни за что не остановится на достигнутом, воплощая в жизнь идеалы своего господина.

На этом их разговор закончился — Альбус взмахом руки развеял чары, из-за чего Геллерт на мгновение ослеп и оглох, ошеломлённый ворвавшимися в восприятие красками и звуками. Звон колокольчика потонул в мелодии очередного вальса.


	45. Глава 44. Интерлюдия

Он был нигде. Он был ничем.

Время и пространство здесь были весьма неопределёнными понятиями: иногда казалось, что они вечность и бесконечность, а иногда — что миг и замкнутый круг. Порой казалось, что мысли — всё, что от него осталось, а через какое-то время возвращались ощущения, и он понимал, что у него всё ещё было тело, которое может ощущать, смотреть, слышать, обонять… было бы, что чувствовать. Чёрная мгла, в которой он утонул, не имела ни начала, ни конца, ни сторон света, ни верха или низа. Он мог идти, или плыть, или лететь, но сколько бы ни приложил усилий — ничего не менялось.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем где-то вдалеке, на краю этой мглы, появился луч света. Это настолько поразило его, что он рванулся к этому свету. Приложил все силы, лишь бы достичь его. Он был так близок, что смог разглядеть, что на самом деле свет излучала арка, похожая на дверной проём — огромный, будто в замке. В Хогвартсе, к примеру.

Но он не успел. Что-то удержало его на месте, подцепило на крючок, словно глупую рыбу — ни сбежать, ни соскользнуть. Он барахтался, пытался вырваться, добраться до выхода из этого _нигде_ , но не смог. Проход удалялся всё дальше и дальше, пока не исчез в беспросветной тьме, не оставив после себя даже намёка на то, где его отыскать.

Сила, не позволившая двинуться с места, отпускала медленно и неохотно. После он ещё долго пытался отыскать путь к казавшемуся таким близким выходу, но без толку.

Он вновь остался наедине со своими мыслями.

Прошлое казалось невообразимо далёким. Он забыл практически всё, даже собственное имя всплывало в памяти лишь изредка, в моменты просветления. Та жизнь представлялась ему чем-то тёмным и горьким, слишком много в ней было боли, обиды, страха. Возвращаться туда он не хотел. Но и оставаться здесь не желал, поэтому и рванул к выходу, зная, что, скорее всего, он вернётся в тот мир, и вновь ему придётся испытать все те отвратительные чувства.

Второй раз всё было иначе. Тьма скрутилась, завихрилась, образуя воронку наподобие водоворота, и попыталась втянуть его в себя. Он испугался — как бы сильно он ни хотел выбраться отсюда, эта воронка меньше всего была похожа на выход. Его тащило внутрь с невообразимой силой и, когда он уже был уверен, что упадёт туда, что-то вновь удержало его. На этот раз это ощущалось цепями, сковавшими всё тело. Они обхватили его и удерживали до тех пор, пока завихрение не исчезло, растворившись, будто его и не было. Потом исчезли, и он бы, наверное, упал, если бы было куда падать. Но здесь не было ни земли, ни пола, ни даже самого понятия «низ», поэтому ничего не случилось.

Он ждал. То, что случилось дважды, обязательно повторится снова. Вот только каким на этот раз предстанет перед ним выход? И куда он приведёт? Хватит ли смелости, чтобы проследовать туда? И что делать, если его снова начнут удерживать невидимые путы? Вопросов было много, но и времени, чтобы поразмышлять над ними, тоже вдоволь.

И это действительно случилось вновь. Тропа — так это выглядело на этот раз. Грунтовая дорожка, обещающая вывести из беспросветной тьмы и увести… да хоть куда-нибудь. И он пошёл. Он, по правде, очень устал от всего этого. Уже было всё равно, какой окажется конечная точка этого пути. Лишь бы там было хоть что-то.

— Реджи! — донёсся до него далёкий, смутно знакомый голос. Он огляделся по сторонам, и лишь после этого пришло осознание, что это бесполезно. Тьма пуста, в ней ничего не было. Не иначе, как у него начались галлюцинации — он ведь порой и собственного голоса не слышал, так откуда же здесь взяться чужому?

— РЕДЖИ!!! ОСТАНОВИСЬ!!! — на этот раз это был громогласный крик, заставивший замереть. И вновь возникли путы — он не чувствовал цепей, но не мог сдвинуться с места.

А дорога тем временем истончалась и исчезала… Перед ним возник огромный чёрный пёс, оскалившийся, готовый броситься на него сию секунду. Грим, вестник Госпожи, явился предупредить, что его время истекло.

— Реджи, я выведу тебя отсюда. Но ты должен довериться мне, — заговорил пёс вполне человеческим голосом, в котором иногда проскальзывали рычащие нотки. Голос этот был знаком, да и глаза — синие, как небо — тоже напоминали о… брате? Сириус?

Не было никакой логики в том, что к нему пришёл брат в облике Грима и пообещал вывести его из тьмы, но в этом месте в принципе не существовало какой-либо логики. Поэтому он, почувствовав, что может двинуться, схватился за загривок пса и послушно последовал за ним — прочь от исчезающей тропы, назад, в глубь тьмы.

Они шли и шли. Сириус больше не разговаривал, что для него было необычно. Пёс следовал по одному ему ведомому пути, полностью сосредоточенный на своей цели.

Постепенно Регулус всё яснее вспоминал своё прошлое. Был момент, когда хотелось просто отдёрнуть руку от брата — так стыдно ему было за произошедшее годы назад, но, услышав предупреждающий рык почувствовавшего его настрой Сириуса, лишь крепче ухватился. Когда-то он не мог решить, что делать — встать на сторону брата, как требовало того сердце, или подчиниться решению родителей и забыть о его существовании. Кажется, он принял сторону родителей и сожалел об этом каждую секунду своей жизни.

Кузина Белла стала его утешением, и она же проложила ему дорогу в ад. Человек, казавшийся талантливым колдуном и мудрым политиком, заклеймил Регулуса, словно скотину, и он с ужасом понял, что начал терять собственную личность. В редкие моменты просветления — спасибо отцу за уроки окклюменции — он понимал, что в здравом уме никогда не сделал бы тех вещей, что с воодушевлением творил по приказу Тёмного Лорда. Он не был убийцей, не любил пытки и не испытывал всепоглощающей ненависти к магглам — этого не было в его натуре. Но стоило Лорду отдать приказ, и он был готов сделать всё, что угодно, принимая его идеи как свои собственные.

Когда, благодаря Кричеру, он узнал о крестраже, то понял — всё можно исправить. Ослабить Лорда, уничтожив вместилище его души, а после покончить и с ним самим. Он знал, какие препятствия поджидали его, знал всё о том, как устроена защита того места, и был готов преодолеть их и воплотить свой план в жизнь. Но… не справился.

Тогда он оказался здесь — во тьме, непонятно где. Умер ли он? Выжил ли? Шерсть в его руке казалась такой… настоящей. Регулус так давно не ощущал хоть что-нибудь.

Пламя взметнулось вверх перед самым их носом — они едва успели отскочить в сторону, а Регулус удержался за загривок пса лишь потому, что рука вовсе отказывалась разжиматься, будто на неё наложили чары окаменения. Сириус сперва зарычал, но, увидев, кто вышел из пламени, рухнул на живот, явно пытаясь изобразить падение ниц. Регулус по инерции упал на колени, а заметив странное поведение брата, предпочёл склонить голову и лишь искоса посматривать на преградившее им путь существо. Быть человеком оно никак не могло, от него веяло неземным холодом, когда в людях ощущалось тепло и жизнь. Да и Сириусу всегда было плевать на авторитеты — не было такого человека, перед кем он готов был преклоняться.

Регулус же был слабым. Сперва он подчинялся родителям, после — Тёмному Лорду. Поэтому ему не показалось удивительным то, что, лишь краем глаза заметив стоящую перед ними фигуру, он пожелал благоговейно согнуться в поклоне. Сила этого существа давила, а Регулус был не настолько храбр, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Как ты посмел использовать дарованные мною знания для воровства души из мира мёртвых? — прогремел ледяной голос. Регулус с трудом смог посмотреть на Смерть — у него уже не осталось сомнений в личности того, что преградило им путь. Долговязая фигура была облачена в белый бесформенный балахон, плавные черты лица и тела могли быть с одинаковой вероятностью как мужскими, так и женскими. Волосы ниспадали чёрным водопадом до самой земли, а в глазах стояла первозданная тьма вместо обычной радужки. Смерть была пугающе прекрасна.

— Он не мёртв! — воскликнул Сириус, а Регулус ужаснулся — как брату вообще могла прийти в голову мысль перечить? — Он застрял на границе, я лишь пытаюсь помочь ему выйти отсюда!

— Он трижды стоял на пороге царства теней. Он трижды мёртв. Его лишь продолжали удерживать на грани, но ему уже не суждено уйти.

Регулус догадывался, что на самом деле этот разговор он, скорее всего, придумал сам — губы Смерти ни разу не шевельнулись, чтобы произнести что-нибудь. Но даже если на самом деле беседа была безмолвной (никогда раньше он не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь говорил с Ней), от проносящихся перед взором картинок становилось жутко. На что он обрёк себя? Трижды мёртвый… он никогда не сможет переродиться. Наверное ему даже не дадут пройти по пути Искупления. Всем известно, насколько незавидна подобная участь.

— Я сделаю, что угодно, — взмолился Сириус, — для тебя ведь одна душа — ничто. Ты ничего не потеряешь, отпусти его со мной.

Смерть склонил голову.

— Я ничего не потеряю, даже если отпущу всех. Это не значит, что я стану это делать, — жёстко пресек он. — Говоришь — «всё, что угодно»? Останешься вместо него? Примешь на себя его судьбу и его наказание?

Сириус всегда был готов отдать всего себя людям, которых считал своими близкими, и Регулус был готов умолять его не совершать глупости, не обрекать себя. Тем внезапнее оказались промелькнувшие перед глазами картинки — мальчик лет десяти, удивительно похожий на Джеймса Поттера, повзрослевший Северус Снейп, дедушка Арктурус — и ответ:

— Нет. На это я пойти не могу.

— Тогда и мой ответ — нет, — ответил Смерть.

Сириус вскочил на лапы и угрожающе зарычал. Регулус повис на его шее, прося успокоиться — Смерть не тот противник, с кем следовало тягаться в силах.

— Прошу, перестань. Я совершил слишком много плохого, чтобы быть прощённым. Но ты — совсем другое дело. Ты должен жить. У тебя есть, ради кого жить.

Он говорил искренне, но то и дело в мыслях снова и снова звучали пугающие слова: «Он трижды мёртв». Регулус боялся того, что будет дальше.

— Три желания. Такой будет цена за жизнь твоего брата. Хорошо подумай, стоит ли он того, потому что ты не сможешь отказаться исполнить мою волю.

— Я согласен, — Сириус ответил мгновенно.

И в тот же миг всё закончилось.


	46. Глава 45. Северус

Минерва на удивление легко согласилась подменить его — она объяснила это тем, что порой скучала по своим деканским обязанностям и будет только рада присмотреть за детьми. Северус счёл нужным предупредить, что, если количество баллов в копилке Слизерина снизится — Гриффиндор после праздников потеряет вдвое больше. Та лишь рассмеялась с его слов.

В доме на Гриммо было тихо. Слишком тихо, на его взгляд.

— Кричер, — позвал Северус. Тот должен был услышать его в пределах дома. Рыскать по всему особняку было слишком долго, поэтому он решил, что лучше спросить Кричера о том, где следовало искать Сириуса. Стоило тому появиться, как Северус задал свой вопрос: — Где Сириус?

Кричер дрожал, нервно переминался с ноги на ногу и теребил край своей сорочки. Северус лишь раз видел этого эльфа в столь растрёпанных чувствах — когда он явился к Сириусу, умоляя его о спасении Регулуса.

— Хозяин Сириус ушёл, — ответил он. — Хозяин Регулус стал чувствовать себя хуже, и хозяин Сириус последовал за ним.

В голосе Кричера слышалось неподдельное отчаяние — он искренне боялся потерять своих хозяев. Но Северус уже не слушал горестные причитания домовика — он спешил в комнату Регулуса.

Виновник произошедшего по-прежнему лежал на своей постели — весь взмокший от пота, напряжённый, вцепившийся в Сириуса. Тот лежал рядом с братом, вытянувшись на краю постели в облике пса. Судя по тому, что его когти порвали простыню, он тоже был изрядно напряжён.

Северус не сразу заметил, что в комнате присутствовал ещё один человек. Арктурус Блэк сидел в кресле с другой стороны постели и не сводил взгляда со своих внуков. Кажется, он даже не отреагировал на появление Северуса. Его побелевшие пальцы стискивали палочку, направленную в сторону кровати. Северус почувствовал движение магии — от лорда Блэка к Сириусу. Видимо, он проделывал то, что когда-то не успел сделать с Вальбургой — делился своей силой.

Северус присел тихо на край рабочего стола Регулуса. Он боялся своим неосторожным действием помешать творившемуся в этой комнате, а других предметов, предназначенных для сидения, не было. Дверь, аккуратно им прикрытая, чуть отворилась — это Кричер заглядывал в щёлку, не решаясь войти внутрь.

Часы, что они провели почти неподвижно, тянулись бесконечно долго. Северус смотрел на чёрного Грима и отвлечённо размышлял о том, насколько слепы на самом деле люди. Сейчас всё казалось таким очевидным, но на своём четвёртом курсе, когда он узнал о том, что Поттер и Сириус стали анимагами, он даже не подумал о том, чтобы провести параллель между аниформой Сириуса и тем, что некогда Блэки славились своими некромантами. Грим, предвестник смерти — что могло стать лучшим обликом для некроманта?

Сириус некогда признался, что анимагии он научился невероятно быстро — они начали в середине второго курса, узнав о том, что Люпин был оборотнем, и уже тем же летом он смог полностью перекинуться в Грима. Он хранил и этот секрет, так же, как и свой Дар. Боялся, что стоило друзьям увидеть, кто перед ними — и всё тайное станет явным. Ему-то было прекрасно известно, отчего его зверь принял форму Грима. Но под конец третьего курса, когда у Поттера начало получаться — то рога вырастали и клонили голову к земле, то хвосту становилось тесно в брюках — решился признаться. Друзья увидели лишь чёрного пса — и ничего больше. Как и Северус, как и кто угодно другой.

Раздался шорох. Стон. Лорд Блэк опустил палочку, и та просто выпала из ослабевшей ладони. Сириус с некоторым трудом поднял свою морду и ткнулся носом в щёку брата. Регулус со всхлипом вжался лицом ему в шею.

Мир как-то разом пришёл в движение. Уже и Кричер хлопотал одновременно над всеми, и Северус взялся то отчитывать Сириуса, что посмел не предупредить его о своей эскападе, то поздравлял Регулуса с возвращением. Воздух расцвёл диагностическими чарами — Северус пытался выяснить, не пострадал ли кто-то из Блэков. Сириус, вернувший себе человеческий облик, вяло отшучивался. Регулус почти не мог двигаться — многолетняя кома давала о себе знать слабостью в мышцах, он улыбался и плакал одновременно, а показатели его психического здоровья устроили настоящее светопреставление, что было бы ненормально, если не знать, что пришлось ему пережить. Лорд Блэк, несмотря на поднявшуюся суматоху, задремал, и Кричер, едва заметил это, укутал его в тёплый плед.

Остаток дня Северус провёл в лаборатории, готовя запас зелий для дальнейшего лечения Регулуса — пока что только самые необходимые, до тех пор, пока его не осмотрит толковый целитель и не укажет, что ещё ему необходимо. К сожалению, колдомедицину Северус знал лишь чуть лучше базового уровня, поэтому не мог сходу выяснить, что ещё могло понадобиться пациенту.

Северус поднялся наверх уже ближе к ночи. Как раз вовремя, чтобы стать свидетелем беседы, интересующей и его тоже.

— …в последних допросах он признался, что перед своим исчезновением использовал Бомбарду. Это вполне могло стать причиной гибели тех магглов.

Лорд Блэк и Сириус расположились в гостиной, оставив Регулуса отдыхать, как сообщил Северусу Кричер, и обсуждали вопрос, решение которого растянулось уже на несколько месяцев — можно ли оправдать Сириуса?

— Не знаю, — Сириус зажмурился и с силой провёл руками по глазам. — Всё произошедшее в тот день для меня будто в тумане — ничего толком не помню. Да я уже говорил тебе об этом… Я помню, что швырял в Питера какие-то проклятья — уверен, они не были безобидными. Но эта крыса всегда была юркой… Попал ли я в кого-то другого? Не знаю. Я видел перед собой только его. Даже Север не смог достать из моих воспоминаний ничего, что прояснило бы случившееся, — он махнул рукой в сторону Северуса, пристроившегося рядом с ним на диване, чтобы тот подтвердил его слова. Северус кивнул. Из той мешанины, что была в памяти Блэка, было невозможно составить хоть сколько-нибудь цельную картину произошедшего.

— Я говорю не об этом, — небрежно отмахнулся лорд Блэк. — Если бы проблема была лишь в этом, ты уже давно был признан невиновным — всего-то и нужно было убедить всех, что это Петтигрю убил тех людей. Но, как ты должен понимать, убийство магглов в принципе никого не волнует. Это настолько пустяковое обвинение, что при других обстоятельствах его никто и обсуждать всерьёз не стал бы. Но сейчас эти шакалы вцепились в это, будто ты убил с особой жестокостью, как минимум, не меньше сотни магглов, принеся их в жертву в каком-нибудь тёмном ритуале. Они понимают, что если им придётся признать тебя невиновным, то тебе назначат компенсацию, которую они будут выплачивать из собственных карманов — а за пять лет Азкабана эта сумма будет не маленькой.

Издавна, ещё до того как Министерство Магии начало свою работу, было решено, что залогом справедливости Визенгамота будет служить финансовая заинтересованность в этом судей. Вынесшие ложный приговор, были обязаны выплатить половину своего годового оклада за каждый год, проведённый невиновным человеком в тюрьме. А зарплата у них была отнюдь не маленькая и, разумеется, расставаться со своими деньгами никто не желал.

— Больно мне нужны их деньги, — презрительно фыркнул Сириус.

— …сказал наследник одного из самых богатых родов Британии, — язвительно заметил Северус.

— Это будет гарантией того, что твоё имя будет обелено, — отрезал лорд Блэк, с самого начала поставивший условие, что оправдание будет полным, безоговорочным и со всеми полагающимися за это извинениями: денежной компенсацией, оплатой лечения (магия Сириуса всё ещё не слушалась его в полной мере) и оповещением общественности о совершённой ошибке. На меньшее он не разменивался, но, к счастью, сам прилагал больше всех усилий, чтобы добиться требуемого результата.

— Они сейчас ищут любой повод, чтобы сказать, что эти пять лет ты отсидел заслуженно, но, так уж и быть, они добрые и готовы отпустить тебя на волю, раз уж остальные обвинения оказались ложью. И ты навсегда будешь заклеймён как преступник, — объяснил очевидное Северус.

Они уже не раз говорили на эту тему, но Сириус по-прежнему относился к этому легкомысленно. Казалось бы, работая в аврорате, он должен лучше других понимать, что такое надзор за бывшими преступниками, но, учитывая, как ужесточились эти меры после падения Тёмного Лорда, он вряд ли действительно это осознавал. Повозмущался немного — как это так, чтобы следили даже за тем, сколько Перечного ты купил в аптеке? — да забыл. Северусу в какой-то мере повезло — за ним столь пристально следили всего год, но весь этот год он работал в Хогвартсе и носа не казал наружу, даже зелья готовил исключительно те, что предназначались для нужд школы. И от него отстали, поверив, что Дамблдору лучше знать, за кого заступаться.

Но Сириус — будущий лорд. Он не отделается так просто.

— Странно, что они всё ещё не выяснили, что я незарегистрированный анимаг. Уж это точно преступление по нашим законам, — Сириус скривился.

А лорд Блэк лишь слегка усмехнулся.

— О, они уже знают. Как знают и то, что это невозможно использовать в суде. Неужели ты думаешь, что я мог допустить подобную оплошность и не позаботиться о том, чтобы твоё имя появилось в списках регистрации — в тот год, когда ты поступил на службу в аврорат. Но поскольку в тот момент это стало служебной тайной, то ни в одной книге или газете, могущих пролить свет на этот факт, эта информация так и не появилась.

Северус догадывался, что лорд Блэк — достаточно влиятельная персона: деньги и связи творили чудеса в любом из миров. Но даже представить себе не мог, что нужно сделать, чтобы вписать в министерские регистрационные списки имя Сириуса, да ещё и так, будто оно там было уже много лет. Он точно знал, что сколь бы ни был богат и знатен лорд, были некоторые вещи, добиться которых было почти невозможно — пример собственного деда был у него перед глазами.

Сириуса же этот факт, казалось, нисколько не удивил.

— Фух, спасибо, дедушка, хоть с этой стороны не стоит ждать беды, — сказал он и улыбнулся.


	47. Глава 46. Геллерт

Слова Альбуса не желали покидать голову. Они возвращались снова и снова, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. Геллерт рассмотрел беседу с Альбусом под всеми возможными углами, но слова так и продолжали занимать непозволительно много места в мыслях. Это было слишком похоже на внешнее вмешательство, чтобы и дальше продолжать игнорировать их.

Геллерт потратил половину ночи на медитацию и методичное уничтожение чужого влияния на сознание. Каким образом Альбус смог провернуть подобное, он так и не понял — в своих окклюментных щитах он был уверен, они остались нетронуты. И всё-таки Альбус смог каким-то образом миновать их.

Геллерт стиснул зубы. Сейчас он смог заметить вмешательство в свой разум. Но что будет в следующий? Сможет ли он противопоставить Альбусу что-нибудь? Или станет его послушной марионеткой, сам того не заметив?

Они встретились лично всего дважды, а дело уже принимало опасный оборот. Рисковать так и дальше было слишком опасно. Конечно, вариант подобраться к Альбусу поближе, притворившись его пешкой, был заманчивым — вероятность узнать о его планах и, возможно, об остальных крестражах казалась достаточной большой, чтобы попробовать. Но пойти на это, не имея в распоряжении и половины собственной магии — это неоправданный риск. Сейчас ему не помогли ни собственные умения, ни все его артефакты. А дальше всё станет только серьёзней.

Проклятые оковы! В Нурменгарде их наличие было не столь значимым, просто практические испытания его изысканий порой растягивались на месяцы и годы — он был вынужден разбивать работу на десятки пунктов, делая всё по отдельности, с перерывами на отдых и восполнение сил. Иначе его магии просто не хватало. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя почти беспомощным. Да, волшебников, способных колдовать без палочки, были единицы, но с точки зрения Геллерта, это был показатель не столько силы, сколько контроля. Даже Гарри делал успехи на этом поприще — он однозначно вырастет могущественным волшебником. А вот Геллерт сейчас не дотягивал даже до Альбуса, хотя тот всегда был слабее.

Он перерыл всю свою библиотеку, а после и весь архив Отдела Тайн в поисках средства разорвать между ними связь, выкачивавшую из него магию (сколько было потрачено усилий на попытку создать невозможное, и вовсе вспоминать не хотелось). Но всё напрасно — такого средства не существовало. Этот ритуал сильно походил по своей прочности на магический брак, который, как известно всем, нерасторжим. Более того, точно так же, как и при браке, он не мог убить Альбуса, не последовав за ним в тот же миг. Это в лучшем случае. В худшем — он мог умереть ещё на стадии подготовки к убийству.

Поэтому в его планах пока что не было грандиозной мести. Уберечь Гарри от загребущих лап этого паука, разрушить все его планы, уничтожить всё, что он сделал с обществом за те годы, что Геллерт провёл в тюрьме — да, сколько угодно. Но не убить.

Но если Альбус способен сделать марионетку всего за пару бесед с человеком, то дело серьёзно осложнялось. Геллерт казался себе параноиком, подозревая шпиона в каждом втором, подошедшим к нему с разговором. Теперь же ему казалось, что он значительно недооценил опасность.

Геллерт почти не принимал участия в проектах Отдела Тайн — у него банально не оставалось на это времени. Первую половину дня он работал пресс-секретарём (и кто бы знал, сколько сил и денег пришлось вложить, чтобы прибрать к рукам ошалевших от вседозволенности газетчиков…), по вечерам же его время принадлежало исключительно Гарри. Геллерт помнил, что он сам в этом возрасте частенько отлынивал от занятий, предпочитая вместо очередного опостылевшего урока провести время с друзьями. Но Гарри отличался от других детей необычайной усидчивостью и сильнейшей тягой к знаниям. Дорвавшись, наконец, до учебников, готовящих маленького мага к основам волшебства, необходимым для усвоения школьной программы, он вовсе позабыл про внешний мир, всё своё время проводя за книгами. А потом демонстрируя свои познания Геллерту. Отвлекали его от этого занятия только Тилли, когда приходило время поесть, да зачастивший в их дом Сильф — личный филин Драко Малфоя.

И всё же в Отделе Тайн он изредка появлялся, считая, что не стоило отлынивать от взятых на себя обязательств. В свой первый день здесь Геллерту было тяжело осознавать, насколько просто оказалось его вычислить. Глава Отдела, сразу после принесения Геллертом клятв представившийся Арктурусом Блэком, успокоил его, что вся картина целиком была доступна исключительно ему одному, и больше никто не сможет узнать, что за гость решил обосноваться на Британских островах.

— Всё очень просто, мистер Вольф, — Арктурус никогда более не называл Геллерта его настоящим именем, — на доме родственников Гарри Поттера стоят оповещающие чары аврората, фиксируя любое волшебство в нём. Но, по правде, за этим уже давно никто не следит толком — многие маги совершают паломничество к дому, где жил Мальчик-Который-Выжил, причём прийти они могут в любой день в любое время. Так что никто не стал проверять этот сигнал, даже когда семейство Дурсль проснулось и вызвало полицию с тем, что в их дом ночью кто-то пробрался. Полиция всё тщательно осмотрела, никаких пропаж не обнаружилось, и всё списали на то, что они банально забыли закрыть вечером дверь.

Той же ночью в одном из полицейских участков этого города случилось происшествие. Вы знаете о нём — полицейские, дежурившие ночью, поймали маленького мальчика и привели его в участок. Что точно там произошло, я знать не могу — после первой же аппарации в этом здании вышли из строя все камеры. Вы в спешке забыли стереть память магглам — это могло грозить нарушением Статута Секретности, но, к счастью, мой внук позаботился о том, чтобы исправить эту оплошность. Да, не удивляйтесь, тот волшебник, которого вы повстречали в том участке, мой внук — Сириус Блэк. И он узнал вас. А я, благодаря ему, смог узнать о вас — он, конечно, о моём интересе не догадывается, но мне прекрасно известно, что за книги он читал после этой встречи. Тогда же я узнал, что вы вряд ли представляете опасность, по крайней мере, для Гарри Поттера. Иначе Сириус, как крёстный отец Гарри, не нашёл бы себе места, но приложил все возможные усилия, чтобы отбить его у вас. Но он пришёл к выводу, что спешить с этим не стоит — раз вы столько лет заботитесь о мальчике, то вряд ли бросите его на произвол судьбы сейчас.

Ещё об одной вашей ошибке я узнал чуть позже. Вы зашли в маггловский магазин в своём настоящем облике, и вас засняла тамошняя камера видеонаблюдения. Конечно, она сломалась после того, как вы применили магию, что неизменно происходит со всякой маггловской техникой, на которую воздействовали магией, но до того она десять минут вас снимала. Я позаботился о том, чтобы никто и никогда не увидел этих кадров. Но узнал я об этом, лишь когда Гарри прикоснулся к мемориальной табличке на доме своих родителей в Годриковой Лощине. Она тоже снабжена следящими чарами — таким образом после войны пытались отыскать прячущихся от правосудия Пожирателей Смерти, но снимать их не стали даже когда закончилось активное преследование преступников. Я надеялся, что Гарри захочет посетить дом, в котором он жил со своими родителями — и не прогадал. Ваши чары личности безупречны, но дом смог узнать человека, прожившего в нём больше года, и в итоге чары показали, что к табличке прикоснулись двое — Гарри Поттер и Гарри Вольф. Тогда-то я и смог вас найти.

Такое количество ошибок можно было объяснить только одним: он был слишком взволнован тем, что покинул тюрьму, и поиском Гарри. Ошибки были абсолютно нелепыми. В годы войны они могли стоить ему жизни, и сейчас всё обошлось лишь чудом, не иначе.

Сейчас он, выполнив свои обязательства и проконсультировав учёных по вопросам, на которые мог дать исчерпывающий ответ, зашёл к Арктурусу в надежде, что в древнем семействе Блэков сможет отыскаться подсказка, которая решит его проблему с путами. Ведь это было и в его интересах тоже.

Арктурус внимательно выслушал и его просьбу, и пояснения. Задумался ненадолго и сказал:

— Мне кажется, тебе стоит заглянуть в аврорат. Сегодня там все чуть ли не ушах стоят из-за утреннего происшествия. Не уверен, что это действительно может помочь, но сейчас это единственное, что я могу подсказать. Я посмотрю в книгах рода, но сейчас мне не вспоминается ничего подходящего.

Геллерт к совету прислушался и, спрятав синюю мантию, вышел в коридоры Министерства.

Аврорат кипел.

— Неужели мы её просто отпустим?! — визжал какой-то юнец так, что его слышал весь этаж. — Это уже пятая её жертва!

— Закрой рот, — поморщился его собеседник. — Мы ничего не можем сделать. Они состояли в магическом браке. Если бы она убила своего мужа, то непременно отправилась бы следом, — он был убеждён в своей правоте.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что пять человек отправились на тот свет просто так, а она ни при чём? Да я в жизни в это не поверю!!! — выкрикнул юнец.

Геллерт заинтересовался. Возможно, это действительно было именно то, что он искал. Секретарь легко позволила ему посмотреть папку с делом, чтобы ознакомиться, с чем столкнулся аврорат и почему они не в силах применить хоть какие-то санкции.

Аззерра Забини, Леди Забини и глава своего рода, овдовела в пятый раз. Каждый раз мужья умирали в самом расцвете лет от самых внезапных, а порой и нелепых причин. Инфаркт в двадцать пять лет, отказавшая печень у здорового трезвенника, самоубийство у весёлого мужчины-души компании, четвёртый упал с лестницы, сломав себе шею, а пятый натёрся релаксирующим бальзамом и полез в ванную мыться, позабыв (или не зная) о том, что в мыле использовался шалфей, который вступал в бурную реакцию с соком мимбулус мимблетонии, входящим в состав зелья. Проще говоря, мужчина слишком расслабился и утонул, не сумев выбраться из ванной.

Всё это походило на череду случайностей или на отравление зельями (звание мастера зельеварения у леди Забини подтверждало вторую версию), да только каждый из мужей состоял с ней в крепком магическом браке, не допускавшим посягательств на жизнь со стороны супруги, что должно было полностью исключить злой умысел. Но в пять совпадений не верилось.

Сама виновница (как считали все авроры) трагедии сидела в кресле, вдалеке от суеты, и никуда не спешила. Кресло явно было трансфигурированным — яркое, удобное и даже вычурное, таких в аврорате никогда не стояло. Она не наблюдала за суетой вокруг и не пыталась прислушаться, что говорят о ней стражи правопорядка. Леди Забини была слишком увлечена журналом.

Чёрная вдова — так её прозвали. Казалось жестоким и неправильным давать такое имя этой юной прелестнице — несмотря на то, что ей уже исполнилось сорок, Аззерра Забини была удивительно хороша собой и выглядела в лучшем случае лет на двадцать пять. Геллерт подошёл поближе, вглядываясь в смутно знакомые черты лица. Он прекрасно понимал, почему те мужчины, несмотря на грозную славу, решили предложить ей руку, сердце и всё своё состояние, и почему многие из посетителей или даже авроров прямо сейчас украдкой любовались ею. На эту девушку невозможно было не смотреть — она притягивала взгляды подобно магниту.

Чёрные волосы вились крупными кольцами, плотным водопадом спускаясь на спину. Она небрежно поправила причёску, убирая мешающие волосы за спину и открывая взглядам смуглую кожу, точёные черты лица, тонкую шею, покатые плечи, обтянутые чёрным кружевом, тонкие ключицы.

Мантией леди решила пренебречь. Красное платье с чёрными вставками обтягивало грудь и талию, после чего спускалось пышными юбками до самого пола. Иногда из-под подола выглядывали носки чёрных туфель, тут же прячась обратно.

В украшениях Геллерт различил сильнейшие защитные артефакты — кольцо определяло яды, браслет служил щитом от проклятий и сглаза, колье оберегало от физических воздействий, а серёжки надёжно прятали все мысли и помыслы.

Каким-то образом это кажущееся невинным создание запросто убила пятерых мужей. Да ещё и сумела несколько раз спокойно пройти допросы, в том числе с применением сыворотки правды, и остаться безнаказанной.

И Геллерту очень хотелось узнать, как она это сделала?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим новым годом вас!


	48. Глава 47. Геллерт

Геллерт недолго подбирал тему разговора. Рассыпать комплименты красоте девушки он считал пошлым — у Аззерры Забини только что скончался муж, и предлагать ей своё внимание было попросту неуместно. Принести соболезнования? Он не знал ни леди, ни её почившего мужа (которого к тому же с наибольшей вероятностью свела в могилу именно жена). Это будет звучать откровенно фальшиво.

Поэтому тон предстоящей беседы он решил сделать деловым.

— Здравствуйте, леди Забини. Невероятная удача встретить вас здесь, — он вежливо поклонился, когда дама изволила обратить на него внимание.

— Мистер Вольф? — Надо же, она даже знала его имя! — Здравствуйте.

Она ни намёком не показала, что заинтересована в предстоящей беседе. Её приветствие было лишь данью вежливости, ничего более.

— Вы позволите занять несколько минут вашего времени? Мне хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение по некоторым вопросам.

— Что именно вас интересует? — Аззерра, поняв, что с ней не собирались флиртовать, откинулась на спинку кресла и отложила журнал в сторону («Зельеделие и Алхимия» — итальянскими буквами значилось на обложке).

Геллерт окружил их чарами от прослушивания — они были, скорее, предупреждением, что разговор конфиденциальный, чем реальной мерой безопасности. Уж в аврорате точно должны найтись умельцы обойти такие простенькие чары, но вряд ли кто-нибудь действительно станет это делать. Геллерт был не последним человеком в Министерстве.

— Говорят, вы живёте на две страны? Несмотря на то, что вы из итальянского рода, вы большую часть жизнь прожили в Англии. Но теперь бываете и тут, и там. Состоите в двух Советах Лордов…

— Вы правы, — кивнула она, лукаво улыбнувшись. — Эта земля приняла мою семью в тяжёлые времена. Было бы просто ужасно пренебречь этой помощью, вы не находите? Но у моего рода существуют и обязательства перед родиной. Поэтому — да. Я живу на две страны. Не скажу, что это всегда бывает легко. Но мне удаётся сохранять баланс… Так что, если вы решили, что можете выспросить у меня какие-либо секреты итальянского правительства, вы ошиблись.

Голос её стал жёстким, непримиримым, и Геллерт прочёл на её лице обещание жестоко отплатить даже за мысль о подобном.

— Что вы, мне вовсе не нужны никакие секреты. Пока что мне нужно лишь ваше мнение. Министр попросил меня просветить людей о конкретике нового закона о магглорождённых детях.

— Ах, вы об этом… — понимающе кивнула леди Забини. В Совете Лордов этот вопрос обсуждался уже не первый месяц, но всё ещё не все были уверены, насколько приемлемо отнимать детей у родителей с моральной точки зрения (пусть даже это магглы, ненавидящие магию).

— Да, об этом. Мне показалось хорошей идеей показать, как обстоят с этим дела в других странах. К сожалению, достоверные сведения у меня есть лишь о моей родине — Германии. Но, как оказалось, не так-то просто узнать точную информацию, если ты не являешься гражданином той страны. Мои попытки узнать хотя бы число детей, столкнувшихся с этим законом, пока абсолютно бесплодны — отчего-то их принимают за вмешательство во внутренние дела. Так что, если вы сможете помочь мне и расскажете хотя бы что-то о том, как происходит регулирование подобного закона в Италии, я буду вам очень благодарен.

Несмотря на то, что повод для разговора был подобран буквально за минуту, Геллерт говорил чистую правду. Ему хватило пары попыток, чтобы понять, что все страны Европы жили довольно обособленно и не спешили друг с другом взаимодействовать. А если приходилось, то происходило это исключительно через Департамент международного магического сотрудничества и никак иначе. Дальше Геллерт соваться пока не пробовал, да и не знал наверняка, существовала ли у них подобная практика (отчего-то в его сводках речь шла исключительно про европейские страны, не затрагивая ни Азию, ни Африку, ни Австралию ни обе Америки, будто их вовсе было).

К сожалению, в его штате было всего трое сотрудников — двое помощников и одна секретарша. Все из них только-только окончили школу и были пристроены на «тёплое» место своими родственниками с целью получить хоть каплю опыта. Но пока что они больше ждали, когда им выпадет возможность перевестись на более значимую должность, а потому не слишком уделяли время своей работе. Он бы вышвырнул их вон, если бы ему не дали понять, что тогда придётся работать и вовсе в одиночестве.

Леди Забини задумалась. Геллерт ей не мешал — тихо присел на стул рядом и замолк.

— Да, с этим вопросом я вполне могу вам помочь, — наконец кивнула она. — Думаю, у меня найдётся, что вам предложить — когда буду дома, непременно вышлю вам бумаги. Вам ведь нужно будет подтверждение того, что сказанное мной — не выдумка, верно? — на быстрое «да» она, кажется, даже не обратила внимания — так была поглощена собственными размышлениями.— У нас в Италии к семейным узам относятся крайне серьёзно. Я заметила, здесь часто бывает так, что стоит детям подрасти, стать совершеннолетними — и они стремительно съезжают из отчего дома, пытаются вести самостоятельную жизнь. У нас всё по-другому. Обычно в доме могут проживать несколько поколений семьи — и это абсолютно нормально.

Именно поэтому законы в магической Италии особенно строги по отношению к тем, кто покусился на собственную кровь. Это касается и тех магглов, что причинили вред своим детям, в которых проснулась магия. Их не просто лишают памяти, как предлагает делать лорд Малфой (по-моему, он слишком мягок) — на них накладывают проклятье, всякий раз разное, всё зависит от степени вины и что именно натворил человек. Хотя это занимает столько времени… Этих ненормальных сначала пытаются переубедить словами, потом магическим внушением и только после, когда уже ничего не помогло, в ход идут радикальные меры. Часто ребёнка-волшебника после этого отдают на попечение его более адекватным родственникам, но если выясняется, что там все такие — находят ему новую семью. Насколько мне известно, недовольных этим детей не было.

Аззерра рассказывала очень эмоционально. Резкие взмахи изящных рук и чуть искривлённые пухлые губы хорошо иллюстрировали и презрение, и раздражение. Так же, как и мягкая улыбка, и взгляд из-под полуопущенных век показывали её довольство. Она была крайне эмоциональным человеком и не стеснялась это демонстрировать всеми возможными способами — от телодвижений до интонаций.

— Это и вправду очень интересно. Возможно, министр когда-нибудь будет столь же решителен в своих действиях, — улыбнулся Геллерт.

На самом деле решительности лорду Малфою было не занимать, но, к сожалению, её одной было недостаточно. Он постоянно встречал препятствия и препоны на пути к реализации собственных идей, из-за чего в конечном итоге они приобретали мягкий и ненавязчивый характер. Для законов подобное было, скорее, губительно, чем полезно, но изменить это было сложно — слишком многие важные для этих решений персоны были у Альбуса на крючке. И Геллерт на себе успел испытать, насколько сложно этому противостоять.

Было интересно, примет ли Леди Забини его слова за простую похвалу, откровенную лесть или ненавязчивый флирт? Он был готов подыграть любой реакции.

— Это пошло бы стране только на пользу, — ответила она, легко улыбнувшись в ответ. — Я была бы рада и дальше пообщаться с вами, но, кажется, меня снова ждёт допрос, — она кивнула в сторону спешащего в их сторону аврора и легко поднялась с кресла — будто птичка вспорхнула с ветки. Взмахом палочки она превратила кресло в обычный стул и на прощание легко провела рукой по плечу Геллерта. — Ждите моего письма.

Она не сомневалась, что аврорам нечего ей предъявить и что её скоро отпустят. А этот жест… Чёрная Вдова начала новую охоту?

Геллерт усмехнулся. Он не прочь поиграть во влюблённого без памяти юнца.


	49. Глава 48. Гарри

Гарри сверлил взглядом этого… мистера Гудлина. Тот отвечал ему тем же. Невыносимый напыщенный индюк! Гарри невзлюбил его с первого взгляда, стоило только Геллерту представить учителя чар и трансфигурации. Этот кичливый и надменный человек никак не мог быть учителем Гарри. А тем более служить заменой Геллерту!

Пять минут назад шея мистера Гудлина «случайно» стала красной, морщинистой, в пупырышках — ну точно, как у индюка! Гарри ничуть не сожалел о своей шалости.

— Ваш брат обязательно узнает о вашем поведении, молодой человек, — строгим тоном заявил новоиспечённый учитель.

— Это был стихийный выброс! — возмутился Гарри. — Это случайно вышло!

— Неужели вы думаете, что я не отличу стихийное колдовство от преднамеренного? — разозлился мистер Гудлин. — Сядьте и займитесь чтением! Мистер Вольф должен скоро вернуться, и я прослежу, чтобы получили должное наказание за свою выходку!

Гарри фыркнул. Как будто Геллерт станет слушать его!

Уткнувшись носом в книгу, он сделал вид, что читал. Ярость распирала его изнутри. Геллерт нанял этого индюка, чтобы тот занимался обучением Гарри вместо него. Как он мог?! Мистер Гудлин с первых минут этого так называемого урока пытался задавить Гарри мнимым авторитетом, только не на того напал! Гарри не позволит ему командовать здесь!

Жаль, что этому пришлось потратить не больше минуты времени, чтобы вернуть шее прежний вид. Индюшачья шея шла ему больше — сразу выдавала его внутреннюю сущность.

Беспокойство не оставляло его. Как отреагирует на эту выходку Геллерт? Что, если он разозлится? Что, если Гарри сейчас сделал свою самую большую ошибку?

Он боялся, что предстанет в глазах Геллерта таким же избалованным мальчишкой, каким он сам видел Драко. За короткий период их общения Гарри понял, что Драко вырос в окружении нанятых учителей и домовиков, которые все, как один, не переставали восхвалять его родителей и род Малфоев, непрестанно рассказывая о том, насколько они великие и что Драко наверняка станет столь же выдающимся. Ни одно письмо не обходилось без того, чтобы Драко не упомянул, что он — Малфой (Гарри всякий раз представлял, насколько спесиво это должно звучать в реальности и как высоко должен задирать нос Драко, произнося это).

Но так сложилось, что друзей у него особо не было. Его высокомерие отпугивало других детей, и Гарри, наверное, единственный, кому это не особо мешало. Местами это даже забавляло.

Ему казалось, что Драко очень похож на Геллерта, только был ещё слишком маленьким и не умел толком себя контролировать. У Геллерта выверен каждый жест, каждое слово, а Драко говорил всё, что придёт ему на ум. Но в таких чертах, как гордость, знание своей силы и даже величие — Гарри прекрасно видел, насколько они в этом схожи.

Поэтому совет Драко он воспринял как призыв к действию. И только сейчас начал осознавать, что, несмотря на похожесть, Драко ещё совсем ребёнок — такой же, как и сам Гарри, а соответственно, и мыслил, как ребёнок. А Геллерт взрослый — те думают и действуют совсем иначе, порой руководствуясь совсем неясными мотивами. Что, если он посчитает, что этот индюк был в своём праве, когда начал отчитывать Гарри за то, что он превратил яблоко не в стакан, а в кружку — как будто между ними действительно есть разница! Тем более, что кружка вышла красивая — зелёная, круглобокая, с витой ручкой. Но мистер Гудлин не оценил результат — он принялся настаивать на том, что задание нужно переделать, потому что кружка — это не стакан.

Гарри рассердился — и вышло то, что вышло. Он с самого начала урока ассоциировал учителя с индюком, из-за чего удивительно легко получилось трансфигурировать горло мистера Гудлина в индюшачью шею. Гарри сам не ожидал, что так получится — вообще он пытался превратить его в индюка полностью, но не вышло. Хотя и так получилось забавно.

Геллерт вернулся через пятнадцать минут. День клонился к вечеру, за окном давно сгустились сумерки, а часы показывали, что сейчас была половина седьмого вечера. Обычно Геллерт возвращался позже — уже ближе к ночи, но сейчас что-то вынудило его закончить работу раньше. Гарри догадывался, что этим «чем-то» были он и его новый учитель.

Гарри даже не успел его поприветствовать — мистер Гудлин сразу коршуном налетел на Геллерта и увёл разговаривать в гостиную. Подслушивать их или нет — сомнений не возникло: Гарри сразу приложился ухом к замочной скважине, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-то из разговора, чтобы знать потом, как и за что ему придётся оправдываться. Но, к его досаде, кто-то из них позаботился о конфиденциальности разговора — из гостиной не доносилось ни звука.

Гарри помялся немного у двери и ушёл к себе в комнату — дожидаться своего приговора.

Время тянулось мучительно долго. Часы утверждали, что до момента, когда раздался стук в дверь, пролетело не более двадцати минут, но Гарри казалось, что прошло не меньше пары часов.

— Входи, — разрешил он, поднимаясь с постели.

Он пересел на стул и зажал ладони между коленями. Было страшно. Гарри боялся поднять взгляд на Геллерта, поэтому смотрел в пол.

Геллерт подошёл совсем близко. По звуку шагов было понятно, что пришёл он в своём настоящем облике (Геральд ступал практически неслышно). Он молчал.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — затараторил Гарри, сдавшись под напором этой давящей тишины. — Я не подумал… Только не злись… Он мне не нравится, он не принял моё задание… То есть, ну… Ему не понравилось, что я сделал кружку вместо стакана.

«Просто избавься от них», — вдруг всплыла в голове мысль. Гарри окончательно стушевался и замолк. Он не представлял, как объяснить весь тот сумбур, бушующий в его душе.

— Ты осознаёшь, что мог убить мистера Гудлина? — спросил Геллерт.

Гарри от неожиданности — и от испуга — шарахнулся в сторону. Он бы упал, если бы Геллерт не подхватил его вовремя и не удержал на месте.

— Я не… не пытался его убить, — Гарри поднял взгляд, пытаясь заверить Геллерта в своей честности, — …не пытался.

В голове не было ни единой мысли. Он не представлял, каким вообще образом Геллерт мог подумать, что Гарри пытался… Как это вообще возможно?

— Как ты думаешь, почему я ни разу не согласился, чтобы ты самостоятельно трансфигурировал свою внешность? — голос Геллерта был спокоен. Он легко поглаживал Гарри по голове и смотрел ему прямо в глаза — в самую душу, не позволяя скрыть что-либо от себя. Гарри и не пытался.

— Я ещё недостаточно хорошо контролирую свою магию, — покорно ответил он словами самого Геллерта. Он выказывал подобное желание пару раз, но, услышав объяснение, понял, что ещё слишком рано.

— Трансфигурация живого — это достаточно сложно. Во времена моей учёбы это начинали проходить на четвёртом курсе — и то, всё начиналось с флоббер-червей. А ты попытался превратить человека в животное. Ты представляешь, что могло случиться, если бы мистер Гудлин не понял вовремя, что происходит, и не перехватил твоё заклинание? Что, если бы ты повредил ему дыхательные пути? Или кровеносную систему? Ты был в шаге от возможного убийства и даже не осознавал этого.

Гарри всхлипнул. Ему казалось, что до прихода Геллерта в его комнату он испытывал страх, но сейчас понял — то были лишь его отголоски. А сейчас он был в ужасе.

— Я не хотел, — выдавил он из себя. — Прости меня.

Гарри вжался лицом в живот нависшего над ним Геллерта, чтобы спрятать свои слёзы. Он чувствовал себя до невозможности глупым — сейчас, когда Геллерт объяснил ему возможные последствия его идиотской выходки, казалось очевидным, что всё могло закончиться очень плохо. А ещё недавно это казалось таким забавным… Отвращение к себе накрыло с головой. «Глупый, мерзкий, никчёмный», — корил он себя.

Геллерт продолжал гладить его по голове, и вскоре Гарри понял, что успокаивается. Сосредоточившись на ощущениях, он почувствовал прохладу его магии.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри, — тихо заговорил он. — Теперь, когда ты знаешь, к чему может привести твоя неосторожность, ты больше не допустишь подобного, — он не спрашивал, говорил убеждённо. А Гарри вслушивался в эти спокойные слова и обещал себе, что никогда-никогда больше не станет так «шутить». — Я убедил мистера Гудлина попробовать провести ещё одно занятие завтра днём. Если вы не найдёте общий язык — я найду кого-нибудь ещё.

Гарри кивнул.

— Мне жаль, но я не могу уделять тебе всё своё время, как раньше. Да и ты не можешь всю жизнь прятаться от людей. Ты должен научиться взаимодействовать с ними. Человек тебе не нравится? Вовсе не обязательно швырять в него заклинанием. Просто найди способ впредь не общаться с ним, если уж его общество тебе настолько невыносимо.

— Я постараюсь, — шёпотом пообещал Гарри.


	50. Глава 49. Северус

Начало второго семестра было… занимательным. Утром, во время завтрака, перед первыми занятиями близнецы Уизли подошли к Северусу и дружно рухнули перед ним на колени — прямо на глазах у всех, кто к этому времени соизволил проснуться и дойти до Большого Зала.

— Профессор Снейп, простите нас, пожалуйста, — взмолился один из близнецов (он был спокойнее своего брата — значит, Джордж). — Мы осознали всю глубину своего проступка и готовы поклясться, что такого больше не повторится.

— Если хотите — даже магией, — добавил Фред несколько нервозно. Перспектива подобной клятвы его явно пугала.

Интересно, что произошло на каникулах в доме Уизли, что они решили явиться с повинной? Правда, даже покаяние они умудрились превратить в цирк — среди учеников то и дело раздавались смешки, они наверняка предчувствовали какую-то пакость, которую близнецы решили устроить Ужасу подземелий. Но Северус видел по лицам близнецов, что те более чем искренни.

Перспектива взять с них клятву магией манила и искушала — это была бы стопроцентная гарантия того, что они больше никогда не позволят себе диких выходок на его уроках (а если и попытаются — это будет последнее, что они сделают как волшебники). Но — Северус покосился на Дамблдора, пока ещё не спешившего вмешаться в ситуацию — кто бы ему позволил?

— И с чем же связано ваше осознание своих провинностей? Не вы ли, мистер Уизли, уверяли, что прекрасно обойдётесь без моего предмета? А вы, мистер Уизли, кажется, добавили к словам брата, что спляшете на моей могиле, когда станете известными на весь мир зельеварами? — он говорил тихо, вкрадчиво. Так, чтобы никто, кроме близнецов, его не услышал. С каждым произнесённым словом Джордж бледнел всё больше, а Фред, наоборот, краснел. Северус удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

Близнецы никогда не нарывались на прямую конфронтацию с ним, а их разговор о нём Северус просто подслушал во время очередного ночного патруля. В тот раз он сделал вид, что пришёл только что и ничего из беседы не услышал, но… Надо быть круглым идиотом, чтобы думать, что слизеринская змея упустит шанс получить хоть каплю компрометирующей информации.

— Всё, что угодно, сэр, — побелевшими губами прошептал Джордж. — Мы готовы искупить свою вину любым способом.

— Любым, — совсем шёпотом подтвердил Фред.

Дамблдор, видя унижение мальчишек, решил всё-таки вмешаться и поднялся.

— Хорошо, мистер Уизли и… мистер Уизли. — В этой школе, определённо, слишком много представителей этой семейки! — Я позволю вам вновь присутствовать на занятиях, но не думайте, что спущу вам с рук ваши шалости! Вы будете отрабатывать у меня каждый вечер в течение двух месяцев!

— Северус, ты уже назначал им наказание за каждую их шалость. И мальчики честно отработали каждую из них, — мягко прервал его речь директор.— Я очень рад, что ситуация разрешилась к лучшему. Идите, позавтракайте, пока не начались занятия, — это он уже обращался к близнецам.

Северус фыркнул. Ничего, у него ещё будет время отыграться за все потраченные на этих шутников нервы. Конечно, многие его способы ставить на место подобных индивидуумов оказались забракованы, но у него не настолько бедная фантазия, чтобы не придумать чего-то, что вписалось бы в рамки новых правил, но было бы столь же действенным. По сути, ему и делать-то особо ничего не надо было — фантазия учеников сделает всю работу за него, стоило только корчить рожу пострашнее. Он теперь был прекрасно осведомлён, какие методы считались приемлемыми в педагогике, а какие — категорически недопустимыми. Но его репутация главного ублюдка и Ужаса работала без его вмешательства — старшие ученики, помнившие его уроки по младшим классам, поделились своими впечатлениями с младшими курсами, и теперь те тоже боялись его до икоты и трясучки.

— У вас сегодня зельеварение вторым уроком. Только попробуйте на него опоздать, — губы растянулись в хищной ухмылке, обещая всевозможные муки провинившимся ученикам.

Близнецы вздрогнули и, скомкано поблагодарив за подаренную возможность, убрались вон (Северус заметил, как, подходя к гриффиндорскому столу, они хлопнули друг друга по ладоням). Несмотря на обозначенную победу, вид у них был совсем нерадостный. Что же всё-таки заставило их продолжить занятия зельеварением? Неужели родители вправили мозги? Близнецы вроде никогда не прислушивались к чьему-либо мнению. Впрочем, он никогда не видел их в домашней обстановке — как знать, возможно, там они вели себя иначе.

— Северус, зайди ко мне в кабинет после занятий, будь добр, — улыбнулся Дамблдор напоследок, прежде чем покинуть Большой Зал. Ответ ему не требовался — подобные распоряжения всегда исполнялись беспрекословно.

***

— Мальчик мой, насколько вы близки с мистером Малфоем? — спросил Дамблдор, наконец-то перейдя к сути разговора после долгих блужданий вокруг отдалённых тем.

— Мы знакомы, — ответил Северус, удивившись вопросу. Ничто ранее не предвещало, что разговор пойдёт на эту тему. — Пару раз я варил для него зелья на заказ — ему требовались несколько составов, изготовить которые мог только мастер. Но этим наше общение и ограничилось.

Конечно, он знал, что Малфой — один из самых приближённых сторонников Тёмного Лорда, но сблизиться с ним было непросто — тот был знатным снобом и презирал любого, в чьих жилах текла недостаточно чистая кровь. Порой это искупалось богатством и знатностью, но у тогдашнего Северуса не было ни денег, ни имени, ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание столь сиятельной особы. Да Малфой и не интересовался теми, кто даже не удостоился «чести» быть принятым во Внутренний Круг. Сейчас, много лет спустя, Северус был рад, что эта участь обошла его стороной, хотя раньше всеми силами пытался попасть туда: сперва — чтобы его признали, после — чтобы спасти Лили.

— Жаль, я надеялся, что ты смог найти с ним общий язык, — покачал головой Дамблдор. — Обычно тебе это удаётся.

Великий и почти всемогущий (как думают многие) волшебник не мог не знать, что Северус планомерно и целенаправленно превращал слизеринцев и их родственников если не в своих должников, то хотя бы в очень благодарных лично ему людей. И его это устраивало до тех пор, пока он сам мог пользоваться этим — часто Дамблдор будто невзначай бросал, что, к примеру, этом году очень мало мандрагор, и их не хватит даже для того, чтобы провести уроки. И уже на следующий день находился какой-нибудь спонсор, который просто жаждал поделиться со школой собственноручно выращенными мандрагорами.

Вот только Малфой выпустился из школы в тот год, когда Северус поступил в школу, а его сыну сейчас должно было быть около девяти — он поступит в Хогвартс только через несколько лет. У них не было никаких точек соприкосновения.

Дамблдор на его объяснение задумчиво покачал головой.

— Может быть, юному мистеру Малфою стоит поближе познакомиться со своим будущим деканом? Ведь он, без сомнения, поступит на Слизерин.

Северуса снедало любопытство: зачем ему понадобилось такое знакомство? Почему вдруг именно сейчас? Но он знал, что его вопрос останется без ответа — Дамблдор или переведёт разговор на другую тему, или скажет много ни о чём — поэтому не стал зря сотрясать воздух.

— Я попробую, — пообещал он вместо этого.

Свести знакомство с нынешним министром магии? Получить в свои руки возможность если не надавить, то хотя бы ускорить рассмотрение дела Сириуса? Дамблдор, сам того не зная, сделал ему огромный подарок своим распоряжением.

А Северус своего не упустит.


	51. Глава 50. Северус

_После рождественских каникул Северус был сам не свой. Он стал отрешённым, забил на уроки и домашние задания, начал избегать общения и слонялся по Хогвартсу чёрной тенью. Лили, конечно, не могла этого так оставить. В один прекрасный день она, сговорившись с Сириусом, увлекла его в один из заброшенных классов, чтобы обстоятельно поговорить по душам._

_— Я же вижу, что тебя что-то мучает! — убеждала она. — Ты с каникул вернулся сам не свой. Что случилось? Неужели что-то с родителями? Вроде они были такими же, как всегда, — она задумчиво хмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, было ли что-то странное в том, как вели себя в последнее время его родители, но безуспешно. Что и неудивительно, ведь в их поведении ничего не изменилось._

_Да и дело было вовсе не в них._

_— Правда, Север, что с тобой? Ты, кажется, вообще не обращаешь внимания ни на что. — Северуса до зубовного скрежета раздражало, как Сириус сокращал его имя, но тот был твёрдо убеждён, что таким образом подчёркивает их дружбу и то, насколько близки они стали (недостаточно близки — проскальзывала порой мысль, но он всеми силами гнал её от себя). — Колись. Мы всё-таки волнуемся за тебя._

_И дружески хлопнул по плечу._

_— С родителями всё в порядке, — буркнул Северус. — Я на Рождество ездил в гости… — и замолк, не зная, как продолжить. Да и стоило ли это делать?_

_— И?.. — попыталась продолжить рассказ Лили. Она выглядела изрядно удивлённой — Северус даже у неё в гостях бывал нечасто, а у кого-то другого и вовсе никогда._

_Сириус всем видом пытался показать, что он внимал каждому слову._

_— Это было анонимное приглашение. Как там было написано — для тех, кого интересует будущее магического мира, и кто считает себя способным на это будущее повлиять._

_На Слизерине об этих приглашениях рассказывали восхищённым шёпотом и исключительно по секрету. Почему-то это не отменяло того, что о них знал весь факультет. Часто можно было услышать рассуждения о том, какие качества Лорд ценил превыше всего и каким образом лучше зарекомендовать себя. Так что Северус знал наверняка, кто и с какой целью приглашал его к себе. Знал он и то, как нужно себя проявить, чтобы среди толпы приглашённых на праздничный раут его заметили и оценили по достоинству._

_Сейчас он остро сожалел об этом своей осведомлённости._

_— Да ладно!.. — воскликнул Сириус, глупо разинув рот. Несмотря на то, что он был гриффиндорцем, он явно понимал, про что сейчас рассказал Северус._

_Лили переводила недоумённый взгляд с Северуса на Сириуса и обратно._

_— Что такого в этом письме? — спросила она._

_— Так Волдеморт набирает сторонников в свою партию, — пояснил ей Сириус. — Вальпургиевы рыцари… мои родители спят и видят, чтобы я или Регулус попали туда. Хотя на мне они уже давно поставили крест, но Реджи, наверное, в итоге присоединится к ним — хотя бы для того, чтобы угодить родителям. Хотя он вроде разделяет идеи Лорда…_

_— Ох, — Лили прикрыла ладонью рот. Некоторое время её взгляд метался между ними, но в итоге вернулся к Северусу. — И что случилось дальше? — её распирало любопытство._

_— Я представил Лорду Волдеморту несколько своих зелий и показал некоторые из придуманных мною заклинаний, — Северус сказал это не без гордости. Он не уставал при каждом удобном случае демонстрировать свои успехи в изобретении чего-то нового, что выглядело особенно выгодно на фоне школьников, едва сумевших вместить в свои головы знания из учебников (а часто не сумевшие сделать даже это)._

_— Он заинтересовался? — Сириус любопытствовал ничуть не меньше, чем Лили._

_— Да, — коротко ответил Северус._

_После этого на некоторое время воцарилась тишина — Сириус и Лили ждали, когда он продолжит рассказ, а Северус отчаянно хотел, чтобы они остановились на этом и разошлись. А потом можно было бы сделать вид, что этого разговора и вовсе не было. Но увы, его друзья были чересчур настойчивы._

_— Он принял тебя? Ты теперь один из Рыцарей? — первой не выдержала Лили. Она всем телом подалась вперёд, словно пыталась хоть так надавить на молчавшего Северуса._

_— Нет, — снова коротко ответил тот._

_Во рту пересохло, в горле стоял ком из не произнесённых слов. Он боялся даже представить себе реакцию на пересказ дальнейших событий. Во снах он видел много версий — одна другой хуже. Первое время спасало зелье Сна без Сновидений, но уже прошла неделя, как его нельзя было принимать, чтобы не получить серьёзных осложнений. И кошмары снова вернулись._

_— Так что же случилось? — Сириус положил руку Северусу на плечо. Вероятно, он считал, что этот жест призван выражать поддержку и заботу, но для Северуса он ощущался рухнувшей на него плитой. Могильной._

_— Он сказал… — Северус говорил через силу. Он знал, что если остановиться сейчас, оставит историю недосказанной, то эти двое не оставят его в покое. Будут докапываться каждый день, пока он не сдастся и не расскажет. Не лучше ли пережить это сейчас, не растягивая пытку на дни и месяцы? — …я получу грант на обучение мастерству. И деньги на исследования. И что угодно, что поможет мне самосовершенствоваться. Но… я должен доказать свою приверженность его идеям. Идеалам чистокровных. Что у меня в друзьях не должно быть грязнокровок._

_Вот он и сказал это. Северус зажмурился, чтобы не видеть лиц друзей — наверняка они смотрели на него с отвращением, презрением. Они же — гриффиндорцы, для них мысль предательства ради идеалов должна выглядеть дико. А ведь он действительно хотел… И тут он понял, как могли прозвучать его слова для Лили._

_— Лили! Не подумай! Я никогда не предам нашу с тобой дружбу! И не считаю тебя… — ему было омерзительно произносить это слово по отношению к Лили. — Я ни за что не соглашусь на эти условия, — скомкано закончил он._

_Он считал, что готов пойти на что угодно ради вожделенных перспектив, но когда ему предложили ради этого разрушить дружбу с Лили, понял, что не сможет. Дружба была важнее._

_Лили смотрела на него пронзительными зелёными глазами и была очень серьёзна._

_— Ты согласишься, — непререкаемым тоном заявила она. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, какой это шанс? Ты станешь мастером! Ты ведь столько к этому стремился, а теперь хочешь всё бросить? Ну уж нет! — от избытка эмоций она даже притопнула ногой._

_Северус не понимал, что происходило. Неужели подруга решила его бросить? Неужели посчитала, что ему лучше будет без неё?_

_Ему не дали выразить хоть слово сомнений._

_— Разыграем представление? — Сириус плутовски улыбался, с лёту подхватив её идею. — Я смогу подговорить Джейми. Надо обставить всё грандиозно, чтобы ни у кого и мысли не возникло, что это фикция… — он задумался на пару мгновений и вдруг спросил: — Север, какая вербальная формула у того заклинания? Оно просто отлично впишется… То, которое подвешивает вверх ногами?_

_— Левикорпус, — ответил Северус. — Что вы собираетесь делать?_

_— Как что? — удивился Сириус. — Ссорить тебя с Лили, — пояснил он, будто это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся._

***

…В то время они ещё не представляли, во что выльется противостояние Волдеморта и Дамблдора и к каким последствиям приведёт этот разыгранный спектакль. Они были наивными детьми, запертыми в защищённом замке, куда почти не добирались новости из внешнего мира. И как свойственно подросткам, они считали себя умнее прочих.

Сфальсифицировать разрыв отношений, обмануть того, кого в кулуарах светлых семейств уже начали называть Тёмным Лордом, а его организацию — Пожирателями Смерти, получить мастерство и жить припеваючи — казалось, что может быть проще?

Как же глупы они были…


	52. Глава 51. Гарри

Невозможно было просто взять и пойти в гости к Драко — защита Малфой-менора не пропускала никого постороннего. Драко тоже не мог покинуть дом без сопровождения родителей — те слишком боялись за него и не отпускали никуда одного. Всё, что им с Гарри оставалось в таких условиях — родители и Геллерт были заняты почти круглые сутки, уходя из дома ранним утром и возвращаясь поздним вечером — это обмениваться письмами.

 _«У меня дома огромный парк,_ — писал ему Драко, — _И сейчас в нём двадцать шесть скульптур драконов (все — разные). Домовики отлично постарались. Papa удивился, что они вдруг воспылали такой любовью к этим существам, а те отговорились, что они таким образом выражают восхищение нашей семьёй. Добби утверждал, что каждая статуя характеризует наше выдающееся качество, но, честно говоря, я увидел только множество разнообразных рептилий в разных ситуациях. Жаль, что ты этого так и не увидел. Я всё ещё жду, когда ты выполнишь своё обещание и прогуляешься по парку вместе со мной»._

Драко всегда писал многословно, а порой даже цветисто. Гарри так не умел. Сперва он пытался писать столь же пространные письма в ответ, но уже через пару-тройку абзацев впадал в ступор — он написал обо всём, о чём планировал, и больше не получалось ни слова из себя выжать. Было ужасно стыдно за такие отписки, но ничего поделать с собой он не мог. Драко от его извинений и объяснений отмахнулся — его вполне устраивал подобный подход к общению.

_«Я тоже очень хочу прогуляться по вашему парку — я ведь так и не увидел его в тот раз. Как бы убедить Гела и твоих родителей?»_

На все их просьбы был один ответ: «Как-нибудь в другой раз». Сейчас взрослые слишком заняты, чтобы уделить своё время и внимание детям, а позволить им встретиться наедине не могли — слишком хорошо знали, каких бед они могут наворотить, стоит оставить их без присмотра.

 _«Терпеть не могу ритуальную магию — абсолютно бессмысленное занятие. Ради чего я должен устраивать все эти пляски с бубном? Чувствую себя идиотом. Papa уверяет, что это традиция и что эти ритуалы помогут мне в моём магическом становлении. Но, честно говоря, я не чувствую никакой разницы между тем, что было до и стало после. Мне кажется, он просто всё выдумал»_ , — как-то раз поделился своими переживаниями Драко.

Гарри был в шоке. Он сразу понял, про какие ритуалы шла речь — он с Геллертом тоже проводил их на Йоль — и не мог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить другу, насколько он не прав. Гарри помнил свой первый раз, и как ему было жалко бросать в костёр свой первый Ловец снов, но уже на следующее утро он понял всю необходимость этого. И каждый последующий раз он чувствовал, как Магия касалась его, больше не награждая своими Дарами, но будто благодаря за всё. Гарри не знал точно, что подразумевалось под этим, слишком уж всеобъемлющим «всё», но был искренне рад такому вниманию. Как Драко мог этого не ощутить? Почему ничего не почувствовал?

_«Неправда. Мне эти ритуалы очень помогают. Ты уверен, что всё сделал правильно?»_

Драко был уверен. Тем более, что каждый его шаг контролировался отцом, и, по его же мнению, ритуал был проведён безупречно. И это ставило Гарри в тупик. Что могло помешать Драко ощутить магию? Он не знал ответа на этот вопрос, и в итоге эта тема разговора сменилась другой.

_«Я опробовал сегодня новую метлу! Чистомёт-6! На таких мётлах летают профессиональные квиддичисты. Правда, родители боятся, что я могу не совладать с метлой и покалечиться, поэтому летаю только под присмотром. Хотя это глупо — я никогда не падал._

_Ты когда-нибудь летал на метле? Играл в квиддич? Ветер бьёт в лицо, за спиной будто выросли крылья, а цель — снитч — мечется между небом и землёй, и ты летишь вслед за ним. И мир вокруг будто вовсе перестаёт существовать. Абсолютно незабываемое и ни с чем несравнимое ощущение»._

Гарри никогда не летал — ни на метле, ни без неё. Он не был уверен, может ли считаться за полёт тот раз, когда он рухнул с крыши (не без помощи «Дадлика»), но решил, что нет. Ведь те впечатления не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что описывал Драко.

Гарри и не заметил, как сам стал мечтать о полётах, почти что бредить ими. Отчего-то он был уверен — его собственные крылья ничуть не хуже тех, что есть у Драко.

_«Я прочёл «Квиддич сквозь века». Кажется, это интересная игра. Хотелось бы с тобой посоревноваться»._

Эта игра заняла их умы на долгие две недели. Гарри даже набрался смелости поговорить с Геллертом о приобретении собственной метлы — ему так хотелось попробовать! — но был разочарован.

— Прости, — ответил на его просьбу тот, — но здесь просто негде летать. Годрикова Лощина — смешанное поселение, и магглов здесь живёт достаточно. Если они увидят тебя, летящим на метле — это будет серьёзным нарушением Статута Секретности.

Геллерт пообещал подумать над тем, чтобы найти подходящее место, но зная, насколько сильно он всегда занят, Гарри сомневался, что у него получится выкроить время на столь незначительную просьбу. Они вообще в последнее время виделись всё реже. Гарри начал ладить со своими учителями (особенно ему нравилась мисс Элсли, которая преподавала основы гербологии и зельеварения), и Геллерт уже не так сильно за него переживал.

 _«Ты сможешь летать в нашем парке, когда придёшь в гости,_ — ответил ему Драко, когда он пожаловался на несправедливость судьбы. — _Я одолжу тебе свою старую метлу. Правда, она не столь быстрая, как Чистомёт, и у неё есть ограничение по высоте, но это же лучше, чем ничего, верно?»_

Это, безусловно, было лучше. Оставалась самая малость — найти способ попасть к Драко в гости.

***

_«Приходи»._

Письмо было необычайно лаконично. Одно слово — и ничего больше. Для Драко, всегда отличавшегося многословием, это было странно.

Гарри заволновался. Сильф вроде был спокоен — сидел себе на жёрдочке да грыз совиное печенье, отдыхая после перелёта. Значит, с Драко всё было в порядке? Тогда с чего бы ему писать не письмо даже — записку?

Не думая долго, Гарри собрался — оделся в тёплый костюм и порадовался, что сегодня утром у него был урок с мисс Элсли и Геллерт перед уходом поменял ему внешность. Ещё пару секунд он потратил на то, чтобы написать Геллерту о том, что он ушёл в Малфой-менор. Шкатулка приняла послание и вновь стала подвеской.

А Гарри взял в ладонь горсть дымолётного пороха и шагнул в камин.


	53. Глава 52. Интерлюдия

Люциус выпивал очень редко. Так уж вышло, что его организм был слишком восприимчив к алкоголю — он хмелел буквально с пары стаканов. Он наловчился использовать беспалочковое Эванеско, чтобы на приёмах в нужный момент создавать видимость того, что он пьёт, но алкоголь употреблял исключительно в стенах собственного дома, когда там не было посторонних.

В последние дни дела совсем разладились: законопроект об изъятии магических детей из маггловских семей застыл в подвешенном состоянии, Дамблдор чересчур зачастил в Министерство (наверняка что-то замышлял, как и всегда), да ещё и попытался подослать к Драко Снейпа! Нет уж, этого человека он к своему сыну и близко не подпустит. Драко будет учиться в Дурмстранге и только там. А с последнего покушения прошло уже почти два месяца — и оставалось лищь гадать как скоро случится новое.

Но даже эти грандиозные проблемы тонули в тонне мелких неурядиц, которых навалилось слишком много, чтобы просто игнорировать их. Остывший кофе портил настроение на всё утро. Снова исчезнувший Добби (на этот раз он ушёл «проконтролировать», точно ли бумаги рассортированы по датам, а не по алфавиту, как предпочитал Люциус) добавил свою каплю раздражения. Бестолковые чинуши, наглые просители, жалобы, неуклюжие попытки соблазнения в исполнении грязнокровок, не понимающих значимости магического брака, пренебрежительное отношение к нему светлых…

И так день за днём.

В этот вечер он решил просто расслабиться. Посидеть в любимой голубой гостиной. Пропустить несколько стаканчиков отменного коньяка. Забыть о той клоаке, в которой ему приходится вариться.

Он знал, на что шёл, когда баллотировался в министры, знал, насколько тяжёлый это труд. Но как же он устал бороться со всем миром, отстаивая своё виденье блага для общества… Он, как мог, проредил ряды тех, кого на должности в Министерстве интересовали только деньги, которые они смогут получить от своих действий (или же, наоборот, от бездействия). Но и этого оказалось недостаточно. На их место пришли другие — похожие на них, мыслящие теми же категориями. И сколько Люциус ни искал, он понял, что не найдёт тех людей, которые необходимы ему для того, чтобы кардинально изменить всю систему. Что семнадцатилетние дети, что семидесятилетние состоявшиеся волшебники — каждый из них впитал в себя те убеждения, что диктовало им обучение в Хогвартсе. То, что вложил в их головы Дамблдор. Даже слизеринцы не смогли этого избежать. Как ни иронично, но те, кто действительно мог думать кардинально иначе, были клеймены безумным маньяком и в большинстве своём либо мертвы, либо обживали камеры в Азкабане.

Это было ещё одной причиной (самой главной из них), почему он хотел отправить Драко учиться за рубеж — там он не попадёт под дурное влияние Дамблора, не проникнется его магглолюбскими идеями. И, возможно, тамошняя дисциплина поможет взрастить в нём те качества, что так необходимы лорду. Увы, они с Нарциссой упустили момент, когда всё стало слишком запущенно — днями и ночами пропадая в Министерстве Магии и в Совете Лордов, они не смогли уделять Драко достаточно своего времени. Искренне считали, что пары часов в день хватит, но ошиблись. Сын вырос избалованным гордецом, не понимающим, как вообще вести себя в обществе, но усвоившим, что имя Малфоев означает власть и деньги. Вряд ли он пока вообще понимал, что именно означает власть и для чего можно использовать богатства, но тенденция была устрашающая. И Люциус уже всерьёз начал задумываться над тем, как ему изменить страну, если он не в силах уследить за воспитанием собственного сына?

Коньяк плескался в стенках снифтера, подогреваемый теплом ладони. Люциус, не торопясь, опустошал бокал за бокалом, наслаждаясь терпким вкусом и приятным теплом алкоголя. Он был не в силах прекратить обдумывание дневных забот, и это мешало окончательно расслабиться. Он бы так и сидел, продолжая пытаться обдумать всё это снова и снова, если бы в дверь не поскреблись. Наверное, это должно было быть стуком, но проситель был слишком стеснителен.

Через секунду его предположение подтвердилось — в проёме робко показалась белобрысая макушка Драко.

— _Papa_ , ты сейчас свободен? — заминаясь, спросил он. — Можно я посижу с тобой немного?

Лёгкость овладела телом и мыслями, все проблемы мигом оказались задвинуты на дальний план. Невозможно было размышлять о чём-то постороннем, когда его ангелок хотел провести время со своим отцом. Даже бокал в этот момент оказался просто отставлен на столик и забыт.

— Конечно, Драко, входи.

Тот быстро подбежал к нему и, вопреки ожиданиям, устроился не в соседнем кресле, а уселся на подлокотник того, в котором сидел Люциус, и прижался к его телу тёплым боком. Это действие напомнило о чём-то далёком, забытом… но мысль улетучилась, стоило Драко заговорить.

— Спасибо тебе за метлу. Это лучший подарок из всех!

Драко щебетал о том, как он счастлив, а Люциус прижимал сына к себе. Он расчувствовался — уже давно он не ощущал себя таким счастливым. Таким… нужным. Они слишком редко друг с другом виделись. А он всё никак не мог выкроить свободное время, чтобы провести его вместе со своей семьёй.

— Ты самый лучший! И самый замечательный, — доверительно заверил его Драко. В порыве чувств Люциус перетянул сына к себе на колени и крепко обнял. Тот с видимым удовольствием прижался теснее, греясь в отцовских объятиях, и удовлетворённо смолк.

— Спасибо, Драко, — ответил он, уткнувшись носом в макушку сына — от волос Драко приятно пахло сосной.

Слышать такие слова от обычно довольно замкнутого сына было невероятно приятно. Люциус не мог нарадоваться этому внезапному порыву и был готов сам рассыпаться в благодарностях за эти восторги.

— _Papa_ , можно Гарри придёт к нам в гости? Ты же можешь его впустить, — робко поинтересовался Драко, заглядывая Люциусу в глаза и умильно покраснев.

— Сейчас не получится, — Люциус не любил отказывать сыну в чём-либо, тем более в такой пустяковой просьбе, но сам Гарри был где-то (он даже не помнил, где именно) и не мог посодействовать в исполнении прихоти Драко. — Давай я завтра попрошу Геральда привести своего брата к нам, а там уже посмотрим.

Драко в ответ показал ему своё запястье, на котором болтался кожаный шнурок.

— Его зачаровал Гарри. Ты можешь снять с него слепок и вплести его в защитный контур. Это ведь так делается, верно?

Люциус кивнул.

— Да, всё верно, — и не забыл добавить, чтобы поддержать в сыне интерес к премудростям ритуалистики, с которой тот не ладил: — Ты такой молодец.

Он справился с поставленной задачей, не сходя с места — для этого даже не потребовалось идти в ритуальный зал.

— Всё готово, — улыбнулся он Драко, с гордостью отмечая, каким восторженным взглядом тот провожал каждый взмах палочки.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!!! — Драко обнял его и тут же куда-то сбежал.

Люциус откинулся на спинку кресла и вновь взял в руки бокал с коньяком. Он был рад помочь сыну.

***

Оповещение от защитных чар, оплетающих поместье, прояснило голову достаточно, чтобы Люциус немедленно вызвал домовика и велел ему принести антипохмельное зелье. Несколько минут потребовалось на то, чтобы прошла муть, застившая разум, и он смог ясно мыслить.

Поняв, что натворил, Люциус с удручённым стоном опустил лицо в ладони.

Драко было лет пять, когда он случайно наткнулся на пьяного отца. Чрезвычайно благодушно настроенного и готового исполнить любой каприз своего ангелочка. В тот раз поутру он обнаружил на своём столе контракт с Фортескью на поставку в Малфой-менор двадцати фунтов мороженого ежедневно. К счастью, до Фортескью он в тот раз так и не дошёл и смог объяснить сыну, что тот и без этого в любой момент может получить сколько угодно мороженого, но двадцать фунтов он просто не съест.

Драко знал, каким бывал отец, когда выпьет. Знал, что любая его просьба будет удовлетворена немедленно, если подобрать правильные слова. И воспользовался этим. Гарри Вольф уже был в его доме, а значит, всё было подготовлено заранее, и Драко лишь дожидался удобного момента.

Было ли ложью всё произнесённое сегодня? Была ли в тех словах хоть капля правды? Какой позор… Как он мог брать на себя ответственность за всю страну, когда его с лёгкостью обвёл вокруг пальца собственный девятилетний сын?

Осознавать это было нестерпимо больно.


	54. Глава 53. Гарри

Камины сменяли друг друга, едва успевая мелькнуть перед глазами. Были там и магазинчики, и кафе, и чьи-то дома, но разглядеть хоть что-нибудь не получалось, настолько быстро они исчезали.

Торможение оказалось резким — будто на пути встала стена, на которую он налетел со всего размаха. Воздух выбило из лёгких, колени подогнулись, и Гарри вывалился на ковёр в зале прибытия Малфой-менора. Он сразу узнал этот зал — Драко рассказывал, что только сюда в поместье можно аппарировать, в этот зал настроены порт-ключи и, конечно, именно здесь располагались пять подключённых к сети каминов.

Драко уже ждал его. Он фыркнул, когда Гарри свалился практически ему под ноги, и помог подняться. Его губы растянулись в едкой ухмылке.

— Неужели ты настолько сражён моим величием, что решил пасть передо мной на колени? — спросил он.

Упомянутые колени немного побаливали — Гарри грохнулся прямо на них, а потом потерял равновесие и упал набок. Он впервые путешествовал по каминной сети и не ожидал ничего подобного. И хотя Геллерт подробно рассказал ему об этом способе транспортировки, его сухие слова не шли ни в какое сравнение с реальностью. Да и разве можно внятно описать ощущения, как тебя несёт сквозь череду чужих каминов?

— Я правда очень рад тебя видеть, — улыбнулся Гарри в ответ, проигнорировав довольно грубые слова. Он не умел отвечать подколами на насмешки (за что Драко уже не раз ему попенял), поэтому предпочитал дипломатично их не замечать. — Что-то случилось? — он всё ещё был взволнован категоричностью и краткостью послания. Да и то, что он вот так запросто попал в Малфой-менор, тоже тревожило. Ведь лорд Малфой ни за что на свете не согласился бы вплести в защитный контур абсолютно постороннего человека.

— Я просто убедил _papa_ ненадолго впустить тебя, чтобы мы смогли вместе полетать, — объяснил Драко, величаво растягивая слова. — Так что не будем терять времени.

И он повёл Гарри за собой на улицу.

Первым делом Драко устроил экскурсию по парку, показывая ему все двадцать шесть драконов (и других зверей, которые лишь чудом затесались в это драконопоклонническое творчество). Статуи были не только потрясающе красивыми, но ещё и двигались: драконы летали, выдыхали морозный огонь, сворачивались клубочком, оберегая гнёзда с яйцами, охотились на снежных зверей и побеждали армии снежных человечков. Гарри был настолько захвачен этим, что не сразу обратил внимание на то, что на груди вибрировала подвеска — сперва он принял это за учащённый стук сердца.

Письмо Геллерта он доставал с опаской — зол ли тот, что Гарри покинул дом без спроса? Вообще Геллерт никогда не запрещал ему выходить из дома, но ведь и не разрешал — у них просто не было такого разговора.

_«Попроси лорда Малфоя пропустить меня в менор»._

Записка была столь же короткой, как и его собственная, отправленная Геллерту не более получаса назад. Они с Драко успели облететь едва ли половину парка, но у Гарри даже мысли не возникло проигнорировать послание или потянуть немного время.

— Гел хочет пройти к вам. Наверное, он хочет, чтобы я пошёл домой, — посмурнел Гарри. — Летим назад, нужно найти твоего отца, чтобы он пропустил его.

Драко странно дёрнулся, едва не навернувшись с метлы, на которой продолжал парить в полуметре над землёй, пока Гарри доставал письмо.

— Ты даже не всё посмотрел! — воскликнул тот обвиняюще, когда смог выровнять полёт. — И мы не поиграли в квиддич!

— Значит, в другой раз, — тяжело вздохнул Гарри. Ему было жаль расстраивать друга, но сопротивляться воле наставника он не собирался.

Путь до особняка занял намного меньше времени— они оказались внутри уже через десять минут. Поиски лорда Малфоя тоже не продлились долго — тот, похоже, и сам разыскивал их, потому что они столкнулись в коридоре, по которому Драко вёл Гарри.

— Мистер Вольф, приветствую. Надеюсь, вы хорошо проводите время у нас в гостях? — лорд любезно улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову, здороваясь. Драко снова странно дёрнулся на этих словах и отвернулся. Гарри заподозрил, что не всё так просто с его приглашением в этот дом, как тот недавно расписывал, но решил придержать свои догадки при себе — кто он такой, чтобы лезть в чужие взаимоотношения?

— Всё хорошо, лорд Малфой, — улыбнулся он в ответ, молясь про себя, чтобы улыбка вышла достаточно искренней. — Только меня разыскивает Гел. Может быть, вы могли бы впустить его? Или мне стоит самому пойти домой?

Гарри чувствовал, что его голос слишком звонкий, слишком напряжённый — он выдавал его волнение и настороженность. И дело было не только в том, что он находился в этом доме на не слишком законных основаниях (Драко, пытающийся незаметно спрятаться за не слишком широкой спиной друга и по-прежнему смотрящий куда-то в стену, слишком явно это подтверждал), но и в том факте, что ему вообще пришлось разговаривать с лордом Малфоем. Этот человек казался ему опасным, даже несмотря на то, что он не слышал от него ни единого злого слова. Возможно, дело в том, что он был взрослым. Гарри заметил за собой эту особенность — он тревожился всякий раз, когда к нему обращался кто-нибудь взрослый, а инстинкты буквально вопили об опасности, если нужно было вести диалог с ними. Геллерт являлся единственным исключением из этого правила (хотя и его Гарри принял не сразу).

— Я открою для него камин, — согласно кивнул лорд Малфой. — Передайте своему брату, что адрес — «Малфой-менор».

Гарри послушно исполнил это незатейливое поручение, как только они добрались до зала прибытия, хотя про себя недоумевал. По его мнению, адрес был очевиден и уточнения не требовал. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что могло быть иначе.

Геллерт прибыл через пару секунд. Поздоровался со всеми присутствующими и обратился к лорду Малфою:

— Я хотел бы забрать Гарри домой. — Гарри поник. — Но перед этим позвольте занять немного вашего времени и обсудить несколько вопросов?

Лорд Малфой вскинул бровь, выражая своё удивление.

— Хорошо. Драко, покажи мистеру Вольфу библиотеку, — приказал он леденящим душу тоном, выдающим, что его спокойствие — лишь видимость. — Следуйте за мной, — это уже обращение к Геллерту.

Выйдя из зала прибытия, они разошлись в разные стороны. Геллерт даже не обернулся на них, и Гарри не мог понять — был ли тот зол? Раздражён? Или ему повезло, и тот остался спокоен, несмотря на то, что Гарри ушёл без разрешения?

— Ты сильно провинился? — поинтересовался он у Драко, не сдержав собственного любопытства. Эта тема была ему не менее интересна, чем реакция Геллерта.

— Что за глупые выдумки, — фыркнул Драко и вздёрнул нос. Он всегда так делал, когда чувствовал неуверенность и пытался её спрятать от посторонних глаз.

— Ты пытался спрятаться, — выдал один из своих аргументов Гарри.

— Тебя это в любом случае не касается! — тут же вспыхнул Драко, резко останавливаясь и оборачиваясь. Его лицо было искажено яростью.

Гарри не ожидал такой реакции, и всё, что пришло ему в голову — погладить взъярённого друга по руке. Геллерт всегда гладил Гарри, когда пытался успокоить, и это всегда помогало. Правда, он вдобавок к этому использовал магию, а Гарри не знал нужного заклинания, но надеялся, что и простое поглаживание сможет помочь.

— Как же это может меня не касаться, когда я стал причиной твоей ссоры с отцом? — спросил он грустно. Ему не нравилось, что из-за него Драко поссорился с дорогим для него человеком — Гарри прекрасно знал, насколько тот восхищался своим отцом и насколько им дорожил. А теперь получалось, что Гарри послужил причиной их размолвки.

— Тебе не о чем переживать, — Драко отдёрнул руку и заговорил довольно заносчиво. — Я в состоянии справиться со своими проблемами самостоятельно.

— Но если тебе будет нужна помощь — обращайся, — попросил Гарри. Он с трудом смог подобрать слова для своего предложения, даже странным показалось, насколько обыденно это прозвучало.

Драко лишь кивнул и продолжил путь.

Библиотека Малфой-менора была огромна. Гарри не был уверен, больше или меньше она библиотеки Геллерта, ведь он никогда не видел её целиком, но точно знал — столько книг разом он не видал даже в школьных читальных залах, которые когда-то казались ему довольно внушительными.

Драко взял какую-то книгу со стола и забрался с ногами в кресло, полностью отрешившись от внешнего мира. Гарри же просто бродил между стеллажами, не задерживаясь надолго и лишь взглядом пробегая по названиям книг.

Здесь было всё: чары, трансфигурация, зельеварение, Тёмные Искусства… Всё было аккуратно рассортировано по темам. Были тут и отдельные стеллажи с художественной литературой, и даже маггловские книги — Геллерт упоминал, что многие маги презирали абсолютно всё маггловское, поэтому этот факт его удивил.

Он проходил между стеллажей по истории магического мира, когда взгляд зацепился за название книги, выведенное крупными золотистыми буквами по чёрному корешку —  
«Преступления Гриндевальда».

Гарри застыл. Он ведь так и не знал, за что конкретно был осуждён Геллерт. Могло ли название книги быть совпадением? Может быть, это был просто однофамилец? Или всё же речь шла именно о его Геллерте?

«Что нужно сделать, чтобы про преступления написали целую книгу?» — задался вопросом Гарри, потянувшись к фолианту. Томик был довольно тяжёлым по весу и выглядел солидно: кожаный переплёт был гладким и приятным на ощупь. Золотая застёжка открылась легко, не попытавшись ни укусить, ни проклясть, чем порой грешили магические книги — Гарри знал это потому, что пару раз схватился за новые книги Геллерта, и те наказали его за подобное пренебрежение безопасностью. Он-то привык, что с книг были сняты все вредоносные чары.

— Гарри, ты где?! — раздался вдруг голос Геллерта. Гарри подскочил на месте, и фолиант выпал из рук, больно ударив по ногам. — Нам пора домой!

— Я сейчас! — крикнул в ответ Гарри (книги вокруг зашипели на него и зафыркали — для них звук оказался слишком громким). Он подхватил фолиант с пола, закрыл и быстро поставил на место.

И побежал к Геллерту.


	55. Глава 54. Геллерт

Вечер обещал быть волнующим: Аззерра (как она попросила называть себя в одном из первых писем) сочла, что приличествующий трауру срок закончен, и намекнула, что готова попробовать завести новые отношения. Намёк этот был столь призрачен, что пригласить её на свидание казалось той ещё авантюрой — вдруг она оскорбится и разорвёт между ними все связи? Но Геллерт рискнул, а она согласилась.

Это была первая встреча со времени их разговора в Министерстве Магии. Минуло чуть больше месяца с той беседы, и с тех пор они лишь обменивались письмами. Переписка сперва была сугубо деловой, но очень скоро стала куда более личной. Аззерра «узнавала его ближе», ненавязчиво выспрашивая подробности его жизни, благосостояния и семейного положения. Геллерт, не скупясь, делился выдумками, в которых была лишь капля правды, и пытался втереться в доверие. Аззерра сочла, что новая цель достаточно привлекательна, а Геллерт лишь подогревал это убеждение.

А он в это время изучал её биографию.

В жизни Аззерры было много мужчин, но ни один не задерживался подле неё надолго. Лишь с первым мужем она прожила почти шесть лет (он умер незадолго до их годовщины), остальные даже близко не подошли к этому сроку. Кроме пятерых мужей, у неё было некоторое количество любовников. О трёх было известно из достоверных источников, насчёт других сведения были сомнительными. Пара жёлтых газетёнок и вовсе приписывали ей постельные победы едва ли не с каждым мужчиной, оказавшимся в её поле зрения. В любом случае все они были живы, а если и погибли, то по независящим от Аззерры обстоятельствам. Складывалась интересная картина: свадьба, долженствующая стать самым счастливым днём в жизни, на самом деле оборачивалась смертным приговором, а вот расставание и разбитое сердце — помилованием.

Геллерту даже было интересно, чем эта авантюра обернётся для него самого.

Удивить чем-то эту леди было трудно. Она бывала и в разных фешенебельных заведениях, и сполна насладилась разнообразными красотами природы, и повидала самые разные уголки мира — мужчины, старающиеся завоевать расположение Аззерры, были готовы как достать звезду с неба, так и в одиночку отправиться охотиться на нунду, так что поразить её чем-то было сложно.

По правде, Геллерт и не пытался. Он не считал нужным прикрываться разнообразной мишурой, завладеть сердцем девушки можно было и без этого. И пусть у неё достаточно мощные защитные артефакты, чтобы он не смог незаметно проникнуть в её сознание и даже просто считать поверхностные мысли, Геллерт всё равно увидит, что ей нравится, а что нет. Он мог расположить к себе практически любого человека, стоило лишь задаться себе такой целью. А сейчас он был заинтересован как никогда.

Ресторан «Авалон» был не слишком претенциозным, но не был и забегаловкой. Спокойное освещение, ненавязчивая музыка, перегородки, создающие иллюзию уединённости, блюда на любой, даже самый взыскательный вкус. При желании (и за дополнительную плату) можно было попросить артефакт, который обеспечит конфиденциальность разговора, если сами волшебники по каким-то причинам не могут сделать этого самостоятельно — ведь на самом деле немногие заморачивались изучением подобных чар. По сути, только те, для кого подобное было нормой из-за работы или стало привычкой во время прошедшей войны.

Аззерра появилась, стоило часам пробить четыре вечера. Обворожительная. Грациозная. Прекрасная.

Геллерт был потрясён. Красота этой девушки была видна невооружённым взглядом, её никак нельзя было спрятать, но, видя её сейчас, он понимал, что в аврорате она всем своим видом — от причёски до одежды — демонстрировала небрежность. Зато к этому свиданию она явно готовилась.

Волосы были уложены в сложную причёску при помощи шпилек, так и искривших магией, зелёное парчовое платье с лиственным узором обтягивало грудь и талию, а после свободно спускалось до пола. На плечи была накинута мантия, чуть светлее платья — Геллерт галантно помог снять её и взмахом палочки отправил её на вешалку.

— Боюсь, мне не хватит слов, чтобы выразить своё восхищение вашей красотой, — признался он, не лукавя.

Аззерра благосклонно улыбнулась.

— Вы хотя бы сохранили дар речи, — ответила она. Геллерт фыркнул: он вспомнил, какими взглядами пожирали её мужчины, столпившиеся в аврорате в тот приснопамятный день, когда погиб её последний муж. Вряд ли хоть кто-то из них был способен на членораздельную речь.

— Простите, — покаялся он. — Раньше я даже не подозревал, что человек может быть… настолько красив.

Кожа Аззерры была удивительно гладкой, будто у новорождённого младенца. На ней не было и следа прожитых лет: складок у губ, как если бы она часто улыбалась, «лучиков» у глаз или межбровной морщины, которая появилась бы, если бы она часто хмурилась. Глядя на эту девушку, можно было подумать, что всю свою жизнь она прожила в тишине и спокойствии, избегая любых треволнений.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она.

Помимо своей деятельности в двух Советах Лордов разных стран, Аззерра Забини была известным мастером зельеварения. Ни в какой лаборатории или конторе она не числилась, работая исключительно на заказ. К ней обращались в случае, если нужно было изготовить яд или противоядие. От других заказов она обычно отказывалась, хотя случалось, что и бралась за зелья не по своей специализации. Но Геллерт не слышал, чтобы она когда-нибудь готовила косметические зелья, да ещё и столь высокого качества. Заказывала ли она их у кого-то стороннего или просто предпочитала готовить их исключительно для себя? 

Не то чтобы это было действительно важным вопросом, но однозначно помогло бы лучше узнать характер Аззерры и оценить уровень её умений.

Разговор они начали с обсуждения меню, постепенно перейдя к более личным темам (Аззерра любила кошек и терпеть не могла ящериц, дождливая погода её угнетала, а медовые соты были любимым лакомством). Всё шло просто прекрасно, пока на груди Геллерта не завибрировала подвеска. Он извинился, пояснив, что ему пришло письмо от брата, и немедленно активировал шкатулку, за пару секунд успев обдумать с сотню вариантов того, что могло случиться, что Гарри решил воспользоваться шкатулкой — он не был любителем писать письма, и Геллерт получал от него записки лишь пару раз в самом начале, когда Гарри проверял работоспособность артефакта.

«Я ушёл к Драко в Малфой-менор» — значилось в записке.

На несколько мгновений Геллерт впал в ступор — он знал, что Гарри хотел снова побывать в гостях у друга, но договориться об этом с лордом Малфоем не получалось — тот категорически отказывался оставлять сына с кем-то посторонним, а старшие Малфои сейчас практически дневали и ночевали в Министерстве. Предположить, что лорд пригласил Гарри в обход Геллерта было и вовсе немыслимо.

Так что же произошло?

— Мне очень жаль, но на этом нам придётся закончить нашу беседу, — покаялся он перед Аззеррой. — Мне нужно идти к брату.

— Я всё понимаю, — она, к счастью, не была разочарована таким итогом. — Надеюсь, мы сможем встретиться в ближайшее время?

— Непременно, — пообещал Геллерт, оставляя на столе стопку золотых галеонов. — Я напишу вам, как только всё улажу.

На пути к камину он проверил подвеску на своём браслете — если бы Гарри оказался в серьёзной беде, она дала бы ему об этом знать (удар током сложно проигнорировать, но он всё равно хотел убедиться, что металл не раскалился). Кажется, опасность Гарри не грозила, но всё равно стоило поспешить.


	56. Глава 55. Геллерт

Ответ от Гарри пришёл быстро, и Геллерт переместился в Малфой-менор. И сразу же понял, что что-то не так — больно гнетущая атмосфера была вокруг встречающих. Мысли Гарри полнились предположениями о случившемся, а поведение Драко лишь подтверждало их: тот стоял в стороне, в метре от лорда Малфоя и Гарри, и с кажущимся интересом рассматривал убранство комнаты.

Лорд Малфой выглядел таким же холодным, как и всегда. Вот только таким он был на работе, а по своему прошлому визиту в этот дом Геллерт прекрасно помнил, что с домочадцами он вёл себя куда теплее.

— Я хотел бы забрать Гарри домой. Но перед этим позвольте занять немного вашего времени и обсудить несколько вопросов?

Если бы Геллерт не наблюдал за лордом, не отводя взгляда, то мог бы пропустить то, как между его бровями появилась морщина, а губы искривились, выдавая болезненный надлом — ему сейчас явно было не до разговоров. И всё же он почти сразу смог взять себя в руки и предложил проследовать за ним. На его лице снова была холодная маска.

— Присаживайтесь, — предложил Малфой, когда они дошли до гостиной, и сам занял одно из кресел. — Что вы хотели обсудить?

— Я хочу принести вам свои извинения за поведение Гарри, — ответил Геллерт. — Будьте уверены — дома я обязательно разъясню ему, что не следует идти в чужой дом без приглашения хозяина.

Малфой тяжело вздохнул.

— В произошедшем нет его вины, — признал он, — это мне следует поговорить с сыном… Ничего, скоро у меня появится достаточно времени, чтобы лично проследить за его воспитанием.

Геллерт насторожился. Он не понаслышке знал, насколько загружен работой министр магии. Его расписание было забито даже не на недели — на месяцы вперёд. Откуда же лорд Малфой собирался взять это недостающее время?

— Что вы имеете в виду? — поинтересовался Геллерт.

Лорд Малфой молчал с минуту, обдумывая что-то.

— В самое ближайшее время я объявлю о новых выборах министра магии. Как только определится победитель, я сложу с себя все полномочия, — ответил он.

Заявление было шокирующим. Казалось бы, ничто не предвещало… Лорд Малфой был удивительно твёрд в своих взглядах, ни один прохвост не мог пошатнуть его мировоззрение и хоть чуть-чуть склонить на свою сторону. И только на этом держалось противостояние Альбусу. Какими бы ухищрениями тот не пользовался, у лорда, похоже, была защита от них — Альбуса он презирал и его затеи всегда яростно оспаривал. Так что же могло случиться?

— Позвольте узнать, почему вы приняли такое решение? — осторожно спросил Геллерт. Лицо лорда исказилось, будто треснувшая маска, и его пробило на откровения:

— Я слишком многое принёс в жертву благополучию этой страны. Мне едва удалось остаться на свободе, я почти не видел, как рос мой сын, а с женой встречаюсь разве что перед сном. И я так и не увидел результатов, которые могли бы послужить доказательством, что всё это было не зря.

Его пальцы сжались в кулак, смяв безупречное сукно мантии. Ярость вперемешку с отчаяньем сквозили в этих словах.

— И вы решили бросить всё на полпути? — поразился Геллерт. Он и не подозревал, что в лорде Малфое, всегда казавшемся ледяной статуей, бушевали такие страсти.

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы сметь говорить подобное?! — Малфой подскочил и навис над Геллертом, разъярённый, будто воплощение шторма. — Я ведь даже не знаю, кто ты такой и с чьего листа поёшь. Точно не с моего. Я бы предположил, что тебя подослал Арктурус, если бы его интересовало хоть что-то, кроме благополучия рода Блэк.

— Кто я — совершенно неважно, пока наши цели схожи. Лучше подумайте о другом: что случится, если вы сейчас действительно решите уйти. Министерство полнится пешками Альбуса Дамблдора, общество смотрит ему в рот. Вы просто преподнесёте ему Британию на блюдечке. Разве к этому вы стремились?

Геллерт сохранял видимое спокойствие. Нельзя было позволить Малфою так глупо оступиться.

— Я стремился, чтобы люди открыли наконец глаза, но это тупое стадо баранов само желает идти под нож мясника. Плевать они хотели и на законы, и на статьи в журналах, и на курсы продвинутого волшебства.

Как ни печально, но эти слова были правдой. С законами не особо считались даже те, кто должен свято их чтить и следить за выполнением — ДМП и аврорат. Увольнение глупцов не помогало, Боунс и Скримджер как-то выгнали с позором половину своих подчинённых, но на оставшихся легла просто непомерная нагрузка, из-за чего ушло ещё некоторое количество сотрудников. Новый персонал требовалось ещё и обучить, и те несколько месяцев оба отдела работали кое-как. Всё это произошло ещё до назначения Геллерта, но до сих пор среди рядовых сотрудников считалось примером невероятной глупости начальства.

Магический вестник — журнал, рассказывающий читателям о законах Магии — был одним из первых проектов лорда Малфоя в качестве министра магии. К сожалению, он имел удручающе мало подписчиков. Сколь бы красочны ни были статьи в нём, людям было неинтересно разбираться в том, что большинство почитало выдумкой.

С курсами и вовсе вышло нелепо. Они были организованы при разных государственных учреждениях: при аврорате — для тех, кто желал обучиться самозащите; при больнице святого Мунго — для тех, кто хотел знать, как в случае чего оказать первую помощь; при Министерстве Магии их вовсе было несколько — бухгалтерия, законотворчество, спорт, секретариат, заклинатели, работа с проклятиями… И это только то, что пришло первым на ум. Цена курсов была скорее символической, чтобы любой мог позволить себе обучение. Это была возможность для рядовых волшебников — для тех, у кого не было возможности получить высшее образование и стать Мастером — улучшить свои навыки. Но стоило лишь проскользнуть слушку (тщательно растиражированному в самых читаемых изданиях) о том, что помыслы министра не столь чисты, как кажутся, и что эти курсы лишь прикрытие для поиска новых Пожирателей Смерти, как затея рухнула. Версия была абсолютно абсурдная, ничем не подтверждённая, и вступала в конфликт с тем, что эти люди сами выбрали в министры бывшего Пожирателя. Но почему-то все дружно решили, что не стоило рисковать, и отказались от этих занятий. Большую часть курсов пришлось закрыть из-за того, что у них не было учеников.

— Зачем вы стали министром? — спросил Геллерт после продолжительной паузы.

— Не было сил смотреть на этот беспредел, — сказал лорд Малфой, успевший снова взять себя в руки и устроиться в своём кресле.

— Так неужели теперь вы просто закроете на всё глаза? Думаете, сможете протолкнуть к креслу кого-то из своих сторонников? Дамблдор этого не позволит. Он ухватится за любой шанс вернуть собственные позиции в Министерстве. Вспомните беспорядки, творившиеся в то время. Вы действительно готовы ввергнуть страну в хаос?

Лорд Малфой смотрел на него оценивающе и даже чуть ухмыляясь.

— Вы и вправду умелый оратор, — признал он. — Идите к брату. Мне нужно… обдумать всё это.

Геллерт встал и, поклонившись, вышел.

Лорд очень некстати дал слабину. Других, кто мог бы занять его место, попросту не было. Конечно, можно было попробовать протолкнуть на это место какого-нибудь толкового главу отдела, но это значило, что отдел останется обезглавленным. Перебои в работе так или иначе скажутся на всём Министерстве, что неизменно вызовет критику нового правительства. Сейчас они хоть как-то работоспособны, но если будет перестройка… Оставалось надеяться, что Геллерт смог подобрать нужные слова и переубедить лорда Малфоя.


	57. Глава 56. Северус

Дверь закрылась за последним из учеников, оставив в классе Северуса и близнецов Уизли наедине. Урок первокурсников Гриффиндора и Хаффлпафа на сегодня был последним в списке занятий — как у самого Северуса, так и у близнецов — поэтому он посчитал, что сейчас самое подходящее время для их разговора. Он долго приценивался к мальчишкам, пытаясь понять, насколько те серьёзны в данных ему обещаниях. Свои идиотские шуточки они оставили — или, по крайней мере, те не выходили за пределы гриффиндорской башни. Так что, по всей видимости, они были предельно серьёзны.

Когда он навесил на кабинет чары от подслушивания, близнецы вздрогнули и настороженно уставились на него.

— Вы что-то хотели от нас? — с вызовом произнёс Джордж (Северус таки научился отличать их друг от друга).

— Сэр, — привычно поправил он мальчишку. Юные нахалы часто считали, что неуважение может сойти им с рук, но он быстро возвращал их с небес на землю. — Два балла с факультета Гриффиндор за неуважение к преподавателю.

Два балла, если подумать, такая смешная цифра. Старшекурсники не восприняли бы это серьёзно, но для младших курсов это была поистине драконовская мера. Вот и близнецы потупились, и Джордж даже пробормотал что-то, что при хорошей фантазии можно было принять за извинение.

— Что заставило вас изменить своё поведение? — перешёл он сразу к главному вопросу. — Прошлые полгода вы оставались глухи к любым увещеваниям учителей и сокурсников.

Они замялись, но Фред решился сознаться.

— Мы поговорили с родителями, — и замолк, словно это должно было всё объяснить. Но не объясняло.

— Помнится, ваш декан отсылала им письма с перечислением всех ваших прегрешений. Но до сих пор на это не было никакой реакции. С чего вдруг они решили озаботиться вашим воспитанием?

— Они были заняты и не видели писем, — буркнул Джордж.

Северус приподнял бровь.

— Неужели? И чем они заняты так сильно, что решили проигнорировать все ваши выходки? — Северуса раздражало, что приходилось тянуть из них каждое слово. С куда большим удовольствием (и большей результативностью) он бы просмотрел всё его интересующее с помощью легиллименции. Но не делать же это под самым носом у Дамблдора — ярого противника «тёмной магии»? Его показная слепота простиралась лишь до определённых пределов, а насильственное и беспричинное проникновение в сознание учеников явно очень далеко от этих границ. Хотя сам Дамблдор, как подозревал Северус, не чурался использовать и эти методы, если считал это необходимым.

— Джинни заболела обсыпным лишаем. Они очень волновались, — хмуро пояснил Джордж. И тут же добавил: — Джинни — это наша сестра.

— Мама от неё почти не отходила, — добавил Фред, — и отца не подпускала — боялась, что он заразится. А поскольку отец почти всё время был на работе, письма принимал Ронни — это наш брат — и прятал их у себя.

— Дурачок думал, что сможет нас шантажировать, — зло усмехнулся Джордж. — Его хорошенько за это наказали.

Упоминание, что нынешние Уизли — далеко не последние представители этой семьи, навевало тоскливое настроение. Он не брался предсказать, что из себя представляли младшенькие, но если они хоть вполовину похожи на своих старших братьев, он проклянёт тот день, когда решил вернуться в школу.

Эти сопляки пытались загнать его в какую-нибудь из своих ловушек на протяжении трёх месяцев, прошедших с момента, как он выставил их со своих занятий, до того, когда они уехали домой на рождественские каникулы. Конечно, они так и не смогли его поймать — Северус не простил бы себе, если бы попался на выходку первокурсников — но нервы потрепали знатно. О том, скольких менее внимательных и везучих учеников ему пришлось вызволять из этих самых ловушек, и вовсе вспоминать не хотелось.

Сейчас первому курсу по плану пора было переходить к практике — попыткам варить приличное Усыпляющее зелье — и Северус всерьёз опасался, что на этом моменте близнецы перестанут строить из себя раскаявшихся грешников и примутся за старое. А потому был намерен выяснить всё произошедшее до конца.

— И о чём же с вами говорили родители, когда наконец узнали обо всём? — спросил он.

— О нашем проклятии и истории нашей семьи.

Сбивчиво, запинаясь, утаивая некоторые подробности, они пересказали всю беседу. Повезло, что Северус уже был знаком с этой историей, хотя и не мог припомнить, где именно он на неё наткнулся, иначе вряд ли бы понял и десятую часть этого рассказа.

Противостояние магического сообщества и маггловской инквизиции длилось несколько веков. И несмотря на то, что в Англии инквизиция не имела силы, гонения волшебников добрались и досюда. Горели костры, казематы были забиты, обезумевшие в своей ненависти магглы хватали тех, в ком подозревали мага.

Посреди этого хаоса дом семейства Уизли — Нора — стал убежищем для любого, кому требовались спасение и помощь. Магглорождённые, обвинённые собственными родственниками в бесовстве, слабые маги, не сумевшие сбежать от толпы, сквибы, обвинённые уже потому, что знали о местоположении других волшебников — все они находили в том доме приют. В те времена ещё не придумали магглоотталкивающих чар, поэтому дома тех, кто был обвинён в колдовстве, часто подвергались нападениям. Нора в этом плане выгодно отличалась от других домов тем, что всё здание располагалось под землёй. Никто не знал его точного местонахождения, вход могли найти лишь те, кто там бывал, поэтому долгое время считалось, что Нора была лучшим из возможных прибежищ для пострадавших.

Часто Гвендон Уизли сам организовывал спасательные операции, стоило лишь до него дойти слухам, что кто-то нуждался в помощи. В очередной своей вылазке, оказавшейся ловушкой, он был подстрелен отравленной стрелой. Помощь подоспела слишком поздно, и Гвендон скончался на сорок восьмом году жизни, спасши двух ведьм и одну сквибку и оставив главой семьи семнадцатилетнего Эдрика. Тот не был столь отважен, поэтому из всех заветов покойного отца он чтил лишь один: не отказывать в помощи, давать приют нуждающимся. Кроме того, он без памяти влюбился в спасённую сквибку — Лериан Малфой была, по его словам, «прекрасней самой Афродиты». И, к его безмерному счастью, она ответила ему взаимностью. Их роман развивался стремительно, Эдрик был готов молиться на свою возлюбленную, обещая дать ей своё имя и показать Малфоям, сколько они упустили, изгнав её из рода.

И когда Лериан под покровом ночи привела и впустила в дом магглов, он знал об этом и не сделал ничего, чтобы предотвратить последовавшую резню. Любовь затмила его разум, и десятки жизней не показались ему большой ценой за возможность порадовать девушку. Как в насмешку, его оставили в живых, но Лериан грубо отказала ему в любых притязаниях — она ненавидела мир волшебников и не собиралась связывать свою жизнь с одним из них.

Северус находил ироничным, что хотя главной злодейкой этой истории была Малфой, их род остался безнаказанным — сквибку отсекли от него в юном возрасте, когда поняли, что волшебницей она не станет. Малфои не несли ответственности перед Госпожой за поступки Лериан, несмотря на то, что она за их действия придумала такую месть и воплотила свой план в жизнь. А вот Уизли поплатились предательством крови — их род более не имеел Даров Магии, они отрезаны от родового источника и даже не могли больше попасть в свой дом (если от него ещё хоть что-то сохранилось). А ведь Эдрик ничего не сделал, но именно за это он и поплатился.

В течение семи поколений семья Уизли должна жить подобно праведникам, избегая любых злодеяний, а если ошибутся, придётся начинать всё заново.

— И мы как раз то самое седьмое поколение, — скомкано закончил повествование Фред. — Папа сказал, что если мы всё сделаем правильно, то уже наши дети получат благословение Госпожи, — он явно цитировал слова отца, но без вдохновения. Явно не этот аргумент задел струны душ шебутных подростков, слишком маленьких, чтобы всерьёз задумываться о гипотетических детях.

— А ещё мы сможем найти свой дом, — с трепетом выдал тайну Джордж. Северус хмыкнул — это куда больше походило на весомую причину поумерить свой пыл. Древние тайны, возможные сокровища и загадки — что там ещё придумывают дети, слыша о заброшенных домах?

Северус с минуту обдумывал своё решение.

— Послезавтра в семь вы придёте в мой кабинет и сварите оба зелья, которые должны были изучить в течение прошлого семестра. По итогам этого я решу, стоит ли допускать вас до практических занятий, — сказал он.

Близнецы засияли.

— Спасибо, сэр!

— Мы будем готовы, — заговорили они хором.

Северус кивнул, и на этом их разговор был окончен


	58. Глава 57. Гарри

Трансфигурация так и не смогла увлечь Гарри. Возможно, дело было в личности учителя — он всё-таки извинился перед мистером Гудлайном, и их занятия продолжились, но он продолжал быть таким же напыщенным, а Гарри продолжал его за это недолюбливать, несмотря на то, что со второго занятия уроки трансфигурации проходили под девизом «безопасность превыше всего». А может быть, проблема была в том, что он её попросту не понимал. Доказывая своё мастерство, мистер Гудлайн превращал стол в собаку, мышь — в чайник, а перья — в сниджетов. И ладно бы стол и перья — их было не жаль, они же на самом деле не живые. А вот зачем превращать мышку в чайник? Не проще купить обычный? Гарри после этого ещё пару дней подозрительно косился на все сервизы в доме — мало ли, может это заколдованные мышки — пока Тилли не убедила его, что вся посуда в доме из самого обыкновенного стекла.

Теперь Гарри пытался воспроизвести показанную ему цепочку трансформаций. Фундук в куриное яйцо (кажется, оно вышло слишком коричневым — Гарри не видел таких на прилавках в магазине), яйцо — в мяч-попрыгунчик (ловить его пришлось минуты две — так резво тот скакал), мячик — в яблоко (перезрелое — удручённо заметил Гарри). А после этого необходимо было вернуть яблоку вид фундука, но, как оказалось, нельзя просто превратить его, как Гарри проделывал только что — это просто будет пятым пунктом в цепочке. Для того, чтобы расколдовать трансфигурированный предмет, нужно было повторить все превращения в обратном порядке. Кое-как Гарри справился с этим заданием. Мистер Гудлайн признал, что он готов оценить его старания в оценку Выше Ожидаемого — Гарри была непривычна эта система, которой пользовались некоторые из его учителей. В маггловской школе была пятибалльная система, Геллерт же оценивал, справился он с поставленной задачей или нет. И Гарри всё чудилось, что он не до конца понимал критерии оценок «по системе Хогвартса». Для себя он решил считать, что справился. На этом занятие было окончено.

Через полчаса подошла мисс Элсли. Она не могла нарадоваться, как быстро Гарри учил таблицу совместимости ингредиентов, а Гарри, чувствуя себя неловко за незаслуженную похвалу, в итоге всё-таки признался, что большую часть он уже знал — в Нурменгарде это было одним из его основных занятий. Хотя таблица, которую показывала мисс Элсли, была больше и казалась более удобной. Он спросил её, почему так, и оказалось, что это совсем новый вариант — таблицу редактировали всякий раз, как открывалось что-то новое.

В отличие от трансфигурации, это было просто и понятно. А главное — действительно полезно.

Под конец занятия мисс Элсли пообещала, что на следующем уроке они займутся практикой — она, правда, не уточнила, будет ли это уход за каким-то магическим растением или же приготовление зелья, но Гарри уже с нетерпением ждал этого урока.

Он чувствовал себя ужасно уставшим. Каким-то образом эти два урока лишили его сил — хотелось просто лечь и ничего не делать. Но требовалось срочно написать ответ Драко, не то он ещё обидится за промедление — и что тогда делать? Гарри и так непростительно затянул с этим.

Больше недели от Драко не было ни единой весточки. Гарри сильно волновался за него — за время их общения между письмами не было таких долгих перерывов. А чтобы Драко — и не ответил ни на одно из посланий? Это казалось невозможным, настолько тот любил сочинять письма.

К сожалению, Гарри так и не узнал, что именно случилось в доме Малфоев и как наказали Драко. Послание на двух свитках пергамента сводилось к тому, что уже всё в порядке и беспокоиться не о чем. И Гарри решил, что если Драко решил не говорить о произошедшем, то он не должен настаивать. Как и в случае с Геллертом, он предпочёл сделать вид, что данная тема его ничуточки не волновала.

Мысли сами собой перескочили на так заинтересовавшую его книгу «Преступления Гриндевальда». Он так и не решился спросить Геллерта о ней, а среди новых, купленных Геллертом после выхода из Нурменгарда, такой не было. Гарри даже раздумывал над тем, чтобы попросить Драко выслать ему ту книгу, но, поразмыслив, не стал этого делать. Что если Геллерт увидит её и решит, что Гарри лезет в его тайны? И как он станет объясняться, когда Драко спросит, зачем ему нужна эта книга? А он обязательно спросит.

Гарри знал, что где-то на просторах магической Ангилии должны быть библиотеки и книжные магазины — возможно их даже можно было отыскать в Годриковой Лощине, но он совсем не представлял как их найти. Поэтому пока что идею прочесть заинтересовавшую книгу пришлось отложить.

Сочинение ответного письма заняло куда меньше времени, чем боялся Гарри. Обычно он выжимал из себя каждое слово, боясь, что если напишет что-то не так, то покажется другу нелепым. Но сейчас он слишком переживал и хотел поддержать Драко, чтобы волноваться ещё и о подобных пустяках.

Когда Гарри привязывал послание к лапке Серебрянки, серой неясыти, подаренной ему Геллертом, его внимание вдруг привлёк шум снаружи. Какой-то болезненный вскрик. Гарри выглянул в окно, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Серебрянка в это время клюнула напоследок его плечо и улетела прочь — относить доверенное ей письмо. Но Гарри это уже не волновало — он увидел бабушку, которую Геллерт назвал своей тётушкой. Она лежала в снегу, а вокруг неё валялись продукты, вывалившиеся из сумки. Гарри испугался. Прошла уже почти минута, а бабушка всё не вставала!

Движимый желанием помочь, Гарри сам не заметил, как оказался возле неё. С ним уже давно не случалось стихийных выбросов, он думал, что сумел взять магию под контроль, но, похоже, просто не было повода. Рухнув на колени, он пытался вспомнить, что нужно делать в таких случаях. В школе об этом что-то говорили, но это было так давно…

Проверить сердцебиение — всплыла в голове подсказка, и Гарри немедленно положил ладонь на грудь бабушки, пытаясь уловить в ней стук сердца. Вроде что-то было… Или ему мерещилось?

«Дыхание!» — вспомнил он. И наклонился, чтобы услышать — дышала ли она. Кажется, да. Но, возможно, это был ветер…

Гарри был в панике. Он не знал, что делают в таких случаях. Не знал заклинаний, которые могли бы помочь.

Всё, что пришло ему в голову — это потрясти старушку за плечо, уговаривая её очнуться. Для него самого стало неожиданностью, что это сработало — бабушка открыла глаза и, немного полежав и придя в себя тихим шелестящим голосом попросила помочь ей подняться.

Он изо всех сил потянул её на себя. Этого явно было недостаточно, но, к счастью, бабушка уже достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы встать и с этой небольшой помощью.

Она принялась неторопливо собирать продукты обратно в сумку, а Гарри, движимый желанием помочь, достал из кармана волшебную палочку, призвал к себе с помощью Акцио бутылку масла и протянул её бабушке, чтобы она убрала ту в свою сумку.

— Осторожнее. Тут могут быть магглы, — предупредила она.

Гарри дёрнулся — он совсем позабыл об осторожности! Огляделся вокруг, выискивая наблюдателей. Но улицы были пустынны, а окна домов зияли чёрными провалами — в этот час не было никого, кто мог бы заметить колдовство. Поэтому Гарри убрал палочку и помчался собирать те продукты, что оказались слишком далеко от места падения бабушки.

— Спасибо за помощь, — поблагодарила та, погладив его по голове. — Нынче редко встретишь такого заботливого юношу. Приходите как-нибудь ко мне на чай, угощу вас моим яблочным пирогом. Поверьте, такого вы ещё нигде не ели, — она улыбнулась тонкими губами. — Можете и брата своего привести. Вы ведь, кажется, с ним живёте?

Гарри кивнул.

— Я спрошу у него, — робко пообещал он.

В его голове сегодняшнее «приключение» уже перешло в разряд «странных». Вроде он ничего толкового не сделал, а его всё равно за что-то благодарили… Надо будет выспросить у Геллерта, что следует делать в таких ситуациях.

Интересно, обрадуется ли тот возможности пообщаться со своей тётушкой?


	59. Глава 58. Геллерт

Аззерра была напряжена и, вопреки своему обычному поведению, почти не улыбалась и всё больше молчала. Мыслями она была очень далеко от зимних красот Озёрного края, где проходило их очередное свидание.

Геллерт сперва пытался тактично отвлечь её от тяжких дум, не навязываясь и не вламываясь туда, где его совета не спрашивали (не то чтобы ему не было любопытно, что произошло в жизни его «возлюбленной»), но видя, что любые его попытки оставались бесплодными, решил так же тактично поинтересоваться:

— Что случилось, Азерра? Возможно, я смогу тебе помочь?

Взгляд тёмно-карих глаз остановился на нём, и впервые за этот день они смотрели осмысленно — до того он казался каким-то стеклянным и был направлен скорее внутрь себя, чем на что-то вокруг.

— Нет, ничего серьёзного, — Аззерра слегка приподняла уголки губ, обозначая улыбку. — Это не стоит твоего внимания.

Согревающие чары позволяли не обращать внимания на холод, а защитный барьер ограждал их от порывов ветра. И всё же на щеках Аззерры едва заметно на смуглой коже алел румянец, а волосы были растрёпаны — прежде она не позволяла себе подобной небрежности во внешнем виде. Удивительно настоящая, враз потерявшая привычную маску.

— Не сочти за навязчивость, но я… обеспокоен, — аккуратно подбирая слова, заговорил Геллерт, пытаясь не спугнуть собеседницу и вызвать её на откровенность. — Возможно, я смогу хотя бы дать тебе дельный совет?

Улыбка Аззерры стала более явной и ласковой. Она внимательно вглядывалась в его глаза — с каждым ударом сердца взгляд становился всё пронзительнее, пока она не шагнула ближе, удовлетворившись увиденным. После чего коснулась нежной ладошкой его щеки, легонько погладив, будто пытаясь таким образом успокоить.

— Спасибо. Но правда, не случилось ничего, с чем я не смогла бы справиться самостоятельно.

Геллерт в ответ поцеловал её запястье и отступил на шаг, разрывая контакт между ними.

— Хорошо, пусть так. Но ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне за помощью, если она тебе потребуется, — пообещал он.

— Я учту это, — кокетливо ответила Аззерра.

На этом моменте в их свидании была поставлена точка. Они аппарировали порознь — каждый к своему дому, договорившись встретиться вновь через пару суток. Геллерту этот день показался пустым — он будто не сделал всего, что мог. Позволил Аззерре вариться в своих проблемах и даже не сумел выяснить, что это были за трудности. Связано ли это с сыном — единственной её семьёй? Или, быть может, с родной страной? Она никогда не говорила о своей работе в Италии, сразу обозначив эту тему запретной. Был некоторый шанс, что проблемой она считала отношения с Геллертом, и ему хотелось узнать наверняка, насколько правдива может быть эта догадка. Вроде бы ничто на это не намекало, но Аззерра всегда умело держала свои чувства под контролем. До этого дня.

Мысли были прерваны, стоило Геллерту перешагнуть порог дома — на него налетел Гарри, старательно изображающий из себя ураган, и едва не сбил с ног. Обхватив руками талию Геллерта, он прижался к нему и затараторил:

— Сегодня столько всего произошло! Я написал Драко, а он почти сразу ответил. Говорит, что у него всё в порядке — его просто заперли в его покоях и обязали учить ритуалистику, а ведь он так её не любит! А ещё я смог сделать четверную трансфигурационную цепочку превращений, — это Гарри старательно выговаривал по слогам, а в конце добавил: — Язык сломать можно! Кто вообще так говорит? А ещё я встретился с бабушкой — ты называл её тётушкой, но я забыл имя — она шла по улице и упала, потеряв сознание. Поскользнулась, наверное, там же заледенело всё. Я перенёсся к ней и совсем не знал, что делать, — на этом этапе повествования энтузиазм Гарри закончился, и он начал говорить тише и печальнее. — Как нужно приводить человека в сознание? Как понять, что с ним всё хорошо?

— Эннервейт, — на автомате подсказал Геллерт, сам в это время обдумывая лавину сброшенной на него информации. — С тётушкой Батильдой всё в порядке? — спросил он о том, что волновало сейчас больше всего.

До сих пор он видел тётушку только издалека — она сильно постарела за те годы, что они не виделись (сколько вообще времени прошло? Лет восемьдесят?). Она сгорбилась, потускнела, явно стала меньше ростом и даже полысела почти наполовину. Смотреть на это было больно, и успокаивало Геллерта лишь то, что она вообще дожила до своих лет и, кажется, ни в чём особо не нуждалась.

Разговаривая, они с Гарри дошли до ближайшего диванчика и устроились на нём — как всегда, в обнимку.

— Да, с ней всё хорошо. Она скоро очнулась и пошла домой. Научи меня этому заклинанию, пожалуйста! — карие глаза умоляюще смотрели снизу-вверх. — Вдруг оно мне снова пригодится? Я хотя бы буду знать, что делать.

— Обязательно научу, — пообещал Геллерт, попутно возвращая им их настоящую внешность. — Драко тебе ещё что-нибудь написал? — перешёл он к следующему волнующему ему вопросу.

— Ну… — задумался Гарри, — он считает, что больше всего на него похож охотящийся дракон, хотя мне кажется, что дракончик, впервые отправившийся в полёт, подошёл бы лучше.

Геллерт понятия не имел, о чём шла речь, но переспрашивать не стал — это точно не относилось к интересующей его теме.

— Кстати! — воскликнул вдруг Гарри. — Бабушка пригласила нас к себе на чай. Ты же хотел с ней увидеться?

— Да, хотел, — признался Геллерт. Хотя он не был уверен, что готов к этой встрече, но Гарри об этом знать не стоило. Поэтому он сразу перевёл разговор в другое русло: — Не хочешь показать мне свои успехи в трансфигурации?

Гарри с гордостью продемонстрировал результаты сегодняшнего урока. Вышло действительно неплохо. Геллерт знал, что подобное изучают уже на втором курсе — он успел узнать о школьной программе Хогвартса, чтобы ориентироваться в нынешних реалиях, ведь сам он плохо помнил, что и когда учил во время учёбы в Дурмстранге. Гарри сам не подозревал, насколько велики были его успехи, поэтому Геллерт не поскупился на похвалу.

— Ты молодец. Думаю, мистер Гудлайн несколько поскромничал, давая тебе оценку. Тут явное «Превосходно».

Гарри зарделся и широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо! — и тут же начал выпрашивать: — Покажи, как делается Эннервейт.

Геллерт показал, потом ещё раз — и пришлось провести полноценный урок, пока Гарри не только выучил заклинание, но и научился его применять.

***

На исходе дня к нему в окно постучалась сова. К её лапке была привязана небольшая коробочка с письмом.

«От Аззерры» — значилось на конверте.

Проверив чарами послание, он выяснил, что на предмет, лежащий в коробочке, наложены чары неувядания и поднятия настроения.

_«Прости меня за испорченный день. Надеюсь, мой подарок сгладит впечатление и хоть немного компенсирует произошедшее»._

Вместо подписи было нарисовано сердечко, а в коробочке лежал цветок красной розы. Настроение действительно улучшилось — стоило лишь вдохнуть аромат цветка, как тут же губы растянулись в улыбку. Радовало ещё и то, что абсурдное предположение о том, что Аззерра решила отказаться от их отношений, оказалось лишь плодом его воображения и не имело отношения к действительности.

Презент был пустяковым — времени, чтобы зачаровать цветок, нужно не больше пары минут, но Геллерт решил отплатить за него чем-то весомым, что явно показало бы, сколь серьёзны его намерения. Оставалось только решить, что именно сделать. Защитный амулет, коих у Аззерры не один десяток, но в которых так хорош сам Геллерт? Или что-то более редкое?

Коробочка с розой отправилась в ящик стола — Геллерт не нуждался в искусственных стимуляторах настроения, но и выкидывать подарок не стал. Мало ли… Вдруг настанет момент, когда он решит пригласить даму в гости? Тут-то и придёт пора продемонстрировать, как сильно он дорожит подарком.


	60. Глава 59. Геллерт

На следующий день Люциус Малфой сам позвал Геллерта к себе в кабинет. Он начал разговор сразу, стоило Геллерту сесть в кресло.

— Возможно, стоит начать готовить население к моей отставке, — задумчиво сказал он.

— Вы всё-таки решили уйти, — вздохнул Геллерт. Но удивления эта новость уже не вызвала — за прошедшие недели Геллерт уже не раз всё обдумал и знал, к чему стоило быть готовым. — Вы уже выбрали кандидата себе на смену?

Ему предстояло убедить людей в том, что этот человек — именно тот, кто необходим этой стране.

— Я думал предложить Гринграсса, но у него есть дети. Захочет ли он пожертвовать тем временем, которое мог бы провести с ними, ради такого бесперспективного дела? — в голосе лорда Малфоя явственно слышалась горечь. Вряд ли он сейчас действительно говорил о Гринграссе.

Геллерт попытался вспомнить, что ему известно об этом человеке. К сожалению, не слишком много — глава Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними не был публичным человеком и на любые интервью от имени своего Отдела посылал заместителей или глав подразделений. Свою работу выполнял хорошо, но к большему не стремился. Отдел он возглавлял уже десять-одиннадцать лет, до того ещё столько же проработав сперва обычным сотрудником, а после — главой подразделения духов. В другие Отделы, насколько Геллерту было известно, он перевестись даже не пытался, несмотря на то, что в Министерстве это было обычной практикой. Кажется, на своём месте ему было вполне комфортно.

— Вы уже говорили об этом с лордом Гринграссом? — спросил он.

Малфой покачал головой.

— Нет. Я даже не уверен, что стоит заводить этот разговор, но других подходящих кандидатур просто не вижу.

Геллерт тоже не видел, в этом-то и была вся сложность ситуации.

— Почему не лорд Принц? Он удивительно схож с вами во взглядах на политику, всегда поддерживает любые ваши решения.

Лорд Принц не занимал должность в Министерстве Магии, но был членом Совета Лордов. Часто выступал с какой-либо инициативой, отстаивая свою точку зрения с настойчивостью цербера. Правда, сможет ли он совмещать должности министра и члена Совета? Лорд Малфой, например, не смог, оставив второе на жену. Аурелиусу Принцу сбросить свои обязанности было не на кого — он был одинок и не имел ни жены, ни наследников. И всё же он явно стремился изменить всё к лучшему, остальные же часто к нему прислушивались. А это, с точки зрения Геллерта, было самым важным.

— Я не уверен в его лояльности. Его внук — Пожиратель Смерти, — лорд Малфой презрительно скривился.

— Как и вы были им когда-то, — заметил Геллерт. — И его точно так же оправдали. К тому же, если мне не изменяет память, он отрёкся и от дочери, вышедшей замуж за маггла, и от внука.

Первый аргумент явно не убедил лорда Малфоя, хотя и возражать он не стал. А вот второй заставил задуматься.

— Возможно, вы и правы, — признал он. — Уж не на него ли вы работаете?

Геллерт фыркнул.

— Нет, не на него. С чего вдруг вы вообще решили, что я кем-то заслан? — поинтересовался он. — Я сам по себе.

— В таком случае с чего вдруг вы, до того ни разу не пересекавший границ Британии, сразу ополчились на Дамблдора? Ведь раньше вы вообще вряд ли его видели. И как вы сумели заинтересовать лорда Блэка?

Этот момент был самым слабым местом в его истории. Как ни удивительно, но никто раньше не поинтересовался этим вопросом. Скорее всего, списали на то, что статья была написана по заказу министра магии, и акценты там были расставлены соответственно тому, на что тот счёл нужным указать. Сам лорд Малфой до недавнего времени эту тему не поднимал, хотя, по всей видимости, был сильно заинтересован в ответах.

— На самом деле мы встречались. Давно. Мистер Дамблдор вряд ли об этом помнит, с тех пор прошло очень много лет. Но я считаю недопустимым то, что он творит со страной. А лорда Блэка я заинтересовал своим мастерством. Позже он обнаружил мои способности в других сферах и счёл нужным порекомендовать меня вам.

Было видно, что лорда Малфоя интересовало о чём Геллерт решил умолчать, но, проявив тактичность, он не стал ничего спрашивать, удовлетворившись сказанным.

— Я рад, что вы не равнодушны к этой ситуации. Сейчас такие люди наперечёт.

Геллерт кивнул — он и сам прекрасно об этом знал.

— Надеюсь, у вас найдётся полчаса-час свободного времени? Думаю, с лордом Принцем лучше поговорить прямо сейчас.

— Я не настолько занятой человек, как вы, — ответил Геллерт. — Так что вопрос, скорее, в том, есть ли это время у вас.

— Есть, — ответил тот и вышел из кабинета. Через приоткрытую дверь Геллерт слышал, как секретарю было велено пригласить в его кабинет жену и лорда Принца, а также отложить все встречи и дела, назначенные на это время.

Визитёров они ожидали не больше пяти минут — те добрались удивительно быстро, учитывая, что сегодня не было собрания Совета Лордов и, соответственно, оба должны были находиться в своих домах. А возможно, именно благодаря этому их не пришлось долго разыскивать.

Лорд Малфой быстро и коротко изложил ситуацию.

— Я, конечно, не собираюсь бросать дела на полпути. Но, как только все нынешние проекты будут закончены, я немедленно объявлю новые выборы.

Геллерт внимательно наблюдал за обоими приглашёнными. То, что в их числе оказалась леди Малфой, его не удивило — всё-таки она являлась женой нынешнего министра и была обязана знать о его дальнейших планах (хотя то, что он решил сообщить ей вот так, в рабочей атмосфере, а не лично, пожалуй, всё же удивляло). Но всё становилось на свои места, стоило заметить, что леди совсем не смотрела на мужа — взгляд голубых очей был сосредоточен на лорде Принце. Лорд Малфой не просто доверял своей жене, что мог заметить любой проницательный человек. Он знал, что она способна увидеть то, чего другие увидеть не в силах.

— Это будет большим ударом для Министерства Магии, — скорбно покачал головой лорд Принц. — Вы — отличный министр. Не знаю, смогу ли поддержать заданную вами планку. Я всё-таки старый человек и не столь впечатляющий к тому же.

Лорд Малфой посмотрел на жену — та кивнула ему. Так и был решён вопрос о том, будет ли лорд Принц кандидатом в министры магии.

— Не стоит преуменьшать ваши достоинства, — заговорил лорд Малфой, улыбаясь. — Уверен, вы прекрасно справитесь с этим. Конечно, легко не будет — вы наверняка и сами прекрасно осведомлены обо всех проблемах, — лёгкий кивок подтвердил эти слова. — Знайте: я не отказываю вам в помощи. Потребуются ли вам советы или ресурсы — я готов их предоставить. Вы не останетесь один на один с этим.

— Благодарю, — склонил голову лорд Принц. — Позвольте мне обдумать всё это. Я сообщу о своём решении в самое ближайшее время, — пообещал он.

— Конечно, — согласился лорд Малфой.

Они распрощались.

— Уверен, он согласится, — это он говорил уже Геллерту, всё это время молча сидевшему в стороне, и жене, так же не вымолвившей ни слова в течение всех переговоров.

— Согласится, — подтвердила леди Малфой.

— Мистер Вольф, думаю, вы знаете, что делать дальше, — утвердительно произнёс лорд Малфой, ничуть не сомневаясь в собственной правоте.

— Безусловно, — улыбнулся он. — Подготовлю несколько статей. Британия должна узнать о том, какой невероятный вклад в развитие страны внёс лорд Принц.

— Именно так.

Больше от Геллерта ничего не требовалось, поэтому и он вскоре покинул кабинет министра.


	61. Глава 60. Северус

_Своего деда, Аурелиуса Принца, Северус впервые увидел, когда ему было пять лет. Он до сих пор отчётливо помнил, как на вопрос мужчины, сколько ему лет, растопырил пальцы на ладошке и гордо сказал: «Пять». Потом подумал и на другой руке выставил два пальца — большой и указательный. Добавил: «И два месяца». Дед на это улыбнулся и сказал, что он вырос замечательным мальчиком. А потом они с матерью ушли разговаривать на кухню._

_Он в тот день подслушал их разговор. Это было не сложно — мать сразу сказала, чтобы дед не смел использовать магию в её доме, потому что может повредить технику. Поэтому Северус спрятался за тумбочкой в гостиной и приложил ухо к розетке. Он знал — через неё будет слышно лучше всего._

_Взрослые совсем недолго беседовали мирно. Очень скоро разговор перерос в крики._

_— Я никуда не пойду! И своего сына тебе не отдам! — орала мать. — И не смей говорить такого о Тобиасе!!! Ты не знаешь его!_

_Северус порой поражался — как она может так думать? Разве она не видела, что отец был бешеным зверем, особенно когда напьётся? Но робкие попытки Северуса открыть ей на это глаза были срублены на корню словами, что он ещё слишком маленький и ничего не понимает. Что идти им всё равно некуда. Что лишь с отцом они будут счастливы._

_— Ты сошла с ума! — пытался вразумить её дед. — Я не слепой и вижу, в каких условиях вы живёте! Да он же бьёт тебя!_

_Северус на этих словах содрогнулся — ему было строго-настрого запрещено выносить эту тайну из дома. На него самого отец ополчался лишь изредка, но после таких дней ему приходилось носить вещи, которые смогли бы укрыть синяки и царапины от чужих глаз. Даже если на улице была невыносимая жара, а единственной подходящей вещью был шерстяной свитер._

_— Он любит меня!!! — отвечала деду мать. — И ты не сможешь разрушить наше счастье!!!_

***

Большую часть того разговор Северус понял лишь годы спустя. Мать грозилась, что не подпустит его к деду, даже если придётся идти в Визенгамот. Даже если придётся наслать проклятье на деда и его род. Даже если ей придётся убить родного отца.

Она и вправду была безумна. А Северус был слишком маленьким, чтобы иметь право голоса. К тому же, вопреки всякой логике, он любил свою мать и не желал бросать её.

***

_В следующий раз Северус увидел деда летом, перед поступлением в Хогвартс. Очередной скандал, который даже не пришлось подслушивать — крики были прекрасно слышно в любом уголке дома._

_Так Северус узнал, что дед не оставил попыток забрать внука к себе и обеспечить ему достойное существование. Вот только мать всячески препятствовала этому. Письма деда она уничтожала, не читая, а когда тому вздумывалось наведаться в гости, чудесным образом оказывалось, что в доме она осталась одна — сын и муж каждый раз были чем-то заняты._

_Северус обычно в это время гулял с Лили, рассказывал ей о мире магии. Она была его солнцем, воплощением его надежд на то, что однажды всё может измениться. Лили не волновало то, что он надевал перешитые женские блузки, что его семью считали неблагополучной и что её родители с подозрением относились к их дружбе. Конечно, она всегда беспокоилась, когда обнаруживала на нём синяки, но со временем ей пришлось смириться, что с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Северус не мог допустить, чтобы органы опеки забрали его. Что тогда будет с матерью? Смогут ли они с Лили встретиться снова? Что, если его увезут в какую-нибудь Австралию, как порой грозился отец?_

_Если бы в тот раз дед спросил Северуса, хочет ли тот пойти с ним, Северус отказался бы. Его мать была слабой женщиной, безоглядно влюблённой в мужа и прощавшей ему любые грехи. Но вместе с тем она всегда заботилась о Северусе, оберегая его от побоев отца, когда он живым щитом вставал между ними (а ведь это её он пытался уберечь…), обучая искусству зельеварения и частенько отдавая ему свою порцию еды._

_Ради неё Северус выучился не только варить лечебные зелья по выданной инструкции, но и создал несколько рецептов из тех ингредиентов, что было легко достать в их городе или недалеко за его пределами — денег в их семье не водилось, и они не могли позволить себе поход в аптеку на магической улочке, но на улице росло множество растений, о ценности которых магглы могли лишь догадываться. Это были простенькие составы, но достаточно действенные, чтобы синяки сходили за полдня, а раны заживали через полтора. На самом деле эти рецепты нельзя было назвать авторскими в полной мере — подобные зелья уже существовали, он лишь изменил несколько ингредиентов в них на те, что были под рукой. Но в будущем эти навыки сильно помогли ему в том, чтобы стать самым молодым мастером зельеварения._

_С раннего детства Северус никогда даже намёком не предлагал матери бежать от отца, зная, что его слова не достигнут её сознания. Но в глубине души он мечтал о том моменте, когда отец умрёт и они с матерью останутся вдвоём._

__

***

_На четырнадцатилетие Северуса дед объявился снова. Отец в это время пропивал отобранные у матери деньги за зелья, что она сумела продать, а она сама спала, утомлённая тем, что произошло ночью. Северус всё это время был заперт в своей комнате и никак не мог помешать творившемуся за стеной беспределу. Его палочку мать забрала сразу, как он приехал, объяснив это тем, что отец в последнее время сильнее обычного раздражается от любого намёка на волшебство и не стоило им его провоцировать._

_В этот раз дед сразу отыскал Северуса и не стал даже пытаться поговорить со своей дочерью. Для него не составило труда отпереть закрытую комнату._

__

__

_— Здравствуй, Северус, — поприветствовал он._

_Тот лишь вяло кивнул в ответ. Говорить после пережитого этой ночью не хотелось. Да что там — у него и жить-то желания не было._

_Горло болело — он не помнил, кричал ли он этой ночью, но голос точно был сорван. Плач и мольбы матери не утихали всю ночь — так долго её мучили…_

_— Я считаю тебя достаточно взрослым, чтобы самому решать свою судьбу. И хочу предложить тебе переехать ко мне. Я готов обеспечить тебя всем, что ты сочтёшь необходимым, и даже сверх того. Всё, что от тебя требуется — согласие._

_Дед говорил чётко и выверенно, будто обсуждал бизнес-проект, а не предлагал Северусу бросить всю его жизнь, оставить мать на растерзание зверя, а самому жить с вечным осознанием того, насколько подло он поступил._

_— Нет, — коротко ответил он, глядя в стену, за которой спала его мать, будто действительно мог видеть сквозь неё._

_— Ты же понимаешь, что она не согласится уйти? — спросил дед._

_— Я не брошу её, — огрызнулся Северус, переводя злой взгляд на него._

_Дед вздохнул — тяжело, удручённо. Он заранее знал итог этого разговора, но не мог не попытаться._

__— Если ты передумаешь, знай — я всегда приму тебя. В любой момент, когда у тебя возникнет сомнение, оставаться ли тебе здесь, обратись ко мне._ _

__

__

***

Позже, начав заниматься окклюменцией, Северус понял, что в этих словах был ментальный посыл, должный убедить его в необходимости разыскать деда. Он не разорвал только начавшие налаживаться отношения лишь по той причине, что его, по сути, ни к чему не принуждали. Северус вполне мог никогда не решиться уйти из Тупика Прядильщиков — и тогда он даже не вспомнил бы об этом разговоре. Но, решившись, он уже знал, что ему делать. 


	62. Глава 61. Северус

_Сутки после выпускного пролетели как одно мгновение. Стоило сойти с Хогвартс-Экспресса на платформу 9 ¾, как порт-ключ, высланный ему Лордом Волдемортом за пару дней до этого, унёс Северуса в неизвестно где находящийся зал. Там и произошла его инициация в качестве верного последователя Лорда. Знаком этому была метка на предплечье, служившая одновременно и символом, и клятвой._

_Лишь после этого Северус отправился домой. Воображение рисовало нелепую и нереальную картину того, как обрадуется мать, узнав, какому достойному человеку её сын сегодня посвятил себя и какие блестящие перспективы отныне открывались перед ним. Он мечтал, что, возможно, узнав об этом, мать наконец отвергнет отца, и они уедут от него куда-нибудь подальше и смогут зажить, не опасаясь того, что вскоре тот найдёт их и изобьёт (или сделает что похуже)._

_Дом встретил Северуса мёртвой тишиной. По полу небрежно рассыпались рекламные буклеты похоронных агентств, просунутые в щель для писем, а чувствительный нос уловил запах гнили и тлена. Пройдя в кухню Северус обнаружил там отца, валявшегося на полу, подобно сломанной игрушке._

_Смотреть на это не было сил. Он едва успел добежать до туалета, где его вывернуло. Казалось, все внутренние органы выйдут через рот — так было тошно._

_Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он сумел хоть немного прийти в себя и отправиться исследовать остальные комнаты. Его удивляло, что мать не рыдала над телом отца и не вышла, услышав, что Северус вернулся домой. Найти её он не смог — дом был пуст._

_Дрожащими руками он набрал со стационарного телефона номер полиции, и вскоре в дом нагрянули офицеры. Тогда-то Северус и узнал, что мать скончалась ещё три недели назад — упала с лестницы, как ему объяснили (не то, чтобы он поверил — наверняка этот ублюдок её столкнул). Отец же, как обычно, выпивал — на кухне обнаружили крошево от бутылки спиртного и потёки на полу. Заключение о смерти гласило, что он поскользнулся на разлитой выпивке и расшиб голову об угол стола, а произошло это буквально за пять-шесть часов до возвращения Северуса._

_Меньше всего на свете Северус хотел оставаться в этом доме, вот только идти ему было некуда. У него не было друзей, которые могли бы его приютить хотя бы на время — Лили в скором времени должна была переехать к своему жениху Поттеру, а навязываться Сириусу казалось вовсе неприемлемым — у него самого не так давно умер дядя, единственный из многочисленных родственников, не оборвавший связи с племянником._

_Тогда-то Северус и вспомнил о своём деде. Своей совы у него не было, так что пришлось аппарировать в Косой Переулок, где, как он знал, была совиная почта. Дед на послание откликнулся быстро — уже через пару часов он был в Тупике Прядильщиков и помогал Северусу паковать нужные ему вещи._

_Похоронами тоже занимался он — Северус мало что понимал в этом деле и в то время вообще был сильно оторван от мира, едва ли замечая, как дни сменяли друг друга. Дед пытался его растормошить. Вывести из депрессии. По совету семейного целителя выучил целый комплекс чар, способных помочь в этом нелёгком деле. Понемногу Северус приходил в себя, всё больше интересовался окружающим миром. Однажды он обнаружил у себя в сумке целый ворох писем от Лили и Сириуса и со стыдом вспомнил, что просто сгребал их все туда, не читая, чтобы они не мозолили глаза немым укором за то, что он отдалился от друзей. Лили, конечно, узнала, что оба родителя Северуса умерли — в конце концов она жила не так уж далеко от него — и не могла не озаботиться тем, куда же тогда пропал её друг. А там уже и Сириус подключился._

_К тому времени так же пришли и ответы от нескольких мастеров, с которыми Северус пытался договориться об обучении зельеварению. Большинство проигнорировали его просьбу, часть ответила отказом по разным причинам, и лишь двое согласились принять к себе юного ученика. Мастер Лора был хорош, но, к сожалению, проживал в Испании, а новые обстоятельства требовали, чтобы Северус находился в Англии. Поэтому он стал учеником мастера Ньюэлла._

_Только через пару месяцев он смог нормально поговорить с дедом, не отвлекаясь на воспоминания, не переживая снова боль утраты. Он хотел узнать как можно больше о том, что было с матерью до того, как она вышла замуж за отца, и дед был готов поделиться своими воспоминаниями об этом времени._

_— Не знаю, как всё дошло до этого. Мне кажется, на её решение повлиял разговор, состоявшийся на её шестнадцатилетие. Видишь ли, Род Принц — патриархальный род, главой семьи у нас может быть исключительно мужчина. Но Эйлин была моей единственной дочерью, и лишь она могла дать жизнь наследнику. Я не мог отдать её в чужой Род, а союз двух Родов невозможен, если оба не являются главами. Я пытался объяснить ей, что Леди ей не стать, но всё равно она навсегда останется Принц и что она станет матерью будущего Лорда._

_Не представляю, что пошло не так — возможно, я не смог подобрать нужных слов для столь романтичной натуры, а может быть, что-то ещё… Эйлин вбила себе в голову, что Леди ей не быть никогда и что даже в собственном доме она живёт на правах приживалки и будущего инкубатора. Она замкнулась в себе и — как я понял позже — начала вынашивать план побега. На своё двадцатилетие она исчезла. Не представляю, что она использовала, чтобы спрятаться от меня, но вновь я смог встретиться с ней только одиннадцать лет спустя, когда родился ты. Сколько было попыток вернуть её домой, я и сосчитать не могу, но, видимо, было уже слишком поздно — Эйлин вбила себе в голову, что она влюблена в этого маггла, и ни в какую не желала с ним расставаться. Да ты и сам это знаешь._

_Я мог бы забрать вас обоих, попытаться удержать силой… Но правда в том, что я всегда любил свою дочь и никогда бы не поднял на неё руку, а она была готова пойти на что угодно, лишь бы держаться от меня подальше — даже убить меня или… тебя, если бы ничто другое не помогло._

_Весь рассказ — и другие истории детства и юности матери — подтверждали плавающие в Омуте Памяти серебристые нити воспоминаний. В них Северус увидел достаточно, чтобы навсегда похоронить образ матери в своей памяти. Он не понимал, как мог столько лет считать её своей защитницей, когда она была монстром под стать отцу? Позже он решил, что это была защитная реакция психики — он смог принять то, что отец был плохим, но смог бы он выжить в том аду, если бы признал, что мать ничуть не лучше?_

_После этого Северус снова надолго замкнулся в себе, полностью уйдя в изучение зельеварения, чем очень радовал своего мастера. Он предрекал Северусу невероятные успехи на выбранном поприще — и, к слову, был абсолютно прав. Понадобилось всего три года, чтобы получить звание мастера и прославиться, как самый молодой мастер за последние триста лет. Мастер Ньюэлл умер всего через несколько месяцев после этого — схлопотал проклятье, попав под перекрёстный огонь между Пожирателями Смерти и аврорами._

_А немногим позже этого прозвучало пророчество…_


End file.
